Level Up!
by Yojimbra
Summary: Izuku Midoriya hated his quirk, and he was fairly certain the feeling was mutual. RPG Quirk Izuku. Gamer Izuku
1. Level 1

[Status: Izuku Midoriya. Lvl 2 weakling.

Strength: Negligible.

Dexterity: Brick-like.

Constitution: Cardboard.

Intelligence: Surprisingly above average, but coupled with self esteem and a nasty habit of second guessing himself this turns into a negative.

Wisdom: Has a quirk like this, still wants to be a hero.

Charisma: Cold Wet Noodle]

Izuku sighed at the info box his quirk greeted him with every morning. Officially his quirk was known as Mundane Status. Which was both an apt description of it, but also understated just how terrible his quirk really was. Not only was the information it provided incredibly wrong at times, but it was equally pointless.

Honestly he'd rather not even have a quirk.

Even the clock was wrong. And the only useful things it gave him were the quest log and the minimap. The only problem was that the quest log only showed stuff he remembered and the mini map didn't work when he was lost. And oftentimes the numbers didn't make sense!

[Shoes Equipped: +5 movement.]

[Pants Equipped: +5 to decency.]

[Shirt Equipped: +5 to decency.]

[Buff- Fully Dressed: You are fully dressed.]

His quirk ignored things like underwear and socks. Though just wearing underwear and socks didn't give him anything. When he had nothing at all on, or rather equipped he got a warning that said "Ungabunga Mode."

He didn't even know what that means! Google just told him that it was something cavemen said!

[Daily Quest Complete: Get ready for school!

Reward: You are now ready for another disappointing day at school. +5 exp]

"Thank you." Izuku half growled and slung his backpack on. He didn't even know what exp was. Or how he could use it. He was fairly certain that as with everything his quirk was just fucking with him. It had to be sentient. Why else would it insult him constantly?

"Talking to your quirk again honey?" His mother gave him the same worried smile she gave him every morning ever since they realized that his quirk was, for lack of a better term, terrible. So terrible that there was simply no way he could become a hero with it.

And now he was afflicted with guilt. His quirk really was just sooooo amazing.

He ate breakfast gaining a well fed buff that once again didn't do anything and then began his long and ever so slightly boring walk to school. A small glowing trail of dots showed him the usual path he took each day. Did everybody else have a quirk that wormed its way into every part of their lives?

Mutation quirks perhaps. But most Emitter or Transformation type quirk users could live their lives pretty normally. Maybe his quirk wasn't quite that bad. At least physically. But waking up every morning and seeing that he was still a level two weakling and having no idea what the hell that meant, was starting to get a little bit frustrating.

"Maybe I should go to therapy after all?" He muttered turning down the street. But then he'd be placed on a list and he wouldn't be able to become a hero even if he found out a way to use his quirk effectively. If only it was like Ragdoll's and gave useful information. Nope.

He looked up and saw that his day was about to get ever so slightly worse. A red name plate appeared with an orange lvl 5 that followed Katsuki Bakugo around with an arrow pointing to his exact location. It only worked when Izuku was paying attention to him so he couldn't even get a warning or anything.

He couldn't even access Katsuki's stats or anything relevant. It was just

[Katsuki Bakugo: Lvl 5.]

Why was he level five? Was it because his quirk was strong? Was it because Katsuki was strong? What was he level five in? What were his stats?

If he could get that information, his quirk might be at least kind of useful. He could assist in rescues, help with training, assist with security. But nope, his quirk was as selfish as it was useless. At this rate there was no way that he was going to get into U.A.

"Outta the way, Deku!" Katsuki growled and shoved him in the shoulder just because they were on the same side of the street. It was almost like Katsuki saw him coming and then waited just so he could be a prick about it.

[You have taken one point of damage!]

[You have survived an encounter with Katsuki Bakugo! +5 exp. ]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 2 weakling! ]

He had leveled up at least four times, but every time he was still a level two weakling.

Though he wasn't certain being a level six weakling would be any better.

Wait. Katsuki's name plate. It now read that he was level six. Okay what the fuck? Why did Katsuki actually level up from that? Why the hell did his quirk hate him! That was it. Today after school he was going to talk to a therapist. Or something. Probably not. There really wasn't much of a point. If he did go to a therapist it wouldn't change that his quirk was an asshole.

Still why was Katsuki a higher level now? What did a level even mean? Was he just that much stronger?

"Uhh, Katsuki?" Izuku mumbled trying to catch up to his former friend. "Did uhh, did you get stronger just now or anything?"

Katsuki snorted into a smirk that oozed confidence. "I'm always getting stronger! Unlike you deku. That's why you'll always be a weakling with a do nothing quirk."

"Thank you for your input." He made certain to stand more than a bit out of arm's reach from the violent blond. At least none of Katsuki's friends were around, that was when he went from asshole to bully. It was kind of sad how he allowed himself to be influenced by those kids. Though if Izuku had friends he'd probably be influenced by them too.

Alright, so Katsuki didn't get a burst of power, which meant that much like everything else with his quirk, the levels meant nothing.

Hooray.

School was the same as it always was. The teacher taught their class. Izuku ate alone for lunch. Nobody talked to him unless they had to. Katsuki bullied him. Seriously, all this because he didn't have a good quirk, or a spine, but it was easier to blame the quirk really. If he had a strong quirk maybe he'd be able to something. Or at the very least people maybe wouldn't bully him.

Instead they all knew that his quirk was basically worse than being quirkless (thanks to Katsuki) so even the two quirkless kids in school didn't want anything to do with him.

On his way back home from school, he followed the dots leading back home, all of his homework for the day listed on his quest log and he was still a level 2 weakling. It was the same as it always was. He went to school, was disappointed, then went home, and was disappointed there too. Probably said a lot that his mother was his only real friend.

Something odd was up ahead. The normal path he took home was blocked. Not by anything physical but it looked like there was a giant floating red circle with a cross in it. The trail of dots of his quirk were steering him down an alternative route away from the bridge. There were no other warnings, just that red circle.

Why was his path leading away from it? His path always had him go the same direction. So what changed now? Was the red circle a part of his quirk? Did it not want him to go down this path today? Why? When he stuck his arm through the circle nothing happened.

Like hell he was going to listen to his quirk.

The path didn't reform in front of him as he walked forward. No warning, no officer or anything real coming to stop him. It looked normal. Like a perfectly average disappointing day. Great, now his quirk was making him see things.

He continued to walk down the same path he always did.

Everything was fine. Everything was 100% fine.

That is until he saw a rampaging shark headed monster charging towards him. Hopefully he wasn't a villain or anything like that. That would just be bad karma. Wait. He was carrying a cash register. A whole cash register under his arm and a screaming girl in the other. Crap was it a robbery and kidnapping?

What the hell was he going to do; was there a hero chasing the shark? No! Wait, maybe! They might not be able to do anything with the girl in the man's arm.

"Outta the way punk!" The shark bellowed. "Unless you want to get crushed!"

The nameplate appeared.

[Shark Villain lvl 15]

The letters were bright red and it ended in a skull. Hopefully that didn't meant instant death. He was about to run, but his legs wouldn't move. He was terrified. But... He saw the look on the woman's face, the tears in her eyes. She wanted to be saved.

Oh fuck it. Dying trying to save someone sounded a lot better than jumping! He grabbed his backpack and flung it forward, aiming for the monsters head.

[Critical Hit!]

[Weakpoint struck!]

[3 damage!]

The damage number was big and red as his backpack slammed into the shark's snout, causing the creature to fall backwards, tossing both the girl and the cash register out of harm's way. Holy crap. Did he really just do that?

Did he really just beat that big villian?

"You little punk!" That would be a no. The shark stood back up, tears in its eyes and blood dripping from his nostrils. "My nose is sensitive, you fuck!"

How was he supposed to know that? Wait, shark week.

"I'm going to kill you!"

With his feet frozen onto the ground Izuku could do nothing but stare at the rows of teeth and the giant meaty hands that could easily rip him in half descend down upon him. Those arms had ripped a cash register with the counter still attached from the ground. He was fairly certain that his spine was not as firmly attached to his legs.

This was it. This was how he was going to die.

But that death never came. Instead the world was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath.

But he could think.

A new notification hovered in the air.

[Achievement Unlocked: One Big Ass Mistake.

Congratulations, you have made such a stupid and idiotic mistake that it will cost you your life. You clearly can't survive on your own.

Reward: Party System Unlocked.]

Another screen appeared.

[Would you like to recruit a party member to aid you in combat?

0/1 free recruits left. ]

The option for no was blurred out, leaving him only with a highlighted yes.

It was easily the fastest choice he made in his life.

[Finding potential party members.

Refining list.

Choice made by system because user has quirk [One Big Ass Mistake] and thus can't be trusted with important choices like this.

Tank found.]

[Itsuka Kendo has joined the party!]

A green box appeared in the corner of his vision, right below his own name.

[Itsuka Kendo Lvl 6 Monk. Big Ass Fist Style]

[Summoning Itsuka Kendo.]

[Itsuka Kendo has been summoned.]

[Resuming Combat. Try not to die.]

What, was she going to do save him from being eaten? What was he going to do to stop himself from being eaten?! This didn't make any sense! He had a party system? What did that mean? Like Pokemon? Why did he know Itsuka's class! A monk didn't sound useful!

All of that was answered when time started to flow once again and those teeth closed in around him. Only for an orange haired girl wearing a martial artist uniform appear out of nowhere, one of her hands was easily several times the size of her own body slammed into the shark mans nose. The other fist was drawn back in some kind of martial arts stance.

[Weakpoint struck!]

[45 points of damage!]

[Congratulations your party member has defeated a rampaging villain. She has gained +5000 exp. Despite doing nothing at all you have leeched 100 exp!]

[Level up! Itsuka Kendo is now a lvl 7 monk!]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 2 weakling! ]

"What?" Itsuka squeaked in confusion. She was starting to fall.

He had to act quick, he moved forward and brought out his arms and attempted to catch the orange haired girl before she hit the ground. By some miracle he did.

[Achievement Unlocked: Pervert

You touched a girl's butt by accident or on purpose.

Reward: You can now view your party members stats.]

Itsuka's status screen appeared before him.

[Status: Itsuka Kendo. Lvl 7 Monk. Big Ass Fist Style

Strength: Man-Hands

Dexterity: Can't dodge a brick. But can punch one.

Constitution: You'll tire out first.

Intelligence: Smart enough to know what you really should be doing.

Wisdom: Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you.

Charisma: C but currently in denial and thinks that she's still a B

Unspent Attribute points: 8

Unspent Skill points: 4

Feats: 1]

**AN: Those of you who have followed my twitter or hang out with me on the Total Command Discord might have known that I've been chomping at the bits to write something like this.**

**Support me on Ko-fi! **


	2. Level 2

"So," Itsuka walked over to him. She was taller than him, most girls were, and crossed her arms, looking at him with an annoyed look on her face. Oh great, a cute girl was talking to him, and she was probably going to be asking him all sorts of questions he didn't know or what to even do.

Did he mention she was really pretty? Just the orange hair, green eyes, and just her whole presence was really charming.

[Achievement Unlocked: Baby's first crush.

You really got a crush on the first girl to ever say a single word to you, huh?

Reward: Affection Meter.]

An empty bar appeared below Itsuka's name that had a smaller line directly in the middle of it. He had a feeling that he wouldn't have any idea which side is good and which side is bad. Or if it even represented something at all.

Itsuka poked him in the chest with a finger that was easily bigger than his own fist. "Care to explain what just happened? Like, why am I here, why was that guy attacking you? And why is it that I know your name? Izuku."

Oh god, a pretty girl knew his name! That felt like more of an achievement than anything else that happened today. Still this was his first time getting achievements. And they seemed to unlock new stuff. The only problem was that he didn't know how to unlock them. Though all of them had been more insulting than normal.

"Oi," Itsuka snapped her enlarged fingers right in front of him, her other hand was on her hip. "Izuku, that is your name right?" She sighed and shrunk her hand. "Look, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know what happened."

Oh right, a cute girl was talking to him!

"Oh, umm, well-"

[Achievement Unlocked: You spoke to a girl.

Well kind of.

Reward: Party chat.]

Oh. That seemed like it might be useful. But how did he use it?

And Itsuka was still staring at him. "Oh! Well I'm not exactly sure. My quirk, is a little bit weird. And I'm not really in control of it or anything. Sorry for the inconvenience."

His answers only appeared to make her even more annoyed.

"Uhuh, so why did you pick me? And why am I only level seven? And a monk? And why are you a level two weakling?" Oh so she could see that stuff too now?

"I don't know. I was just walking home and then that guy came charging around the corner, and the girl looked like she needed help so I threw my bag at him, and then my quirk said I made a big ass mistake and that I unlocked the party system and it forced me to summon someone, but it didn't let me pick it because it was my fault that I was going to die, and then you appeared and punched the shark in the face!" He said without breathing then exhaled and bowed deeply. "Thank you for saving my life and sorry for the inconvenience!"

"Woah, Izuku, chill." Itsuka gave a weak laugh. "I just wanted to know what was happening. But it doesn't sound like you can really control your quirk all too much."

More like not at all.

"So, do you know how to drop the party thing? It's weird." She swiped her hand at the air trying to grab something. "I can see the uhh, party frame thing, but I can't really interact with it. And it's not like it's in the way. It's just there."

"Yeah, you get used to it." Or maybe not. "Sorry for using my quirk on you. I didn't really have a choice in the matter."

"Don't worry about it. But, do you think you can undo it? Like try kicking me out of the party or something? No offense but your quirk's kind of weird." She scratched the back of her head and then looked down at her bare feet. "Oh. And do you think you can send me back first? I don't have my wallet. Or my phone. Or you know. Shoes."

He had a strange feeling that he wouldn't be able to do any of that even if he tried really really hard. Chances are as far as his quirk was concerned he was basically married to Itsuka now.

[Marriage Failed: She's way out of your league.

And you're underaged.]

Thanks quirk. So glad he had such an amazing quirk.

He winced and reached for his wallet. "Are you going to be mad if I say I don't know how or even if I can do either of those things?"

Itsuka let out a sigh and scratched her fiery hair, she pulled at her ponytail and let her hair down. She ran her finger through it and lifted her foot off the ground to see how dirty it was. "I'm not mad at you. Not really, just annoyed that I was in the middle of training and now I'm, wait, where exactly am I?"

"Musutafu."

She let out a groan, her shoulders going slack as she looked up at the sky. Her green eyes met his. "I mean it's not that far. At least I'm still in Tokyo."

"I'm really sorry about this." He didn't have enough in his wallet to pay for a train ticket. "If you want, I can walk you to the train station and we can use my train pass. And I can buy you a pair of sandals at the convenience store."

Itsuka raised an eyebrow, already working on putting her hair back into a ponytail. It was always impressive watching girls do all that with their hair. He couldn't even get his own hair to be combed. "They sell sandals?"

"It'd be convenient if they did."

[Terrible dad joke: -10 affection with Itsuka Kendo.]

"Hehe," Itsuka let out a smile that made it easy to ignore his quirks notification. "That was pretty clever Izuku. And that sounds great. Thanks."

"It's the least I can do, it's my fault you're here, and you did save my life." Despite what his quirk said it looked like Itsuka did like his bad joke.

"Ehh, don't mention it." Itsuka looked back over her shoulder where the police were still loading up the shark she had punched. "I'm honestly surprised they didn't question us more. Maybe your quirk did something about that? Or not. Hmm, if it was really like a video game we would have gotten loot or something."

"Chances are if I ever get knocked out my quirk will drop loot." That would explain why when he got beat during P.E. his shoe would randomly come off.

"Your quirk is weird," Itsuka gave him a light shove and urged him to start walking. "But it's kind of neat. Like a video game or something. But, like one with no manual, or tutorial, like those old games."

"I wish there was a manual for my quirk. Or that it was simple like yours. Making your fists big seems like it'd be a real great quirk for a hero."

Itsuka punched her palm and nodded. "That's why I'm going to apply to U.A! I'm hoping to become a strong hero like my father."

"I wish I could."

"You wish a lot you know that right?" Itsuka placed a hand on her hip as they walked, she looked up to him for a moment before looking back at the ground to try and place her steps right. "Like, if you want to be a hero you have to try. And your quirk. Its strong. It literally brought me halfway across Tokyo in an instant. Who knows what else it can do!"

"I guess, it's never done any of the things it's done before today." There was so much, like achievements, which it was apparently now giving out like candy that unlock new stuff, and the ability to summon other people could be a big help in hero work.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. If you really want to be a hero, you can do it! And I'll be sure to help you if I can." She slapped him hard on the back, nearly sending him into the ground.

[You have taken four points of damage!]

"Oh, oops. Did that actually hurt?" Itsuka winced as flailed about, hands almost touching him again.

That was more damage than he did to the villian. But it didn't hurt. "Not really, I'm starting to think the numbers are just made up."

Just like everything else!

"Oh good." Itsuka looked at her hand and shrugged. "Was kind of neat seeing how much damage I did though."

"Did you really mean that you'd help me though?" He rolled his shoulder and saw a store just up a head near the train station. He also had a mild panic attack that he was talking to a girl again. And that she was planning on talking to him more. What was he supposed to do? His heart was going to explode!

"Yeah, the way I see it, if I help you out, the sooner I can leave your party thing. Or the party thing gets awesome and I stay anyways. Besides, might be kind of fun finding out when I level up. Even if the numbers don't really mean anything."

Ahh. His quirk was right. He really did have a crush on Itsuka

XXXX

Itsuka sighed as she slowly entered the warm waters of her bath. After being grilled by her father for what felt like hours for randomly vanishing during practice and for not having her shoes, or phone, he had finally accepted the very valid excuse that it was a quirk.

He wasn't happy that it was a boy's quirk. She didn't tell him that she was now in a party with Izuku, and that there were unit frames showing his name and level. Maybe if they worked on it, they'd be able to get HP or something on it? Maybe Izuku's already did but didn't trust the numbers.

"Still," She laughed sinking into the warm bathtub. Her feet screaming in pleasure. "Level seven is pretty good, I think. Don't get monk though, would have thought martial artist or something. But maybe it's like D&D?"

The fact that she was secretly a huge nerd for rpgs was something she didn't intend on anybody ever knowing. She blamed her grandparents, and those long summer vacations while her parents did their hero work. There was nothing to do out there but play those games. Sure she probably could have gotten more sleep back then, but that wasn't the point.

Maybe she could rank up or something once she got into the teens? Part of her didn't want Izuku to find a way to have her leave the party.

She looked at the unit frames again, trying to find something that wasn't there before. Izuku said that it was like clicking, but, like, with his mind? Nothing happened when she tried it on her unit frame. She was hoping to see those weird stats Izuku was talking about.

Then she clicked on Izuku's.

[Party chat:]

[Itsuka Kendo: Wait what? What did I do? Huh? It's literally putting my thoughts there? What the?]

She took a breath, and tried to calm herself. The message had been sent, but it wasn't recording her thoughts anymore. Okay, so she had to click it to start typing? Huh, well this was the first time she was allowed to instant message a boy. And she was doing it in the bath! Her dad would freak.

Wait. Could Izuku see her right now?

She started typing again.

[Itsuka Kendo: Uhh, so you can read this right? But you can't actually see me right?]

Maybe he couldn't see it? Or didn't know how it worked? Probably the latter. It kind of felt like he was a bit of a noob at his own quirk.

[Izuku Midoriya: Ahh! Woah. How'd you do this? Wait, how am I doing this? This is new.

Izuku Midoriya: Oh, and no I can't see you right now. Just your text and uhh OH!]

That didn't sound good.

[Itsuka Kendo: Oh?

Izuku Midoriya: Nothing! I uhh, just slipped. Sorry. Actually I also opened up your uhh stat page, or character sheet?]

Oooh, that was good news. Snuggling deeper into her bath, she felt herself smiling. She was texting a boy in the bath and neither her father or the boy knew about it. Izuku's quirk really was neat, if not useful.

[Itsuka Kendo: Oh! What's it say?

Izuku Midoriya: It says your strength is Man Hands.]

She didn't like Izuku's quirk anymore. That was such a stupid nickname from school. Just because she could kick the boys asses at basically everything did not mean she had man hands. She had giant hands.

[Itsuka Kendo: Aww, are they all like that? I was hoping for some numbers or something.

Izuku Midoriya: Pretty much. But uhh, there's some stuff that popped up earlier that I forgot about. They're yours but I don't think you can actually use them?

Itsuka Kendo: ?

Izuku Midoriya: How'd you do that? Like directly think just questions marks?

Itsuka Kendo: Doesn't matter, tell me about the things!]

Could Izuku's quirk boost people? That sounded amazing! What if she had like a talent point, or a feat she could spend? Was there a list? Okay, Itsuka, calm down, don't start geeking out. Izuku didn't even tell you what it was.

[Izuku Midoriya: Well, it says that you have 8 Unspent Attribute points, 4 Skill points, and a feat.]

Fucking score!

[Itsuka Kendo: Oh, do you know what they do?

Izuku Midoriya: Not at all. But, I want to find out.

Izuku Midoriya: Since its your body, do you think I can put in one point into each attribute and see what happens?

Itsuka Kendo: Sure, just let me respond before you go to the next one. Just in case :D

Izuku Midoriya: How did you think that?

Itsuka Kendo: I have no idea.]

It was probably because she was currently smiling like an idiot and having to cover her mouth so she didn't squeal. Attribute points! Those were super rare in most games! Skills could be useful too. And she had a feat! Those were amazing! What if Izuku's quirk had power attack? Wait, she should probably take something else. What could she take.

[Izuku Midoriya: Okay, I put a point in your strength. Uhh, the description changed. But it's still kind of rude. Do you feel anything?]

Itsuka pulled her arm out of the water and flexed the hard earned muscle she had been earning for herself. It was still the same slender shape she had before. And she didn't really feel any different. But strength really wasn't anything that suddenly felt different.

[Itsuka Kendo: Nothing out of the normal. But I'll see if I can lift more weights later. What does it say now though?

Izuku Midoriya: Man-Hands and proud.

Itsuka Kendo: Why is your quirk such an asshole?

Izuku Midoriya: I have no idea. Are you ready for Dexterity?

Itsuka Kendo: Do I want to know what that one says?

Izuku Midoriya: Probably not. On the plus side your Intelligence and wisdom both say you're smarter than me. Charisma is weird though.]

Probably something about man-hands again. Man Izuku was right. His quirk was kind of rude.

[Izuku Midoriya: Did you feel anything?

Itsuka Kendo: Nope. When I stop being lazy I'll try to touch my toes though. Next is constitution? I don't think I'll be able to tell for that one though.

Izuku Midoriya: Okay, well I put that point in. Nothing?

Itsuka Kendo: Nothing. Onto the mental stats?

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, how did you know?

Itsuka Kendo: Lucky guess.

Izuku Midoriya: Okay, well I put one in Intelligence.

Itsuka Kendo: Nothing. If I do better on my math test I'll let you know.

Izuku Midoriya: How do you even feel wisdom? Well, points in.

Itsuka Kendo: Nothing.

Izuku Midoriya: And lastly Charisma.

Itsuka Kendo: Awesome I'll let you know if I get prettier]

She laughed to herself as she sent that message. Then it hit her. A weird tingly feeling. In her chest. There was no fucking way. It just. Why? Why would his quirk be able to do that? And why was it so fucking perverted! Was that how charisma worked for girls? It was just her bra size. But there was no way she was that big.

[Izuku Midoriya: Itsuka?]

She jumped. Crap did he know?

[Itsuka Kendo: I'm fine. But uhh, what did Charisma say before?

Izuku Midoriya: Something about being a C but in denial and thinking you were still a B? I thought it was just being rude and saying you weren't as attractive as you thought you were.

Izuku Midoriya: Not that you're not attractive or anything I mean. You are, but I just mean that I.

Itsuka Kendo: Izuku, its okay. I get it. But uhh, does it say anything about being a D now?

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, why?

Itsuka Kendo: Just a hunch. Let's not put anymore points into that.]

There goes any chance of her still being able to wear her old bras. Stupid perverted quirk!

[Izuku Midoriya: Okay, well what should I do with the other two points.

Itsuka Kendo: Just put them in strength, that's the one that sounds most useful.]

She sighed and sunk into the bath. This time she stared long and hard at her arms waiting for anything to change. Maybe it was like a game where the attribute changes wouldn't actually change her character? The number of short girls with insane strength and wielding great axes she had played as were proof enough of that.

Her breasts floated. But then why the charisma? That was it. She agreed with Izuku. His quirk was a jerk!

**AN: 50% longer! woo! Legit this was so fun to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as you did the first. Also like 500 followers in a week? Thanks! I'm glad so many of you enjoy this.**

**Also. I think U.A. is going to be a University (college) in this fic, just so I have more mature characters. **


	3. Level 3

[Itsuka Kendo Lvl 8 Monk. Big Ass Fist Style]

In just over a week, Itsuka had gained another level. For Izuku, it was impressive as it was frustrating. But she was absolutely beaming with pride and joy, so he couldn't help but feel happy for her. The fact that they were meeting up for the first time in public since that day and she was wearing casual clothes that made her look adorable and spunky had nothing to do with it.

Okay, maybe it had a lot to do with it.

"Thanks for the coffee," Itsuka hummed blowing onto the steaming cup with a soft smile on her face. It was amazing just how different she looked when she wasn't in her martial artist clothes. A simple blue jean jacket, burnt orange dress that traveled all the way down to her knees, and black leggings just made her look like...

Like...

Like they were on a date. They were sitting at a park on their day off drinking coffee and tea. This had to be a date right?

[404 quest: Date with Itsuka! Not found.

Try growing a pair]

His face felt warm again. Great. Just great. He was probably blushing now. It didn't help that he knew that she had a habit of using their party chat feature whenever she was in the bath. That or she just spent a lot of time in "Ungabunga Mode"; she probably couldn't see debuffs or things like that yet. Or if she did, she just accepted the fact that when she got naked, she entered "Ungabunga Mode."

Still the fact that he was talking to someone that he had talked to while they were naked and it was a girl did not make this much easier.

"Don't mention it," Izuku mumbled staring down at the table that was between them, his own cup of tea was still steaming, but he really didn't need that to feel warm right now. What if someone saw them? Would they think they were on a date? Did Itsuka think this was a date? "Consider it a congratulations for leveling up. Again."

"Hehe, thanks, I worked my butt off." She reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook, flipping it open to the first page. A big red question mark was at the top of the page followed by a +5000. Dozens of other numbers ran along one side with small notes for what each of them was for along side a running total spilled over from one page to the next. "I've been keeping track of my experience and trying to find out how I can gain more. So far beating that big bad guy gave me the most. By like a lot."

Same for him, but he only got 100!

"Wow, this is impressive Itsuka." He tried to do something similar in fifth grade. But then when he kept staying at level two, he just kind of gave up on tracking it. It didn't matter how much Exp he gained when he was stuck at level two. He needed to not be so jealous. So what if his quirk liked Itsuka more than him. He liked Itsuka more than his quirk!

She smiled and flipped to the last page. "I don't know how close I was to level seven, but I added everything up and came up that I gained a total of 7455 Exp before I got to level eight. I think that you need one thousand Exp per level in order to level up, but I won't know for certain until I get to level nine."

"That's great news, but how are you gaining so much exp?" The most he ever gotten at one time was one hundred and that was when Itsuka beat that villian. Normally it was little bits like 5 sometimes ten, really it depended on what was giving the experience.

"Oh!" Itsuka pointed towards a +10 on her book. It was for a math test. "So, when I do a test it gives me five for completing it. But for doing it perfectly I got an extra five."

He knew that.

"But the big points come from extra credit." She pointed towards a few larger numbers, many of them were closer to fifty. "Extra credit gets converted directly to Exp, and one of my teachers loves to give out extra credit for random things so long as you've done all the work. So I've been milking her."

He didn't know that. "So all this is extra credit?"

"Not all of it." She pointed towards a set of 25s. "I got these for tutoring some of the other students in math, and then I also got a bit more for being the class president. I think helping others gives a bigger boost than normal, but I'm not sure. But the biggest Exp source is my dad."

"Your dad?" Wait, didn't she say her dad was a pro hero?

Itsuka gave him a great big grin and nodded. "Yeah, even when I lose against him I still get a good chunk of Exp. He's been happy that I've been wanting to spar so much with him lately. He just thinks it's because I'm getting ready for U.A. which is true."

Huh, so sparing was like fighting and Itsuka was gaining upwards of 100 Exp whenever she sparred with her father.

"Oh, I also recorded-" She turned the page to one that was filled with some letters and numbers, there was a B, W, H, and- "Not that page! Sorry! Next one!" She flipped to a page that had more simple math on it and a picture of big hands and little hands. "I figured out my strength bonus to damage."

"You did?" Why did it feel like she put more effort into understanding his quirk than he was? He'd been spending most of the last week trying to unlock the skill section of Itsuka's page and then hopefully the feat as well. So far he hadn't managed anything. "Can you explain?"

"Yeah, it's really awesome!" She pointed to a bunch of numbers below the small fist. "Basically when I'm actually trying to strike someone I do anywhere between 5 to 10 damage. But really I think it's 1 to 6 plus 4. But then, when I use my quirk that damage goes up to 11 to sixteen, I'm hoping that my quirk gives me 1.5 x my strength bonus as opposed to just a flat plus six."

She was able to gather all that information with two sets of numbers. What the fuck had he been doing with his quirk? Oh, right, not actually using it and giving up because he was upset that it was mean to him. "You've put a lot of effort into this."

"Yeah," Itsuka took another long drink of her coffee and just seemed to get even happier. "It's nice ya'know, seeing numbers, knowing that you're making progress. I feel like I'm trying even harder now that I get a reward like experience when I do stuff like my homework." She placed her cup down and frowned. "But, I can see why you kind of gave up on it. Seeing those rewards pop up constantly and never actually improving must have sucked."

Did she just sum up at least half his childhood trauma with a single sentence? "Yeah."

She gave him a pathetic smile and shrugged pushing her hair back behind her ear. He really needed to stop having a giant freak crush on his first female friend. Well technically, she was his first friend since he entered highschool, he really needed to thank Kacchan for that one.

"So, did you make any progress with unlocking skills?" Why did it look like she was about to rip the band-aid off with that question?

"Not really, I tried to get new achievements," little things like going a whole day without eating, making his bed every day in a row, holding his breath, talking to another girl - that one didn't actually pan out - and even trying to sit through a scary movie. Alone. At night. Still had nightmares about that one. "But they're kind of random."

"Oh, well, I think I might know why you can't see the skills or feats yet." Itsuka sucked on her bottom lip and hunched her shoulders. "You see, I think it might be because you don't actually have any skills."

[You have taken 10 points of psychological damage from Itsuka Kendo.

You are now feeling inadequate.

Your self worth has been lowered.]

"That and your quirk's kind of a dick." Itsuka mumbled slinking further down in her seat. The cold air of winter's end blowing between them. "Sorry."

"It's alright, I think that you might be right." He half expected an achievement to appear right then telling him that he had just made some kind of a revelation. "I mean, I don't think I'm really skilled at anything. And I really haven't done anything that could be considered a feat or anything either."

"That was what I thought!"

[You have taken 8 points of psychological damage from Itsuka Kendo.

You are now feeling inadequate.

Your self worth has been lowered.

Your self worth cannot go any lower.]

Itsuka sighed. "Sorry, does that actually hurt?"

"Not really, I'm kind of used to it." He sighed with her and let out a groan. Though who knew what kind of psychological damage he was actually taking. Being told by the girl he liked that he had no skills, feats, or any other redeeming features probably didn't do a whole lot of good for him. Even if it was true.

"Good." She leaned forward, her coffee filled breath made him aware of how close they were sitting. "Because I have an idea."

"Is it getting a skill?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"By trying to learn something until you think you're skillful at it!" Itsuka smiled placing both elbows on the table. "Or if we find something you're already skillful at. Can you think of anything? Like me, I think I'm pretty skilled at martial arts. So, maybe it's something you're already doing?"

"Unless self-doubt and sarcasm are a skill I don't think so."

"Honestly with your quirk I'd be surprised if they weren't." Itsuka closed her notebook, and sat up straight. "But, I also think that's why you're still a level two weakling. I mean that in the nicest way possible. But, you're uhh, well, you also kind of are?"

"I'm starting to think that you're trying to deal psychological damage to me." He sighed, resting his head on the table. "But I guess you're not really wrong either."

"Hey, Izuku, look at me." Itsuka tapped him on the head, drawing his eyes up to her verdant teal eyes. Why was she so nice to him again? She was so pretty, if it wasn't for his quirk they probably wouldn't have ever talked.

Maybe he should start looking at that as the positive it actually was.

"Your quirk is an asshole, I know that I wouldn't want it to be my quirk. But don't you think it's time you stop letting it kick your ass?" She held out a hand to him, now standing at the bench. "I want to help you Izuku. But, you need to start by helping yourself first. What do you say? Do you want to actually start trying to level up?"

"How?"

"Shut up and trust me."

[You have chosen to blindly trust Itsuka Kendo.

+10 relationship points.

Chance of bodily harm increased by 50%.]

XXXX

[Izuku Midoriya: So what exactly are we doing here?]

Izuku looked around the kitchen Itsuka had drag him to. He had a feeling this had been her idea the whole time. Actually he was beyond certain that it was exactly what she had wanted. Maybe manipulation was one of her skills. Other people talked around large workstations that had more appliances than his mother owned.

[Itsuka Kendo: learning to cook!]

Itsuka bounced over to him and placed a large white chef's hat on top of his head. Her jacket was gone. In its place was a brown apron, and she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail that flowed flat against her back. She looked so domestic, and she still smelled like coffee. Did she always smells like coffee?

[Izuku Midoriya: Why? How's that supposed to help?]

He fastened the strap of his own apron, and adjust the chef's hat that only about half the class was wearing. What on earth was going on? How were they already enrolled here? Why didn't it cost him any money? Did Itsuka pay for this? Why was she making him cook? Was this a date?

[404 quest: Date with Itsuka! Not found.

Take a hint.]

Oh shut up.

[Itsuka Kendo: Because cooking is a skill that everybody can learn. And in video games, food is OP!

Izuku Midoriya: Really?

Itsuka Kendo: Yeah, did you not play any video games or something?

Izuku Midoriya: Not really, they reminded me of my quirk. Did you?]

Itsuka nodded her head while sucking on her lip.

[Itsuka Kendo: More than I'm comfortable with admitting.]

[+10 trust with Itsuka! Ask her what her main is]

[Itsuka Kendo: But, anyways. Food is so important in RPGs and other video games. Most of the time they heal you, like a lot. And if there's a chance that eating a burger can heal a broken arm then I think it's worth the chance. They can also give buffs, sometimes it's even an Exp buff or other stats.]

Itsuka's face went red when that message sent and she tried to look away from him, pulling up her dress just enough to hide her face. "Sorry, I uhh, got kind of excited about it."

"Don't worry about it. It's uhh kind of cute knowing you're kind of a nerd."

[You have just shamelessly flirted with Itsuka Kendo.

Itsuka Kendo is now confused.]

Hopefully she didn't see that message.

"Thanks, but uhh, please don't tell anyone. Not that I have many friends to tell or anything. But yeah." She laughed easily scratching the back of her head. "I uhh, think we should start setting up."

"Right!"

**AN: You all thought this was a gamer fic? Wrong! It's a cooking fic! MUhahah! (I'm joking it's actually just a romance fic) **


	4. Level 4

[Congratulations! You have crafted something edible!

Probably.]

[Rank Up! You are now a beginner mediocre chef!]

[Achievement Unlocked: With your own two hands.

You actually made something worthwhile!

Reward: Crafting, Item Appraisal.]

[Achievement Unlocked: Skilled

In the loosest meaning of the word.

Reward: Skills]

[Item: Beginners Basic Mediocre French Toast of Basic Mediocrity.

Category: Food (Questionable), Consumable.

Effects:

+5 Hp

+3 Stickiness

High chance of a stomach ache

Creator's skill level low, effects may be randomized.

Created by Izuku Midoriya.]

Itsuka let out a gasp and looked at him with wide eyes. She had him by his shoulders, somehow shaking while also rapidly slapping him. Her excitement was written all over her face as she did a few jumps, looking between him, and the french toast he had just made. He couldn't help but share in her excitement, as after four classes, they had finally reached their goal.

Being skilled at something.

Anybody could make a sandwich, pour hot water in a ramen cup, cut some fruit. The first few attempts at cooking hadn't really failed. It was edible, sure, but for whatever reason, his quirk didn't count it.

But it counted the french toast.

There wasn't anything really special about it. It was just french toast. Battered bread, fried in a pan until it was golden, a bit of butter spread on top, a flurry of white powdered sugar, a couple of berries, and a cup of warm syrup. It looked like something a restaurant would sell. So maybe that was what did it?

[Itsuka Kendo: Gratz! That worked right? I can see it has stats and stuff! And it was made by you! That has to mean it worked, right?]

He looked at Itsuka, then back at his modest creation. She was way too close. How was it that every time he saw her she just got more adorable? Her long orange hair was pulled into the ponytail she often wore in the cooking class, it wasn't on the side of her head, rather it started and appeared just above her neck and cascaded straight down. The adorable apron she was wearing over her brown sweater she just made her so beautiful.

Her wide brilliant smile only made her just that much more so.

[Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, I think I unlocked skills now. And crafting, and item inspection.

Itsuka Kendo: Woah! That's a lot! I guess you just need to make food actually look like food! And I knew it would heal! Gratz Izuku!]

"Do you mind if I try it?" Itsuka half mumbled as she moved her hand forward, slowly pinching towards one of the thin cut pieces of toast. "Just to see what the taste is like? And other effects?"

"Uhh sure." Did she have to eat the whole thing to get the effect? Could they share?

"Thanks!" She wasted no time in dipping a piece into the syrup and then right into her mouth. Itsuka looked confused for half a moment, one eyebrow nearly going up to her hair, before she swallowed. She gave a frown of approval and nodded going for another piece. "Not bad Izuku, I think you might actually have a talent for this."

That was good. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She gave him another wide smile as she took another bite.

[Itsuka Kendo: Btw, the healing is per piece of toast. But I still don't know how much health I actually have.

Izuku Midoriya: Arbitrary numbers are arbitrary. What about the other effects?

Itsuka Kendo: Fingers are sticky, but I don't think I've felt any-

Oh.]

Itsuka stood straight looked at him with wide dilated eyes, and then sprinted towards the door. The rest of the classroom all looked at her, then to him. More than a few remarks were made about how it didn't look that bad. This had his quirk written all over it.

[Izuku Midoriya: Itsuka? Are you okay?]

No response. But her status appeared to be fine. Maybe she was too busy puking to respond? Great. He made Itsuka puke with his cooking. That was just great. It looked like good french toast too.

"Hey," a woman in the class came over to him. "I'll clean up for you. Why don't you go check on your girlfriend?"

"She's not-" He swallowed and stood straight. "I umm, thank you. Sorry."

Another person pointed him towards the bathroom. Great. He was about to enter the girls bathroom in a public place. Technically, he hadn't lived down the shame of walking in there in middle school. But this time, he was checking on Itsuka. And not lost.

"Itsuka?" He asked poking his head into the room and knocking on the door. Why couldn't the woman be the one checking on her? "Everything alright?"

"I uhh," Her voice sounded from one of the stalls.

[Itsuka Kendo: I'm alright. Just your quirk being weird. Again.

Izuku Midoriya: Oh, do you need anything then? Sorry.

Itsuka Kendo: Don't apologize. I was the one that ate it. But now we know that the random effects are uhh, super random.

Izuku Midoriya: I guess I can't use my quirk for anything anyways.]

"No!" Itsuka shouted from her stall. "It's not that bad. It's just well, it's weird! But don't worry."

[Itsuka Kendo: I can see the Debuff, I'm just going to wait it out.

Izuku Midoriya: How long does it last? And what is it?

Itsuka Kendo: Three hours. And it's nothing I'm fine. You don't even have to leave me alone. We can still chat. But you should probably head home, I'd hate for you to miss the train.

Izuku Midoriya: Umm, okay. Are you sure you're okay?

Itsuka Kendo: Absolutely. Just chalk this up to girls being weird.

Izuku Midoriya: Okay, well, I guess we can see exactly what skills are now.

Itsuka Kendo: ! I completely forgot about that!]

He laughed and headed out.

Itsuka said there was a debuff or something like that right? Looking at her status menu he saw what she was talking about.

[Minor Embarrassing Transformation: You have been transformed in an embarrassing way!

2:56:25]

Hopefully Itsuka would be okay in the bathroom. Wait.

[Izuku Miroidya: Wait, are you seriously going to wait three hours in a public bathroom stall?

Itsuka Kendo: No, I was going to sneak out once you were gone.

Itsuka Kendo: Dammit! Stupid train of thought!

Izuku Midoriya: Is it really that bad?

Itsuka Kendo: Doesn't matter, you're not seeing me for at least three hours. I will punch you.

Izuku Midoriya: Fine, but do you want me to like bring you anything? A hat or something?

Itsuka Kendo: Don't worry about it. I have most of my stuff, just go.

Izuku Midoriya: You're aware if I don't at least bring you your stuff they're going to think I'm a bad friend, right?

Itsuka Kendo: Fine, just toss them on the counter in the bathroom.]

After doing just that, Izuku began to head home. But more importantly, he began to play with his new menus. The crafting menu was bland at the moment, it showed the recipes that he learned from the class, plus a few basic ones. Some of them were greyed out, and a few were green or yellow.

According to Itsuka, the colors probably represented challenge level, and that if he wanted to get better at cooking, he needed to work on the yellow stuff, and that there might be orange stuff later. Hopefully the difficulty wouldn't end up changing around, but either way, he probably wasn't going to get any skill ranks from making a sandwich or instant ramen.

Maybe it was something that could be useful later?

And then he opened up the skills.

[User has achievement [One Big Ass Mistake]. Personal skills have been auto filled by system.]

Why was he not surprised? So he messed up once by trying to attack a level 15 shark man! That ended up in him becoming friends with Itsuka! He would never admit that was a bad idea or a mistake.

His own list of skills was short. At the top was cooking, he now had four ranks in it. Which sounded like a lot. Then there were a few other skills that he had less than a rank in, and a few that he had no ranks in. Things like perception, knowledge, handwriting, speech, were there and other things. Like Masturbation.

Masturbation was a skill.

It had the highest bonus out of all his skills. Even higher than cooking.

[Izuku Midoriya: So apparently Common Sense is a skill.

Itsuka Kendo: Don't tell my dad. I'll never hear the end of it.

Izuku Midoriya: My Bonus is negative 9999.

Itsuka Kendo: :)

Izuku Midoriya: How did you think that?

Itsuka Kendo: No idea. What'd you put your ranks into? Did you have any?

Izuku Midoriya: I did, but my quirk doesn't trust me and put all my ranks into cooking.

Itsuka Kendo: That's not too terrible. I was half expecting you to have max ranks in procrastination or something. Now…. My turn? :D

Izuku Midoriya: Sure, hopefully it doesn't auto assign them.]

His quirk did not. Instead when he saw Itsuka's skill sheet he couldn't help but feel a bit envious. She had a lot of skills. A lot of them were actually useful. From working out, to studying, to martial arts, to math, reading, and using her head, it really felt like Itsuka was the kind of girl that just succeeded.

So why was she wasting so much time with a loser like him?

Really, the only odd thing Itsuka's list was a few video game related skills.

And much like him, she had a bonus to masturbation. Best not to think about that.

She just had to put as many ranks as she could into fighting.

Naturally, neither one of them knew if the extra skill ranks did anything, but Itsuka was hopeful.

XXXX

She was beautiful.

Like really beautiful.

It was the kind of effortless beauty that just kind of grabbed the attention of everyone around. Long silky black hair, soft angular face and a tender smile that could stop a heart. It felt like she could easily be an idol or someone famous. She was wearing winter clothing, a furry brown coat, red scarf, pleated skirt, and black leggings. In her hand, she was reading a prep class book.

One for the hero courses.

And he was staring at her. Gah, what was he doing? Why was he being a creep in public? Sure, she was beautiful but that didn't mean he had the right to stare at her. Besides, she was at the train station for a reason. And he had a crush on Itsuka so he probably didn't need to be staring at her. At least he knew Itsuka's name.

It wasn't that the girl was prettier than Itsuka, she was just a different kind of pretty.

And it wasn't like he and Itsuka were anything more than friends. He just had a crush on her. And apparently, one on the girl he hadn't even met yet. Was he allowed to have more than one crush? Was that allowed?

It was a good thing his quirk didn't come with relationship advice.

Izuku let out a sigh and stared out at the train tracks. A reminder of all the times he thought about stepping onto those tracks and just letting nature take its course. It wasn't that he wanted to kill himself. It was just that the thoughts were there. But now, they just weren't tempting. For once, it felt like his life was actually moving forward.

All because he let some crazy redhead talk him into making some fancy toast.

Well, not really.

Still needed to figure out how to get rid of the actually random effects.

Maybe there was a feat for that? If he could figure out how to get a feat. Really, feats were basically the same thing as achievements in the dictionary. But Itsuka shared with him one of her D&D books and apparently, feats were special abilities that players could choose, and a lot of them were pretty powerful, it made sense that Itsuka would be eager to unlock those.

Crafting feats were pretty common in the books, so maybe if he kept getting better with cooking, then he'd get a feat for it?

Looks like he was still going to be taking those classes. At least Itsuka was more than happy to join him. And they needed to test just how much they healed, if at all. Maybe getting a paper cut or something, then eating?

Why did he have to jump through so many loops for his quirk to be useful?

That pretty girl probably had a quirk that was useful.

"Outta da way!" A voice screamed. Izuku looked through the crowd, towards the pedestrian walkway down below. There was a crazed looking man armed with a gun and carrying a duffle bag. Alarms sounded, people shrieked.

"Stop! You'll only make things worse!" A hero shouted as he tried to confront the man.

"Worse? What's worse than this? I can't be like you! I can't be a hero! Not when my quirk does this!" The man gave a crazed laugh and touched his hand against the skyscraper. "I can't save anyone!"

He couldn't help but feel for the man.

Then he saw what exactly his quirk was. Rust. It didn't so much crawl up the building as much as it grew and grew around the base, where the man had touched and then slowly the whole thing crumbled to dust. The glass and other bits were fine. The structure began to groan. And then tilt.

Panic spread through the area.

"Or this!" The man moved and touched the metal support beam of the train station. This time, the rust did spread like wildfire.

Shit! He needed to move before they fell down. It was nearly fifty feet down from here.

"Never fear!" His eyes whirled to the sky, then towards the crowd, just in time for All Might to appear. He moved with speed and caught the falling tower at the base. "For I am here to give a hand!"

That didn't solve the problem of the train tracks though.

Already, the ground was caving in as people hurried down the collapsing stairs.

The tracks themselves sputtered and snapped as the beams rusted away, leaving the ground beneath the platform a dangerous pit of spikes and rust. Falling from their height would already be bad. But with a trap like that down below, it would be deadly.

He needed to get down. Now.

[Press X to jump]

A blue glowing X appeared in his vision, a smaller outward circle drained away from it. How the fuck was he supposed to press X? Why couldn't his quirk just be straight forward? Why couldn't he move his legs now?

[Izuku Midoriya: Itsuka! Help! My body won't move I'm about to die and my quirk is telling me to press X!

Itsuka Kendo: What? I can't leave you alone can I? Okay, uhh, that kind of sounds like a quick time event. You really need to start playing video games.

Izuku Midoriya: You think? How do I press X!?

Itsuka Kendo: I don't know think it?]

Fuck it! Press X!

His legs moved on his own and he jumped over a hole that formed in front of him. Now this was pretty useful. Another prompt appeared.

[Press A to escape]

A scream tore him from the prompt, and the world seemed to slow. Out of all the screams, why was it that he heard this one? Because it came from that girl. The beautiful one with the black hair. She was falling backwards, the ground beneath he crumbling down into the rust filled spike pit below. She looked so afraid.

He had to help her. Why wasn't his legs moving. He needed to save her.

Please! Just let him save her. He could do it!

Please. Quirk. Just this once.

[Press Y to save]

He pressed it and his body moved again, dodging another hole as the world crumbled beneath him, the screams of the civilians falling deaf as he jumped towards her. Hands outstretched, she was falling so slowly. How was he moving so fast? The last bit of solid ground slammed into him as he barely managed to reach her.

But he was too late. She slipped from his hands.

Her eyes going wide.

Dammit! He was too slow!

[Achievement Unlocked: Risking it all.

It didn't matter if she was pretty. You were going to save her.

Reward: Extra party slot.]

The world stopped just like before.

[Itsuka Kendo: What the? What's happening? This again?]

[Would you like to recruit a new party member to aid you in combat?

½ free recruits left.]

Again the option for no was greyed out. He clicked yes with all his might. Please. Please let him pick this girl.

[Finding potential party members.

Refining list.

Please choose from the available candidates. .

Momo Yaoyorozu Level 6 Cleric of Creation.]

She was the only one on the list. Was his quirk listening to him? Was this the girl?

He selected her. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

[Warning: adding more than one female party member to your party could result in an awkward social life and potential friendzoning. In order to avoid this and any future bouts of jealousy, please enable Harem Mode. Would you like to Enable Harem Mode now?

*Female Party members will not lose reputation with each other and will become faster friends*

Yes/No]

Huh, he had a choice this time. Still why was it called Harem Mode? And why did that matter? It wasn't like girls couldn't be friends? Whatever! If it meant saving her then yes!

[Achievement Unlocked: Degeneracy.

You enabled Harem Mode. Even if it was for a good reason.

Reward: Class: Harem Protagonist.]

[Momo Yaoyorozu has joined the party.]

**AN: Sup? Cliffhanger? Cliffhanger! **


	5. Level 5

Her fingers slipped past his. The lightest touch not allowing either of them to form that secure grip. His eyes were locked onto hers, they were wide, filled with fear and regret, her mouth was open in a gasp of terror, body stuck mid fall like a scene from a comic page. Gnarled rusted metal and growing flames awaited her down below. But the world was frozen by his quirk.

[Summoning Itsuka Kendo.

Summoning Momo Yaoyorozu.]

[Resuming Crisis. Hold on Tight.]

The world snapped into motion once more. Momo jutted a foot upwards, her hand firmly outstretched, and grabbed onto his forearm while he did the same to her. Her weight hit him like a truck, threatening to pull him down with her or tear his arm off. Still Izuku gritted his teeth and pressed a hand against one of the few remaining parts of the rusting ground beneath him.

"Hang on!" Izuku muttered, trying to pull Momo up.

[Strength check failed. Try actually working out.]

Not helping!

"Don't," Momo said, "If you keep this up, you'll fall too."

"I don't care." Izuku grunted and tried again. His free hand slipped, slicing his hand along the sharp rusted metal

[You have taken 7 damage. You are bleeding]

He still didn't care!

[Strength check failed. Receiving Assist from Itsuka. Strength check succeeded.]

Huh? Itsuka.

"I got you!" Itsuka's voice called from behind him. One of her giant hands wrap around his waist and pulled him upwards with a surprising amount of ease, it was all he could do to keep a hold of Momo. The other girls grey eyes went wide as she was sent flying up into the air and then caught by Itsuka's other hand.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Ginger haired cat lady with giant fists?

Itsuka Kendo: Please don't mention the cat ears!

Izuku Midoriya: Cat ears?

Momo Yaoyorozu: What the fuck is this? What's happening? Why are my thoughts being shown here, oh god please don't let it show that I think she's cute!

Itsuka Kendo: Ignore the cat ears! Also don't flirt while I'm trying to save you!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Sorry! You can just let me die now!]

Izuku adjusted himself in Itsuka's fist so that he could get a better look at her. Same ginger hair, same cute nose, she still had her normal ears that stuck out just a bit, but on top of her head was a set of orange cat ears. Where did those come from? Did she always have them? Also her face was really red.

And he should be freaking out that their life was still in danger!

But apparently Itsuka had that covered. With a grace that he forgot she had - it was easy to forget that she'd been training in martial arts since she could walk - Itsuka stepped around the growing holes in the floor and made her way to the stairs. They were greeted with flames.

[Itsuka Kendo: Its too high to jump!

Izuku Midoriya: It might be the only way. Could you land if you had a free hand?

Itsuka Kendo: Probably, but you're an idiot if you think I'm leaving either of you.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Umm if you could let my arm out, I might be able to help.

Itsuka Kendo: Awesome!]

Itsuka unfurled her her fingers so that Momo could let arms out while still keeping a firm grip on the other girls waist. Momo let out a breath and held out her hands. A moment later, a couple of balls appeared in her hands. She tossed them into the fires where they exploded into a white foam that destroyed the flames in a matter of moments.

"Great going, Momo! Now hold on!" Itsuka jumped onto the railing and slid down it with both himself and Momo acting as counterweights.

[Congratulations! Your party has survived a disaster! Itsuka Kendo has gained +1000 Exp. Momo Yaoyorozu has gained +500 Exp. For trying, you have gained +250 Exp.]

[Level up! Itsuka Kendo is now a lvl 9 monk!]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 2 weakling!]

Right. He still needed to change that.

"Ding!" Itsuka shouted proudly once they reached the ground. She kept running and bounced over to the other side of the street in an area that looked safe enough. The Villain was apprehended, the building wasn't going to fall down, which meant they could get to the important parts.

"You have cat ears," Izuku said the moment his feet touched the ground.

"And a tail." Itsuka hummed biting her lip. Her face was a bright red. The ears on top of her head twitched. So they weren't just fake. But why did she still have human ears? He looked behind her and saw that there was indeed a tail popping out the back of her skirt. "Please don't stare at them. It's really embarrassing."

"Why?" Izuku asked smiling at her. He wanted to rub her ears. "You looked good."

"Because your quirk is weird. Normally I wouldn't mind but I think it's making me feel embarrassed about it." Itsuka crossed her arms and pouted her face bright red. "But thanks. I think. It's almost over anyways."

"Umm, excuse me." The soft voice of Momo spoke up. The girl somehow managed to look just as immaculate as she had moments ago. She placed one hand on top of her chest and looked so close to a princess that he felt like he should be bowing or something. "Before we get started. I just wanted to thank you both for saving my life. I don't think I would have survived if you hadn't leapt for me."

Momo gave a deep bow at the waist, her long black hair falling past her shoulders. Then she stood up right and took a deep breath. "That being said, would you two please explain what's happening right now? What's Exp? Why can I see your names? Why are you a weakling? Why can we talk without speaking? How did the world freeze like that? And-"

"Look, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but all of that can be summed up as." Itsuka pointed a giant finger directly at him. "It's all this guy's fault and his weird quirk."

"I assumed as much." Momo let out a breath and gathered herself. "Could you please undo your quirk on me? I don't want to sound ungrateful but this feels invasive. And weird. Why am I a cleric? I'm Agnostic. Why are you a weakling? How am I level 6? Is this like a video game?"

Itsuka stood proud and walked over to Momo and grabbed the taller girl's hand. Her ears and tail twitched. Maybe she was just happy that there was another girl in the party. "To answer your question, we actually don't know how to remove someone from the party. It might be permanent."

"Why do you look so happy when you say that?" Momo's face was twisted into the most judgemental look she could possibly manage. What were the chances are that she thought Itsuka was crazy? What were the chances that Itsuka was crazy?

Well, she was friends with him.

"Sorry," Itsuka pouted those cat ears of hers going flat. "I just think his quirk is neat, and I was excited that there was someone else to help us figure it out. Besides you think I'm cute."

Momo went red. "Please don't talk about that those were my private thoughts. What even was that?"

"Okay, so, because you're probably stuck with us for a while, let me explain what Izuku's quirk can do so far." Itsuka bounced hers and Momo's hands up and down a wide smile on her face.

Izuku smiled and then pulled up his menu screens while Itsuka explained things.

First, he was going to be a bit selfish and check out his new class. More specifically figure out how to not be a weakling! After looking at his status screen he found that there was a new drop down menu next to his class.

[Weakling: You are weak.

Limited to Level 2.

No benefits. You're weak.

Class Mastery 10/10

You were overqualified as a weakling.

Class Mastery Bonus: +10 luck.]

That explained a lot. As far as he could tell a class mastery bonus was something that would carry over right? That was good. He had no idea what luck would actually do. But it might help with something down the line right?

Now to look at-

"It does what?" Momo exclaimed, hands flying to her chest as she looked at Itsuka with wide eyes and a red face. They blushed a lot. Was that normal? Momo shot him a dirty look then looked back to Itsuka and began whispering.

What was that about?

Did Itsuka find out about "Ungabunga Mode?"

[Harem Protagonist: You're a lucky son of a bitch.

Females in your party will receive +50% Exp per each female in your party. Current Bonus +100%

You cannot lose reputation with females in your party, unless you really fuck up. Which you probably will.

Share skills and abilities among max reputation females.

Likelihood of perverted accidents that come straight out of an ecchi anime - you know the ones - increased by +200%]

That sounded a lot better than being a level 2 weakling. He didn't even think twice and swapped the class with surprising ease. He waited to feel something. But he really didn't. He still felt the same. But at least he wasn't a level 2 weakling now!

[You are now a Harem Protagonist. Because of your past actions and complete lack of game you are lvl -1]

Yeah. That about figured. Still, now he could gain exp and eventually level up to something higher. Like level 3.

[Itsuka Kendo: Izuku, why are you now a Harem Protagonist? You're really not helping your case here.]

He looked over and saw Itsuka glaring at him, Momo looked confused. Hopefully she wasn't mad at him.

[Izuku Midoriya: When Momo joined the party I unlocked a new class for having two girls in my party! And Umm, it sounded better than being a level two weakling.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Barely.

Itsuka Kendo: -.-

Momo Yaoyorozu: How did you think that?

Izuku Midoriya: What! You should be happy about it! It makes it so you gain more experience the more girls in the party! Its 50% per! So I just doubled your Exp growth by being this class!

Itsuka Kendo: O.o

Momo Yaoyorozu: I think you broke her. This is strange. But I rather like the party chat.

Itsuka Kendo: That sounds amazing, Izuku! Does it do anything else?

Izuku Midoriya: I can't lose reputation with you two, but it also says I can, and umm, if I max out reputation, we get to share skills and abilities? I have no idea how to do that though.

Itsuka Kendo: Hmm. Guess we'll have to find out later. In the meantime, what about Momo?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Excuse me?

Itsuka Kendo: What about Momo! Her stats! And her skills! Oh, by the way, her quirk is amazing! It lets her create stuff with her body fat, I think that's why her class is Cleric of Creation.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Yes, I had similar thoughts as well.]

Izuku nodded and pulled up Momo's stat sheet and shared it with both of them.

[Status: Momo Yaoyorozu. Lvl 6 Cleric of Creation.

Strength: Can carry more books than you.

Dexterity: Once caught a pen she dropped before it hit the ground and felt proud of it for a week

Constitution: Can actually run a mile. Not run part way, walk, then run again.

Intelligence: Knows the chemical bonds of over three hundred items by heart. Can't fucking cook.

Wisdom: Knows gullible is in the dictionary but would probably double check just to be safe.

Charisma: DD. And she's fucking loaded.

Unspent Attribute points: 7

Unspent Skill points: 4]

Huh, she didn't have a feat yet. Did those unlock at level seven?

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Wow. Itsuka was right, your quirk is rather rude.]

Itsuka and Momo walked closer to him, both of them had a bit of a blush still on their face. Probably because of the cold winter air and the fire and the, okay he was not that dense. They were talking about something that made them both blush. But what could it be?

"Alright. Well if I'm not a member of your party, I would like to do this officially." Momo stepped forward and extended her hand towards him. "I am Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to meet you Izuku."

Her hand was soft. "Nice to meet you too Momo. Thank you for joining my party. And putting up with my weird quirk."

"It's because of your quirk that I'm alive, so I can't be too upset with it." Momo gave a charming smile that made his heart melt. She was just way too pretty. "So thank you for saving me. Again. But, uhh, Itsuka told me that there are stats and skills for me to put points in and that they have some marginal effect on ability. Do you mind if we take care of that now?"

"Oh, not at all. Uhh, do you know where you want them?"

"For the Attribute points, I believe that my quirk would benefit most from Constitution and- You're bleeding." Momo looked to his hand and frowned. She held out her hand and a roll of gauze appeared a moment later. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

"Huh? Oh. I didn't even notice. Thank you."

[You have received field treatment from Momo. You are no longer bleeding.]

[You now have a crush on Momo Yaoyorozu. She is so far out of your league.]

"Now then, I believe that the best stats for me are Constitution and Intelligence. If what Itsuka told me about the two is correct I can assume that both would help with my quirk. So can you please put three in each?" Momo brushed a bit of her hair back behind her head and examined his now treated injury. "As for the last one, could we wait on it?"

"Sure, uhh, let me know if you feel anything. And did you know what skills you want?"

Momo turned her head quickly to the side and gasped. He did the same and felt his heart get ready to explode.

All Might in all his glory was standing right in front of him. He didn't even look like he had just been holding up a building for the past hour.

"All Might!" All three of them shouted, stars in their eyes.

"Hello! I am here!" All Might struck his signature pose his smile was wide before he took a step forward. His giant hand fell on Izuku's shoulder. All Might was touching him! Was he legally allowed to bathe now? "Young man, I saw you selflessly try to save this young woman over here. And I just want to know why would you risk your own life to save her?"

"Ahh," All Might was asking him a question! What was he supposed to do? He felt Momo squeezed his hand and Itsuka patted his shoulder. Right! "I umm, she just looked like she wanted to be saved. So I wanted to save her."

"Haha! Excellent my boy, you may indeed have what it takes to be a hero. And you, young miss with, what made you decide to try and save both of them?" All Might turned his gaze to Itsuka.

Itsuka just shrugged. "Izuku's my friend, and for Momo, the answer is simple: I want to be the kind of hero that saves a lot of people."

"I see. Well then. For your heroics today, and looking a crisis head on I believe an award is in order." All Might beamed from ear to ear and pulled out a small notebook. "Might I have your name and address? I wish to give you both a recommendation to U.A."

Itsuka gasped, and rattled off her name and address at breakneck pace. She was bouncing up and down with pure excitement. Wait, where did her ears go? Oh. The effect must have worn off. He probably shouldn't tell her that he thought she looked cute with them.

"And you Young Man?" All Might asked with a gleam in his brilliant blue eyes.

Izuku told him his name and address. "Umm, All Might, sir. My quirk isn't the most useful. Do you really think I can be a hero even if it doesn't help me at times?"

"Hmm, that's a hard question. But, I believe that if you take your quirk to U.A. they will be able to help your forge it into a mighty tool for you as they have done for so many others. Now then. I must be off!"

XXXX

Itsuka couldn't believe her luck!

She squealed and kicked the water in her bath before relaxing. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling. Not only did Izuku unlock skills, and they got a new party member in the form of Momo - she liked the girl a lot, already she could tell that they were going to be fantastic friends, it had only been a few hours and they were already texting - but, All Might had shown up and even gave her and Izuku a recommendation to U.A.!

She didn't know they could do that!

Oh and Izuku wasn't a level two weakling anymore and was now a class that doubled her experience. Which was just awesome, even if it was Harem Protagonist. It probably didn't mean anything because of how sarcastic his quirk tended to be towards him.

Also she was level 9! Wait. She should have asked Izuku if she got anymore stat points! Or skill points! Ahh there were so many awesome things!

And Momo was going to U.A. as well next year.

All things considered her life had been so much better since she met Izuku! Was that why his quirk chose her?

[Izuku Midoriya: OMG! All Might just showed up and said that he wanted to train me and that if I did the right thing, he'll give me his quirk!

Izuku Midoriya: Fuck! Pretend you didn't just read that! But still! I can become a hero now!

Momo Yaoyorozu: What?]

Itsuka blinked and stared at the chat. She felt happy for Izuku. She really did but at the same time.

"What about your own quirk?" She sunk into the bath and stared at her hands.

[You have gained +50 reputation points with {REDACTED}.]

She blinked and the notification was gone. Like it wasn't even there.

**AN: *Scratches head* Yeah... fuck canon. Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Oh! Also, thank you for all the support getting to 1k followers by chapter 4 is a super big deal. Hopefully I don't disappoint you all. **


	6. Level 6

Well it was official.

She was a D-cup.

Guess Izuku's quirk was right that she had been in denial about being a B before.

Itsuka ran a hand over the plain black bra that she was trying on, feeling the smooth curve of her breasts into the bra. It wasn't really a push up bra - that was still sitting on the hanger, it was red, had a cute design and just felt way too mature for her to even dare putting on - rather it was just an everyday bra. Which was still a bit much considering she all but lived in a sports bra.

She missed not having to wear a bra.

It wasn't that she was a tomboy. Okay, so she was, but she also liked girly things, like long baths, having long hair, and stuffed animals. It was just... bras really sucked! And she had been a B-cup for years! And there was no way her parents were going to find out that she grew again. Her father cried when she bought her first bra and her mother was excessively nosy about things like that.

Still, this casual black bra was actually pretty comfortable. Probably because for once it was the right size. How long had she been ever so slightly too large for her bras? It should have been okay, sports bras were stretchy for a reason. And probably not meant to be what she always wore.

Itsuka bounced. Just once. Everything stayed in place. It didn't hurt a lot. But. They did look bigger. And nicer than she remembered. She blamed Izuku's quirk both for the size and general improvements to them.

"How's it feel?" Momo's soft, reserved voice came from the other side of the curtain. After revealing the details of what the charisma score did, Momo had been filled with questions, and when the topic of needing to go bra and cloth shopping had come up, Momo had gotten really excited. Like really, really excited. Which was why they were here now. Momo asked, and she had looked so happy, it was impossible to say no.

That and Momo did offer to pay for a lot of it.

It was just a shame that Izuku couldn't come. Not for the bra shopping! She didn't need his opinion on the bras or anything. She looked at the red one. Nope! Not at all!

"It feels pretty good actually, I feel like I can actually breath." She smiled and rolled her shoulders. No pinching, that was good. The cups were soft enough. But if she wore something like this to school, especially during the summer, someone might notice.

"That's good. I found a few more in your size. Would you like me to, uhh, come see?" She could practically hear the blush in Momo's voice. Itsuka still hadn't let her live down that cute cat girl comment. It wasn't the first time someone had called her cute, but the pure surprise of it had her walking slightly prouder ever since. It was almost as good as when Izuku called her cute!

Not that she was keeping track or anything.

"Are you sure you just don't want to call me cute again?" Itsuka smile and opened the curtain just enough to pull the blushing Momo into the changing room with her. Momo was dressed in a cute early spring outfit that had a long sleeved black shirt, red skirt, black leggings, and brown boots that just looked like a really cute and comfortable outfit, her hair was tied into a ponytail that spiraled out at the back.

Momo stumbled in and huffed, her cheeks pink. "Those were private thoughts; I wish you'd forget about them."

Itsuka stuck tongue out and looked at the two new bras Momo had brought her. One was just a plain brown version of what she was wearing, and the other was, "What is that?"

"Oh, well when I was, uhh, browsing, I found these." Momo sat the brown one on the hook and held out the small black top. It covered more area than a normal bra did and looked a bit like a sports bra but with smaller straps. However, there was an cat-head shaped hole in the middle. "I believe it's called Nyangerie?"

"It's also called: I'm not wearing it." Itsuka smiled and looked at the outfit. What would Izuku think if- No! Bad thoughts! "But you might look good in it."

Momo went red. "I think they'd look better on you. Especially since you actually had cat ears." Momo pushed the garment into Itsuka's hands. "Besides, look, it's for you."

"Huh?"

Itsuka looked at the bra and panties.

[Nyangerie

Equippable by Itsuka Kendo]

"I umm, don't recall ever seeing anything equipable before, so I thought you'd like to, uhh, experiment with it? I tried to look for others but it was the only one. Well, besides a different bra that gave +2 to charisma. Which, uhh," Momo let her shoulders slump. "How would that work?"

"I have no idea. And I really don't want to find out." Itsuka looked down at her chest trying to imagine what two extra points of charisma would do. If it only worked on her cup size, a plus two would be huge! "What if it was permanent?"

Momo shuddered and nodded. "But about the cat hole?"

Itsuka thumbed the material. It did feel soft. Really soft. And it did look cute. But why was it equipable when nothing else was? Did Izuku unlock something new? Or was this something else. "Alright fine, I'll put it on."

[Achievement Unlocked: The Purrfect Meowtfit.

Putting that on will make some nerd really happy.

Reward: Sexy Cat Girl skin]

Itsuka blinked. She didn't even put it on and she got an achievement for it? And a skin? Not a new system or something cool, but a skin? She blinked and looked up at Momo. "I unlocked a sexy cat girl skin-eep!"

[Skin changed. Under-Skin Sexy Cat Girl enabled.]

The bra she was wearing changed suddenly into the cat bra she had been holding, her breasts jiggling far more than they should have at suddenly changing homes. Likewise, her underwear changed into the panties that came with the bra. At least she thought so as her skirt was still covering them.

But that wasn't all. She dropped the clothing and her hands flew to the top of her head where she felt something furry pop up. They were back. "Why do I have cat ears again?"

"So cute," Momo muttered, stars in her eyes for a moment.

"Not helping."

Momo shook her head and looked at her, then looked at the floor where the original nyangerie set rested. "So what happened?"

"I don't know, I got an achievement, it said I unlocked a skin, and now I have cat ears and-" yep the tail was back too. She let out a whine. It wasn't as embarrassing as before, but she would like to have some control over when she turned into a cat girl! Like for Halloween! "Why does this happen to me?"

"It's a good look on you." Momo laughed, smiling slightly. "Umm, do you think I could touch your cat ears?"

Itsuka let out a sigh, "Fine, but you're helping me hide this afterwards."

Momo bit her lip, hand extending towards Itsuka's head. She touched one ear. And. Oh. Oh. That felt. That felt really good. Like a good back massage, only twice as good and it just made her want too-

"Nyan~" Itsuka let out a mewl. She took a step back from Momo and slapped both hands over her mouth. Her face felt hot- really hot. She stared at Momo who had a stunned look on her quickly reddening face. How much could they possibly blush? Slowly she lowered her hands and glared at Momo. "Never say a word of that to anyone."

"Even to Izuku?"

"Especially to Izuku!"

"Fine, but I think I know how to change you out of that mode." Momo picked up the lingerie that started this all.

"You do?" Itsuka asked, her cat ears were still tingling. She couldn't hear out of them, so why were they so sensitive!? It was almost like she was touching herself. How would that feel if she tried played with her cat ears while masturbating? That was so not a good thought to have!

Momo nodded. "Yes, I believe that it activated when you said the skin name. So many try saying the skin name again?"

"Sexy Cat Girl skin."

[Sexy Cat Girl skin already enabled.]

"Disable Sexy Cat Girl skin?" She tried again.

[Sexy Cat Girl skin disabled.]

The bra returned to normal, as did her panties, and the cat features went away. The realization that as comfortable as her new bra was, the cat girl skin had been even more so was a mixed blessing. "Oh thank fuck that worked. Thanks, Momo."

"Think nothing of it. It's partially my fault for bringing them to you. Guess I still need to learn what not to trust about this quirk." Momo smiled, "Though, I would like to experiment with it just a bit."

"Oh, god, what's your idea?" She had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, it'd be useful to know if you can enable it while nude. Just in case you ever lose your clothes." Momo rattled off turning to look away from Itsuka. "Which given the nature of Izuku's quirk, I fear might be more than likely."

She hated that Momo was right.

With a sigh, Itsuka took off the new bra and stuck it back onto the hanger. "Sexy Cat Girl Skin."

She jumped again at the sudden change, but she was no longer topless. Well she was in that she didn't have a shirt on but she was no longer free boobing it. "Well, your idea worked. Looks like I'll always have a clean change of underwear. At the cost of cat ears."

"Oh excellent." Momo turned and smiled at her. "Now then, just one last test. I'm starting to understand why you're so interested in Izuku's quirk. Especially since it works when he's not around." Momo coughed into her hand and stood straight. "Sexy Cat Girl skin."

Nothing happened.

"It appears as though the skins are per person. I'll have to keep my eye out for other such items." Momo let out a breath and grabbed all the bras save for the red one. "I'll go purchase these and you should try that one on."

"Wait, why are you buying the cat one?"

"For the economy. Just because Izuku's quirk allows you to wear it without buying it does not mean we shouldn't purchase it."

"I am not taking that home with me. My parents would tease me to death if they found something like that in my room."

Momo looked at it and then smiled. "Fair enough I suppose. But don't worry; I'll purchase it for myself then. We're pretty close in size so it should fit."

Itsuka watched as Momo exited the changing room. She wasn't certain if the girl just wanted a pair for herself or if she was actually worried about the economy. Though with a quirk that allowed her to make anything, it did make sense.

Itsuka deactivated her new skin and looked at the red push up bra. Time to become a grown up.

The bra went on easy enough, and once clasping it it did feel a bit uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as a bra that was two sizes too small, but rather, just how it made her boobs pressed together.

When she looked at herself in the mirror, she felt her mouth drop.

"Woah, my boobs look awesome."

XXXX

"Itsuka! I found another one." Momo all but skipped over to her as they were looking for new clothes for the spring and summer. She was holding a frilly apron? "What exactly did you do to get the unlock?"

Itsuka put the cute blouse she had been eyeballing down and smiled at Momo. "Well I just said that I would wear it and then-"

"I will wear it." Momo said firmly looking at the apron. She gasped a moment later eyes going wide. Itsuka could swear her new best friend - besides Izuku - was sparkling. "I got an unlock."

"Well, are you going to try it?" Itsuka asked. It was just an apron, so there was a good chance that was all that Momo was going to be wearing in just a second. Which, while embarrassing, would be absolutely hilarious because it wasn't going to happen to her. Was it mean she was going to let it happen? Yes. Was she a mean person? Not really.

Dammit.

"Momo, I think-"

"Commando Maid Skin."

Too late.

In a blink of an eye, Momo's entire outfit changed, going from a pleasant spring get up, to, well, something that looked more in line with the maid cafe they passed by a few stores back. A short black dress with white trim ended just above her knees, thin black stockings, white half-apron with ruffled lace, and some black heels that looked sharp enough to stab someone with.

A ruffled white head piece was now in Momo's hair and her hair had changed from her spiral ponytail to a long straight ponytail that was held in place by a white scrunchy.

Honestly, Itsuka felt cheated that there wasn't a giant boob hole in the outfit.

"Huh, that actually looks normal." Itsuka scratched her head. It wasn't that Momo didn't look good in it, she did, it was just that she didn't know how an outfit like that could possibly be used outside of an emergency. "Why was it called commando though?"

"I umm," Momo squirmed and held the front of her skirt down. "I think I know why."

"Huh?" Itsuka blinked. Why was she - Oh. "Oh!"

"Disable Commando Maid skin." Momo mumbled.

Her regular outfit and hair style returned. "Please don't tell anyone about that."

"Does Izuku count as anyone?"

"Especially Izuku."

"Fine, fine."

XXXX

They were the same size, technically speaking, but Itsuka's were… nicer. Not only were they more symmetrical, and just nicer looking in general, but Itsuka's were also perkier. It was strange. Was it a side effect of Izuku's quirk increasing her charisma? Was that worth going up a cup size if her breasts just got that extra little boost in terms of everything?

"Hey, Itsuka," Momo asked scooting closer to the girl that was quickly becoming her breast - best - friend. A trip to the baths was exactly what they both needed after a long day of shopping. And the artificial hot spring they had chosen was simply amazing, even better than the one her family owned. But that might just be because of her company.

"Hmm?" Itsuka hummed, her long orange hair was tied up with a small towel to prevent it from getting wet while the soaked, Momo's hair was like wise done up. The girl turned to her, her green eyes sparkling and her smile was filled with relaxation. She turned to look at Momo, eyes flashing downward for just a moment. "Sup?"

Momo glanced around the hot spring and scooted closer again. Was it too close? Their hands were almost touching. It was just that this was a bit of a sensitive subject. "I was hoping to ask you about something."

Itsuka tilted her head slightly to the side, one eyebrow raised.

"When you, umm, put that, err, well before you put that point in charisma, did your breasts always look so nice? And you mentioned that it also doesn't really hurt your back, do you think that maybe the increase helped with that?" Oh god, she managed to say it! She buried her face in her hands to try and hide her growing blush.

She knew this would happen if they went into the bath together! Really was this bi-panic? It felt like bi-panic!

"Hmm." Itsuka grabbed her own breasts and jiggled them in the water a bit. "I never really had back problems but I haven't really been this big for this long. But no, my shoulders don't really hurt. And I, uhh, they used to be, uhh, a bit droopier. I just thought this was how big boobs looked."

"Ahh, I see." Momo sat back and leaned against the wall. "Thank you for sharing. I think I might ask Izuku to put my last point in Charisma."

"What? Why? Do you really want to-" Itsuka looked around the bath and leaned in close to whisper. "Do you really want to be bigger."

Kinda. "Not directly, but if it makes them look better, and helps with back problems, it'd be worth it. Besides, it could just be that it increases your bust size once. Charisma can mean many things."

"Yes, but none of those things have been directly related to bigger boobs. I looked it up right after." Itsuka huffed her face red. "But fine, I won't stop you. And I am pretty curious too. It's the only stat we can actually see change right now anyways."

Momo nodded and steeled herself. "Here goes nothing."

"There goes every bra you own."

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Izuku, hello?

Izuku Midoriya: I can't feel my legs. Hi. Everything hurts.

Itsuka Kendo: Welcome to physical activity! How's the training going?

Izuku Midoriya: I dragged an entire kitchen through the sandy beach today. I'm starting to hate sand.

Itsuka Kendo: That's great! You're making progress! Keep up the good work! I know you can do it! Any Exp?

Izuku Midoriya: Yep, still not even level 1 yet though. I'm still not going to give up though. You and All Might believe in me.

Momo Yaoyorozu: That's the spirit Izuku!

Izuku Midoriya: Thanks Momo, but what's up, did you need something?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Yes. I was hoping you could put one point into my charisma?

Izuku Midoriya: Huh… uh okay.]

A moment passed. Both herself and Itsuka had her eyes glued to her chest. There was a slight tingle, kind of like when her arm or leg fell asleep directed around her breasts. They surged outward, just a bit, moved on her chest, became that smallest bit fuller and perkier.

But most importantly. "Huh," Momo rolled her shoulders and smiled. "That's amazing, it even gets rid of the soreness. I haven't felt that good in a while."

"Wow." Itsuka mumbled eyes now locked onto Momo's breasts. "Seeing that on someone else was something else. They look so soft now. Can I touch them? To compare?"

A girl? Touching her breasts? Okay, Momo calm down. This was probably normal! "Only if I can do the same."

Itsuka nodded.

They faced each other. One had extended towards Itsuka's breast while Itsuka grabbed her own breast. They really were soft.

[Achievement Unlocked: Boobyful Skinship

What you did could kill a man due to bloodloss.

Reward: Private Hot Springs skin.]

"Did you get that too?" Itsuka asked redrawing her hand.

"The skinship achievement?" Momo asked her face now red. She couldn't look Itsuka in the eyes right now.

"Yep, why do I have the feeling that skin will just make us naked?"

"I had the same thought."

[Shopping Date with Itsuka Kendo has been complete. +50 reputation with Itsuka Kendo.]

Score!

**AN: I wanted to write cute girls doing cute things. And boobs. **


	7. Level 7

[You put in an effort for once!

+2 strength, +250 exp.]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 0 Harem Protagonist!]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 1 Harem Protagonist!]

[Due to user being unable to make correct choices in their life ability points and skills have been auto assigned!

+1 strength

+1 constitution! You're going to need it!

+2 skills to cooking!]

[Rank up! You are now an average mediocre chef!]

[Subclass unlocked!

You are now a Harem Protagonist, Chef]

Izuku groaned staring up at the sky as he tried to process what just happened. That was the first time his quirk had rewarded him for doing All Might's training. He really didn't know why it chose now of all times, all he did was move something heavy into the back of All Might's truck, the same thing he had done almost everyday for the past month. So why now?

Man, his quirk was weird.

"You did an excellent job today, Young Midoriya." All Might returned into his large muscular form and gave him a thumbs up. Before deflating into his lanky skinnier form. It took some getting used to seeing him like that. All Might coughed and thumped on his chest for a moment. "Seriously kid, great job, I'm actually impressed you're sticking with it."

"Well being a hero is my dream." Izuku sat up despite his muscles screaming at him. "And I have a real chance at it now, so I'm not going to give up."

[You are suffering from Muscle Fatigue. If you actually worked out before you could have avoided this.]

And now his quirk was telling him that his muscles were sore. He already knew that.

Still he finally gained a real level! Two actually! Itsuka was right, it did feel kind of good to level up. And he was a better cook now? Maybe?

"Ahh yes, you mentioned before that your quirk was a bit strange." All Might muttered scratching his chin. "I hadn't thought much of it. But what exactly does your quirk do?"

"I have no idea." That was the honest answer. Mostly. "I get rewards when I do stuff, the rewards kind of don't mean anything, and it tells me when I get hurt, I can also cook food that has healing properties." He pointed to his bag. "That's why I've been eating those sandwiches, my quirk says that they heal me, and that there's a small chance of a random effect, but I think they really do help."

"I see. Do you think they work on other people?" All Might asked moving over to his bag. "May I?"

"Uhh sure," He muttered and All Might pulled out one of the sandwiches. It wasn't a basic one rather it was a fully stacked sandwich with vegetables, a bit of sauce, and a bit of meat. "We're actually not sure if the healing actually works, but I do feel better after eating one."

"I see." All Might took a bite of the sandwich and nodded. "Either way, you do make an excellent sandwich my boy, and it falls within your diet restrictions. Plenty of protein so it should help with muscle growth. A fine choice."

[Stacked Sandwich

+10hp

+25% stamina recovery

+2 rep when given to Itsuka Kendo

Random Effect revealed: Increase strength growth.]

So why the fuck did french toast turn Itsuka into a cat?

Still, that was good. Was that why he got a point of strength randomly? And Exp? He should ask Itsuka, she might have an idea.

"But, I think the most important thing is that I get to team up with people." He crossed his legs and looked up at All Might. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I don't really have much say on who gets invited though. So I guess it's just good luck that I ended up with people that also wanted to be a hero. They also kinda gain the other benefits of my quirk. But when I'm in danger or trying to save someone they were teleported to me."

"I think your quirk might be more useful than you give it credit for." All Might sat in front of him. "The ability to always have your allies with you is not one that should be underestimated."

"But, that's just it, I'm not in control of it. It just happens." Izuku sighed and grabbed his head. "It's like I'm not the one controlling my quirk."

"Fear not my boy, once we whip that body of yours into shape, we'll be focusing on mastering not only One for All but your own quirk as well. Though perhaps we should get a new name for it besides Mundane Status. I highly recommend getting your quirk reevaluated before you apply to U.A."

"I will, sir!" Izuku nodded smiling at All Might. "And thank you for this chance!"

All Might chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Now then, I was speaking with my sidekick, Sir Nighteye. He suggested that I make sure to give you this weekend off. If I'm not mistaken, midterms are next week, are they not? It wouldn't do for a future U.A. student to fail, now would it?"

"No sir!" Wait, All Might's sidekick was talking about him? Wasn't Sir Nighteye's ability to see into the future? Was he going to fail his exams and then not be able to go to U.A? Wait, Exams were next week?

[New quest: Pass your midterms.]

Now his quirk reminded him! He'd been so zoned out at classes that he completely forgot!

"I completely forgot that midterms were next week." He grabbed his head. What was he going to do he wasn't the best student to begin with and he had no idea how to study!

"You could try asking your friends for help." All Might offered. "Unfortunately I wasn't the most studious of students either. Now then, I wish you luck my boy, I must be off."

"Thanks All Might." Izuku smiled up at the man.

"My pleasure, oh, and do bring extras of your sandwiches next time," All Might flexed in his smaller form and smiled. "I think they might actually have an affect on me."

"Sure thing!"

Izuku watched as All Might headed up the beach and got into the rental truck.

Now to panic.

[Izuku Midoriya: Help! Midterms are next week and I haven't studied!

Itsuka Kendo: F

Izuku Midoriya: This is serious! Can either of you help me study?

Momo Yaoyorozu: :D!

Itsuka Kendo: I think I just heard Momo squeal from all the way over here.

Momo Yaoyorozu: How did I think that? Regardless. I would be more than happy to assist you in studying Izuku. Perhaps we could even have a study session over the weekend at my place?

Izuku Midoriya: That would be great! Thanks Momo, you're a lifesaver!

Momo Yaoyorozu: My pleasure, Izuku.

Itsuka Kendo: Oh! We should make Izuku cook too! I'm thinking something chocolatey. Oh hey, you're level 1 now! Grats!

Izuku Midoriya: Thanks, it just happened today after training. But I don't think I have time to be cooking, besides do you really want to end up with cat ears again?

Itsuka Kendo: We can cook and study! Besides the french toast was good, and you've been cooking your own meals based off of All Mights diet right? So you must have improved a bit.

Izuku Midoriya: I did rank up, so maybe stuff like that will happen less often. But fine, I can bring something.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Oh! How about you make it here? I can inform the staff that I'll be using the kitchen with my friends. It should be fun!

Itsuka Kendo: Is it wrong I can hear you sparkling as you say that? Anyways, we'll meet up at your place bright and early, Momo! So be ready to beat some learn'n into Izuku!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Do you have to make it sound so violent?

Itsuka Kendo: It's a way of life.]

XXXX

Spring was a wonderful time of year.

For so many reasons. The air was warm enough to enjoy being outside, but still cold enough to enjoy sitting under the Kotatsu and having a lazy day when it rained, the flowers were blooming, and it just felt like life was returning to the city for the first time all year. People smiled more in the spring.

Not that he had the chance to experience any of those joys even before All Mights training. But it was still a nice time of year.

Especially in the area of town that Momo lived in.

Izuku looked over to Itsuka, her hair was tied up into her usual ponytail that stuck out at an odd angle from the side of her head. The T-shirt she was wearing was dark blue and tight. Especially around her chest. Sure he had known that Itsuka wasn't flat, but had she always been so busty? He would have remembered if she was. Not that he was looking. Okay, he was. But this was his first time seeing her without a jacket or sweater in two months!

Itsuka's teal eyes looked over to him and she scratched her cheek before looking back at the large gate that barred their way into Momo's house. She gave a slight laugh. "So do you think they're aware that their gate looks like its made of gold?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how my quirk knew she was rich." He pursed his lips and scratched his head. "Like, just-"

"Izuku, your quirk is weird, wonderful, amazing, really confusing and quite frankly down right frustrating at times. But when it comes to looking into how much money someone has, I don't think that's all too important. We really should be trying to figure out that whole pausing thing, that instant teleport thing, and uhh, the stat increases."

"When you put it that way, I guess it is kind of silly."

"Oh!" Itsuka bounced over to him, the foot or so between them vanishing to nothing as she hugged him. "Grats on leveling up by the way. And for sticking with the training."

It wasn't a tight hug, but it was a hug from a girl. A girl that he had a massive crush on.

[Achievement Unlocked: Holy shit.

You hugged a girl.

Reward: That was the reward.]

But Itsuka was the one that hugged him?

"Thanks, I don't remember my body ever hurting so much before, even the food only kinda helps."

"Speaking of which!"

[Itsuka Kendo: Momo! We're here! Open the gate!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Oh! Uhh, one moment. I'll be right there!]

A moment later the gate began to roll open.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Alright come on in!]

"Right," Itsuka pumped her fist. "Are you ready to study Izuku?"

"Yeah!"

"That's the spirit!"

He walked with Itsuka up to Momo's front door. And he was greeted by one of the more splendid reasons why all men enjoyed the spring. Cute, beautiful girls wearing a sundress. Momo, looked stunning, her hair was pulled into a ponytail much like Itsuka's save for it rested on the back of her head and exploded backwards into a half spiral. She was wearing a soft green sundress that was tight around her waist and extended to her knees, it left her arms and shoulders exposed.

Also. He did not know that Momo was so busty. She was even bigger than Itsuka.

Spring really was awesome.

"Hey there Momo!" Itsuka said loudly, her hand jabbing him in the side of his rib.

[You have taken 7 damage from Itsuka Kendo: Try not to stare.]

[Reputation with Momo Yaoyorozu did not decrease thanks to Harem Protagonist class. She is still miffed though]

"Hello, Itsuka, Izuku, please come in. I have everything set up in the dining room." Momo gave a slight bow. Her usual pep was gone and she was rubbing her elbow awkwardly. Crap he made her feel awkward by staring.

Should he say something? Apologize?

What was it that made Momo happy? Itsuka would know the two of them became fast friends, but despite being in the party and talking nearly daily he still didn't know Momo that well. Not that he knew Itsuka that well but she was just easier.

"Thanks again, Momo, I'm going to need a lot of help with my math. And you're pretty smart right?" He asked as she lead her through a long hallway that was easily twice the length of his mother's apartment. Was this what a real house looked like? It was even bigger than Kacchan's! By a lot.

Momo's face lit up and Itsuka was right, Momo really did sparkle when she was happy.

**AN: This chapter brought to you by oh god finals are next week and I need to study.**


	8. Level 8

[Quest complete Second Base!

Reward: 500 Exp! +1 to charisma for some reason.]

[Achievement unlocked: Straight to Second

Shame she's asleep otherwise this might actually mean something.

Reward: New Skill Unlocked: Sexual Prowess]

[Sexual Prowess, the ability to excite women with your sexual skills.

Current Bonus: -9.99x10^13]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 2 Harem Protagonist!

You really leveled up by groping the boobs of a sleeping girl, huh]

Izuku blinked he was aware of the notifications in much the same way that he was aware that he was just now waking up. And that he was very much not alone in bed. He knew this because of where one of his hands were which were currently on the black haired beauty that was sleeping soundly in front of him. She looked so peaceful in her button up pajamas shirt hair free about her head.

And his hand on her right breast. It was soft, smooth, full, large, wonderful, sensual, sexy, fun, splendid. And very bouncy. Partially out of shock, partially out of curiosity, but mostly out of pure teenage hormones he squeezed just once and moved her breast just once. Playing with Momo's breast, or rather just touching a girl in that way was more than just fun, it felt like he had done something amazing.

Momo let out a cute moan and he found her hardened nipple between his pinky and ring finger.

"Izuku." Itsuka's voice was quick, nearly a whisper, and behind him. He felt her move on the bed that apparently all three of them were in, her hand sliding free from his waist. To be planted firmly between him and Momo. She got up, pinning him to the bed, green eyes sparked with malice in the early morning light. She was mad. "Why are you groping Momo's boob?"

Izuku looked at her, the pajama shirt itsuka had on was loose on her and went all the way down her thighs, making her look pantless. She had nice legs. Then he looked over to his hand where he accidentally squeezed Momo again.

"Good question." He looked up at the cat ears on top of her head. "Why are you a cat girl?"

XXXX

Midday yesterday.

Momo leaned over his shoulder, a soft smile on her face as she gingerly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes were locked onto what he should be looking at. His study material. But he was rather preoccupied by the fact that he was having a rapidly growing crush on Momo that was only being made worse by how bad he was crushing on Itsuka.

He did not have enough game to like two girls at the same time! He barely had enough to like one! Let alone two, that were so far out of his league!

[You are now self aware]

Izuku looked over to Itsuka who was diligently scribbling in her note book with a granola bar in one hand as she occasionally spun her pencil around or even used it as a drumstick at times, it looked like she was lost in her own world. So far her and Momo had been taking turns helping each other and helping him. It really felt like he was nothing but a burden to the group.

[You are now enlightened, if you continue this trend, you may reach Nirvana in record time]

Momo's chest brushed against his shoulder for just a moment - a moment he wouldn't forget any time soon - and she pulled away. Her cheeks turning a soft pink as she did her grey eyes meeting his for a moment. "Sorry."

"Huh?" he asked for no real reason. Mostly because the sensation of her touch on his shoulder was still drowning out at least five of his six senses. That and his brain was at least partially fried because of the math problem he was doing. Wait, did he get it so wrong that she was apologizing? "Did I do that badly?"

"Huh?" Momo looked back down to his paper and gave a small jump. "Oh! No, that's not it at all Izuku, Uhh, lets see, here, you did all the steps right, but you got the order of magnitude wrong. Let me just, oh! I see, you got the conversion between Gev and Mev wrong; it's ten to the negative three."

"Oh!" He looked down at his homework and let out a happy sigh. At least that was easy to fix. "So if I just-"

He made a small correction to the problem then looked at Momo again. She was smiling now, all sparkles and joy written on her face.

"Yes, that's the stuff great job Izuku, you've made excellent strides today."

[Quest: Three Way Study Session complete!

You have earned 250 Exp!

Momo Yaoyorozu has earned 750 Exp!

Itsuka Kendo has earned 750 Exp!

You have gained +1 intelligence]

[Level up! Momo Yaoyorozu is now a lvl 7 Cleric!]

"Woo!" Itsuka flung her arms back and rolled out of her chair and onto the ground. A moment later she was on her feet and bouncing. "Alright, that's a good time for a break!"

"Wait, why did we get so much more experience than Izuku?" Momo tilted her head to the side. "He did just as much work as we did."

"It's my class, Harem Protagonist, remember? You guys get a bunch of extra experience when I have it. Still better than being a weakling." Izuku stood as well; he was not going to let that drag him down though! They just spent like six hours studying so now it was time to enjoy himself and spend time with his friends. "And according to Itsuka, you also get a bonus when you're training someone so that's probably why."

Itsuka looked at her hand for a moment counting on her fingers before she let out an annoyed grunt. "Aww man, the bonuses don't compound. Would have been amazing if they did. But speaking of bonuses, let's see if we can get you a rank or two in cooking."

"Wait, really? What if my food does something weird again?"

Itsuka jumped over to him and grabbed onto his arm. "You're not getting out of this, Izuku, the only way for you to get better is by doing. And this time, we're going to game the system and you're going to be teaching us how to cook."

"I am?"

"He is?"

Itsuka nodded and grabbed onto Momo's arm as well. "Yep! And I know the perfect thing for us to try and cook. Pasta with sauce, should be fun and easy. Now lead us to the kitchen, Momo."

Momo's kitchen wasn't as large as he would of thought, while it was certainly a lot bigger most kitchens he'd seen (besides the cooking class they still went too) but rather it just felt large enough, there were multiple ovens, sinks, stove tops and a fridge that was bigger than some closest. Various utensils were in drawers, hanging on hooks, and more than a few giant pots were visible.

"Woah, do you guys have your own chef?" Itsuka asked looking around the kitchen with an open mouth.

Momo gave a slight cough and straightened her skirt a bit. "Yes actually, he was rather grateful when I told him that he'd be having the night off. I think cooking just for me frustrates him because he can't get the portions right."

"Because of your quirk right?" Izuku asked grabbing one of the smaller pans. He didn't know if it was used for anything specifically but it looked like it could cook noodles. Which was probably true for basically all pots, and maybe some bowls.

Momo nodded and adjusted her red framed glasses. "That's right, I use the lipids in my body to create items, so when I end up trying to train my quirk, I need to eat more."

"Your quirk is really amazing Momo, you can make just about anything you'd need for a situation." Izuku looked in the lower drawers and found a smaller pan, could this be used for sauce? And this one for the uhh whatever meat they were going to use?

"Thank you I-"

"Wait." Itsuka stepped in between them touching her chin and nodding to herself. "I think I have a great idea." She spun and grabbed onto Momo's hands and held them together. "Momo. I want you to try and make a spatula for Izuku."

"Uhh why?"

"Let me finish. I want you to make him a special spatula, one that's magical and like gives him plus ten thousand to cooking skills."

Momo sighed and shook her head. "I don't think it works that way. I can only make items that I know how to make and I-"

"Just try okay? I have a good feeling about this." Itsuka looked over to him and winked an ear to ear grin on her face.

"Fine, but I-" Momo closed her eyes and let out a breath but then shook her head back in surprise.

Itsuka jumped and shook Momo's arms in excitement. "Well? Did it work."

"No, well, yes, its saying my level isn't high enough, and that the requirements aren't met." Momo blinked and then looked at Izuku, her mouth falling open slightly. "I think our quirks are compatible."

"That's good." Izuku nodded, not entirely certain if he was holding a lid or a sauce pan. "Does that mean you can make magic items?"

"Yes! I think so. Give me a moment, I'm going to try something simpler." Momo let out a breath and grabbed onto her upper arm. A few moments later a spatula handle appeared out of her arm and slowly grew outwards. When it was complete Momo took a step and nearly fell over, only for Itsuka to hold onto her tighter. "Woah, that takes a lot out of me."

"Maybe you ran out of Mana or something?" Itsuka laughed, and helped Momo stay on her feet. She grabbed the plain metal spatula and looked at it, her smile growing wider by the second. "It worked, here."

[Minor Magic Spatula of Cooking.

+1 bonus for each rank in cooking you have, maximum +10

Hidden Effect unlocked by Harem Protagonist class: Bonus doubled when cooking for a girl.

Created by Momo Yaoyorozu]

[Would you like to equip Minor Magic Spatula of Cooking?

Doing so will bind it to you.

Yes/No.]

Hey he had both options! That was surprisingly rare. He hit yes and suddenly realized he had the wrong pots out. Like, all of them; what was the thinking getting out a stock pan for pasta? Let alone thinking about doing the meat in a wok. And was he really going to use a French Oven on the stove?

Oh wow, the bonus really did work.

[Achievement Unlocked: Magic Item Equipped

And it's a Spatula!

Reward: Quick Swap Weapon.]

He held onto the spatula and tried to picture what quick swapping would be. Was it just changing out what he had with something else? The spatula vanished instantly. And he forgot all of the names of the pans. Wait, so if he could swap them he could~ The spatula appeared again.

[Izuku Midoriya: I just unlocked Quick Swap Weapon, so uhh, I think that means you might be able to swap between items. It makes one vanish, so do you think you can figure it out Itsuka?

Itsuka Kendo: Ooh that sounds neat. Hmm, I wonder if.]

"Itsuka!~" Momo screeched from the dining room. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I wanted to see if a person is counted as a weapon." Itsuka laughed.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Please don't do that, I'm still a bit light headed from making the spatula.

Itsuka Kendo: Fine, but I figured if it might only work on magic items.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Then why grab me first?

Itsuka Kendo: Because you and Izuku are the most magical things I can grab! And you're both technically handheld for me.

Momo Yaoyorozu: /

Itsuka Kendo: Hey, I got rep for that.

Momo Yaoyorozu: You most certainly did not!

Itsuka Kendo: Bleh, none of these items are letting me swap them. Hmm, Maybe it's because I'm a monk and I need like nunchucks or something?

Momo Yaoyorozu: No. No matter how cute you look while begging, I'm not going to make you a set of Nunchucks. Magical or not.

Momo Yaoyorozu: No.

Momo Yaoyorozu: No! You'll break something! Besides I'm tired!

Izuku Midoriya: Uhh, it did say that it was bound to me, so maybe it only works with bound items?

Momo Yaoyorozu: No!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Sorry Izuku, Itsuka is being, extra Itsuka right now.

Izuku Midoriya: What's she doing?

Itsuka Kendo: You can be my best man, Izuku!]

Izuku looked down at the mostly prepared meal before him, the sauce was simmering, the noodles boiling and the meatballs were frying. Maybe he should have made more for Momo, but maybe there was a chance that this pasta would fully restore her stamina. He could just make her desert if she was still hungry.

But first to see what those two were up too. Taking a step to the side, Izuku looked out the open door frame that separated the kitchen, Momo was sitting down at the table head in her hands and rolling her eyes at Itsuka. Who was down on one knee pinching some of her hair so it looked like a ring.

"You two are dorks."

[Momo Yaoyorozu: She's the one being a dork.]

"Yep!" Itsuka stood and let go of her hair. "But still, I think it either needs to be a real weapon, something magical, or soulbound."

"Soul bound?"

"I meant bound!" And now she was red in the face.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: You know we both know you're a giant video game nerd, right? You can stop being embarrassed about it.

Izuku Miroriya: Why are you using this to talk?]

Momo lifted her head up from the table blinked once and shrugged. "Too hungry."

"Alright, I'll go finish up the food then."

[Item: Pasta of Plenty

Category: Food (Actually edible, Consumable.

+5 Sauciness

+2 Tomato

\+ 1 mess

50% chance to change hair color to a random color for eight hours.

+25% Hp recovery

+50% Stamina recovery

\+ 5 Fiber

\+ 4 Sleepy

\+ Well fed bonus

Created by Izuku Midoriya.]

The moment the plate was in front of Momo, she dove in without the slightest regard for manners eagerly taking saucy fork fulls of pasta and meatballs. Every bite she took made her look happier with each moment and after the first two bites she paused just long enough to savor it, hand on her cheek and eyes fluttering. "This is really good Izuku. Thank you."

[+50 reputation with Momo Yaoyorozu. The path to a girls heart is right through her stomach. Especially Momo's.]

[+50 reputation with Momo Yaoyorozu. She really likes this.]

"It does smell good," Itsuka hummed prodding her plate with her fork for a moment. "And I'm not seeing any random effect that'll turn me into something embarrassing. But the hair color thing is weird. Still at least we know what might happen. Welp, here's to having seaweed green hair like you, Izuku." Itsuka winked and took a large bite of her pasta. Her eyes went wide and she stomped her feet. "Oh wow, I thought Momo was just talking through her stomach! This is great!"

"Really?" He felt his cheeks burning at the praise. Normally his food just taste alright, even the sandwiches were just plain old sandwiches. Could the pasta be that amazing? Maybe that spatula really did improve his cooking skill. Well it did help him know what pans to use. He took a single bite and smiled. Sauce, noodles, cheese, meat, all blended together to make something good. Better than good!

There was little talk around the dining table as all three of them were too busy stuffing their faces.

"Izuku, I must insist that you cook for us more. That was simply amazing." Momo sighed slinking back into her chair. "I honestly feel like that was the most fulfilling meal I've ever had. I feel so much better after that."

"Hey, Momo, you look good as a redhead you know." Itsuka pointed her fork towards Momo, a few more bites of her own pasta sat on her plate.

"Red?" Momo pulled on one of her bangs and blinked at the now vibrant red hair that replaced her usual rich black hair. Despite the color change her hair was still looked as smooth and silky as ever. Momo sighed, and smiled. "I've always wanted to try dying my hair, so now I get to see what red hair is like for a day, thank you Izuku. How does it look?"

Beautiful, amazing, stunning, basically every word that he could normally use to describe Momo. "It looks good on you."

And her soft smile just made her look all the more stunning.

Momo gasped and giggled pointing towards Itsuka.

"Huh?" Itsuka looked and grabbed her ponytail. It was white. White as snow that just made her green eyes pop like a stubborn flower blooming out from the snow. It looked exoctic on her. "What? Aww man, Momo get's an awesome red and I turn into a grandma?"

"Hey, don't be like that. It looks good on you. Like you uhh went into a super combat mode."

[+50 reputation with Itsuka Kendo. Yes. She is that easy.]

[+50 reputation with Itsuka Kendo. She liked to food too.]

"You're right, I should go home and tell my dad I've become enlightened!" Itsuka stood, hands on her hips. She then glared at him. "And no fair, your hair didn't change color."

[Harem Protagonist Special Ability Activated]

Huh? That…. That didn't sound good.

Not at all.

Thunder range out from the outside and a heavy downpour began to bang against the windows that once let in the sunshine.

Ahh, his quirk could create thunderstorms. Why?

And what did that after do with being a harem protagonist?

The door to the dining hall slammed open and a stern looking man with a bald head and grey hair on the fringes walked in, his thin black mustache twitching in annoyance and his brow was furrowed. All in all, he looked to be the most butlery butler to ever butler in the history of blutery. His head and overcoat was wet from the recent rain. "Miss Momo, I uhh, what ever happened to your hair?"

"Oh, uhh, don't worry about that, it's temporary." Momo blushed sinking into her chair.

"Right, well, I've come to inform you." Thunder rang out once more. "It appears as though a sudden rainstorm has struck us, additionally, it appears the nearest train station has been shut down due to unexpected flooding. I have come to inform you that I'm willing to transport your guests directly to their homes."

"I have a better idea." Itsuka stood up and smiled. "Since we're stuck here anyways, well kinda, why don't we have a sleep over. That way we can get some extra studying in, Izuku can make breakfast in the morning, and we can study a bit more tomorrow; it'll save time overall."

"A sleepover?" The butler grunted and glared at Izuku. "With a boy?"

Momo however stood, eyes sparkling and an excited aura surrounding her. "A sleepover? Like a slumber party? I've always wanted to have one."

The butler let out a sigh. "Very well then, I shall prepare the guest chambers."

"Guest chambers?" Itsuka spun and walked over to the butler. "Just one for Izuku, if that's alright, I'll sleep in Momo's room."

"Certainly, Miss Itsuka." The butler bowed.

"Hey, is your name, Alfred Pennyworth?" Itsuka asked her long white hair bouncing with her.

"No," The butler said curtly before leaning down and smiling at Itsuka. "However I would be flattered if you were to call me as such, Master Bruce."

For a moment, it appeared as though Itsuka quirk had extended into her smile with how large it was. "Very well, Alfred, we're going to need some popcorn and several of your best action movies."

'Alfred' bowed. "Very well, Master Bruce, I shall see that everything is set up for you."

Momo leaned in close to him, eyes locked onto Itsuka and 'Alfred'. With her normal black hair Momo was a beauty without a doubt, but it was the classical kind of beauty, the kind that would be seen at a party wearing a stunning dress. But the red hair on her was downright seductive. "Is it just me or is it really easy to make Itsuka happy?"

"Weren't you the one that was practically jumping at the idea of a sleepover two seconds ago?"

Momo gave a pout that lasted only a few moments before she smiled twirling some of her hair. "Well, I've just never had a sleepover before, it sounded fun."

Izuku nodded, he only had a few sleepovers when he was a kid. "I think Itsuka is going to do her best to make sure it's as fun as can be."

XXXX

Izuku laid in the impossibly comfortable bed of Momo's guest room, the now soft rain lulling him into a cozy sleep, his body was dead tired from hanging out with the girls so much. His eyes focused in on the soft green light of the digital clock, it was way past midnight. He really should at least try to go to sleep. But it was hard he couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun in a single night.

So this was what it was like having friends huh? Maybe they'd be able to have more study sessions like this in the future. After his training with All Might was less time consuming, that is.

He held up his hand and swapped to his spatula. Where did it go when he swapped it out? Still this was easily one of the more useful aspects of his quirks. And Momo opened up a whole new field of possibility.

Oh, right, Momo leveled up, right? Maybe he should check on their status?

[Status: Itsuka kendo. Lvl 10 Monk. Big ass Fist Style

Strength: Could break you with a pinky

Dexterity: Doesn't need to dodge because the bricks would run away

Constitution: Probably powered by pure dorkiness and happiness

Intelligence: Literally the only thing stopping her from being a big dumb fighter is the fact that she's smart and has a smoking hot body.

Wisdom: She knows when you are peaking, she knows when you are perving, so you better watch out, Itsuka is beating and she's kicking your ass twice

Charisma: D Can pull off white hair.

Feats: 1]

[Status: Momo Yaoyorozu. Lvl 7 Cleric of Creation.

Strength: Has Alfred

Dexterity: She can probably put a foot behind her head. With help.

Constitution: Has an iron stomach so can eat whatever monstrocity you put in front of her.

Intelligence: Smartest person in every room she enters. Still can't fucking cook.

Wisdom: Will eat whatever you put in front of her.

Charisma: E. She's fucking loaded and has Alfred.

Unspent Attribute points: 3

Unspent Skill points: 6

Feats 1]

Huh, so it really was getting a feat every seven levels. That made sense. He just needed to get a feat and he'd be able to find out what exactly they were. Hopefully they were powerful or more interesting that skills. And hopefully his wasn't just limited to cooking. He had a feeling they were. Was his quirk obsessed with food or something?

Izuku let out a yawn and rolled over in the bed. To bad he couldn't make his quirk a burger or something. Maybe it was just grumpy because it was hungry? Could quirks get hungry? If they couldn't his probably could. It was just so weird. And a bit of a jerk. And sometimes useless, so why wouldn't it be able to be hungry?

As he was finally falling asleep Izuku thought he saw another message appear.

[Harem Protagonist Special Ability Activated]

[Summoning Izuku Midoriya]

XXXX

That morning.

Itsuka's orange cat tail flipped in annoyance and her green eyes narrowed at him. She grabbed his hand, the one that was practically glued to Momo's breast and pulled it over to his side. "I'm going to assume this has something to do with your quirk." Her ears twitched. "So, answer me honestly Izuku, do you know what caused this?"

Her voice was just louder than a whisper and she had a vice grip on his wrist.

"I think. Same with the rain. My, uhh, class, I didn't want to tell you because it sounds really bad, but it increases the chance for accidentally perverted things to happen. So I, uhh, didn't want to worry you. Sorry."

"Hmm," Her eyes narrowed, tongue grazing her lips for a second. "Next time tell me. I know how weird your quirk is. We could have done something to mitigate this."

"My quirk changed the weather and flooded a station."

"Fair." Her tail flicked again. She rolled over to the side of him, facing him. Her green eyes sparkling. She moved his hand and placed in on top of his head. "Now pet my ears."

"Huh?" They were really really soft.

He could practically see her blush despite the dim light. "My ears dummy, Its uhh, your quirk, it's making me want them rubbed, so, just do it." She pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. "And I'll make sure you don't do anything else perverted."

"I'm still in bed with you and Momo though."

"We'll deal with it later."

"But-"

"Later."

He sighed and continued to rub Itsuka's ears. It was strangely therapeutic. Though, really the best part of it was her holding onto him like this. Was this cuddling? It felt like cuddling. Itsuka nuzzled into him and one of her legs moved to be wrapped around his. He could feel her chest pressed into his stomach.

This was nice, really nice.

[+50 relationship with Itsuka Kendo]

Maybe he and Itsuka could do this some other time? As friends.

[You have inflicted Friend Zone onto yourself. She's literally purring and holding onto you while you sleep. 1+1 you fucking knob.]

Wait. If his quirk could do things like control the weather, and all the other impossible things, what if it was making Itsuka and Momo be friendly towards him?

A pit formed in his stomach.

**AN: 4.5k words, longest chapter I've written in months. and it's like pure fluff! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Follow me on Twitter and if you want consider donating to my Kofi!**


	9. Level 9

"Itsuka?" The light knock on the door followed by her mother's voice made Itsuka instantly aware that something was mildly off. "Are you still in bed? If you don't hurry you're going to be late."

"Nyah! I'm up!" She shot up out of bed, crawling forward and scrambling for her dresser, namely the pile of clean clothes on top of it and began to find her school uniform. Why didn't her phone wake her up? She had her alarm set! And she didn't even stay up that late! "Don't worry mom, I'm almost done."

Assuming wearing just a T-shirt was done, then she really was done. Besides if she walked out now they'd have an awkward talk about why she currently had cat ears. Every time she used the skin, she felt just ever so slightly like a perverted degenerate. But the upsides kind of crushed her reservations. Namely that the underwear that came with it was always clean, and really super comfortable, and then there was just something so pleasing about sleeping with cat ears and a tail, it just made her want to curl up and snooze the night away.

She wasn't entirely certain if her cuddling Izuku and forcing him to rub her ears after he was teleported into Momo's bed was a good thing or a bad thing. On the one hand, ear rubbing felt absolutely amazing, and the fact that Izuku was doing it was… Not something she should be thinking about right now!

"Disable Sexy Cat Girl skin," she muttered just above a whisper and the ears and tail vanished, as did the underwear that came with the skin, in their place were the clean set she had put on last night, still clean, still fresh, and still holding her all there. With a small stretch she got dressed in her highschool outfit, and made for the door.

That night at Momo's had only been about a week ago. And ever since she was aware that it was not a dream that Izuku had petted her ears until they both fell asleep,— the fact that he had also got a good amount of Momo boob action was not lost on her— she had a really hard time looking Izuku in the eye. Let alone not feeling awkward as hell around him.

And he had apparently felt the same.

Momo had been mortified at the start but was quick to accept the situation as not really Izuku's fault, though Izuku did apologize profusely for the whole deal. The pancakes that changed their eye colors were a pretty good apology in of themselves.

Maybe they'd be able to do something this weekend. So she could properly talk to Izuku and Momo and try to sort out this whole thing between them. Momo had likewise been uneasy afterward. And it wasn't just all the testing they had to do.

That, and maybe she could sort out her feelings. The emotional ones that were supposed to be bottled up. Like the fact that she might have a bit of a thing for Izuku. She really didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was her first real friend since her family moved. Momo was the same way. Not the crush on Izuku part. Well, maybe. But they both just ended up not having a lot of friends despite being popular at school. In Momo's case, people were afraid of her because she was a super rich girl and didn't know how to deal with that. For Itsuka, well, apparently, being able to kick someones ass three ways to Sunday didn't really help make her friendly.

It wasn't her fault they all sucked at fighting.

"Itsuka! If you keep standing there lost in thought about cute boys — or girls, I don't judge!— you're going to be late." Her mother's voice was sing-song and fairy like as she hummed from the kitchen.

"I'm done, I'm done!" She fastened her skirt and double checked herself in the mirror, no makeup but that was normal, and she didn't have any zits. Wow, it'd been a while since she had one, maybe that was another thing that charisma did? Or was it tied with her con score? She ran her hand through her hair and found it largely knot free. All in all, she looked like she always did.

She grabbed her bag and began to pull her hair into her ponytail. "M'kay mom, bye mom, love you mom."

"Wait, honey, here, take this." her mother tossed her a… piece of toast with jelly on it? "Sorry, it's all I had in the kitchen today."

"Oh, well don't worry about it, mom! I'll see you later."

Itsuka bounced out of her home and took nearly three steps onto the main road before she came to a dead stop. Late for school? Jelly on toast in her mouth? This had anime opening written all over it. She had no doubt that Izuku's quirk could arrange something like that.

"You're not going to get me." She looked around the corner, making certain it was clear before she dared to step into it. The last thing she needed was for Izuku or Momo to randomly crash into her, they fall down, and then either she's kissing one of them, or there's some hand to boob action.

She really needed to think of a better name for Izuku's quirk too. Ehh. Screw it. She was going to call it what it was.

"What do you think, Quirky? The Game? If you like it, I'll take a +1 to a stat." She looked around; nope, no notification. She went from thinking that Izuku's quirk might be ever so slightly alive to thinking it was just messing with her.

XXXX

Itsuka bit her lip, scanning the board for her name on the rankings. She felt good about her exams, and there was just no way that she wouldn't be in the top twenty of her grade.

[Achievement Unlocked: Number One.

Beauty and Brains? Why are you falling for a loser like Izuku again?

Reward: Your crush. You have one. On Izuku. Actually that might be more of a punishment.]

Okay, seriously, it was a good thing that no one else could see each other achievements. And why did Izuku's quirk know about her crush? She didn't even know her crush! Mostly because she totally wasn't crushing on Izuku. Like really, that just so wasn't happening.

Maybe a little.

Stupid quirk!

[+3000 Exp]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 14 Monk!]

Oh! Neat! Never mind, awesome quirk was awesome.

[Itsuka Kendo: Guess who just got rank one in their whole class and leveled up as well?

Momo Yaoyorozu: You as well? That really was a lot of exp. Oh and I'm rank one as well. Congratulations, Itsuka.

Itsuka Kendo: Thank you as well, Momo. How'd you do, Izuku?

Itsuka Kendo: Izuku?

Izuku Midoriya: Uhh, I uhh, I passed.

Momo Yaoyorozu: That sounds like you barely passed. Izuku. Are you alright?

Itsuka Kendo: I knew we should have cheated by using the group chat.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Oh, that's actually a good idea. Why didn't you suggest it sooner?

Itsuka Kendo: It felt like using his quirk would be cheating.

Momo Yaoyorozu: A girl in my class gets hyper intelligence whenever she consumes tea. She was allowed to have a thermos of tea during the whole testing process. Additionally, I don't believe that there are any explicit rules against quirks for the purpose of taking tests, I actually believe that U.A. may encourage it. Actually, I'm surprised I hadn't thought of it.

Itsuka Kendo: I'm surprised you're okay with it. I mean we can't use our phones during tests.

Izuku Midoriya: I'm fine. I'm in the top twenty of my grade.

Itsuka Kendo: Hmm, I don't trust that "I'm fine". Izuku, is something bothering you?

Izuku Midoriya: Yes.

Izuku Midoriya: No! I mean No! Ignore that. Stupid quirk!

Itsuka Kendo: Alright, so something is bothering you. Is it about that whole your quirk teleporting you into Momo's bed? Cause please stop worrying about that. Both me and Momo don't blame you. Besides, I like the Exp boost.

Momo Yaoyorozu: What Itsuka said. Izuku, if something is bothering you, please talk to us. You're our friend.

Izuku Midoriya: Why? Why are you my friend?

Itsuka Kendo: Because we are.

Izuku Midoriya: No. It's not. It's because of my quirk. My quirk is making you be my friends. You wouldn't like me if it didn't make you!

Itsuka Kendo: What are you talking about? Yeah, we met because of your quirk, but its not making us be friends.

Izuku Midoriya: Yes it is! It's why you don't hate me right now. It's making you like me, it's making you not hate me. Oh god, what if it made All Might choose me? I don't feel so good.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Izuku, calm down, I can assure you that mine and Itsuka's friendship is genuine.

Itsuka Kendo: Dude, calm down. Your quirk isn't why we like you. You're my friend. My first real friend in years.

Izuku Midoriya: How do you know that?

Izuku Midoriya: You don't. You don't know that.

Izuku Midoriya: My quirk could have made you think you didn't have any friends. It could just make you think that you like me. Why can't you understand this? What if its wasn't for my quirk then you'd end up hating me? What if my Quirk is the only thing stopping you from hating me?

Itsuka Kendo: Dude. Stop.

Izuku Midoriya has left the chat.

Itsuka Kendo: You're just making things worse! Stop trying to cheapen mine and Momo's feelings.

Itsuka Kendo: Wait, he can do that?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Apparently.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to him.

Itsuka Kendo: No it's fine, I thought we were all just being awkward because of what happened. I didn't think it would be eating Izuku that much.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I can understand his concern though.

Itsuka Kendo: What do you mean?

Momo Yaoyorozu: The reputation gain. I could see how he could assume that was his quirk influencing us. Like when we went clothing shopping it said that I completed a quest that I was on a date with you.

Itsuka Kendo: What? That wasn't a date. Well, not really.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I get that. But, just imagine what Izuku is going through. His quirk is rather cruel to him at times. It could be telling him that we're only hanging out with him because of it. I don't think that's the case. But it could be.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Honestly, maybe we should have gotten mad at him when he got teleported into my bed.

Itsuka Kendo: Yeah, but it wasn't really his fault. I don't think either of us would get mad over nothing.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I know I know. But still, it probably didn't help his new mindset. That could be why he hasn't been talking to us.

Itsuka Kendo: Well I'm pretty pissed at him right now. It's like the more I think about it the more I want to run over and smack him for thinking that my feelings for him were because of his quirk.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I agree. Perhaps we've been a bit too gentle with him?

Itsuka Kendo: So I can smack him?

Momo Yaoyorozu: If the situation calls for it. But I think we should make it explicitly clear how we feel about him.

Itsuka Kendo: But I don't even know how I feel about him.

Itsuka Kendo: Crap. Guess that's out of the bag.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Huh? What do you mean.

Itsuka Kendo: Oh nothing, nothing at all. Anyways, class is about to start. I'm going to find him after school.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I agree. Do you know where he'll be?

Itsuka Kendo: Training with All Might, most likely, I'm going to. Actually wait. I'm just going to use his quirk.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Hmm?

Itsuka Kendo: You'll see. Actually hopefully you won't.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Why do I feel like I should be concerned?]

XXXX

"Izuku my boy!" All Might's cheerful voice tore him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong? Did your tests not go that well?"

Izuku looked up, the vague soreness of his body rushing over him with enough force to knock him on his back. That or it was the sudden shift in weight from All Might grabbing the appliance he had been moving through the sand. There was still so much junk left to grab, but there was a clear channel to the ocean now.

"Huh?" He asked through the haze that had been following him. He had managed to ignore most of it by focusing on his tests. But, that distraction bit him in the ass. Then his quirk all but made him spill the beans. Thought to text was way too dangerous when he couldn't stop himself from thinking stupid shit all the time.

"You seem out of it. Are you okay?" All Might moved the appliance with ease and sat down on the ground next to him.

Izuku shook his head and sighed. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. You're normally a bit down in the dumps, but this is more severe than normal. Now please. Tell me what's bothering you."

"I, well, I'm." What was he so worried about? His quirk? That he fought with Itsuka and Momo today? That All Might wouldn't have chosen him if it wasn't for his quirk making it happen? "I'm worried about my quirk?"

Why did that sound more like a question than an answer?

"The cooking one?" All Might asked leaning back.

"No, well, yes. It's more than that. But. I don't know if it's manipulating people."

All Might raised an eyebrow and let out a cough, now in his skinnier form. "What do you mean?"

"Well, one of the things it does it show me how much reputation I have with someone. And recently I got an ability that makes it so if I were to lose rep with someone, I won't, not unless I really piss them off. It only effects on Itsuka and Momo, but."

"But you're worried that they're not really your friends?" All Might asked leaning back.

Izuku nodded, now staring at the sand. Everything felt like it was in a haze to him. Even this conversation with All Might felt like a distant echo. How was he supposed to tell All Might that it might not have been All Might's choice that he choose him?

"I went through the same thing when I became All Might. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was only my friend because I was All Might and not because they were friends." All Might placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder and hummed. "I think it's a difficult thing that everyone goes through. The idea that nobody is truly your friend. Part of growing up is learning to find those true friends, and keeping everyone else as an ally."

All Might gave a small laugh. "Though I suppose I'm still trying to figure that out."

"I get that sir, I really do. But, this is different. I think my quirk might be making them like me. It's why we even met. And then there's you. What if it made you chose me?" The panic was setting in. The world was spinning, his breath was short. "I mean there's nothing special about me. I'm not strong, I'm not fast, I'm not smart, I'm just some kid that complains a lot about everything. So why me?"

"Hmm, surprised we didn't have this conversation sooner." All Might resumed his muscle form and stood. "You see my boy, I saw you. I saw everything you were doing that night. It was taking all of my might to keep that building from collapsing. I saw your friend Momo start to fall. A few years ago, I could have saved both her and stop the building with ease. But I didn't think that I could move that fast."

All Might struck a heroic pose and pointed a finger at Izuku. "But then! I saw you. Some young boy. You were running away, and saw her. That look in your eyes. I knew it then. That you wanted to save that girl more than anything in that moment. And so you did." All Might patted him on the shoulder and deflated once more. "My boy, I choose you the moment I saw your conviction. So please. Do not doubt me. And stop doubting yourself."

"Thanks."

But that didn't change anything. That didn't help him figure out why Itsuka and Momo were friends with him. What his quirk was doing to them? It didn't change that-

The world stopped.

[Harem Protagonist skill activated]

[Summoning Itsuka Kendo - Tsundere Mode]

[Itsuka Kendo: Fucking Finally!]

His eyes were torn upward and he saw Itsuka burst through that grey sky bringing back the color he hadn't realized was gone with her bright green eyes and lush orange hair. And those eyes were furious at him. But more importantly. What the hell was she wearing?

It looked like a pair of pink leggings, leather shorts that were smaller than his own boxers, white boots with flames on the tips, a pair of orange sunglasses, a pink scarf, and then to top it off she was wearing a skimpy black bikini that had flames on it. She had a really defined stomach.

The world resumed and Itsuka landed on top of him with enough force to send sand flying everywhere.

[You have taken 5 damage from dat ass]

"You're a fucking idiot, Izuku!" Itsuka grabbed onto his shirt and shook him before pushing him down into the sand. "You didn't even think to talk about this bullshit with us? Do you have any idea how worried Momo and I were? Huh?"

She flicked him in the head. Hard.

[You have taken 1 damage from Itsuka Kendo. All things considered you're getting off lucky.]

She flicked him again, and again, and again, a barrage of flicks pelting him in the head.

"What kind of stupid dumb ass thinks that his friends aren't really his friends because his perverted, jerk, of a quirk said so huh?" Itsuka stopped her barrage and glared at him, Tsundere Mode was scary. She grabbed him by his shirt and glared at him closer. "I'm going to make this very, very clear Izuku. Your quirk has no control over how I feel about you. You got that?"

"But I-"

She shook him.

[Itsuka Kendo is Hangry, try feeding your girlfriend before she finds out if she can actually beat some sense into you.]

"For months I listened to you complain about how your quirk was useless, how it never did anything for you. So why are you thinking that it's giving you friends now huh?" Itsuka pressed her finger against his forehead and rubbed it hard.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Izuku, listen to Itsuka. I'll give you a piece of my mind afterwards]

"Oww! That hurts."

"Good! It hurts how stupid you are sometimes so this makes us even!"

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being stupid."

"Close enough."

Itsuka stood, now smiling down at him as she extended that same hand that had just been abusing him moments ago down in peace. The moment he took her hand she pulled him up into a tight hug. "Don't you think for a second that I'm not your friend, Izuku. Same goes for Momo."

"Alright, Itsuka. I'll try." He muttered face feeling just as red as could be. Having a girl pop out of nowhere, shout at him and then hug him like that, what was All Might thinking? Oh, he was smiling behind Itsuka giving a thumbs up. Ahh. Guess he didn't have to worry about that. "Sorry for being an idiot."

"It's alright," Itsuka stepped back and laughed. Wait, why did she have a giant sniper rifle on her back? "I'm used to you being a bit on the stupid side."

"Umm, can I just ask you what you're wearing?" He looked down at her bikini top for just a moment. She had really nice boobs. But he knew that. They weren't as big as Momo's but they were still a lot bigger than most girls in his class. And probably nicer too. And he was thinking about boobs again.

Couldn't blame that on his class.

"Huh?" Itsuka looked down and her eyes went wide. "Oh! Disable Yoko Littner Skin!"

In an instant she changed back into her school clothes and let out a breath of air.

"Sorry about that, I needed to find something embarrassing to wear so that your quirk would summon me." Itsuka laughed, her face growing red. "I didn't know if it would work but I'm glad it did. Now then, uhh, where exactly are we? I kind of need to hurry to practice."

"Dagobah beach." All Might said softly. "Northern side."

"Dagobah? Oh man, I'm going to have to hurry. Alright. See you later, Izuku. And if you ever think something stupid again let me know so I can smack it out of you!" Itsuka hugged him again and ran off. "Oh, and Momo wants a piece of you too! Expect a very firm discussion over tea!"

[Quest failed. You failed to confess to Itsuka Kendo. Who you have a major crush on. You're really bad at being a harem protagonist. Wait. Actually this might be par for the course.]

"You know," All Might chuckled and slapped him on the back. "A strong willed girl like that won't let your quirk control her. That and she might be more terrifying than your quirk."

Izuku just nodded in agreement. Girls were wonderful, terrifying magical creatures. And Itsuka was no exception.

**AN: Hey!... this chapter was more DRAMA than FUNNY! originally I wanted to write depressed Izuku trying to avoid Itsuka and Momo, but then I realized that would be boring. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Level 10

It was no secret that girls made him jumpy. Itsuka was his first real friend in years and he was still nervous around her half the time, mostly when he was aware of her feminine charms. Which was happening a lot. But Momo, he didn't have much exposure to just Momo. If anything this was the first time he and Momo had been alone together since he stared at her awkwardly on the train platform.

And he didn't expect her to be able to drink tea so menacingly! It was like that cup was filled with an ocean of disappointment that she was just casually sipping while looking at him with her dark chocolate eyes.

"Izuku, do you know why I've asked you to join me here today?" She asked placing the tea cup down and shifting slightly. They were at a fancy cafe located near Momo's house, it had an upstairs garden area which was where they were currently drinking their tea. Well, Momo was drinking, he was just sitting there all but fused to the chair waiting for her to finally berate him.

Itsuka was better, he could handle the flicks, not this mental torture!

[You have taken 5 mental damage from Momo's intimidation tactics. Tea drinking is sure scary huh?]

"Uhh, kind-"

[Momo Yaoyorozu tea time date! Objective woo Momo!]

[A. That red top you're wearing really makes your boobs look great!]

[B. Yo, you got dat ass to go wit dem tiddies?]

[C. Every time I look into your eyes I see my future in them, our smiles, our laughter, our children, will you please join my harem? I have a feeling that Itsuka is fond of the Amazon press and I'm too weak to handle that.]

What the fuck? Why now? What was going on? Why was his quirk like this? He couldn't speak, he could barely move his head as he stared at Momo who's soft frown bordered on a smile. This wasn't good was his quirk really going to make him say one of those options? What would Momo think? Guh! Well he wasn't going to say anything like that. This was his quirk!

"Honestly, I do understand what you're going through. Or at least part of it. Wondering if my friends are really my friends was something I went through in middle school. Why did they like me? Did they like me because of my family, because I was wealthy?" Momo sighed and stared into her cup for a few moments. Her smile was more of a frown at that moment, she shrugged. "Turns out, they weren't really my friends."

Momo righted herself and met his gaze, one hand right above her heart in that so very Momo like pose she struck whenever she was being heartfelt. She was such an earnest person, both her and Itsuka were. He really shouldn't have doubted her.

[A. That's great, so can we be real friends with benefits?]

[B. They sound like shitty people, we should have sex in their beds for revenge.]

[C. While they might have been after you for your money, you can rest assured I'm after you for your body.]

Why was his quirk like this?

Momo! Help! He couldn't even use the party chat!

"I would like to assure you that while Itsuka is certainly enthusiastic about your quirk, that both of us are indeed your friends. While it is true that none of us would have met if it wasn't for your quirk, that's not why we are friends." Momo sighed and pushed back a strand of her dark hair, she pinched her nose and then narrowed her eyes at him. "Certainly you have your faults, you're rather moody, quick to blame your quirk, and you're reluctant to share information with both myself and Itsuka, But you are improving. I've noticed it, and we barely get to hang out. Itsuka says you smile a lot more. So please don't doubt that our friendship is genuine."

He wanted to cry. Partially because he couldn't move but mostly because of Momo being just so sweet. He promised he was going to be more open with them! Just as soon as he could speak.

Momo coughed and continued. "As for whether or not your quirk is controlling our feelings, Well that actually goes into the argument of free will."

[A. The only argument I have is to why you will free those titties.]

[B. If my quirk could control your feelings, why am I still a virgin?]

That one was actually a good question.

[C. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife along with Itsuka Kendo and Nejire Hado?]

Who the hell was Nejire Hado?

"This is a bit tricky and I can understand why you're having a problem with this. It is true that your quirk is powerful in several unique ways. Honestly, it's a bit mind boggling all it can do. But I'd like to start by dispelling your belief that your quirk can change the weather." Momo pulled out out a newspaper and pointed towards the front page, it was about All Might fighting a villain and punching so hard that he changed the weather. "Honestly, the exact physics of how All Might can punch in a storm like that one are simply beyond me but it appears that he is also the cause for the flooding at the train station as well. Well, not so much his fault as much as he was trying to save someone that got stuck and had to punch the wall so the train wouldn't crash. So your quirk didn't actually cause all that. All Might did."

Ahh. That actually explained a lot.

"Now then, as for the free will part of your quirk. I admit this is a bit of a grey area and has been since the dawn of time. Even now, people don't think free will is true. But I think its real. I know what it feels like to not be in control. And when I'm with you, when I'm thinking about you, I know that I am in control of my thoughts." She blushed and a strand of her hair fell in front of her face. "Well, mostly, I think being a teenager might limit that a bit. But anyways. I am your friend because I choose to be. But have you ever experienced being not in control Izuku?"

[A. I'm not in control of my desire for you!]

[B. Want to lose control for a few hours at your place?]

[C. Wanna fuck?]

Would his quirk please let him tell Momo how he felt? Like how hard was it to just let him talk with Momo? He wanted to tell her that she was right. That he wanted her to be right.

"You're right, I'm sure you must have. Your quirk is rather cruel to you if I'm-" Momo looked at him and tilted her head to the side. "Is your quirk stopping your from talking right now?"

He wanted to nod but couldn't.

"Oh. You can't. Oh my, uhh. Izuku. Just calm down alright. Take a deep breath." Momo moved over to his side and grabbed his hand kneeling down beside him. "Just breathe. Think about something important to you. Remember when you said that you told your quirk you wanted to save me and you did. Despite it trying to not let you. Please. I need you to call upon that strength again. Just breath."

It wasn't that. He just didn't want to say something stupid or perverted! He wanted to let Momo know that he was happy they were friends! That she was beautiful, that her shirt was really cute and that she should let her hair down more!

"I'm happy we're friends!" He shouted. "I'm really really happy! I think you're really beautiful and I like your red shirt its really cute on you and you should let your hair down more you look good like that. Also I want to make you smile by making you food again!"

[You're welcome.]

Momo blinked at him, her lips were drawn in and her face was a bright brilliant red that was slowly matching the color of her top. "Ahh. I see you snapped out of it."

"Sorry, Momo."

"No no, it's quite alright, but what was happening?" Momo stood and practically skipped over to her seat. Her smile was growing and she touched her hair softly before taking a sip of her tea.

Izuku sighed and took a sip of his tea, already ready for bed. "It was giving me dialogue choices. Ones I wasn't willing to say." He bit his lip. He did say he was going to be more honest with them right? "They were really perverted and I didn't want you to think I actually thought that way."

"I see, well thank you. I'm glad you managed to break out of it." Momo pulled at her ponytail and hummed softly. "And thank you for your kind words earlier. I do hope those were your own words."

"They were." His cheeks burned when he said that. "But uhh, Momo, can I uhh tell you something?"

"That's why we're here today is it not?" Momo smiled and took another sip of her tea. "If I'm honest I'm hoping that we leave today understanding each other better."

"Well umm, this is a bit hard to mention. But," Izuku sunk into his seat and looked at the muffins that were sitting on the table. This place looked expensive. "Do you remember the night that we saved you?"

"Of course. How could I forget. That night was when I met my two best friends."

Holy crap, Momo was so pure it almost hurt to see her smile like that. It was like that smile was purifying his body of all impure thoughts.

"Well, uhh, in order to get you to join the party there was something I had to accept." He took a breath, this was no big deal, they both knew about the Harem Protagonist class and its weird skill now so perhaps this wouldn't be too big of a deal. "Basically it was called Harem Mode. It didn't sound to bad at the time, and I didn't really read it because I was too focused on uhh-"

"Trying to save me?" Momo offered letting her hair down and fluffing it slightly. It really did make her look more mature and just that much prettier. Now he just needed to get her to wear some glasses and like, dress like a librarian and why was he a pervert?

"Yeah. But from what I remember it had a few effects. The first is that my reputation wouldn't go down unless I made a big fuck up. The second is that you and Itsuka would become friends faster."

Momo held up her hand to stop him. "Izuku, me and Itsuka are friends because we get along well, not because of your quirk."

"I know, I know, I just want to get this off my chest. Besides, it also said that you two wouldn't become jealous of each other." He sighed feeling a weight come off of his chest. "So, have you been jealous of any-"

"You." Momo sighed.

"Huh?"

"I find myself frustrated whenever it's just you and Itsuka. I would say that it's pretty close to jealousy. Like I'm being left out." Momo stared at her cup of tea and let out a long even breath, her cheeks were slightly flushed and her hands were shaking ever so slightly. "But, it's more than that. I'm jealous of both of you. Itsuka for getting the chance to hang out with you, and you for getting the chance to hang out with Itsuka. I know it's difficult for me to join you guys because of how far away our schools are, but it's still so frustrating."

Momo let out a sharp sigh and all but glared at him. "So yes, I do still get jealous over Itsuka. Though I do wish I didn't."

He stood, placing one hand down onto the table and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand in both of his earning a gasp from her. "Momo! I uhh." Crap what was he doing?

"Yes?" She had one hand over her heart, eyes locked onto his.

"We're going to get into U.A. All three of us. Then we'll be able to see each other every day. So just wait a bit alright?"

Momo stood, tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She leaned forward and he felt her red lips press against his cheek. "Thank you Izuku, that actually means a lot to me."

[Achievement Unlocked: Actually Made a Move.

Holy shit! You're both so adorable. Or you would be if it didn't take for-fucking-ever. You're welcome.

Reward: Dungeons]

For a moment, Izuku just stared at Momo with wide eyes still holding her hand. That was technically his first kiss with a girl. That was huge right?

[Itsuka Kendo: Uhh guys! I think I found something! Something big!]


	11. Level 11

[Cove of Temptation:

* ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ]

The text of the dungeon was the same yellow color that his cooking skill used to show that a recipe was just challenging enough to make him grow, but not be so difficult to overwhelm him. Ideally he would have preferred to find a green or grey dungeon to see exactly what they were like, but the Cove of Temptation was the only one they'd found.

The dungeon entrance was a large semi-transparent veil of mist that swirled around the dungeon name and ranking. By some miracle, it was located on Dagobah Beach right on the pier and gazebo that he had managed to clear something of a direct path too.

Izuku looked over to Itsuka and Momo they were both wearing hiking gear, boots, pants, long sleeved shirts, vests, and even camping gear. They both pulled that look off, especially with the more relaxed ponytail each one wore. Honestly, it looked like they were about to go out for a summer camp trip with Itsuka being a ball of energy and Momo being the one to plan everything while being completely confused about something basic.

Like where they were going to be going to the bathroom.

Izuku himself was dressed in similar clothes. All Might was out of town for a few days so he had given Izuku the weekend off.

Which was oddly convenient.

"You have no idea how conflicted I am about this!" Itsuka pressed her palms against her forehead while glaring daggers at the dungeon entrance. The entrance just hovered there menacingly in response. "On the one hand, it's a dungeon. That means loot, monsters, exp, and basically all the other awesome stuff in games. But on the other hand, it's literally called Cove of Temptation!"

Momo looked up from her bag and looked up at Itsuka, pursing her lips with a single eyebrow raised. "Why is that bad?"

"Think about it!" Itsuka's arms went flying about as she gestured wildly around at the ocean. "Cove means water! Temptation means like sexy stuff! When you combine those two things what do you get?"

"An infection?"

Itsuka stared at Momo hard for a few moments. "Is that what really happens?"

Momo just shrugged.

"Well anyways! No, that's not what I'm talking about! Basically what I'm trying to say is that there's a very high chance of there being tentacles, the gropey kind, and a really good chance of there being some kind of clothes dissolving acid, and I do not want this to turn into a hentai!" Itsuka huffed, crossed her arms and glared at the dungeon, her face was very, very red.

That explained why she had a good bonus to masturbation. Or was it the other way around?

"Look at it this way, Itsuka," Izuku said smiling at her. "You're the highest level one here so you'll be able to cream-"

She held up a hand and gave him a sharp sigh. "Please don't use the word cream right now, Izuku." She then smiled at him and flexed her arm. "But thanks, I get what you're trying to say."

"No problem, I'm sure that we'll do great here." Even if he wasn't exactly sure what he could do or what they needed to do in the dungeon. Momo still couldn't make magic weapons, even something basic like a +1 dagger was too high level for her. So essentially they only had his spatula for magic items. "Or at least you will."

Momo stood and shouldered her backpack. "If there is combat, I'll try to make certain that Izuku and I are properly equipped."

So far their basic combat plan was Itsuka up front and hoping she can punch stuff good. Also to run away if there was anything higher level than Itsuka. They were all vaguely aware that what they were doing was probably dangerous, but curiosity and a bit of greed were driving them to give it a shot.

"Right!" Itsuka punched her open palm and looked towards the dungeon entrance. "After you, party leader."

"Right." Hopefully this was worth it.

He touched the swirling green mist and felt a pull.

[You are entering the dungeon: Cove of Temptation.

Good luck!

Tip: Don't let them grab you!]

[Itsuka Kendo: Fuck! I knew it! Fucking graby fuckers!

Momo Yaoyorozu: I feel like I should inform you, I got a notification to join you in the dungeon. I have accepted. Perhaps we don't need to all be at the entrance for it to work.]

The pull grew stronger, spreading from his hand to every part of his body. When it reached his head he felt like he had come to a sudden stop.

And then started falling. Falling towards the spot where a wooden pier crashed against the crystal clear waves of the beach. Just as he was about to crash into the ground, a tightness grabbed his stomach and pulled him back into the air. It was wrapped around his leg! Oh no! They had him!

"Itsuka! Momo! Help they have me!" He knew what Itsuka was talking about when she said tentacles! And he did not want to lose any form of virginity to them! "Help!"

"Should we get him down?" Momo asked from nearby. He caught a flash of her black hair in his struggles right next to Itsuka's orange. Why did she sound so calm?

"I'm just waiting for him to figure out it's just a rope."

Rope? Izuku stopped struggling and saw that what he thought was a slimy, sticky, grabby, tentacle was really just an old, crusty, slimy rope. It was hanging from a tall post along the dock and he had gotten stuck in it. Because why not.

"Here," Itsuka said her large hands moving to grab onto him. "I got you."

When he was finally on the ground, Izuku had his breath stolen.

The shabby pier they were on extended out into the ocean a few hundred feet beyond the lush tropical cliff wall that it hugged. The ocean was a clear crystalline blue with gentle waves lapping up a long shallow coast that was pincered by another cliff wall that crumbled into the sea. Between both of these cliffs was what could only be described as a paradise. White sandy beaches, lush tropical plants, and an idyllic looking beach house, a bunch of canoes, surfboards and even a hammock waited for them.

But that wasn't what stole his breath. Rather it was what Itsuka and Momo were wearing. Swimsuits that showed off their curves and made them both look absolutely adorable. Itsuka's was a light blue highlighted with a darker blue and had yellow ribbons on it. The strings were tight and thin but somehow still supported her chest with ease. Momo's was a solid eye popping red that was holding on for dear life to contain her breasts and showed off her hips and slender stomach well. Both of them had a matching cloth wrapped around their hips that was just opaque enough to see their legs.

Honestly, they looked like models from a magazine. And here he was just some skinny looking nerd. Maybe Itsuka was right and this was going to turn into a hentai.

"Uhh, so why are you both wearing-"

"Because your quirk is a jerk sometimes." Itsuka crossed her arms and pouted, her eyes darting up and down his body. "I was half expecting it to put you in a speedo or something, but the board short look works too. Still, looks like that All Might training has been working." She slapped his stomach. "That or gaining strength actually makes you look different."

Itsuka narrowed her eyes at him. "Your quirk is sexist."

"Huh?" Oh, like them he was now in a swimsuit, he had on green board shorts that went down to just above his knees. And he was shirtless, showing off what little muscle he had gained these past few months. "Oh uhh, sorry?"

"Don't worry about it." Itsuka huffed crossing her arms. She then blinked and let out a sigh. Her Tsundere was showing.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Momo responded pulling on her bikini top. "But, it is rather nice and the clothing is comfortable. Do you think we'll unlock this as a skin?"

Itsuka shrugged. "Maybe after we clear this place. But don't let your guard down. Seeing how we're in swimsuits now I have a real bad feeling about the whole tentacle thing. And that house makes me think that it's going to be haunted or something. Guh. Where's the exit?"

Good question, there wasn't any place that looked like an exit, or even that swirling mist that brought them there.

"GPS doesn't know where we are." Momo sighed holding a small device in her hand. Did she just make that? Man, her quirk was awesome. "So either we're in some place that the GPS can't detect us, we're being blocked, or we're nowhere on earth. Honestly, all three are rather terrifying. Why are we doing this again?"

"Because it feels good to level up." Itsuka sounded so defeated as she glared forward along the dock.

"You're right." Momo sighed and looked just as defeated as Itsuka was. "I really want to see if I can make more magical items. They're quite useful."

Izuku straightened his shoulders and pointed towards the house. "I think that might be the best place to start right?"

[Objective: Head to the Beach House]

"I think that's what your quirk wants."

[Objective: And not die.]

"Well that's certainly ominous." As Momo said that, the dock behind them exploded, water and wood splinters going flying like it had been hit by a cannonball. A boom echoed through the cove drawing their eyes out towards the sea where a massive pirate ship was firing its cannons at them.

"Fucking pirates? Seriously!" Itsuka shouted as another cannonball slammed into the wood. "Fuck it! Run!"

Izuku and Momo were way ahead of her. Itsuka was a strong girl, she could probably punch the cannonball and win.

Bit by bit, the pier began to crumble as they ran, splinters, gushes of water and falling rocks barring the way.

[Press X to]

Fuck off! He was busy right now!

He ignored the prompt and jumped over a nearly round hole in the pier that showed the sandy bottom of the shore. And the shark that was down beneath it. The very very big shark. It darted out into the shallows where its large body maneuvered easily, its large fin slicing through the water. The shark was big. Very big.

Even as they continued to run down the pier to avoid the barrage of cannons the beast charged at them undeterred from its course, a maw of teeth that were the size of Izuku's arms opened up, promising a swift and bloody death. It leapt out of the water intent on swallowing him or Momo in one bite.

He wasn't sure which one of them was screaming like a girl. Probably him.

It wasn't that they stopped running. But when a bikini wearing redhead with fists the size of her body comes flying through the air and kicks a bus sized shark with enough force for it to crumple like an accordion it is very appropriate to take a moment and appreciate things. Especially when that same redhead grabbed onto the shark's tail and flung it over her head where it was struck by one of the cannonballs.

He had a very good feeling that Itsuka could be screaming and covered in the blood of her enemies and he'd still think she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. Actually, that might just make her more attractive.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Holy shit, I think she's trying to make me a lesbian.

Izuku Midoriya: Same. 

Izuku Midoriya: Wait what?] 

Itsuka turned to them with a bright red face, either from anger, exhaustion or embarrassment they didn't know. "Stop flirting with me and run!"

When the explosion a few feet behind them punctuated Itsuka's sentence, they started running faster than before. The wood began to creak, wobble, and shake, making each step more perilous than the last. He tripped falling down onto the warm sandy shore that stretched out before him.

Itsuka grabbed him in her hand and kept running to the beach house, a few sandy explosions rocked the world as he tried really hard not to puke.

[Objective Complete!

[X] Head to the Beach House

[X] Didn't die a horrible sharky death.]

"I think the pirate ship is leaving." Momo let out a hard heavy breath while holding onto one of the support columns of the beach house.

Itsuka planted him in the ground feet first like he was some flag of triumph, then turned to look out at the sea. The pirate ship was sailing away, and down. Into the ocean. It vanished beneath the waves before it reached the horizon. "So it randomly showed up and shot at us and then just leaves? Your quirk needs a better story writer."

"Did you really want to sit around waiting for some guy with a horrible accent to start shouting at us for his boat?" Izuku asked.

"No." Itsuka sighed and let her shoulders drop. "I wanted to be a pirate."

"There's always the next dungeon." Momo gave a tired laugh. "That's the fastest I've run in a while, it was kind of fun."

Holy crap, what were they turning Momo into?

[Time Until next objective: 4:59]

"So, it looks like we have a bit of time to wait until your quirk starts blasting us with cannonballs again." Itsuka scratched the back of her head, hips popping off to the side and showing off the definition on her stomach. And he really shouldn't be staring at her like this. Itsuka looked over to him and smiled. "We should probably check this place out and find out if there's any loot. Right?"

"Yep!"

The house was clean, but far from modern. Lanterns were used in place of lightbulbs, and many of the rooms were just set up for maximum relaxation. Even the beds were large, soft, and could lull anyone into a deep sleep. Aside from the two bedrooms there was the kitchen. The kitchen was large, with a wood stove the size of a car and a giant wok resting on top just waiting to be used. Chairs were set up opposite of the cooking area, the stone counter top was polished and felt like the kind of place where the chef would entertain the customers.

But aside from a few basic tools, like knives, spoons, forks, plates, and a multitude of blank books, there really wasn't anything special.

This annoyed Itsuka.

"Ahh man!" Itsuka grabbed her head and fell down onto the white sand of the beach. "No loot! What gives? We haven't even gotten any experience yet! All that happened was we got teleported to this nice beach! If I wanted to go to a nice beach, I'd go to a nice beach!"

Itsuka leaned forward and raised an eyebrow at both of them. "Can either of you drive?"

"Nope."

"I cannot."

Itsuka gave an annoyed grunt and flopped back down onto the beach. "Quirky, if you're listening please, give me loot and Exp. Both are good. But I'll take either at this moment! Also I'm hungry and there's no food here. Please se-"

[Objective: Defend the beach]

[Objective: Don't die]

"Fuck! Now what?" Itsuka whined sitting up hands flopping into the sand between her legs.

They came from the shallows, large pulsing head, gigantic orb like eyes with yellow cross shaped pupils, squirming tentacles filled with suction cups, and a tube like mouth that sucked in with their every move forward. They looked like cartoon octopus and squid all evil and welding crude primitive weapons from spears to clubs.

Itsuka stood disgust written on her face, Momo joined her both of them looked like they had never smiled once in their lives. "I told you."

"Well, at least we don't have much clothes to dissolve." Momo held out her hand and conjured a sharp metallic spear and handed it to Izuku. A large tentacled beast emerged from behind the much smaller by comparison octopuses and squids. "I'm going to make a cannon."

That sounded like an excellent idea.

Itsuka took the front and clapped one of the squids, it exploded into a thick yellow substance like a massive zit and completely covered her entire body. It smelled kind of familiar. For a few moments, Itsuka stood there, covered in the yellow goo, only the orange of her hair and the green glint of her eyes could be seen. And she did not look happy.

He knew this because she let out a primal scream of pure frustration. "You fucking zits! I'll pop every last one of you!"

She grabbed onto one of the squids heads and pulled it up off the ground, its stubby tentacles flailing around helplessly. Really, were these guys supposed to be a threat or something? She then tossed it towards the nearest cliff wall where it exploded in a different substance, this one white, green, and just ever so slightly yellow. Another one tried to swing its club at her but she gave it a vicious backhand that made it explode.

Really, it felt like Itsuka had this. Or at least the little ones.

Momo fired her cannon, the ball flying off, just missing the big one in the back.

Izuku looked at one of the slowly advanced octopi that was marching up towards him. It had a spiked club in two tentacles and was shaking them like rattles in his general direction.

He stabbed it with the spear.

[Your thrust has dealt 5 damage. Good thing it's not based off of your sexual performance skill]

It didn't burst like the ones Itsuka was dealing with. Instead it just bounced back a bit, a bit of red blood coming out from the wound on its head. But it didn't show a single sign of pain, it just kept going forward again. So he poked it again.

[Your thrust has dealt 7 damage. Unlike the girls, he actually felt that.]

Even in the middle of a dungeon, his quirk found enough time to berate him for nothing.

He tore the spear out and instead of being pushed back or popping this squid deflated like a balloon that had its air let out, and sprayed its zesty smelling blood all over him. Wait. He knew this smell. Well at least part of it. It was sweet, slightly salty and had a bit of lemon too it. Curiosity drove him to do something stupid.

He tasted it.

It was ketchup, or at least kind of ketchup-like. There was a bit of lemon in there, and something spicy. But the point being, it was sauce. Which meant the first one Itsuka had killed was filled with melted butter? And the one she tossed into the wall tartar sauce? Why were they filled with food?

A question he didn't have time to answer as Momo's cannon went off a second time. This time it scored a direct hit on the big one. And instantly pissed it off. It screamed like sizzling food on a grill, tentacles thrashing about like a child having a tantrum as it steamed forward. It's entire body turned red.

"Oh, I uhh just made it mad huh?" Momo muttered.

The creature got to the shore and it's thick tentacles began to elongate, turning into dangerous whips as opposed to squishy clubs. They battered the ground crushing the small squid with ease while Itsuka tried to dodge them.

For a moment it felt like they were winning.

Then Momo screamed. A tentacle had snuck through the sand and had wrapped around her, pulling her into the air and over towards the beast, where a few more tentacles began to play with her. Then Itsuka screamed, several tentacles grabbing onto her.

Fuck. This wasn't good.

Okay. He needed to think. There was sauce inside of these things. Only the kitchen in the beach house was fully equiped and- "I'm going to have to cook this guy, aren't I."

[Yep.]

Huh. Guess his quirk could be useful, wait this whole thing was his quirks doing! Guh whatever. "Thanks!"

He chucked the spear at the giant Octopus.

[Critical strike! You have dealt 15 damage!]

He then equipped his magical spatula.

Golden shimmering lines appeared on the creature's body. Places to cut, a list of ingredients appeared in his vision, and several objects located around the beach began to glow as well. He'd gather those later. But first. He needed to save Itsuka and Momo!

A tentacle came flying down towards him, a golden line right where it was about to strike him. He slashed that line with his spatula and it cut like nothing was there.

[Common Ingredient: Octopus Leg]

The creature roared and somehow grew angrier. Now more of its tentacles were being brought to bare down towards it. It felt like certain death.

But fortunately, he had a badass as a best friend. Itsuka grabbed onto a bunch of tentacles with ease, holding them to the ground through sheer strength, her body still covered in so many different sauces he could barely see her gritting her teeth.

[Itsuka Kendo: Go! Do… Something!]

Izuku nodded and charged with his magic spatula, he had a clear goal now, a large glowing X right between the eyes.

He jumped. Time seemed to slow, and he jabbed the spatula into the creatures flesh. For a moment nothing seemed to happen. Then the creature burst.

[+12000 Exp]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 4 Harem Protagonist!]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 5 Harem Protagonist!]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 6 Harem Protagonist!]

[Legendary Ingredient: King Calamari!]

[Achievement Unlocked: First Boss down

With only mild hand holding. And you got to see Itsuka covered in sticky white stuff, that won't ever happen again.

Reward: Nejire Hado joins the party]

[Nejire Hado has joined the party!]

**AN: This chapter was fun. Next chapter should be more fun.**

**Oh and I'd like to hit 2k followers by new years so please if you haven't already please follow :D **


	12. Level 12

[Summoning Nejire Hado]

Izuku looked up. He had girls teleported on him enough times to know exactly where his quirk was going to put Nejire. Directly above him. He spread his legs, lowered his center of gravity and opened his arms. For once he was going to be cool and actually catch the person before they fell.

He was aware of her character box appearing below Momo's in the party hud.

[Nejire Hado. Lvl 21 Nejire, Hadoken Spammer]

Stats later, catch girl first.

[Nejire Hado has been summoned.

Enjoy.]

She had long blue hair that reached her hips in a long loose spiral, a figure that was an impossible mix of cute and sexy contained in a pure white bikini. And a face that was just absolutely adorable, and her eyes were a sky blue with a star like white center. He really should be thanking his quirk, all three of the most beautiful women he'd ever met were in his party.

"I got you!" Izuku shouted spreading his arms before Nejire fell. But she didn't.

"Huh?" Nejire flipped in the sky like she was swimming and fluttered down towards him. Oh, she could fly. She got up really close to him, one finger on her cheek, a question humming on her smile and eyes delving for answers. "So that's what that button did. But what is this? Where am I? How did I get such a cute bikini? Why can I see your name? Why are you a Harem Protagonist? Am I a part of a harem?"

[You have taken 5 points of Mental Fatigue Damage from Nejire Hado.]

Izuku tried to open his mouth, but he didn't even know where to start. "Uhh, well, this is my quirk?"

"Being cute? You're kind of cute you know? Oh hey, they're cute too! Wait!" Nejire gasped and nyoomed over the water dragging one hand along the surface as she made a beeline for Itsuka and Momo.

Hehe, a girl called him cute.

[You're not getting an achievement for that]

Izuku waded towards the girls in the warm, waist deep water of the dungeon; that was just the first boss, right? Were there more? Or what? Maybe they had a break? There wasn't an objective timer. Were they stuck here? Honestly he wouldn't put it past his quirk. They did not think this through.

"Nejire?" Momo asked, trying to get some kind of sauce off of her while Itsuka just stood there looking like an angry, wet, sauce covered, cat. "It's been a while, good to see you."

"Hmm?" Nejire tilted her head looking up at Momo. Of the three girls, Nejire was the shortest, while Momo was quite tall, it looked like Itsuka had an inch on the new girl. But that was only exaggerated by Nejire leaning forward to look at things. "Oh! Momo, right? You're a lot taller than you were when you were a first year!"

"And bigger!" Nejire said to Momo's boobs. "You're so big."

"Yes, well, hopefully I'm done growing." Momo sighed and gave a soft laugh. "But, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I should be asking! I was in the dorms being bored out of my mind while studying then all of a sudden I get this weird thingy in my face asking if I wanted to join Izuku's party! I thought it sounded like fun so I said yes! Next thing I know I'm here and I'm wearing this super cute bikini! Oh! Yours is cute too and-"

Nejire turned towards Itsuka, looked the girl up and down and then stuck her finger on some of the sauce. With no hesitation, Nejire popped her finger into her mouth and hummed. "Ooh, Tartar sauce? Are we having a beach barbecue?"

[Bonus Objective: Cook a meal

Cove of Temptation will end in 2h 30m]

"Ooh! That's neat! I guess we are having a barbecue!" Nejire hummed and looked at Itsuka again. "And you're Itsuka? Is the name tag thingy right? Aren't monks supposed to be bald?"

"Yeah it's right," Itsuka finally smiled. "I'm Itsuka, I'm also not normally covered in sauce. It's nice to meet you Nejire, and welcome to the party, or more specifically Izuku's quirk. It's like a video game."

"Oooooh, that makes sense." Nejire nodded. Then stopped and looked towards Izuku. "Wait, no it doesn't. So are we in a video game? Am I a video game character? I'm confused."

Nejire was close, so close, how was she flying like that? Why was she still getting closer? And why did she have such pretty eyes? Izuku swallowed and took a step back, almost tripping and falling back into the warm water that was lapping at his knees. Strange, shouldn't there be a lot more sauce stuff in the water? It looked like most of it was just sticking to Itsuka. "Uhh, Momo? Do you think you can take Itsuka to the bath? I think I need to catch Nejire up. Well, as best I can. I really don't know what's happening either."

Momo nodded and grabbed onto Itsuka's arm. "Sure thing."

"And here I was hoping to get some kind of a shrimp bonus." Itsuka mumbled as Momo dragged her away.

"Oooh a bath? That sounds like fun." Nejire shot up in the air and joined the two girls as they made their way into the house. He was fairly certain that she didn't stop asking questions even when they got inside.

At least Momo was taking it in stride.

Great, now he off loaded explaining things to Nejire and helping Itsuka get clean onto Momo.

"Well, the least I could do is start cooking." Armed with his magic spatula, Izuku scoured the beach for a few ingredients that stood out when he used the item. Was it an effect of the spatula itself or would he gain this ability when he gained enough cooking ranks? It was surprisingly useful so far. Especially since he actually beat the boss because of it.

Most of the items he found were common quality or above, a few superior, but nothing near the rarity of the legendary ingredient that the boss dropped. The question was, did he save that or did he use it now? Could he use it now? Legendary probably needed higher ranks than he had. A lot more. But who knows, sometimes there was low level legendary stuff.

Besides, it was literally just cooking.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Here, let me open it for you. Alright Nejire, try thinking.

Nejire Hado: Thinking?

Nejire Hado: !

Nejire Hado: OMG!

Nejire Hado: this is amazing!

Nejire Hado: How does it work? Can I send pictures! Oh!

Itsuka Kendo: uhh what?

Nejire Hado has sent a picture.]

It was a picture of Momo washing Itsuka's back. They were both wearing their swimsuits, but it was good to know that they could send pictures. And that he could just remember this if he ever wanted to see them in bikinis again.

[Nejire Hado: Score!

Itsuka Kendo: Gah! What the hell! Nejire take that down!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Huh, I'm surprised that worked. But please don't do that without asking, Nejire.

Nejire Hado: Okay! Sorry. But you two just look so cute! Wait, is there a mirror?

Nejire Hado has sent a picture.

Nejire Hado: Nice! This is a lot better than using my phone!]

The photo was of Nejire posing in the bathroom wearing her white bikini and striking a victory pose.

And that was another thing he was going to be saving for later.

Shaking his head, Izuku decided that he had enough ingredients to cook something decent and headed towards the kitchen. It was strange how the sand didn't really get on anything besides his feet. He was worried that some of the stuff wouldn't be useable. Once inside, he started cooking.

And pulled up Nejire's stats.

[Status: Nejire Hado. Lvl 21 Nejire, Hadoken Spammer

Strength: Shake-weight aficionado

Dexterity: autocunnilingus

Constitution: Constantly in 'I just drank three expressos' mode

Intelligence: If you hold her up to your ear, you can hear the ocean.

Wisdom: Believes Salsa is a fruit salad with Tomato.

Charisma: C or E, not sure depends on the artist.

Unspent Attribute points: 17

Unspent Skill points: 5

Feats:3]

Huh? That was somehow less useful than it normally was. Shake-weight was that T.V. weight training thing that Kacchan's mom used right? Why would Nejire's strength be related to that? Did she use a shake-weight?

Autocunnilingus. That just sounded perverted. Was it like the female equivalent of autofellatio? Was Nejire that flexible? She didn't look it, but then again, Itsuka didn't look like she could punch a bus sized shark and win.

Constitution, intelligence, and wisdom he could get, Nejire did seem to be ever so slight, uhh, sporadic?

Charisma, was once again confusing. What did the letters mean? And what was that about an artist?

For skills, Nejire had a few that stood out.

Lesbomancy, which he assumed was her ability to please other women in bed, which made sense because she kept calling Itsuka and Momo cute. But she also called him cute? Maybe it was just something else though? A part of him hoped it was the former. Okay, most of him. Nejire was cute, bubbly, and just put a smile on his face.

So why did his quirk recruit her? From what she said, it was voluntary.

Nejire also had a high masturbation skill. Huh, come to think of it, did Momo even have that skill? A quick check resulted in a no. Did that mean Momo didn't touch herself? That was... that was weird right? And now he had an erection while cooking in a swimsuit, those three things should not be combined together.

The final skill that popped out to him was something he'd already seen her do. Fly. Was that her quirk?

No, it had to be in the name. Itsuka was a martial artist that could make her hands really big so she got to be a Monk, Big Ass Fist Style. And Momo was well, she wasn't really religious but she was helpful, so that kind of counted and she could make things with her quirk. So… What the hell was a Nejire Hadoken Spammer?

[Izuku Midoriya: Hey, Itsuka, what's a Hadoken?]

He heard splashing, followed by wet footsteps, a splash, and then a moment later Itsuka appeared in front of him, towel wrapped around her straps of her bikini were visible and her hair was out of her usual ponytail. "You don't know what Hadoken is? How could I-" She stopped and sniffed the air. "What smells good?"

"Ohh, uhh," He looked down at what he was making in the large wok, the oven blazing behind him. "Well the bonus objective was to cook something so I started making some Takoyaki. I'm too low level to use the legendary ingredient though. Are you sauce free?"

"Probably." Itsuka shook her head and glared at him. "Next day off you get, I'm going to teach you Street Fighter!"

"Is that a Hadoken?"

"No! Hadoken is a move in the game that some of the characters do that shoots out a blast of energy." Itsuka cupped her hands and made a throwing motion.

"Like a Kamehameha?"

"Yeah!"

Now to test the theory.

[Izuku Midoriya: Hey, Nejire does your quirk let you shoot out energy blasts?

Nejire Hado: Woah! How'd you know that? Did your quirk tell you that? Oh! What else does it tell you? Oh! And what about skills? Wait! I'm coming out! Something smells good!]

Nejire came half bouncing half flying down the hallway and was quickly followed by Momo who had her hair down as well. Momo looked worn out already. Yeah, he could see Nejire having an affect on people.

Nejire chose to put her skill points into flying and marksmanship.

"Oh, oh, but what about uhh, what are they called again?" Nejire looked to Itsuka, then to Momo as all three of them sat at the bar, eyes constantly glancing towards the food he was cooking. "Attribute points?"

"Yep!" Itsuka smiled and flexed her arm, showing off her well developed muscles. "Strength is what I've been maxing out, it's been working great. I think. I can hit a lot harder now and even lifting stuff is easier. I also have a few points in constitution, which helps with running and just endurance in general. There's also dexterity, which should help you be faster and more flexible."

"Oooh," Nejire grabbed her foot and casually put it behind her head. Okay, so she was flexible. "That sounds pretty useful, I could be a noodle. What else is there?"

"Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma." Momo stated, her properness and eagerness to tutor showing through. "Intelligence is what I've been putting the most points into, while the effects are a bit hard to tell, especially since I haven't gained as many levels as Itsuka, I have noticed that I can memorize compounds faster than before. Wisdom, uhh, well, it's a bit more arbitrary than intelligence but we think it's about self awareness? Not entirely sure."

"I see, I see," Nejire hummed tapping on her cheek. "And Charisma?"

"Ohh, umm, that one." Momo's face went bright red and she leaned over to whisper into Nejire's ear. Why? Wasn't charisma just even more pointless than Wisdom? None of them had managed to figure out what exactly it did.

"Really?" Nejire asked loudly, eyes darting to Izuku for a second as a smile spread across her face. Now both Itsuka and Momo were blushing. Did Charisma actually do something? "By how much?"

Momo kept whispering, then pulled away and nodded. "I would recommend one point through, it does improve your overall health a bit, and you likely won't get as many pimples."

"Ooh, fringe benefits." Nejire held up her hand and counted to five on it and nodded. "I'm starting to like your quirk, Izuku! It's pretty fun so far! But how many of the attribute points do I have?"

"Uhh, Seventeen?"

"Ohh, that's good! Alright, first, I want six in dexterity and constitution." Nejire nodded to herself proudly. "My quirk uses my stamina which is basically constitution so I'm going to be putting a lot of points into that, and dexterity just seems useful! It might make me fly better! Oh and aim better. Sometimes hitting small targets is tricky with my quirk."

"Alright," Izuku nodded, and put the points in. "Done, and the last five?"

"All of it into Charisma please!" Nejire beamed.

"What?" Itsuka shouted.

"Nejire!" Momo also shouted.

"Huh?" Izuku asked looking at the three girls. "What's wrong with Charisma?"

"Nothing! Just put the points in!" Nejire stood, giving him a thumbs up, one hand on the counter. She looked so excited about this. Well, it was time to find out what exactly charisma did.

Neither Itsuka nor Momo said anything, they both stared at the ground, blushes burning their cheeks.

He put the five points into charisma.

Nejire gave a small eep, and stood straight, elbows tucked in while her palms were up near her shoulders, causing her to stick her chest out. And then her chest went out again. And again. And again. For several seconds, all eyes were locked onto Nejire's chest as her breasts swelled slowly, but noticeably forward. The already tight white bikini top managed to grow with her new assets as they doubled in size, and then some, now sitting somewhat higher on her chest, and barely overflowing the now larger bikini top.

"Damn," Itsuka mumbled her mouth hanging open.

Momo nodded.

Nejire just jumped and then grabbed her chest and bounced them a bit. "Nice! G-cups! Always wanted to be this big! Oh, and they're softer! That's really nice. Anyone wanna feel?"

Izuku finally closed his mouth when he realized that his food was burning. Still, he only had one thing to say.

"That's what charisma does?!"

XXXX

Itsuka poked at her Takoyaki that Izuku had made, already she felt twice as energetic as she had when they entered the dungeon. It was just some basic food but it was food nonetheless. But it was hard to eat right next to Nejire's G-for -giant- cup breasts. Mostly because she kept wanting to stare at them. Seriously, this girl was crazy? Did she really just show up and get a free boob job from Izuku?

Not that she should judge.

And she wasn't jealous that now she was the smallest of their group in the chest department.

Not in the slightest.

Oh, crap, she needed to change the subject.

Something not boob or Nejire related.

"So, hey, what did you even do to unlock dungeons to begin with? Was there an achievement?" She asked Izuku. Momo choked drinking water for a moment.

"Huh?" Izuku asked tearing his eyes from Nejire's chest. She wasn't jealous! "Oh, uhh, well Momo kissed me on the cheek and I got an achievement."

"Why am I not surprised?" Itsuka groaned. It was always something with Izuku's quirk. Hell, didn't he get an achievement from when they hugged? Maybe-

"Hey! So you unlocked stuff when Momo kissed you on the cheek?" Nejire asked floating off of her seat.

Izuku took a step back, recoiling against the counter top. "Uhh, yeah, that's about right, kind of pathetic I know, uhh, Nejire what are you doing?"

"I want to know what you unlock from a real kiss, now hold still." Nejire fluttered towards Izuku and grabbed his face.

Itsuka felt her heart drop. Her food hit the floor and she realized that she had a giant monster of a crush on Izuku the moment Nejire kissed him.

Fuck!

**AN: Thank you for helping me reach 2k followers on this fic! Now buckle up! **


	13. Level 13

[Uhh… Holy shit.]

[Achievement Unlocked? First kiss, but like on the lips.

With Nejire Hado being an entity of pure chaos this shouldn't actually count but holy shit.

Reward: Feats]

It was rather hard to pay attention to much besides the fact that this cute blue haired girl that he met all of an hour ago was currently holding her face against his as they kissed. Nejire's lips were so very soft, her tongue very wet, and the sensation was both pleasant and strange. He could feel her large chest press against his own chest, as one of her knees brushed against his thighs.

She pulled back slowly, humming and smiling as she wiped a bit of spit off of her lips. "Hmm, you're a good kisser, Izuku. Did that unlock anything?"

If he said no would she do it again?

Izuku blinked, his brain finally scavenging up enough blood to form thoughts. He wiped the drool from his mouth and looked at Nejire. He could still feel the ghost of her lips against his and the softness of her breasts against his chest. Behind the smiling Nejire was a blushing Momo, covering her mouth in shock, and a very annoyed-looking Itsuka.

"I uhh, wow uhh, it did." He muttered, Itsuka perked up slightly, but she still looked like she had just been woken up early from a nap. "And we unlocked feats, so uhh, I guess it's time to figure out what those are?"

Now he had Itsuka's full attention. She jumped over the counter with all her martial prowess and stood next to Nejire, hands folded in front of her and partially sucking on her lip. She eyeballed Nejire for a moment and shook her head. She looked right at him with a spark in her eyes that had been lacking ever since she got covered in squid sauce. "Let me go first, I've been looking forward to this for months!"

Izuku nodded and smiled at her. She was starting to be more Itsuka-like again. That was good. "Alright, I'll skip all the uhh, perverted ones."

"Ooh!" Nejire bounced. "Don't skip those for me please! Also see if there's one that makes me taller."

There were a lot of feats. A whole lot of feats. So many feats that if he scrolled too fast, he got a headache as his brain tried to load them all at once. It was almost like there was an infinite number of them. And most of them were incredibly lame. One was literally the ability to go cross eyed. Another was to whistle, to wiggle her ears, to put her pants on two legs at a time, to increase the number of orgasms she could get, to increase breast sensitivity, to make her ambidextrous, to-

"I get it already." Itsuka slumped onto the ground in a heap, head resting on her knees. "Why is your quirk like this? I was so looking forward to something awesome after how hard they were to get."

"Kissing is hard?" Nejire asked, still tapping on her chin tilting her head to the side. "Oh, is there a feat that makes you a better kisser?"

"The ambidextrous one sounds kind of useful." Momo offered, walking around the counter to provide much needed comfort to Itsuka.

"I guess," Itsuka whined and pushed a few tears out of her eyes before they even had a chance to start falling. "I know it's stupid, but I was just holding out hope for something cool. Like Power attack or, I don't know. Not going cross eyed." She wiped her eyes again and looked up at him. "Why does your quirk love to crush people's hopes?"

Izuku sighed and scratched the back of his head. He'd been asking that for years. But for once, he was angry at his quirk not because his quirk was being a dick to him, but because somehow it made Itsuka cry. And that was somehow worse than bullying him for his whole life. "Don't worry Itsuka, I'll keep looking. There has to be something here useful."

Something that used her strength. Where could that be. Why wasn't there a search bar? There needed to be a search bar.

[Searching for feats containing "bar".]

The list changed, his place in them lost, and a splitting pain shot through his head as the new list reappeared and loaded again. A search feature! Where was it? Oh! Top right corner. Was that there the whole time? Whatever, that was exactly what he needed.

Alright, it was probably just like the party chat, so strength?

[Searching for feats containing "strength".]

The list shuffled again and his headache doubled in intensity. His nose felt wet, but he found feats that Itsuka might actually like. Double strength bonus to opening jars? Nope! Ignore strength bonus when stubbing her toe? Maybe. There had to be something useful, something, anything.

"Hey," Nejire's voice snapped him back to reality, she jumped over and grabbed a rag and handed it to him. "Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding!"

He touched his nose and looked at his hand. Yep, that was blood. Alright, so looking through feats actually really hurt him. That was strange. He took the rag and pressed it to his nose. He wasn't going to end this empty handed. "Thanks Nejire, the sheer number of feats is a bit much."

"Really? Wow. A list of stuff gives you a nosebleed but instant teleportation doesn't even make you blink. Your quirk is inconsistent. That's fun." Nejire hummed bouncing back a step to stand with the other girls. "Not the bloody nose part but just all the neat things it can do. Oh, wait, how are we supposed to get home?"

[Feat: Flex it off.

Reduce physical and elemental damage you take based off of your strength score.

Legend has it there was a dude that flexed off a glacier.]

Now that one sounded useful! Very very useful!

Without a second thought, he selected it. The room spun, for a moment like he was light headed and he had to brace against the wall for just a moment to regain his senses. They weren't coming back. He was falling.

"Izuku?" Itsuka asked, when she caught him, his shoulder falling against her shoulder. "Are you okay, you're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine. I think." He groaned, placing one hand against his forehead where the headache burned the most. "But I uhh, managed to find a feat I think you'll like."

"And that gave you a headache?" Itsuka asked scoffing. "Really, you didn't have to go so far for me."

"You're worth it." Izuku mumbled, he managed to look up at Itsuka and flashed her a smile. He really didn't feel like he could stand straight right now. "But, uhh, it makes it so you take reduced damage based off of your strength. It seems really useful."

"Thank you Izuku." Itsuka squeezed him slightly and wiped away a tear that formed with her smile. "But if it's that hard to look for feats, don't push yourself so hard alright?"

"Yes ma'am, I'll take it easy. Now uhh, how exactly do we exit?"

[Exiting Dungeon.

Bonus objective complete.

+4000 exp.

Swimsuit Skins Unlocked.]

[Level Up! Momo Yaoyorozu is now a lvl 9 Cleric!]

Naturally, they returned to Dagobah Beach just a few feet off the ground. Momo fell down and landed on her back, once again dressed in her hiking outfit. Itsuka, similarly dressed, grabbed onto Izuku and held him like a princess when she landed on her feet. Nejire floated, she was wearing a very tight looking U.A. uniform complete with the vest that-

"Eep!" Nejire squeaked as two buttons came flying off of her shirt revealing a bit of her milky cleavage. She didn't so much cover her chest as much as she did just stare at it and pout. "Aww, I thought my clothes would change with me, going back to the dorm is going to be awkward though."

Izuku tried not to stare at Nejire's wardrobe malfunction. Instead, he just stared at the dungeon entrance; it was still there, but the name was grey. Guess that meant they got everything from there.

"You unlocked the skin right?" Itsuka asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It felt nice having her so close to him. "Just say Swimsuit Skin and-" Itsuka's clothes turned into the swimsuit she had just been wearing, causing her to look down and sigh. "You'll change into them, they'll be in your size and you just need to say Disable Swimsuit Skin to change back."

Itsuka was once again wearing her hiking gear.

"Swimsuit Skin!" Nejire cheered, and just like that she was back in that white bikini top. "Oh my god, this is amazing! How do I get more skins?" Nejire gasped. "Can I get one that's just me being naked? Oh! I know Birthday Suit Skin! Darn, oh well, still this is awesome, much better than the broken bra. But it might be a bit weird to travel home wearing just a bikini."

"You can find new ones by just kind of going shopping." Momo stood and dusted herself off. "Let me make you some sweats real quick and then we can go get you some clothes that won't explode on you."

"Ooh, that sounds like a fun night!" Nejire cheered, she was so bouncy. And well, bouncy. He could still feel the ghost of her lips on his, tingling with every breath he took.

"You two go on ahead" Itsuka shrugged causing Izuku to flop a bit. "Izuku seems more than a bit out of it, so I'm going to take him home. Let me know if you find any cute skins though."

"Okay, have fun!" Nejire hummed quickly putting on the sweater Momo made for her. It was cute and ruffly. "I really like your quirk by the way, Izuku! So keep on uhh, training it I guess!"

He gave Nejire a thumbs up and the four of them went their separate ways.

"Thanks for taking me home, Ituska." He groaned placing one hand on his head. "And sorry you missed out shopping with Momo and Nejire."

"Don't worry about it." Itsuka laughed, still holding him up. She had a radiant smile and her hair matched the orange sky from the setting sun. "You can barely stand, and you went this far just to make me happy, so it's the least I could do. Besides, I wanted to spend a bit more time with you."

What would it be like to kiss Itsuka? He imagined it would be like everything else with her, a bit rough, but excitable, and just pleasant. And really not a thought he should be having right now. The fact that he had a crush on Itsuka - well, all three girls - had been largely ignored for now, but how long could he keep up that act? Especially when they were just all so sweet?

"Oh, yeah, I guess we haven't really had the chance lately, huh?"

"Nope. Oh hey, you don't have training with All Might tomorrow, do you?" Itsuka asked, her eyes gleaming at him. How was it that Itsuka managed to strike the perfect balance between Momo's beauty and Nejire's cuteness without even trying?

"No, he's still out for a bit. I still need to keep up my work out though."

"Hmm, well, how about we spend the day together? Just the two of us? We can go to the arcade and you can learn what a Hadoken is. Then afterwards, I can be your workout buddy for a bit."

There was no part of him that didn't want to say yes to Itsuka. "Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Awesome. I'll message you the address."

It took him until that night after eating dinner and trying to get to sleep for his brain to ask a very important question.

Was it a date?

**AN: yay feats! Also they give Izuku headache. **


	14. Level 14

He got teleported in his sleep again, didn't he?

Izuku examined the wild mess of orange hair that was currently resting on his chest, sleeping oh so peacefully. It was Itsuka, she was mostly naked save for some black underwear that looked really sexy, there was even a paw print on the panties that had a hole in it for her long orange tail. Why was she a cat girl? Still, she looked really cute.

And he was inside of her room. It was more basic than he would have thought. There was a computer, a dresser with a pile of clean clothes sitting on top of it, a hamper with a worn bra just hanging off to the side like it was no big deal. Honestly at this point seeing her bra shouldn't matter too much, he'd seen her in a swimsuit, a cosplay swimsuit, and now, he currently had her in basically underwear sleeping on his chest!

[You are now affected by Morning Wood]

On the one hand, he hated his quirk. On the other hand, his quirk was currently the reason why he was cuddling with Itsuka.

Was it wrong that she didn't know that they were currently cuddling? Very much yes. Should he wake her up? Also yes. Did he want to? Not really. If anything, he wanted to kiss her.

"Uhh, Itsuka." Izuku nudged her softly.

She mewled grabbing onto his shirt and burying her face into him even more. She took in a long breath. Then froze. Her tail shot straight up and began to puff up. She sat up, pressing her hand against his chest, eyes going wide and the two orange cat ears on her head were perked right up. Her breasts bounced in the loose black bra that had a cat faced hole in the top that showed off her cleavage.

"Izuku?" Itsuka asked looking down at him, eyes darting around, before her face went very red. Probably because she realized that she was currently straddling, and also probably because -

[Your Morning Wood has done 1 point of damage to Itsuka Kendo's right thigh. Try increasing your accuracy.]

Right, because of that.

Itsuka scrambled off of him, eyes locked onto the very visible bulge in his pajama pants. It was only getting worse when he looked at her. She had a nice stomach, slender, yet defined. He wanted to touch it. "Oh, that's uhh, what's what that-" She shook her head. "No! I mean. What are you doing here, Izuku?"

"Quirk."

"Quirk?"

He nodded. "Quirk."

Itsuka's ears went flat and she turned away from him. She had a really nice butt too. "Okay, well, uhh, fuck. My parents are probably already awake and-"

"Why are you a cat girl?" He asked.

Her green eyes flashed back to him contrasting her rosy cheeks. Her mouth fell open in embarrassment, her agitated tail flicked about helplessly behind her. "Disable Sexy Cat Girl Skin."

In an instant Itsuka's clothes shifted. A white button up blouse with ruffles near the neck was partially covered by a red jacket that extended half way down her black skirt, the skirt went down to just above her knees, and covered most of her black stockings. A black Newsboy cap held down her orange hair that was now straight and free from its usual ponytail.

With hands on her hips she glared at him despite her red face. "You didn't see anything, got that?"

She looked adorable.

"You look really cute, Itsuka." Izuku sat up in her bed, the springs groaning slightly, it wasn't as comfortable as Momo's bed, but it was still better than his. How did he get under the covers?

She turned away in a huff crossing her arms and pouting. "Please don't compliment me right after you've seen me practically naked. Again."

"Uhh sorry? But uhh, why do you sleep in that cat girl skin?"

Itsuka glared at him, and he just looked at her. She was kind of cute when she glared, but she was also super scary. It's a good thing she wouldn't actually hurt him unless he really crossed the line. Which he wouldn't do on purpose.

She let out a sigh and smiled into the corner. "Honestly, it's really comfortable to sleep in, and it lets me get dressed at night, do my hair, and then sleep without ruining everything. It's a life hack."

"Ahh-"

"Itsuka?" A male voice came from the other side of the room. "Is someone there with you? I heard voices. And not the normal ones, the kind that sound like a boy."

"Uhh, no dad, I'm just uhh talking to myself is all." Itsuka leaned against the door to her room, panic spreading across her face.

"Really? Why don't you try talking with me then? You're going out today aren't you? Please spend some time with your father. Huh? Why is your door locked?" The door shifted slightly and the color drained from Itsuka's face. "Honey! Your daughter has started being a rebellious teenager!"

"I'm getting changed dad!" Itsuka called.

[Itsuka Kendo: Quick! Can one of you please do something perverted so that Izuku will be teleported to you! He ended up in my bed last night and my dad will freak out if he found out.

Nejire Hado: Oh wow, you work fast!

Nejire Hado: You sure you're not dating?

Momo Yaoyorozu: It's not like that Nejire, Izuku's quirk has a side effect where it causes him to have perverted encounters randomly.

Momo Yaoyorozu: For some reason it really likes to put him in Itsuka's bed.

Nejire Hado: Oh, well I'm in the bath right now.]

"Fuck." Itsuka swore and she glared at him. She mouthed something at him that he could only vaguely understand.

[Summoning Izuku Midoriya]

He really needed a return home function!

Instead of appearing above the water, and splashing down like he would have thought, he instead found himself placed directly in the water, face first into something large, round and soft. He didn't even need his eyes to determine exactly where his quirk had landed him. The sensation of boob, while different from girl to girl, was something his body instantly recognized.

"Well, your quirk really is kind of perverted." Nejire laughed, winking at him from between her breasts. Her long blue hair was somehow contained within a towel wrapped around her head. "So if I say that I'm naked, your quirk will teleport you to me? Wait, what if you're naked? Will I get teleported? What if I'm lying? Oh, this is fun."

Years of being an awkward teenager kicked in and Izuku went falling backwards in the large public bath he found himself in. Naturally, Nejire wasn't the only girl in here; indeed, it looked like the room was all but filled naked towel wrapped girls. There were a lot of them too. And all of them were looking at him, some were confused, others were embarrassed, but a lot of them were glaring at him. A few were even getting ready to use their quirks.

[Izuku Midoriya: Momo! Help! They're going to kill me!

Nejire Hado: Ooh, yeah, they do look really mad.]

[Reputation with Entire Female Student Body of U.A. - 100]

[Achievement Unlocked: Pervert

You have seen a lot of naked girls all at once!

Reward: Pervert title]

Only minus one hundred? That was pretty good considering some of them wanted to murder him.

[Per girl.]

Ahh that made more sense.

"Hey, wait, it's not his fault." Nejire scrambled up to block him from her classmates assault. "His quirk randomly teleports him to people he knows. He got in trouble and teleported to me! Be mad at me, not him, I'm sorry!"

"You're aware he's staring at your ass right?"

"So?" Nejire swished her hips. "Half of you have been staring at my boobs all morning!"

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Okay, I think I can do this. Uhh. One second.

Izuku Midoriya: Please, I don't know how long Nejire can keep them distracted.

Nejire Hado: Oh with my bigger boobies, it's pretty easy.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Alright. I'm trying on lingerie, maybe that will work?]

[Summoning Izuku Midoriya]

He appeared in front of Momo still soaked from the bath water, his heart pounding from, fear, excitement, and arousal. He was in her room, her bed looked like she had just gotten out of it, and her dresser was open. Momo stood there in her pajama pants, her shirt tossed to the ground and she had one hand in holding onto a bra as she tried to keep it on. The bra was nearly see-through in places and was covered in black frills that showed off every subtle curve of her breasts. While not as large as Nejire they were still nice, and very erotic. Her face was red and she turned away from him, revealing that the bra wasn't quite on yet. "I was uh, rushing to get you out of there, would you mind hooking me?"

He nodded and walked towards Momo. He grabbed onto both sides of the bra and looked at them there were little hooks in them, did they just latch on? "Do I just hook them?"

"Yes. That's it."

He brought the sides together and hooked them easily enough. "Like that?"

Momo nodded and stood straight, her shoulder blades moving between the bra straps with ease. There was something so incredibly sexy about her current state, the way the pajama pants hugged her hips, the subtle blush on her face, her exposed back and the way she let her hair drop from her hand.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks, Izuku." Momo muttered looking out her window for a moment. She stood there biting her lip and then flashed her eyes to his. "How does it look?"

"Huh? Oh uhh, it looks great on you. I umm, you look great, Momo! Like always and I uhh, you're beautiful?" Why was she asking him? Oh god she was turning to him? Did he still have a boner? Yes. Dammit! And he was wet so it was even more noticeable. And here he was hoping for just a normal day of just hanging out with Itsuka and quietly wondering if it was a date!

Was it a date? He still didn't know!

"Thank you," Momo nodded towards him then she looked down and gasped. "Oh my Izuku!"

"Sorry!" He covered his junk.

"You're positively soaked! Here, let me draw a bath for you, then I'll see about getting you some dry clothes." Momo all but sprinted towards her bathroom.

XXXX

This was her chance right? It was their day off, and Izuku had all but shown up to her door step. This morning had been far more exciting than she would have thought after yesterday, but at the same time it wasn't terrible. Her heart was still pounding from Izuku seeing her in just a bra again, and she had even had him help put it on. She could have done so by herself, so why did she make him do it?

Oh right, she was crushing on him hard. Him and Itsuka. Eighteen years old and she was still discovering new things about herself. Like being bisexual.

Momo sighed and placed a hand over her now clothed chest and tried to calm her beating heart. Things only got worse when Izuku said she was beautiful. Seriously, apparently a few kind words and she was blushing up a storm and almost fainting.

"Izuku?" She said softly against her bathroom door. Knowing that Izuku was likely naked behind that door was exciting in the worst possible way for her. Why did she have to have a crush on her two best friends at the same time? It just wasn't fair! And then there was Nejire too, the girl was cute and energetic.

Whatever was she going to do?

A splashing noise came from beyond the door. "Uhh yeah? Am I taking too long? Sorry I can-"

"No!" She said that a bit too loudly. "I mean, uhh, no, you're fine."

Should she offer to wash his back?

"I have some clothes for you. I believe they should fit you. They'll be in the changing room when you're ready." Naked. Bath. Izuku! Should she join him? What was the relationship for that? No, it was just a friendly thing to do right? She already washed both Itsuka's and Nejire's back so there was nothing strange about washing Izuku's back.

"That sounds great! Thank you, Momo!" Izuku called from the other room.

"My pleasure. Umm, Izuku?" Momo asked again. "I umm, was wondering if you were doing anything today?"

There was an order to things. She was going to ask him out before she washed his back! And maybe he could wash hers? Ooh, if they dated for a year, she could use that as an excuse for an anniversary trip to a hot spring! Oh, unless they found a hot spring dungeon.

"Oh, I was going to hang out with Itsuka today."

Itsuka? She felt her heart drop to her stomach. Why didn't Itsuka say anything to her? Why didn't Izuku? Was there a reason why they didn't use the party chat to discuss this?

"Oh, do you want to join us?" Izuku asked, the sound of water falling on his head punctuated his sentence. "We're going to an arcade, and then to work out I think."

"Oh well, I wouldn't want to oppose."

"You wouldn't, I think, let's ask her."

[Izuku Midoriya: Hey, Itsuka, would it be okay if Momo joined us today?

Itsuka Kendo: ? I uhh, if she wants sure?

Nejire Hado: Join with what?

Nejire Hado: It sucks that I'm busy with classes but I want to know!

Itsuka Kendo: The arcade, you can come if you want, Momo.]

Her phone buzzed and Momo pulled it out to see a text from Itsuka.

Itsuka: Please don't come /

Itsuka: I'm sorry! But I'm planning on asking Izuku out and well umm yeah. Sorry!

Oh, so, that was how it was. Her heart buried itself deep within her stomach. She was right. She had been right all along. Itsuka had feelings for Izuku. And not for her. That meant that she was going to be left behind. Her two best friends were going to leave her behind. She didn't want to be there for that.

Guh! What was she doing? She should be supportive of her friends!

Momo: Oh! Don't worry! Let me know if you need anything?

Itsuka: *Heart Emoji*

With a shaking hand she put back her phone and sighed. She felt light headed, and she really didn't want to go out today anymore. She wanted to be alone.

Her voice cracked before she even spoke.

"I umm, Izuku, sorry, something just came up. I'm uhh. Afraid I won't be able to join you two."

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe next time Momo. I did say we would try to hang out more together when we could. I'm going to keep that promise."

She bit her lip. She wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep that promise. "Thank you, Izuku. That means a lot. Now if you'll excuse me."

The moment she was out of the changing room she found the nearest private place and addressed the tears in her eyes. She was going to stay out of the way of Itsuka and Izuku's relationship, even if it broke her heart.

**AN: Whoops, I dropped a lot of drama. Welcome to how I write harems! :D Anyways, this was supposed to be a fun chapter followed by Itsuka and Izuku's date, but that got uprooted by that juicy Momo scene. **


	15. Level 15

RYU WINS!

"So, are you sure you're not cheating?" Izuku asked, sticking one hand on his hip with the other still holding onto the joystick of the street fighter arcade cabinet. Once again Izuku's go to character of Blanka was laying on the ground while Itsuka's Ryu was in his victory pose.

Itsuka stuck her tongue out and placed both hands on her hips. "It's not my fault you suck at video games. Do you want me to take it easy on you or something?"

"If I say yes, would you?"

"Nope!"

Izuku let out an annoyed grunt that sounded more like a frustrated puppy than the awkward teenager that he was. Though, there were some improvements in that department. He was taller at least, just enough for her to notice, and his face, well, everything was still there, his freckles, green eyes, green hair, all of it, but it was just a bit more mature? That, and he didn't look like he was completely swimming in his T-shirt anymore. How much more would he change over the summer?

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked, taking a step back from her. He really did look good in the clothes Momo had given him. Were they custom made? She sure was a bit washy with her rule about not making stuff she could just buy when it comes to clothes. Maybe she went out to buy new clothes and then burned them or something? "Itsuka?"

Oh, right, she was staring at Izuku's face. The face of the boy that she hadn't told that this was technically a date. And that she had a crush on him that was a bit more than friendly. She should get on that soon. "Huh?" She stood straight and smiled at him. "Oh, nothing, I just can't help but notice how different you are from the boy I met all those months ago."

"Have I really changed?" Izuku laughed scratching the back of his head. He smiled so easily now. "Well, it'd be thanks to you."

"Not All Might?" She teased poking him in the chest.

"Wouldn't have met him if I didn't meet you first." Izuku shrugged helplessly, his eyes darting to the floor though he continued to smile. "So, I mean, thanks. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be on the path I am now. I owe you a lot Itsuka."

[Izuku Midoriya has gained +500 reputation points with you.]

[Your relationship has gone from obvious crush to how are you two not fucking dating yet?]

"Nah, you don't owe me anything, I've been having just as much fun as you have, I mean, just look at what we've done, I actually learned to cook because of our cooking class. Oh and I got two of my best friends, you and Momo, and whatever the hell Nejire is. And I got a recommendation to U.A. That's all because of some green haired dork." She flicked his nose and turned towards the prize booth. "Though, if you really want to make it up for me you can get me a teddy bear."

"You sure you wouldn't prefer a cat?" She really didn't like that smug look on Izuku's face.

[Tsundere Mode Activated]

"Don't be such a jerk. I don't really care for cats. It's just." She felt her cheeks go flush. "Really comfortable to sleep like that okay? I'm not a pervert."

"If you say so Itsuka. If you say so." Izuku laughed.

She smiled and pressed her elbow into his side. "Alright then, fine, prepare to get your ass beat at." She looked around the arcade for some random game to humiliate Izuku at. Then she saw it. "DDR!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards it. "Come on! Let's see how good you can dance!"

"My quirk says I have a negative bonus to that skill."

She smiled back at him and brought him up to the small platform and winked at him. "So do I, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun right?"

Izuku nodded, his own smile spreading across his face as he stood on the platform next to hers.

"Alright!" She stomped on the game and swiped their game pass and nudged Izuku one last time. "Winner has to get the other a stuffed animal."

"Might as well pick your prize now then."

XXXX

"You don't have to look so happy about it." Izuku stared at the brown bear Itsuka was currently carrying under her arm. After spending much of the day at the arcade Itsuka suggested they go for a walk and go get some tea and just walk around for a bit. It was certainly making this whole thing feel more like an actual date than just two friends hanging out.

He had seen Itsuka early that morning, but even then he hadn't been quite prepared to see how beautiful she was in her casual outfit. It was like every piece was hand selected to just make her look as cool, fun, and as beautiful as possible. It really just added to the fact that he was probably hanging out with someone that was way way way out of his league.

[You have achieved self awareness. + 1 wisdom.]

They still had no idea what wisdom actually did.

"Ooh?" Itsuka took a sassy sip of her bubble tea and blinked at him with wide eyes. "And why wouldn't I be happy, not only am I having a lot of fun today, But I'm spending it with you!"

Okay, this had to be a date right?

"And I got to beat you at like, how many games?" She nudged him with her elbow and continued to walk with just that extra bit of hop in her step. Her smile really just made her look so much more beautiful.

Izuku laughed and took a sip of his own tea. "I'm going to go with; all of them? Really, how are you so good at them?"

"I'm not that good, you're just bad at them."

[Itsuka Kendo has dealt 2 damage to your self confidence]

"Okay, ouch, that was so uncalled for."

Itsuka turned and shrugged at him, her arms spread wide, teddy bear in one hand drink in the other.

He went to mirror her.

[You dealt 1 damage to Katsuki Bakugo.]

Oh fuck.

A cold sweat poured down his back as he turned to look at the very angry looking Katsuki Bakugo. What was he doing here? Not that it mattered but really? Of all the people to accidentally bump into it just had to be him. They weren't even near his house!

"Deku," Katsuki growled, hand now wrapped tightly around Izuku's wrist. It felt like hot fizzy soda was being poured onto wrist. Oh great, he must have found him when he was in a bad mood or something.

[Katsuki Bakugo: Lvl 8]

Well at least he hadn't gained as many levels as Itsuka, or even Momo. But he knew Katsuki's routine, it wasn't as insane as Izuku's current routine with All Might but still pretty insane.

"Ahh Kacchan, sorry about that I was just uhh-"

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's drink from out of his hand and then dumped it on top of Izuku's head. "Watch where you're fucking going, nerd!"

All things considered, he was probably getting off light. If he apologized again, Katsuki would just leave and he could keep having fun with Itsuka. Even if it wasn't his fault it was the easiest way to deal with the situation.

But apparently Itsuka had something else in mind.

"Hey!" Itsuka managed to hand Izuku both her drink and her teddy bear, but poke grab onto Katsuki's arm and push him back. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He said he was sorry."

Katsuki just glared at the orange haired girl, that all things considered could probably kick his ass in seven different ways.

[A Wild Katsuki Bakugo appeared!]

[Izuku sent out Itsuka Kendo!]

[Fight Bag

Harem Run]

Fucking pokemon now? What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like real life was paused right now while he tried to figure this shit out.

He tried to hit the run button.

[Itsuka Kendo doesn't want to run away.]

Of fucking course.

"I don't give a shit!" Katsuki growled grabbing onto Itsuka's arm with his spare arm. "Now let go you stupid bitch or else you'll regret it."

"Hey, don't call her a bitch!" Izuku walked up beside the two of them. "Kacchan, sorry I bumped into you. But-"

"Fuck off Deku! You have to have your weak little girlfriend defend-" Katsuki was silenced when he realized he made a very bad mistake. And that was calling Itsuka weak. It wasn't that she was very prideful, it was just that calling her that was a bit of a dumbass thing to say.

Itsuka broke free of Katsuki's grip, grabbed onto his upper arm, and then picked him up like he weighed next to nothing. She wasn't even using her quirk. She could just straight up pick Katsuki up. It was as scary as it was hot. She looked around the populated street and then smiled.

"What the fuck?" Katsuki flailed his legs and struggled to get out of Itsuka's vice like grip. His hands were sparking. "Let fucking go of me you bitch!"

[Itsuka Kendo has taken 0 damage from Katsuki Bakugo's flailing.]

[Itsuka Kendo has taken 0 damage from Katsuki Bakugo's sparklers.]

[Itsuka Kendo has taken 0 damage...]

[Itsuka Kendo has taken 0 damage...]

Izuku blinked and watching as Itsuka walked over to a trash can and then shove Katsuki into it like he was a screaming toddler being put down for a long overdue map. Only instead of crying, Katsuki was swearing up a storm.

[Itsuka Kendo has defeated Katsuki Bakugo +1500 exp]

Katsuki's name plate changed.

[Katsuki Bakugo: Lvl 8 Trash]

In a show of grace she stuck her tongue out at Katsuki and pulled her eye lid down a bit. "Weak my ass."

[Itsuka Kendo has gained 10x10^999 reputation points with you and with [Redacted]. Fucking marry her already.]

He kind of agreed with his quirk.

"Come on Izuku." Itsuka walked over and hook her arm into his. "Let's go get you dry, and then, uhh, why don't we go watch a movie or something? I don't really want today to be over. Do you?"

He never wanted it to end.

"Itsuka, that was, that was amazing!" He laughed as they continued down the street, only vaguely aware of Katsuki's new home being knocked over in his attempt to escape it. "You're amazing."

"Hehe, I know, but you can flatter me all you want later." Itsuka laughed all smiles now. "So did you know that guy or something? And why did you call you Deku?"

"Oh, uhh, well that was Katsuki, uhh, he was my childhood friend. But, uhh, he's a bit of a dick?" He shrugged and handed Itsuka back her drink, the teddy bear still tucked under his arm.

"Kind of? He literally poured your drink on you for bumping into him. He's an asshole. Please don't tell me you go to school with him."

"He sits right in front of me." He was so going to hear about this tomorrow, wasn't he? "Maybe I should fake being sick tomorrow, hopefully he'll have calmed down by then."

"Oh, uhh sorry," Itsuka blushed scratching her cheek. "I probably made things more difficult for you didn't I?"

"It'll be fine, but besides that it looks like your flex it off feat works good. Katsuki's normally pretty strong." For even his quirk to deal zero damage against Itsuka, even if he wasn't going full power was pretty impressive. "Not as strong as you though."

"You know it!" Itsuka flexed with her free arm, her red jacket hiding the defined muscles completely. "But really, you're no slouch yourself Izuku, try standing up to him sometime. Besides, he's kinda ugly."

Izuku snorted and smiled. He really was lucky to have a friend like Itsuka with him.

"Oh, uhh, hey Izuku." Itsuka's voice went faint, barely more than a whisper as they moved through the street. Her hand sliding down his arm and reaching for his hand. "You know how that guy called me your girlfriend?"

"Huh? Oh, I mean, uh, yeah, but I just I mean, I think-"

"What would you say to calling the rest of this a date?" Her green eyes met his and he felt his heart skip a beat. Her face looked as red as his felt, her hand squeezed onto his tightly and he could all but feel his heart wanting to explode out of his chest. "Like a date date. The romantic kind?"

He squeezed her hand and swallowed all the butterflies in his stomach and looked at her. "I'd like that a lot."

Her smile out shined every star in the sky.

[Relationship with Itsuka Kendo has improved, you are now 'Finally fucking dating'.]

**AN: What's that? Your Kacchan is Evolving!**

**Your Kacchan has evolved into a Trash Boi!**

**See you next time. **


	16. Level 16

It was easier if she just didn't think about them.

Sure, part of her was happy that they were happy togeather, they were her friends, but at the same time, she couldn't help but want to scream her fucking head off.

Momo sighed and tried to tune out those thoughts of Itsuka and Izuku - as long as she was focusing on something she was less likely to think about it. It wasn't right, it wasn't like either of her friends had known about her feelings; she didn't even tell Itsuka. If she was dating one or the other, how would they feel? Izuku would probably be surprised, Itsuka might be a bit angry, but she doubted the girl would be bothered by it for long.

But Momo wasn't like Itsuka, they were both wired differently, so for the month since Itsuka and Izuku had been official, the thought of them being together had consumed her entirely. Her grades slipped, she couldn't make anything, she couldn't focus, she lost a few pounds, and she got like no sleep.

Then she kinda snapped.

"Staff!" Alfred called from her side, the soft mat of the recently renovated gym her parents had made were already slick with sweat.

Momo spun back from her training partner, who just so happened to be Alfred's niece. Sakura was a woman of average height, with pink hair, petite build, and could pack one hell of a punch. Alfred tossed the pink haired woman a staff, and Momo responded by making her own.

Just in time to parry Sakura's strike.

[You have parried an attack, you have taken 2 damage.]

Normally the strikes would deal upwards of ten damage, hopefully that meant she was at least improving. Momo shifted with the momentum, and tried to slam the opposite end of her staff into her opponent.

[You have dealt 0 damage to the brick fucking wall, this is better than your previous record of zero damage to the brick wall. Playing with your melons does not count as a strength exercise.]

Sometimes she hated that quirk.

"Sword and board!" Alfred called again, once again tossing a set of foam covered objects to Sakura who caught them with ease, before charging towards Momo.

Momo sighed and tossed her staff to the side, having just enough time to create a shield capable of blocking Sakura's sword. Only for a shield to slam into her exposed stomach with the force of a freight train.

[You have taken 15 damage. You are passing out.]

Fuck.

XXXX

"So let me get this straight." Shouta Aizawa, one of the many pro hero professors at U.A. pinched his nose and let out a long depressing sounding sigh that sounded like he needed a cute girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Or both. Oh and they needed to have sex.

Ooh that sounded like a good idea! Hmm, maybe she should talk to her party?

But first boring stuff, Nejire straightened in her seat, she'd been in the councilor's office a few times before, but this was one of those rare times where she was in trouble. Actually, it was the first time. "Yes Sensei?"

Aizawa-sensei sighed again his shoulders going slack as he looked at the paper in front of him, then towards her once again. Specifically her chest. "You found someone whose quirk made your chest larger."

"Oh! Is that what this is about? Yeah! His name is Izuku Midoriya!" Nejire leaned back in her seat feeling a weight off of her chest. Well not really that weight was still there but that was a fun weight! "Yeah, his quirk does a lot of fun stuff, because of him I'm a G-cup now. I think they look good on me, what do you-"

"We're not here to talk about your breasts, Hado," Aizawa-sensei growled.

Ohhh, he must be one of those people that didn't like boobs. "Then why are we here?"

Aizawa-sensei sighed again. He did that a lot he must be depressed. "Because we have received several complaints from both students and faculty alike."

People were complaining about her? That was strange, most people just thought she was kind of annoying if they didn't like her. Wait, were people just jealous of her boobs? She used to be jealous of boobs, but not anymore! "About my boobs?"

"No!" Aizawa-sensei's eyes lit up and he glared at her, his weird scarf thing somehow floating around like a snake ready to strike. Weird, how'd he do that? He sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. "Well actually slightly, you see we do have something of a dress code here, of late you've been showing off an excessive amount of cleavage, even customising your shirts so that you could do so, and you have shown up in several questionable outfits."

"Oh! Those are my skins! I've been looking for them, you want to see this new one I found at the hot springs? It's a towel that won't come undone unless I want it too!"

Aizawa-sensei's head hit the desk and he tossed her a very large T-shirt. "Nevermind, just wear this for the rest of the day and stop showing so much cleavage."

It was a plain white shirt with the U.A. logo on it, the kind they gave out at the gym. Nejire just shrugged and put the shirt on. "Like this, sensei?"

Aizawa looked up and glared at her. Then at her chest. "How did you do that so fast?"

"Do what?"

"That!" He pointed at her chest.

"Oh! I told you! Izuku's quirk!"

"No! Not that kids perverted quirk." Aizawa-sensei stood and pointed directly at her chest. "That!"

"Oh!" Nejire looked down and poked at her exposed flesh. "My boob window?"

"Yes! Your boob-" Aizawa-sensei looked like a defeated man and sat back down. "Your boob window."

[You have inflicted 200000 mental fatigue damage to Shouta Aizawa, he will be needing a vacation after this.]

Or a good sex buddy.

[Or a good sex buddy]

"Oh! It's a skin!" Nejire took off the large shirt and watched as her normal clothes showed the exact same triangular shaped hole right along her cleavage, the hole was just big enough that she needed to use both hands to cover it. "It's really useful because it lets me use a super useful feat Izuku got me."

"Feat?" Aizawa asked now digging through the desk. He pulled out a bottle of booze and a glass.

"Yeah, it's called Boob Space." Nejire stuck her hand into her cleavage and thought about her note book. She felt in appear in her hand and she pulled upwards the boob window stretching just enough to let her large notebook slide out. "Because my boobs are so big I can store a lot of stuff in there, I also have a spare hero costume in there, pencils, some food, my wallet, and a baseball bat!"

She also had booze, but Aizawa-sensei didn't need to know that!

Aizawa-sensei just blinked at her. "And can you turn off the boob window?"

"Yeah! It's really easy. Disable boob window!" And just like it was never there her boob window vanished and was replaced by her usual clothing like nothing had even happened to it.

"I see." Aizawa began to pour himself a drink. "Unless you're actually using it, try to keep it disabled then? Do that and you're excused."

Hmm, remembering to turn it off might be tricky. Oh! She should ask Izuku if there was a feat that let her switch skins faster! "Okay, I'll try Sensei."

"Oh, and one last thing Hado," Aizawa took a swig directly from the bottle. "Has Midoriya applied here?"

"Uhh, I think so, same with Itsuka, and Momo, I think they're all getting ready for the entrance exams in a few months." They'd all been pretty busy so far, well not really, it was more like there was a fucky love triangle going on with Izuku and Itsuka dating, and Momo wanting to date both of them. Why couldn't they all just be happy to be with each other?

Hmm, once they move into the dorms she should do what she could to make things right between them. Oooh, if she got with Izuku too then she could have two super cute girlfriends too!

Score!

Oh right, she was still in the office. "Why?"

"Just wondering if I should transfer is all."

XXXX

"You know what they say, right?" All Might stood in front of him, beaming with pride. "There's a difference between something you were born with out of pure luck and something you won after busting your ass for it! Puff out your chest and be proud, my boy! You earned this power fair and square!"

Izuku could hardly believe it, after nearly a year, all of his hard work was finally about to pay off. Day after day of training, working out, and cleaning a beach, it was over. No. This was just the beginning, he'd still have to work hard once he got All Might's quirk, maybe even harder. But now, now he could finally be a hero.

"Yes yes, get on with it." The tall, bespectacled man that All Might had showed up with pushed his glasses up and looked down at Izuku with a less than neutral look. With green hair with yellow streaks and a slick white suit, the man's slender form dominated the area in a different way than All Might did. This was All Might's Side Kick; Sir Nighteye, "We're running out of time."

"I was getting to it, Mirai." All Might huffed and handed a singular long hair towards Izuku. "Now eat this, young Midoriya."

"Huh?" Izuku looked at the hair, then Sir Nighteye, then back at All Might. "Huh?"

Was this a joke?

Sir Nighteye made an annoyed grunt. "It really doesn't matter how you just need to consume some of his DNA, and a hair is the least gross way to do so."

"Oh, uhh, alright then." Izuku grabbed the hair and brought it to his mouth. This was not what he was expecting at all.

[Warning!]

He tried to ignore his quirk.

[Warning! Warning! Warning!

Third Party Software detected!

Warning! Warning! Warning!]

Huh? What was it-

[Error]

[Error]

[Error] [Error!

[Error Error Error Error Error

Error Error Error Error

Error Error

Error Error Error

ErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorSummoningItsukaKendoErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorError]

[Error 401 Unauthorized Software is attempting to install itself.]

[ErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorItsukaKendohasbeensummonedErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorErrorError]

[Quarantining 3rd party software!]

Pain rang through Izuku's head as the error notifications flooded his visions, blinding him and stopping him from so much as even thinking. He couldn't see beyond the screen of errors, couldn't even breath. Was time frozen again? Why weren't they going away?

[3rd party software has been Quarantined.]

The notifications went away.

The only thing louder than the silent ringing that followed was the absence of a hair between his fingers, the lack of tickling in his throat. All Might was looking at him confused, while Sir Nighteye was looking at… Itsuka?

Itsuka stood to Izuku's side, hand around her throat as she coughed. Her long orange hair was down, and she looked to be getting ready for the entrance exam until she was summoned here. She looked at the three of them and blinked tears at the edge of her eyes. "What did I just swallow?"

[Itsuka Kendo has been affected by Doom Foretold.

Duration 2y 153d 11h]

Izuku blinked, a lump forming in his stomach. What just happened?

**AN: I'm sure a lot of you are going to hate me for this. But I ask of you. I want to finish this story. I want to finish it the way I want to. So if you're going to shout or yell at me, please don't, just like, unfollow, and leave. I don't want to hear it. **


	17. Level 17

"Wait," Itsuka pulled one of her hairs out flinching slightly at the pain, "If all I need to do is have Izuku digest some of my DNA then can't I just give him All Might's quirk then?"

"I understand your feelings." Sir Nighteye placed a firm hand between Izuku and Itsuka. "But Izuku's quirk rejected One for All once, it would likely do so again and again. Furthermore, consider what would happen if his quirk had access to that kind of power. A borderline malicious being that can already alter reality like a play thing."

"That doesn't make it right!" Itsuka stomped her foot, looking between Izuku and All Might, a few tears in her eyes. "Izuku worked hard for this! Everyday he was training, trying to become stronger so that he could get this quirk! Not me!"

"Itsuka," Izuku swallowed, every emotion he was feeling was clashing with each other. He wanted to scream, to cry, to hug Itsuka, to punch Nighteye, to strangle the ever living shit out of his quirk. But he couldn't. Numbness was washing over him as his lower jaw began to tremble and vertigo began to wash over him, making his knees weak and the world dimming around the edges.

"As were you." Nighteye adjusted his glasses and took a step towards Itsuka. "I've seen your records, you've been training for much longer than Izuku, powered by your own motivation with no one offering you a prize at the end. One for All has already accepted you as its new host, we don't know what would happen if you were to try and transfer it now."

"Hold on a second, Mirai, don't tell me you knew this would happen?" All Might sounded pissed. Beyond pissed. Steam was billowing off the man in waves from the cold early morning air.

"I did." Nighteye didn't so much as flinch when All Might grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him close.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you were so accepting of me choosing Izuku over Mirio? How long have you known?" All Might was shaking, the very earth nearly trumbling with him. "How long!?"

"From the start." Nighteye placed a single hand on All Might's arm and the trembling seemed to stop. "Consider for a moment all of what Izuku's quirk can do. One for All does more than just boost strength, it boosts quirks of the users as well right? So imagine the chaos that Izuku's quirk could cause with that much power? It can create dungeons filled with monsters, imagine if it started bringing those dungeons actually into our world, the creatures running wi-"

"That doesn't matter!" Itsuka shouted, she really was crying now. "Izuku earned this. I'm going to give it to him!"

Nighteye merely adjusted his glasses, silence falling over the beach.

Itsuka turned to him one of her hairs between her fingers. She smiled at him and offered him the hair. "Here, Izuku, take its yours."

[Warning

Accepting Warning Warning Quirk from Itsuka Warning Kendo Itsuka will result in Warning

\- Death of [REDACTED]-

\- Itsuka losing warning her quirk -

\- Transference of Doom Foretold debuff -

Additional unforeseen warning possibilities warning]

Itsuka's smile vanished and tears appeared in her eyes again. Her hand waved slightly, almost going back towards her as horror filled her eyes. She saw the message too. She bit her lip and stuck her arm out further to him. She was willing to give up being a hero for him. He wasn't sure if it was because she cared about him that much or just because of her incredible sense of justice.

Either way.

He grabbed Itsuka's hand and pushed it back towards her. He was still pissed, he was still sad, he was still so many things. But he was happy that he had someone like Itsuka in his life. "You keep it, Itsuka. You're already going to be a great hero, now you can be the best."

Besides, he had a feeling that his quirk would just say no again.

"I…" Itsuka dropped her hair, fists shaking as she looked at him tears falling down her cheeks. "Fuck it."

Itsuka lunged forward wrapping one arm around his back and his shoulder, tilting him backwards before kissing him, long and hard. Did he just get dipped? Yes. Did that make the kiss any less awesome? No. It wasn't their first kiss, not by any stretch of the imagination, but it felt like it might as well have been with how powerful it was. After what felt like a minute of kissing that left his toes curled, Itsuka finally pulled away and made sure that he was able to stand.

It was strange, he still kind of felt like shit, but he was also kind of happy now. Wow, having a girlfriend was pretty awesome! Especially one like Itsuka.

[You have earned 1250 exp from that kiss.]

[Congratulations! You have leveled up! You are now a lvl 7 Harem Protagonist!

Damn, you're going to be thinking about that one for a while. Probably forever.]

Well at least he was level seven now. Even after his quirk kind of screwed him over. Even if Nighteye had kind of a point. It would have been nice to know about a year ago that he wasn't going to get All Might's quirk.

"Wait," Itsuka turned to the two adults. "What about Izuku's entrance exams? How is he supposed to do the practical portion?"

[Itsuka Kendo: You wanna cheat for the written exam?

Momo Yaoyorozu: No cheating!

Itsuka Kendo: It's not really cheating, we're just taking advantage of a quirk! That's what being a hero is all about right?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Still, I must refuse.

Itsuka Kendo: Look, Momo, Izuku has had a rough morning we should give him a boost if he wants.

Izuku Midoriya: I understand what you're trying to do, Itsuka, but don't worry about it I'll be fine.

Momo Yaoyorozu: ? Did something happen?

Itsuka Kendo: Izuku's quirk decided it didn't want All Might's quirk so he didn't get it.

Nejire Hado: Wait…. What?]

"I've actually made arrangements already." Nighteye pulled out a phone and looked at it for a moment, All Might still white knuckling his collar. "I've set up an interview with U.A. for after the exams. So you'll come with me for the time being. All Might, please bring Itsuka to her exam, and try to give her some passable advice on how to use One for All."

"Fine." All Might shoved his sidekick back still glaring at him. He shrunk back down, looking even more terrifying than he had moments ago. "We're going to talk about this later, Mirai."

Nighteye stood straight and corrected his outfit with a few precise motions. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Now then," All Might turned to Itsuka and scratched the back of his head. "Young Kendo, is that right?"

"Uhh, yes sir." Itsuka took another step towards All Might, she cast Izuku another look before giving All Might her full attention. "I know I wasn't who you intended to give this power to, but I promise I'll make you proud."

All Might patted Itsuka on the head. "I'm sure you will, kid. Now then, we need to get you to U.A. quickly."

"Right." Itsuka ran over to Izuku one last time and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry again Izuku. And umm, good luck with the asshole."

"Asshole?" Nighteye actually looked offended for a moment.

Itsuka stuck her tongue out at him. All Might did likewise.

Nighteye sighed and adjusted his glasses once more. "I suppose I should be grateful they didn't punch me at least."

That actually sounded like a good idea.

Once All Might and Itsuka left, Nighteye turned to Izuku and adjusted his glasses once more. "I understand if you're upset with me, just know that I did what I had to."

"It's not like being mad at you will change anything. My quirk wouldn't have let me have One for All anyways. But, if this was going to happen, why didn't you say something sooner?" Izuku scratched the back of his head feeling the fatigue in his arms once again. He'd been so worked up over the whole ordeal he forgot how tired he was.

"Partially because if I had tried to say something, I would have gotten accused of trying to manipulate All Might again." Nighteye gave a soft sigh and motioned for Izuku to follow him. "Additionally, while I do agree that your time could have been better spent elsewhere, I don't believe that you should consider all this time wasted."

"What do you mean?"

They stepped into the parking lot, a lone white sports car parked perfectly within the lines. Nighteye pulled out a set of keys and clicked once, both the driver and passenger side doors opened up.

"You still wish to become a hero, don't you? Even if you're like me and wish to take on a more support oriented role, the need for conflict requires that you be physically fit. Your training with All Might has helped you catch up with your peers after years of neglect." Nighteye stepped over to the passengers side and pulled out a long towel that he placed over the seat before moving towards the driver's side. "Get in."

Didn't his mother tell him not to get into cars with strangers?

Well he was eighteen now, so it should be okay. Probably.

"But there was another reason why I didn't speak up about this." Nighteye sat behind the wheel and started the car.

Izuku sat down, the scratchy towel felt kind of good on his sweat covered back. "Am I going to like this reason?"

"Probably not." Nighteye admitted as the doors closed shut. "When I last looked into All Might's future, I saw him being distraught that your friend Miss Yaoyorozu died that day."

"But, she didn't, I saved Momo." Izuku said blinking, "My quirk even helped me, giving me the option to save her."

"Precisely. Up until that point, my Foresight has always been correct, but your quirk changed that. Your quirk, that you cannot control, that treats reality like a plaything can break fate on a whim." Nighteye made a turn onto the highway, one hand tapping on a keypad on the center console while he kept one on the wheel. It was equal parts scary and impressive. "Since then I have been unsure of what to do with you, that is why I have yet to say anything."

"And you wouldn't have if it wasn't for today?" Izuku asked. His quirk could change fate? "Wait, your quirk lets you see the future?"

"Correct and correct." Nighteye smiled. "However, I've come to a conclusion. What I'm telling you now, you cannot tell anyone else." A deep frown overtook the man's gaunt face. "In the future, All Might will be killed, and Itsuka will be killed at the hands of All for One. We're going to use your quirk to change their fate just as you have already changed Miss Yaoyorozu's fate. Sadly, I don't know when this conflict will take place so we must be ready as soon as possible."

Was that? Was that the doom foretold debuff on Itsuka? Was that the countdown?

"I think I know when."

Nighteye slammed onto the brakess, stopping just in front of a crosswalk and looked towards Izuku eye's wide. "You do? How?"

"My quirk, when Itsuka got One for All, it said she got a debuff called Doom Foretold. It has a timer on it for two years, 153 days and ten hours."

Nighteye began to type furious onto the keypad now with both hands. "Minutes? Seconds? We need to be precise as possible Izuku!"

Izuku sat back in his seat and ignored the honking from the car behind them. "That's all I have, sorry."

"No no, this is good." Nighteye smiled like a wolf stalking prey. "I rarely get such a precise date, sometimes there's a newspaper or calendar I can use, but this is good. This is doable. Two and a half years to train, that's far longer than I had hoped for. You are to tell me if there is any change out of place. There I have my own countdown in place, I'll be calling you frequently to make sure we match up." Nighteye started driving again, his wheels screeching as he went ever so slightly above the speed limit. "Additionally, once there are internships or work study programs you will be joining my agency for both."

"Okay?" Izuku leaned back into his seat due to the speed as they rounded a corner just a bit too fast. He grabbed the handle bar above the window and held on for dear life. "Why?"

"Call it an apology." Nighteye pushed up his glasses and they came to a sudden stop. "We're here."

"Huh?" Izuku looked out the window and saw his apartment complex. "Oh."

Izuku was alerted to Nighteye leaving the vehicle by the door slamming shut. He was confused. Again. Well that was normal at this point in his life. Izuku opened the door and joined Nighteye as they walked towards his apartment. "Why are you coming with me?"

Nighteye adjusted his tie and stood straighter. "I wish to talk to Inko for a moment."

Alright, now he was even more confused, how did Nighteye know his mother? And why did he want to talk to her? What was going on? Maybe he'd wake up and discover that all of this had been a fever dream or something. He pinched his arm. Nope. Very much awake, and really sore.

He opened the door to his apartment and entered. "Mom? I'm home for a bit, I just need to shower and get dressed. And uhh, I brought someone to see you?"

"Okay dear." His mother hummed from the kitchen. She took a few steps out and dropped the bowl she had been holding. "Mirai?"

"Hello Inko." Nighteye said softly. "Longtime no-"

Izuku tried not to think too much about the slapping sound he heard when he entered the washroom. Nor did he try to think too much on the laughter that followed soon after. Was Nighteye flirting with his mother?

There were some questions he really shouldn't ask.

XXXX

"Alright, you must understand that this is not something we normally do." The large white haired man with two fang like tusks protruding from his lower lip looked at the documents in front of him. The man, Sekijiro Kan, looked at Izuku with scrutiny in his eyes and then towards Nighteye who was sitting off to the side of the table. They were in a large office room located at the U.A. main campus and Izuku had never been so terrified. "But we're making an exception because you have a recommendation not only from All Might but one from Sir Nighteye as well."

"Yes sir! Sorry Sir!" Izuku squeaked and looked at the other two interviewers, to Sekijiro's right was a man wearing a chef's uniform with a hat and steal mask that cover his face, to his left was a elderly woman with a syringe stuck in her hair. Neither one of them have introduced themselves beyond their hero names, Lunch Rush and Recovery Girl.

"Now then, we're here to evaluate your quirk, and we've been informed that all previous information about your quirk should be discarded as it is wildly inaccurate." Sekijiro rolled his shoulders and looked at one of the papers in front of him. "It says here your quirk was called Mundane Status, and its abilities were displaying redundant information to yourself? What can it do now?"

"Oh, umm, well." He was so not ready for this. There was so much that his quirk couldn't do on demand. Wait, he had his spatula! "I have a magic spatula now!"

He made his spatula appear out of nowhere. All three of his interviewers looked less than impressed.

"And?" Recovery girl asked looking like she wanted to take a nap.

"Oh, umm, I can also summon my party members! When I'm in danger." The whole perverted timing thing probably wouldn't help him. "I can also augment their stats as they increase in level! And get them additional feats and skills, for example, because of my quirk Momo can create some magic items, though they're difficult to make, and I-"

"Ahh, that's where I recognize your name." Recovery girl leaned back folding her hands in her lap. "You're the perverted young boy that grew Hado's chest so large."

Damnit Nejire!

"She's umm another party member of mine and she was the one that wanted me to make them so large. Oh, I'm also the one that gave her that feat to uhh store items in her umm, chest?" Man this was not helping his case was it. "It was her idea."

This would be so much easier if he could have one of them here!

"So your quirk can augment the abilities of others? What is this party that you speak of? Is it like a video game?" Sekijiro leaned forward hands folded in front of him. "And why a spatula?"

"Well the spatula helps me cook. When I make food, it has healing properties and other random effects depending on how I cook." Izuku looked at the spatula and sighed, maybe he should have brought some ingredients or something. Wait, he was level seven now! Maybe there was a feat that he could-

[Recommended feat: Fast cooking, cook easy or lower meal in the blink of an eye, no stove required!

Accept? Y/N]

Both options were available to him. It sounded like a good feat, especially because of the not needing a stove.

He accepted and didn't feel any different. Now he just needed some ingredients and he could cook. "If there's any ingredients, I can prepare you something right now."

Lunch Rush made a happy noise and gave him a thumbs up before pulling out a bag with a tomato on it. The strange silent man hummed and placed a bunch of fresh produce onto the table and hummed happily, gesturing for Izuku to use the ingredients.

[Would you like to use fast cooking?

Y/N]

He hit yes again. He could feel his arms moving, he could feel himself cooking on a stove, frying the vegetables and using everything just like he was in a kitchen, but all at once. His muscles burned ever so slightly once he was finished.

[Vegetable Stir Fry of Mildly Impressive Mediocrity.

Category: Food, Consumable

Effects:

+25 hp

+50 stamina

+1 Spice Damage to Tongues

Won't make you fat!

Reduces Joint pain

50% chance of developing a purple spot.

Created by Izuku Midoriya.]

Lunchrush began to clap at the show and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

"That was mildly impressive," Sekjiri nodded to himself. "It certainly seems that Lunch Rush was impressed by your ability, Now you said that this food has healing properties? How much does it heal?"

"Uhh, well it says twenty five health and fifty stamina, but I'm not sure what those numbers represent." Izuku shrunk in his seat. He didn't think about that, he had no way to show off that his food could actually heal.

Night Eye stepped forward grabbing a pen from the table and stabbed himself on the top of his hand hard enough to draw blood and make a noticeable wound. Without another word, he reached for the plate and began to pick out bits of it. After a few bites, he pulled out a cloth and wiped the blood from his hand, revealing a completely wound free hand. "A bit spicy, but is that evidence enough?"

"Oh fuck yeah." Recovery Girl sunk further in her chair, her arms going straight up. "I can retire!"

"Yes but why is there a giant purple spot on Sir Nighteye now?" Sekijiro asked.

Izuku looked over and saw that there was indeed a large purple spot that covered half of Nighteye's face and his upper right shoulder, showing up on both skin and clothing alike. "Oh, umm, there are random mildly annoying affects when I cook they tend to be temporary, in this case this meal has a chance to give you a purple spot and it will reduce joint pain."

Recovery Girl's eyes went wide and she lunged forward onto the table devouring the plate in a matter of seconds.

At the end of the day, he was accepted into U.A.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	18. Level 18

[Status: Izuku Midoriya. Lvl 7 Harem Protagonist

Strength: If he used his abs to grate cheese he'd have a block of cheese

Dexterity: Can now do more things with one hand besides Masturbate.

Constitution: No longer considers fapping twice as good cardio

Intelligence: Figured out that the path to a woman's heart is through her stomach

Wisdom: Won't believe that Momo wants a piece of that ass

Charisma: Has a girlfriend that is way out of his league

Feats: 1]

* * *

[Status: Itsuka Kendo. Lvl 19 Monk Big Ass Fist Style

Strength: World thumb wrestling champion.

Dexterity: Brick-like; easy to hit, but doing so might end up hurting. A lot.

Constitution: Can put up with Izuku's cooking. Unironically thinks its good.

Intelligence: Understands that if a test doesn't have a 'No mental links' clause on the exam its not cheating.

Wisdom: Has Izuku Midoriya as a boyfriend, when Momo is like right there.

Charisma: You will thank her after she kicks your ass.

Feats: 2]

* * *

[Status: Momo Yaoyorozu. Lvl 13 Cleric of Creation*

Strength: Trained by Alfred.

Dexterity: Still really proud of that one time she caught a pen after dropping it.

Constitution: Can survive months of gut ripping torture by watching her two crushes date each other

Intelligence: Figured out how to use the microwave.

Wisdom: In love with two of the densest objects in the universe; fails to understand she can have both.

Charisma: Is an absolute treasure and those that make her sad are bound for hell.

Feats:1]

* * *

[Status: Nejire Hado. Lvl 23 Goddess of discord and lesbomancy

Strength: Can single-handedly carry every conversation she's ever been a part of.

Dexterity: Can balance on her nipple if aroused enough.

Constitution: If she had the right partner(s) could break the world record for most consecutive orgasms before passing out.

Intelligence: She has a one train mind. But that train is multi-track drifting.

Wisdom: Wants to turn the brewing three way into a four way.

Charisma: A divine being resides in her cleavage.

Feats 3]

* * *

XXXX

Soft.

Purring.

Wait.

Purring?

Oh.

It must have happened again.

The question was, were they in his bed or in Itsuka's? Wait, he had Itsuka here in his arms. It didn't matter, at least not until they woke up. Now he needed to figure out where exactly he was touching her. Her head was on his chest, one of her legs was stretched across his and she had a hand on his stomach, and he was holding onto her shoulder. If he moved slowly he could probably get a handful of her chest.

She was his girlfriend, and they were already touching his sides. They felt really soft, especially in her cat underwear. So it wouldn't be too big of a deal if he just moved ever so slowly, like he was sleeping and then just cup her softly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Itsuka slammed both of her hands into his chest, waking him up and leaning over him. Her green eyes sparkling with a predatory gaze that made him very aware of just how beautiful she really as. Her long orange hair fell from her shoulder and landed just to the side of his head, making it feel like his room was just that much more private. She smiled at him with a deep hunger that sent a shiver down his spine.

"If you're going to grab them, be a man about it." She all but purred, her cat ears twitching as the blanket they had been sharing slipped downward ever so slightly, revealing the loose strap of her cat bra that was falling off her shoulder. Her on top of him, holding him down, her body dressed in little more than shadows that hugged her curves, two large perky breasts swayed well within his reach clad in her cat bra that left little to the imagination, further down the abs of her stomach and the curve of her waist could be seen before her wide hips and the strings of her cat underwear.

He could feel her tail brushing against his leg.

It was by far the hottest thing he had ever seen. If only he could save it forever

[Izuku Midoriya has sent a photo.

Nejire Hado: Nice!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Huh? Oh! Oh my!

Momo Yaoyorozu: What on earth are you two? Why? So? Early! We have school!

Itsuka Kendo: This was taken moments before I killed Izuku.]

Itsuka's face turned dark and she glared at him.

"Umm, sorry?" He gave her the biggest grin he could manage and moved his hands to her waist and slowly moving them upwards. "I just thought that you were so beautiful that I wanted to remember it forever."

[Izuku used Smoothness,

Somehow it fucking worked

Itsuka is now confused.]

Itsuka leaned down close, a smile on her lips and a giggle in her breath. "Well then, how are you going to make it up to me?"

[Itsuka used really obvious hint!]

Izuku swallowed and moved his hand up to her breast, sliding his hand under the fabric and grabbing onto her breast, feeling the goosebumps form beneath his fingers as he made his way towards her already hard nipple. She gasped at his touch and then purred.

[It was super effective!]

Long orange locks of hair pooled near his head as Itsuka moved downward, her short hot breaths tickling him. Then she struck. Her kiss came hard and fast, hands diving into his hair while her lower body grinded against his, their legs tangled and he found himself grabbing a handful of her firm ass and holding on tight as they continued to kiss.

Every action Itsuka took was filled with some kind of passion, the way she held his head, the way she kissed him, the way her body seemed to writhe against him. Hands, breasts, hips, stomach, lips, Itsuka. He wanted more of her. So much more.

"Itsuka," He groaned between their kisses, "Can we?"

"Have sex," Itsuka hummed kissing along his neck. She sucked lightly, before opening her mouth and biting him just enough to make him gasp. He wasn't sure what felt better at the moment? "Is that what you want, Izuku? To have sex? Before school? In your bedroom?"

"Yes?" He wasn't sure what she wanted from him at that moment, but he knew what he wanted. "Don't you?"

"Maybe," She sat up on his waist, hands roaming across his stomach, while his fell to her hips and thighs. She licked her lips and stared at his chest. "I like your muscles by the way. I like them a lot." She slid downwards again, kissing him softly. "But if you wanna have sex, why don't you show me how much you want it."

He blinked at her for a few seconds, her cat ears twitching and an oh so feline smile on her lips. How was he supposed to-

[Pin her against the bed, you idiot.]

That might actually work.

He grabbed onto Itsuka's shoulders, her head tilting in confusion and a wry orange eyebrow rose ever so slightly. Then he was on top of her, the bed squeaking from the sudden motion and her hair still falling into place by the time he kissed her again. She latched onto him, running one hand through his hair and another braced against his back. He fondled her breast once more, one arm supporting him up.

Their legs tangled in the sheets as they both lost themselves to passion.

"Izuku," Itsuka moaned, green eyes fluttering in anticipation. "I do want it."

That was all he needed to hear. He made his way down to his underwear where he-

A knock came from his door. "Izuku? Are you alright? I thought I heard something."

[Inko Midoriya has inflicted you with Cock Block]

"I umm, I'm fine Mom! I just tripped is all!" Izuku shouted at his door. He could still feel his lust, but it was fading hard and fast. Itsuka's hands fell to his bed and her legs slid to the side, an annoyed look crossed her face and the blush vanished from her.

"Oh well okay! I'll leave you to it then." His mother's soft voice carried through his room easily enough.

Izuku looked down at Itsuka who could only offer him a shrug.

"Sorry," she whispered leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "I think we should wait, at least until we move into the dorms at U.A. That way we can have a bit of privacy." She kissed him again slowly sitting up on his bed. "Besides, I'm uhh, a little loud when I uhh, ya'know, cum."

"I'll be sure to do my best when that comes." He whispered back kissing her again.

"Oh, I'm sure you will, well, anyways, I should get going before your mom barges in on accident." She stood and stretched slightly, her tail going straight and her cat ears twitching, every part of her was so long, lean, and sexy and -

[Izuku Midoriya has sent a photo

Nejire Hado: Stop! You're making me jealous!

Nejire Hado: I still don't have that skin! Guh! One second!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Can you two please stop?

Itsuka Kendo: Sorry! It's not on purpose! I think.

Nejire Hado has sent a photo

Nejire Hado: Boom!]

Nejire's photo was of her standing in front of a mirror, hands on her hips wearing a blue playboy bunny suit with matching set of fake white bunny ears appearing on Nejire's head. A valley of cleavage was on display, and more than a generous portion of her hips and thighs were on display as well.

[Nejire Hado: It's not real like your ears and tail, but I have a bunny suit! We should do a photoshoot!]

Itsuka sighed and kissed him one last time. "Disable Sexy Cat Girl skin."

Itsuka stood in her usual school outfit and placed a foot on his bed, opening up his window. "Later."

"See ya," He waved goodbye and watched Itsuka jump out of his window with ease. He ran towards the window and watched her user her large hand to grab onto a tree branch before landing onto the side walk like a ninja. Yeah, he was dating a badass.

Less than two weeks before he'd move into his dorm and start his life at U.A.

XXXX

"Oh, my baby is moving out." His mother patted his arms up and down looking at him again. All of his bags were packed, and he was ready to move into his dorm. "I can't believe it."

"Aww come on Mom, I'm not that far away, I can come see you whenever I want, it's not like I'm moving across the country." Izuku laughed, the commute by train was only about half an hour, but U.A.'s dorm program was amazing. He even knew the name of his roommate already, Shoto Todoroki, hopefully he was a cool guy.

"I know sweetie, I know, but it just feels like you've grown up so fast recently, you got yourself some wonderful friends and even a girlfriend like Itsuka! Oh, my baby's all grown up." Inko reached out and hugged him one last time. "Just don't come back with a child, my heart couldn't take it!"

"Mom!" Izuku whined and pulled away from his mother. "That's not going to happen."

"Not that it would be to bad if Itsuka was the mother." Inko put her hands on her hips. "You better marry that girl."

"Mom!" Izuku reached down and grabbed his bags. "I gotta go. Love you bye!"

He kissed his mother and left his house, most of his stuff was already at the dorms and what remained was within his bags. It was official, he was moved out.

[Achievement Unlocked: A place of your own!

You've finally manned up and moved out on your own!

Reward: Player Hou-wait! What? What the fuck?]

Huh? Now what was happening with his quirk?

**AN: Slightly short chapter that's partially a segway between arcs of this story. I hope you all enjoy it. **


	19. Level 19

[Izuku Midoriya: So have none of you guys noticed anything weird about my quirk?

Nejire Hado: Weird as in how? It asked me like three times this morning if I really wanted to drink this cup of coffee they were passing out at the welcome back party.

Itsuka Kendo: You're going to have to be really specific Izuku.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Isn't weird being normal for your quirk?

Izuku Midoriya: No, I mean like a glitch, I got an achievement for moving out and then it kind of freaked out. Should I be concerned? It said something about a player and then vanished before I could really read it. It also like said wait what the fuck and all that other stuff

Itsuka Kendo: Hmm…. Well, at least it's not like what happened with uhh, yeah.

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah….

Momo Yaoyorozu: Well, I don't know if there's much we can do but I'll keep an eye out for anything strange.

Itsuka Kendo: What if it turned U.A. into a mega-dungeon that we have to fight our way through to get our degrees! Oh! That sounds like fun!

Nejire Hado: Ooh ooh! Make it like a hot spring!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Remember the last dungeon? Please don't give the quirk any ideas!

Nejire Hado: Dear quirk, can I have a skin that just makes me naked, please? It would be really useful for going into the bath.

Itsuka Kendo: I'm starting to wonder if we're the weird ones =D

Momo Yaoyorozu: You're adorable.

Momo Yaoyorozu: ! /

Itsuka Kendo: Thanks! You too!]

Izuku rolled his eyes, it was true that he hadn't seen anything else unusual from his quirk since he first stepped out of his house, if anything it had been rather quiet this morning, all things considered. He didn't even get a damage notification when he bumped into someone a few minutes ago. Or when he tripped and scraped his chin after taking all of three steps into U.A.

Maybe his quirk was busy dealing with something? Which was scary because most of the time his quirk just dealt with things instantly. It would just be so like his quirk for it to stop working on his first day at U.A., where he was supposed to start training how to use his quirk. But the eggroll he made earlier did fix his cut well enough - and made his eyes blue - so at least he knew his food still worked along with the party chat.

Maybe he should try and make something once he got moved in, just to see. His spatula appeared in his hand and then vanished again. It really felt like everything was working.

Izuku looked around the dorms, watching as dozens of students made their way into their own rooms, some talking in a common area, others like him carrying bags and boxes towards their room, towards his new home for a long, long, time.

He was on the second floor of the building, towards the middle, in room 707. There, he should find his roommate.

Why did the name Todoroki sound familiar though?

Guess he'd find out once he got into his new dorm and found out!

Izuku stopped right in front of the open door to his new room and took in a deep breath. He saw someone sitting one of the beds: it was a boy with half white hair, half red hair, and a scar along his left eye. He had a blank, almost emotionless face, though he did look up from his book for just a second to look at Izuku.

Right, first impressions were important. He was going to have friends in college!

"Hello," He nodded happily to Shoto and started to walk into the room. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I'm going to be your roommate nice to meet-"

He crossed the threshold and felt everything change. His dorm room had been a bit on the cold side all things considered but now, it was nice and warm, and the smell had changed from freshly cleaned with chemicals to something more homely, a bit like the smell of a kotatsu being used for the first time. It just felt like home.

Izuku opened his eyes and saw that the floor and lighting had changed as well. Where U.A. had a mix of linoleum tile in the halls and a blue patterned carpet for inside the rooms this was made of Tatami mats. The walls looked to be made of large thick logs that weren't like any he had seen living in Japan.

A short hallway - with a place for shoes - opened up before It was a large room split into three spaces divided in different ways. The first area furthest to his left was a living space: a large flat T.V. rested against one of the walls, nestled between two massive logs that went all the way up to the ceiling, a variety of cushions and blankets rested along a large u-shaped couch with a wooden coffee table taking up the center space. It looked like the perfect place for a movie night or a study session.

Next in the center of the room was a large wooden dining table that was flanked on one side by an empty bookshelf and the other by a bar. Beyond that bar was the final area: a fully furnished kitchen where everything looked new and made of stainless steel while blending perfectly with more rustic feeling wood.

It felt like someone had made him a dream home when he didn't even have a dream home so they just gave him a nice home.

A hallway continued along both sides of the large room making the house both wider and longer than just this one room.

Izuku blinked and then looked behind him. There was a wooden pathway flanked by pure black nothingness that extended a few feet until the hallway to his dorm was visible, he could see people walking casually by his open door without so much as glancing at him. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked partially out into the hallway just enough to stick his head out. Instead of being partially stuck in between worlds, once he could touch that hallway, he was pushed forth into the hallway with the home gone.

Two steps in and he was back in the house.

XXXX

Shoto Todoroki watched with mild amusement as his apparent roommate would walk into their dorm room all of three steps then simply blink out of existence like he hadn't even been there, to begin with. Then after a few more steps the cute green-haired boy would appear again looking rather confused only to vanish again.

Izuku - that's what he thought his name was - continued to walk in and out, sometimes running, sometimes jumping, sometimes walking backward, but always constantly vanishing once he reached a certain point.

Shoto wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not: on the one hand, if he had wanted a private room he could have just gotten one, but on the other hand, he still wasn't sure about this living with another person thing that roommates were. So having a roommate that was technically not there was probably a good middle ground.

Still, Shoto looked over to the mattress opposite of his. Maybe he'd wait a while before expanding his domain in here. Just in case something weird was going to happen.

Which, with how Izuku was continuously blinking in and out of existence, was probably rather likely.

He'd find out what would happen if he tried to leave then enter the dorm later.

XXXX

Izuku stepped back into his apparent new home and saw Itsuka looking down the hallway. Her long orange hair was in her usual ponytail, she had on a blue tank-top and a pair of beige shorts. She was making cute noises when she was confused.

[Isuka Kendo: I THINK YOU UNLOCKED PLAYER HOUSING!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Pardon?]

"You think?" Izuku reached forward and hugged Itsuka from behind. Her shampoo smelled sweet.

Itsuka yelped and turned to face him. She was excited again, her green eyes sparkling and- "Wait, why do you have blue eyes?"

"Food, how is that more important than uhh, this?" He kept his hands on her hips and looked at her, ehh, screw it, they could totally kiss in here, it was mostly private. It felt like the kind of place that only their party could enter and none of them really cared if they walked in on him kissing Itsuka.

"Because I like them," she stuck her tongue out before they kissed softly, sending a shiver down his back that pooled just on the other side of his stomach and made him melt for a second. It was over before it really started Itsuka pressing one hand against his chest and smiling at him. "More of this later, but first, I really want to explore this place."

"I'd rather explore you."

Itsuka snorted and swatted him on the chest, her face going red. "You dork, we'll uhh, we'll see about that later alright?"

"Sounds good." Hooray for confidence! Making Itsuka blush was fun! Having Itsuka as a girlfriend was even funnier. And now they were going to live together because of his quirk. This was almost, in the realm of close enough to make up for what it did a few months ago. Except not at all.

And now he was annoyed.

"Come on, let's go." Itsuka grabbed his hand and held onto it tight. "I haven't been this excited in a while!"

She was this excited like, two weeks ago, when they went to the movies.

Outside of the large center room, there were several other rooms: a dojo-like training room where there were weights, a treadmill, a large padded area that Itsuka threw him on, and a quick shower area. The next room over was a changing room that had really soft towels that lead into a hot spring; Beyond that, there was an enclosed garden area that was just a good bit of nature flanked on all sides by the building itself, and lastly, there was a large Japanese style sleeping room.

"Hey, what about this one?" Itsuka called out from near the kitchen. It was a door unlike all other ones in the house: wooden, more stock looking and clashing against the log style wall. Then again, almost everything clashed with everything else, but it also kind of worked. Besides the door that Itsuka was trying to open. "It's locked."

"Really?" Izuku walked over to the door and tried to open it as well. It wasn't really locked, just like it wouldn't open. Pulling on it felt like pulling on the wall. "Maybe it's something I have to unlock?"

[!

Unable to enter, level requirement 999! ]

Ahh. Wait, why didn't it do that in the first place? Maybe his quirk was still being weird after this morning. Well, weirder than normal, and was just lagging a bit. "Uhh, it says I need to get to level 999 to unlock whatever is in there."

"I bet it's like a really awesome toilet." Nejire stood next to them dressed in her bunny girl outfit while eating a bag of chips. There were a whole lot of things on display right there, her wide hips, powerful thighs, and truly epic cleavage. "What? It seems like the kind of reward your quirk would give you. I mean you unlocked this for moving outright?"

"She has a point," Itsuka patted Izuku on the shoulder then looked towards Nejire. "Why are you wearing that now, besides the fact that you like to?"

Nejire shrugged causing her to bounce slightly, and a smile spread across her face. "So I went to my room after my workout to get my school clothes and I ended up in here, and I didn't feel like sitting around in my sweaty work out clothes. Besides, this is super comfy!"

"So, you can't get into your room?" Itsuka asked, looking just a bit concerned. "I guess we got a bit too excited and didn't think of the downsides."

"Nah, it's cool, I texted my roommate I was moving into a magical house this semester that won't let me enter my room, and after she asked me if I was on drugs she told me she'd gather my stuff in a bit." Nejire shrugged and ate another chip. "But isn't this awesome? We're all going to be living together! I get to have three super cute roommates! Oh! And I get to have more of Izuku's super good cooking! And I get super good cell reception here."

The sounds of bags hitting the ground alerted them to Momo entering the room: her long black hair was tied into a braid that fell onto her over her right shoulder, her white dual button up top was tucked into her modest high waisted red skirt. She looked like a young sexy librarian. Or, rather, a terrified librarian.

"Hey Momo," Itsuka too a step towards her. "Is everything alright?"

Momo shook her head and took a breath. "So, if I heard this right. We can't enter our own dorms? And we'll be staying here? Together? Because of Izuku's quirk?"

"Yeah?" Itsuka moved to touch Momo on the shoulder. "Isn't that a good thing? We're all friends here and-"

Momo pushed Itsuka's hand away and stumbled back, hands tight in front of her chest. "I'm sorry I can't do that. I can't live with both of you. I'm I-"

Momo let out a whimper and ran out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Itsuka shouted and chased after her.

Izuku followed suit, but when he emerged back into the hallway he found both of the girls gone. Dammit. Of course, it would send them to where they came from. Hopefully, Itsuka was near Momo.

**AN: the next few chapters should be exciting :D **


	20. Level 20

She should have been better than this. She should have been ready for this. What was all that work for if the moment she saw the two of them together she'd run away crying? Of course, Izuku's quirk would do something like this. why wouldn't it? The idea of living with those two, probably sleeping in the same room as her. It was just too much to bear. She could barely deal with these feelings when she interacted with them every single day, there was no way she could deal with Izuku and Itsuka while they lived together.

Even if it did sound like fun. Like a lot of fun. Living with all of her friends, studying with them, laughing with them, eating Izuku's food and laughing at whatever weird effect it might have despite how good it tasted. And the house looked amazing as well. But she couldn't live with how jealous she got just by seeing how Itsuka looked at Izuku, or how he said her name, or how they just mingled so well.

She always felt like an outsider, why should college be any different? Because it was college, and now she had friends.

Momo sighed sinking down against the wall and looked around the storage room she had thrown herself in while running away crying. "Just what I needed, being known as the girl that broke down crying before college even started. Just great."

Maybe she should transfer. But even then she'd still be in Izuku's party. No doubt his quirk would summon her the first time him and Itsuka have sex because it's perverted and cruel at random times. She needed to find a way out of his party, for her own sanity. She couldn't keep living this jealous.

It wasn't healthy.

The door opened and it was one of the two worst people to find her, Itsuka. The girl's breathing was hard and she looked around the room until she saw Momo sitting there back against the wall, tears still streaming down her cheeks; God, she must just look hideous right now. Itsuka walked over to her and sat down. Silence drifted between them as a sure sign that there was no way that Momo was going to get out of this.

"I don't want to talk about it," Momo mumbled bringing her knees to her chest and feeling the tears begin to swell up again. Why did she have to fall in love with both Izuku and Itsuka? Why did she have to be jealous? Why was she still in love with them? Why, why, why?

Itsuka's arm wrapped around Momo's shoulder and brought peace to Momo's thoughts for a few moments like a blanket to shelter her from a storm. When Itsuka took her hand she couldn't help but smile despite choking on her tears. "I don't think that's an option, but I'll stay with you until you do."

"That's part of the problem." Momo stared at where their hands were touching, noticing the difference between them, despite her own callouses, Itsuka's hands were that much rougher there was so much strength in those hands but they were so caring too. So loving. "You're so nice to me."

Itsuka just stared at her, those green eyes trying to coax her into continuing. But Momo couldn't. If she said to much more, she'd say too much. She should run away again, just leave them. It would be easier. "So the problem is that I'm too nice to you? Last I checked that wasn't a problem."

Momo leaned her head onto Itsuka's shoulder embracing the woman's warmth and just letting herself feel like they were the ones that were dating for just a few moments. Itsuka's heartbeat was music to her ears. Part of her wondered what exactly Izuku would be doing if he had found her instead. Would he be holding her like this?

"It makes me feel bad about being jealous." Momo muttered eyes still locked onto their hands. Part of her realized what she just admitted and that part was growing, powered by fear as panic began to set in again.

"Jealous of what?" Itsuka almost laughed, squeezing Momo's hand tighter. "Momo, you're one of the most amazing people in the world. You're smart, funny, kind, beautiful, and determined, you have nothing to be jealous of."

Oh right, she was in love with two of the densest people in the whole world.

"You and Izuku."

"Huh? But-" Itsuka looked so confused and so adorable for a seconds. God was she just so adorable when she was confused. It wasn't that Itsuka was an idiot, just that she was rather stubborn when it came to feelings, and apparently that was something that Momo was attracted to. "Oh!" Itsuka gasped. At least she was quicker than Izuku. "You're jealous of me being with Izuku?"

Momo stood, letting go of Itsuka's hand and trying not to look at her crush. Was it still a crush if she'd had it for nearly a year now? What was she supposed to say now? She already said too much saying more wouldn't fix anything.

"I'm sorry Momo, I didn't know you liked Izuku too, I, I, I shouldn't have asked you to back off, I'm sorry. I mean. I-" Itsuka said from behind her, it was so easy to picture Itsuka's face twisted in concern, one hand touching her arm like she had been wounded and just looking like she needed a hug.

"It's not just you. I'm," Momo swallowed and pushed a tear from her eye. "I'm jealous of you too. But I want you two to be happy so I can't say anything that's why I should just leave and then-"

Itsuka's firm hand on her shoulder spun her around and forced her to look at Itsuka face to face. "Two as in the number, or too as in as well?"

"As well?" Momo asked eyes going wide as she felt how close Itsuka was. How did she end up pinned against the wall, Itsuka's gaze trapping her more than the girls strong arm against the wall.

"So you like both me and Izuku?" Itsuka had a single eyebrow raised, she was leaning in closer, the scent of her shampoo - creamy orange - mixed with the coffee still on Itsuka's breath. Was it wrong that Momo was both incredibly turned on and having a mild panic attack right now? "Like, romantically?"

Momo squirmed, she wasn't sure if she was gathering the courage to blurt it out or fighting against the urge. In the end the truth won. "Yes! I love you. I love Izuku. I love both of you. Every time I see you two together I get so bent out of shape, I don't know what to do, every time I think about it I want to scream, I-"

"Kiss me." Itsuka said firmly.

"Wha?" Momo asked, pushing herself up against the wall as all panic left her, replaced by some extreme confusion that would linger even after clarification.

"Kiss me. You like both me and Izuku right? So kissing me should be something you want, right?" Itsuka was leaning in.

Momo felt her body go rigid, then it shattered and she leaned in to do just that.

[Summoning Izuku Midoriya]

Stupid quirk!

XXXX

"Oof!" Izuku landed onto the hard floor of some random room, his arm banging against a stack of something as his quirk summoned him to some place new. Why did he always get teleported sideways? He had been standing a few seconds ago so why did he get teleported two feet into the air flat on his stomach!

He pressed up off the ground and looked around he was in a storage room, and then there were two sets of legs, very familiar legs, one pair belong to Itsuka, the other belonged to Momo. They were close and. Oh. His really hot girlfriend was currently making out with their very beautiful girl friend. On the one hand it was really really really hot, on the other hand was this considered cheating?

He should ask.

"Uhh, so uhh, what's going on?" He stood dusting himself off and looking at the two blushing beauties. Momo's eyes were still red and Itsuka looked rather pleased with herself as she wiped her lips.

"Momo's a bi-sexual mess and has had a crush on both of us for a long time and that's why she ran away." Itsuka nodded her head, hands on her hips and looking rather proud of herself.

Momo looked mortified.

And now he was seriously wondering if his quirk was actually controlling their feelings. He had a hard enough time believing that Itsuka liked him, but Momo too? Wait, but Momo was jealous right? His quirk said she wouldn't. Great, this totally wasn't going to keep him up at night.

"So why were you two making out then?" Izuku asked, a lump forming in his stomach. Was this the part where they broke up and Itsuka and Momo became the hottest couple on campus? Stupid imagination!

"Oh! Umm, well that is," Momo stammered fingers in front of her lips as she poked about nervously. "Itsuka asked me too and I'm uhh-"

"Izuku." Itsuka stepped forward and pulled him into one hell of a kiss. It was short, sweet, powerful, and left his spine a pile of goo. "I still like you a whole lot. You make me beyond happy."

He was sensing a but.

"And so does Momo." Okay, so no but. "So I know this sounds crazy, but what do you think about Momo?"

"Me?" Momo squeaked, hands covering her face as she squatted down trying to hide herself. "Itsuka! What are you-"

"I'm trying to make everyone happy!" Itsuka shouted, and grabbed Izuku's hand and Momo's hand yanking the two of them together. "I don't know if this will work but it's better than nothing. I don't want to lose either of you. And I don't want Momo to suffer while we're happy, and I don't want to stop dating you either. So this is my idea. We all start dating each other. So please, Izuku, tell us what you think about Momo."

Ahh.

"Well, I've always considered myself lucky that Momo even wanted to be friends with me. I mean she's smart, beautiful, kind, funny, and just one of the most amazing people in the world. I'm not really sure what to say, but-"

Itsuka clapped him on the back and pushed him towards Momo. "Just kiss her, you suck at confessions."

"Wait, doesn't this feel forced what about Momo does she even-" Izuku's words died in his throat as he felt Momo grab onto his face and pull him towards her.

Kissing Momo was a lot like kissing Itsuka, but there were subtle differences, where Itsuka was firm and energetic, Momo was soft and timid, begging him to take the lead. He felt that same tingle he did when he kissed Itsuka, but it was different in ways that he couldn't quite explain. Part way through the kiss he realized that he had her hands on her hips and that he really really liked kissing Momo.

Momo pushed back, blushing slightly with a dopey smile on her face. "Well, umm, that was-"

"Fucking hot." Itsuka pulled both of them into a hug a great big smile on her face. "Seriously, I didn't expect any of this today but I'm glad it happened. So what do you say Izuku, do you want Momo to be our girlfriend?"

"Are you okay with that, Momo?"

"I've been in a constant state of bi sexual panic sense I met the two of you. It will be nice not to worry about it for once." Momo's smile was only highlighted by her blush.

"Alright then, I guess we're all dating then." Izuku laughed, still not quite sure how to wrap his head around all of this. He now had two girlfriends that were so far out of his league he couldn't even get tickets to their game. But here he was, dating both of them. And living with both of them.

How were they going to explain this to Nejire?

"Congratulations Izuku, you officially have a harem." Itsuka laughed kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, not really a harem, I believe the proper term is consensual polyamorous relationship, as we're all dating each other." Momo stated her cheeks red. "Though, I believe we should keep this a secret and keep our affection to within our home."

[Holy fucking shit, you actually have a harem. You are now a level 10 Harem Protagonist.

Better put the points in constitution!]

[Achievement Unlocked: Harem

Technically it's a consensual polyamorous relationship, but strange women that are wetter than a pond are no basis for defing a relationship.

Reward: Midnight Kimono skin pack.]

"Oh, I just got a new skin." Itsuka mumbled.

"Same," Momo nodded. "Though I feel it may be best if we were to try them on in private."

XXXX

"Oh! You found her. Did something good happen? You all look pretty happy." Nejire hummed looking up from the T.V., some animated movie playing. She was still wearing her bunny girl skin and her long hair was draped over the back of the couch. She jumped up to greet them, her chest bouncing with each step.

"So uhh, this might seem a bit strange." Itsuka stepped forward, her smile finally dying down for a brief moment. She just looked so happy to Izuku and that just made all of this so much better. And then there was Momo who was all but pressing into him. "But uhh we're in a threeway now, so uhh, I hope you don't mind."

Momo leaned over and whispered in Izuku's ear, her hot breath sending a chill down his spine. "Do you think we can take a bath together later? Just the three of us? This place does have a bath right?"

"I'll give you a tour later." Izuku felt his face grow red hot as Momo grabbed his hand, forcing his arm between her breasts and just touching him. "But yes, we have a bath. I think you'll like it."

[You have been affected by an Erection.]

A bit late on that one, quirk.

"Huh? A threeway?" Nejire tapped on her chin and snapped her fingers. "Oh! Nope! We're a foursome!"

"Huh?" Izuku wasn't sure which one of them said that. Probably all three.

"Think about it! Sexy Teacher Skin!" Nejire shifted into a very professional looking outfit, complete with tights, high heels, black pencil skirt, a too-tight blouse that was just translucent enough that the design of Nejire's lingerie could be seen, and a tight blazer that just made her look even sexier than normal. She even had one of those thin metal pointers. "If I'm a part of this, I get to have a super cute boyfriend and two super cute girlfriends! It's going to be awesome."

"Uhh, Nejire, look, I can understand why you want this. I think." Itsuka took a step forward and held her hands out in front of her trying to calm Nejire down. "But we need some time to see how this is going to work, so just give a bit of time before-"

Without warning, Nejire grabbed onto Itsuka's face and pulled the girl into one hell of a kiss that ended with Nejire dipping Itsuka. When Nejire let go of Itsuka, the orange haired girl fell to the ground.

[Nejire Hado has used Lesbomancy on Itsuka Kendo.

It worked good.

Real good.

Damn.]

Itsuka's hand shot up from the ground. "You make a very good point. But just give us a fucking week or something!"

"Hmm, Okay, I can wait, but I've been waiting a while to join in on the fun so don't make it too long, okay?" Nejire hummed and turned back to the T.V.

Momo was making happy bi-mess noises and Itsuka was still staring at the ceiling looking like she was contemplating life at the moment.

Izuku however had a very different problem on his mind. How was he supposed to have three girlfriends? He only had two hands! Also, why was everyone kissing Itsuka today?! That was it, she wasn't going outside until tomorrow!

**AN:*Happy bi sexual noises* Hey look! Everyone is happy! Now to debate between a lemon or the first day of school. Anyways, hope you all like this chapter, and thanks for reading! Now hit that follow button and help me break 3k! **


	21. Level 21

His arms were still asleep.

But, it was really hard to complain about why they were asleep.

On his left was his girlfriend of eight months, Itsuka Kendo, curled into his side, a pair of orange cat ears on top of her head, her lips curled into a cute smile as she slept with her long thin cat tail curled around her waist. An all but shining sky blue kimono that shimmered like the sea was draped around her body, exposing her shoulders and the tops of her breasts to him.

To his right, at eye level, were Momo's large, full, and all around spectacular breasts, barely contained by a midnight black kimono with highlights of red. Her shoulders were exposed and one of her long slender legs had fallen over his waist and was touching Itsuka. On top of Momo's head sat a pair of black dog ears that twitched at every single sound and a wide smile was on her sleeping face.

And then her thick bushy black dog tail began to thwack the bedside beside her.

"Momo?" The tail stopped. "Are you awake?"

The tail started again.

"Yeah," Momo sat up, yawning, stretching, and moving around the kimono skin she had on was always just a single pull from coming undone, yet always managed to stay on unless removed. The skin itself was as much a blessing for him as it was for the girls. Momo placed one hand on her tail to try and stop it from wagging. "Having a tail is certainly an experience."

"More of an experience than having a boyfriend and a girlfriend? At the same time." Izuku asked moving to nudge onto Itsuka. Part of him wasn't sure if he prefered her cat girl kimono or her cat lingerie but either way Itsuka was down right sexy and adorable no matter what she wore. Also apparently he now had a thing for girls with slight animal features.

"No, it's just troublesome." Momo muttered letting of her tail and letting it wag. "It does that whenever I'm happy."

"Oh!" Nejire came in from the bathroom fully dressed for school with the toothbrush in her mouth and looking way to chipper in the morning. Did she just have one energy level which she was just always at? What would happen if he gave her coffee. "Something like that might get in the way if you try doggie style."

"Nejire!" Itsuka flailed her arms and legs scrambling up to glare at the blue haired girl. Itsuka as on her hands and knees her tail straight up and her face was flushed red. "Can you please not say something so perverted in the morning?"

Nejire smiled toothbrush still in her mouth. "Hey, Izuku, nice penis."

Izuku looked down and saw that his morning wood had worked its way out of his boxers.

[Clever Comeback system.

Thanks, I grew it myself.

Hey, Nejire, nice tits.

I bet it would feel great between your boobs]

Really? It was too early in the morning for something like this. Wait, what time was it anyways?

"Thanks, I grew it myself." Izuku said and moved to cover it.

"Heh," Nejire hummed and went about her morning ritual. "Oh, by the way, it's the first day of classes so we should probably hurry and get ready. You two only have fifteen minutes before freshmen hero training begins."

"Gack!" Itsuka stood and flung her hands about randomly, her barely-on Kimono somehow staying on as she freaked out. "Okay wait uhh, Disable Midnight Kimono skin!"

Itsuka changed into her usual casual clothes she had on yesterday, her hair was a mess and she didn't looked ready for her first day of college at all. "Fuck!" She reached over and grabbed onto Momo. "Come on! We actually need to get ready for once! Crap!"

"Wait!" Momo shouted, half pawing towards Izuku as Itsuka all but carried the woman. "Are they normally that big! I need to know!"

"Seriously," Nejire pointed her toothbrush at him. "Did you put any points into charisma for that thing?"

Izuku looked down and gulped. Was it that special? "Uhh, nope."

"Nice, it looks like it'd feel good." Nejire headed towards the bathroom humming to herself. "I'll be sure to seduce you later!"

Great, now he was going to be even more of a high strung nervous wreck than usual.

[You have been targeted by Nejire Hado's Gaze of seduction.

Your virginity is in grave danger.

How the fuck are you still a virgin?]

That's what he wanted to know.

XXXX

To say Izuku's course was unique was to say that he was actually taking classes. Sure, the college did call them classes, but not only was he the only student in them, he was also getting paid for two of them. Which was normally the opposite of how colleges worked. His first class was a four hour shift that covered the breakfast and lunch at the cafeteria. Where his class role was: To learn and absorb all that Lunch rush had to teach him.

The first lesson was learning to understand Lunch rush. It wasn't that the hero was mute or anything, he just didn't like to talk at all.

Had it not been for a buff that appeared Izuku might have been worried about the situation.

[Pro guidance, the hero Lunch rush is supervising you

Complete tasks to improve your cooking skill.

His guidance can help you gain more advanced ranks and recipes in the cooking skill.

Current progress 25/100 to next skill up

Current progress 50/375 to next rank up.]

It made sense that if he studied under a world renowned chef that he would pick up on the skills of the chef. He even had an accurate list of tasks to complete, that allowed him to work faster than ever before.

"The Curry is done," Izuku slammed the large bubbling cauldron of thick meaty sauce down onto the counter, its contents nearly sloshing over. His hands were already burning from the three meals he had helped prepare so far. All of the recipes that Lunch rush had given him were in the yellow to red difficulty, meaning he couldn't use his feat to get the job done quicker. But that did mean more experience.

He was also told not to use his magic spatula. He didn't quite understand why, but he didn't want to annoy his new teacher so quick.

Lunch rush looked up from his own cooking and clapped his hand briefly and gave Izuku a thumbs up. It was simple, but the praise was more than enough especially as Lunch Rush made happy noises when sampling the food.

[Curry of Moderate Recovery.

Category: Food, Consumable

Effects:

+10 hp

+200 stamina

Will wake you the fuck up.

+1 to a random stat for 1 hour.

Creator's skill level low, random effects may be added.

Created by Izuku Midoriya.]

"Uhh," Izuku looked around for his note board and moved through the kitchen to grab it. He scribbled down the effects as fast as he could without the lines blurring into random shapes that only kinda looked like words and letters. "It boosts stamina by a lot and will wake people up. There might be other effects."

Hopefully nothing too bad. And a +1 stat shouldn't matter to much.

Lunch rush gave him another thumbs up and pointed towards the small second of the front counter dedicated towards Izuku's food. All the food was technically paid for by U.A. for the students, but his section had a sign that read something like 'Student cooking, eat at own risk'. It was red and Izuku wasn't sure if he should be proud or concerned by that sign.

Izuku grabbed the pot once more and moved it into the neat looking hole right next to the rice he had prepared earlier. Would mixing his cooking be bad? Would it make a new food item? Hopefully not! Really he should test it, but there was so much to do. He grabbed one of the display cards and labeled the curry as "Recovery Curry, should restore energy."

"So, like, how does this work?" a blond, posh looking female student that could have been considered beautiful - at least when not compared to Itsuka, Momo, or Nejire - asked him one hand on her hip and a single nearly invisible eyebrow raised in pure sassiness. Great he was being judged by people now. "Like, how's it supposed to like, restore energy? Doesn't food normally do that."

"It's probably just a shitty sign to make us take his food. Clearly he's just some retard that wasn't good enough to get a scholarship, so he has to work his way through this shit hole." Another girl, this one with long maroon hair, tan skin and holding a flute with a face that literally screamed that she was a bitch sneered taking a plate of curry. "You're lucky I like curry, shitface."

Izuku blinked and watched as the two girls moved over to a table, completely forgetting about him. Apparently, there were bitches in college too. It really didn't sting as much as it used to considering how both of his official girlfriends and his unofficial girlfriend were about ten times hotter than those two.

Still, hopefully they enjoy his food!

"Now to make uhh, let's see what's next? Oh! Some soba!" Izuku hummed to himself and turned to start on his next dish.

"Like what the hell?" One of the girls shrieked. "My tits just grew!"

"What? No way your fuckin-Holy shit! So did mine!" That other girl swore. "It's that fuckin' curry!"

Of course his quirk would choose to give a charisma boost. At least it was only for an hour. Still, they did sell out of curry really quickly.

XXXX

Shoto Todoroki looked at the menu and frowned. There wasn't any soba. He wanted soba. Well he always wanted soba. Maybe if he asked they could make him soba? Huh? What was his roommate doing in the back of the kitchen? Oh, it looked like he was waving goodbye to Lunch Rush. That was strange. Did his roommate work here? That was unusual.

Oh wait, there was soba. In the student section. Did his roommate make it? He had a roommate that could make soba? That was a good thing. Maybe it was good. Shoto moved down the line and grabbed a good portion of soba and piled it onto his plate. His stomach growling for all the energy he had expended during training today. Maybe he could sleep during math or english.

Shoto sniffed the soba and smiled. It smelled good. A bit sour, but still good.

With his plate in front of him he sat down and began to eat. Everyone was talking about the curry for some reason.

The soba tasted wonderful. It was better than curry just by being soba, but this soba was better than most soba he tasted. It might even be better than Fuyumi's soba.

His red hair fell in front of his face. Huh? It wasn't long enough to do that. Taking another bite Shoto pushed his hair to the side and realized that he felt smaller? And different. And that there was something on his chest now. He blinked and stopped eating soba for a second to examine himself.

His hair was really long now, almost as long as his mother's was. And his clothes felt loose. And on his chest were breasts?

He blinked and moved his legs a bit. Ahh. He wasn't a he anymore. He took another bite of the soba and looked back towards the kitchen and at the red warning sign.

'Random effects are temporary and don't last more than two hours.'

That was good. At least he could still enjoy the soba for a bit.

**AN: Thank you for getting me to 3k followers. I hope we can get to 4k :) Anyways, Totally not using this chapter to set something up. Actually next chapter does the same. Hope you enjoy it. **


	22. Level 22

For a sweet little old grandma that gave people gummies and kissed their booboos to make it all better, Recovery Girl was actually mildly terrifying.

"So," she sat in her desk chair, a cold look in her beady eyes as she glared at him, a fresh stir fry by her side to reduce joint pain. She frowned, moving her lips to taste the food and then popped her neck. "You're telling me that you have no medical knowledge to speak of?"

Izuku sat opposite her, wondering what the hell happened to that excited old woman that was thrilled that she might be able to retire soon? Or the one that lunged for the joint pain food? He missed that one. Not this serious medical professional that was grilling him for not knowing what bone went where! "Not really, ma'am."

She sighed. That sigh sounded so disappointed that his ancestors were probably going to disown him if he didn't try to make things better as soon as possible. "I guess it wasn't needed with a quirk like yours. I thought so too when I was your age. Guess I'll try to shove eight years of medical knowledge into your head."

"Umm, but why?" His answer was a swift whack to the head by a cane.

"Because! Even if your quirk lets you be lazy and heal people easily, medical knowledge is still important! We don't even know if your food has a downside like my own quirk does." Recovery girl growled and then let out a long sigh that had her looking older by the second. "Listen, relying on just your quirk can be a major danger, especially when you barely understand how it works. I'm trying to not let you make the same mistakes I did."

"Did umm, something happen, ma'am?" Izuku asked, seeing the sad glint in her eye.

Recovery Girl stared at him for a moment. "My quirk can kill. It drains peoples stamina to heal them. I made the mistake of using my quirk on someone's injury when their body was already drained from other treatments. That's why you're going to learn medicine so you can be spared that fate boy."

Izuku swallowed. "Alright, where do we start?"

[Achievement Unlocked: Your Asian Parents Must be Proud

True to the stereotypes you have started on the path to becoming a doctor/dentist/robotics!

Reward: Your mother's approval]

Thanks quirk. Much like with Lunch Rush, his quirk changed, indicating that he was going to be getting skills and ranks from working with Recovery Girl. Apparently, Doctor was a skill. Was there more that he could do with it like cooking? Was there a way to combine the two? Maybe.

"First things first, you're going to be my assistant. That means I need to understand your quirk." Recovery Girl tapped her cane on the ground. "So, let's start with your food because that's easy to understand. So, tell me, those numbers you mentioned, what exactly do they do?"

"Umm." It wasn't really that easy, the numbers really didn't mean a whole lot. "For umm injuries 25hp can remove sore throats, small cuts, and bruises, I can make something that restores 50hp but we haven't really tested it on anything more."

"Hmm, guess that's why you'll be cooking with Lunch Rush then. What about stamina? Right now that's probably the most useful thing for you here, especially if what it recovers and what my quirk drains are actually the same thing." She took another bite of his food, humming to herself. "Furthermore what exactly are the requirements for the activation? I felt better after a single bite of your food."

"I'm not exactly sure, but it starts after the first bite if you intend to eat most of it as a meal." Izuku scratched the back of his head remembering the french toast Itsuka ate over a year ago. She only took a bite of it but got the full duration only to stop. "You might only need to take a single bite of it, but I don't think you get an extra effect from the same meal. It can be shared though."

But for stamina he really didn't know. It just seemed kind of vague. "For stamina, if I had to guess maybe twenty five points was like an hour rest?"

"Hmm, better than nothing. If anything, the placebo should help." She tapped her cane again. "For now I have a few thermoses prepared in my fridge." She pointed to the mini fridge located near one of the patient beds. "I keep yogurt, nuts, and cheese in there to give people an extra boost of energy. For now I want you to make the highest stamina recovery soup you can and write down the effects."

"Right! I'll ask Lunch Rush-sensei what would be the best."

The door slammed open, revealing a very distraught looking Itsuka. Her gym uniform looked like it had exploded off of her right arm, leaving on her sports bra in place, the arm looked red, and bruised. She was carrying an severely injured redhead boy that looked, well-

[Doctor check succeeded. He looks fucked up.

That's not supposed to bend that way!]

"Help!" Itsuka shouted looking down at the boy she was carrying. "He's hurt really bad."

"Itsuka?" Izuku stood and moved to help her with the boy. "What happened?"

"Izuku? What are-" She shook her head and started walking for a bed in the back. "Never mind, We were doing combat training and he asked me to hit him as hard as I could."

"Did you?" Izuku asked, as he placed the boy onto the bed making certain he was out of Recovery Girl's way. He noticed a chunk of concrete in the boys spiky red hair. "It looks like you sent him into a wall."

"No!" Itsuka's ears went red, almost matching the color of her arm. "I didn't go all out, that would have probably made my arm explode. And I didn't send him through a wall." she paused and looked really guilty while holding onto her injured arm wincing at the pain. "It was three."

"Boy, you better stop flirting and start helping." Recovery girl moved over the boy and frowned. "Kirishima, right?"

"Right. His quirk is Hardening. And-" Itsuka was cut off.

"Yes, I saw his records. Izuku, make a stamina soup for him, and get your girlfriend something for her arm. There's ingredients in the fridge, fresh from the student garden if that matters." Recovery Girl began working on Kirishima's form her lips extending to kiss the boy.

"Right uhh, one second, Itsuka."

"It's fine, not like I'm in excruciating pain or anything." Itsuka huffed rolling her shoulder and wincing at the pain. If using One for All did that to her, then maybe it was a good thing that he didn't actually get it. Who knows what the hell would happen with his quirk?

[Salad in a Cup. It's salad in a cup.

Category: Salad, cup

Effects:

+42 hp

+12 stamina

+1 rabbit food

Won't make her fat!

Do tomatoes make people horny or are those strawberries?

Created by Izuku Midoriya.]

[Vegetable Soup of Stamina! Why are you at soup?

Category: Food, Liquid, Energy Drink, Mountain Dew.

Effects:

+10 hp

+100 Stamina

Made out of all the healthy things in the world, somehow tastes like Mountain Dew.

33.33333% chance of having a strong aftertaste of doritos.

Created by Izuku Midoriya.]

"Here," He handed the Salad in a Cup to Itsuka and stumbled for a second. Wow, back to back foods like that with his quick cooking feat was rough. But he managed to do it, and the soup was even one with a huge stamina bonus. But why was it fizzing?

Itsuka poured the salad into her mouth and chewed on it slowly looking like a squirrel with over stuffed cheeks, her teal eyes locked onto him as he moved to give Kirishima the uhh, Mountain Dew.

"Why's it fizzing?" Recovery Girl asked glaring at his concoction. "Did you just pour soda into a bowl?"

"No, sorry, my food is just really random sometimes." Izuku moved towards Kirishima's mouth, Itsuka moved over, her arm now healed, and lifted up the boy's head just so that Izuku could start pouring the fizzing hot liquid down the boy's throat.

"It's true, one time he made a Sandwich that tasted like a steak." Itsuka sounded hungry. Maybe she was dropping a hint on what he should make for dinner. Wait, Itsuka always sounded hungry. Now he was hungry.

Kirishima's eyes opened and he coughed on the soup while sitting up. He blinked with tears in his eyes still coughing and then swallowed. He licked his lips and shuddered. "Why do I taste Doritos and Mountain Dew?"

Izuku shrugged and poured what remained of the soup down the drain. "Sorry, my quirk is weird."

"How are you feeling, young man?" Recovery Girl moved over to him and tapped on the arm that had been bent in places that weren't supposed to bend. "You just had a dozen broken bones and ribs fixed."

"What? Really?" Kirishima jumped onto the floor and flexed. "I feel great! Like I just got out of the hot springs! What even happened to me?"

"My girlfriend punched you through three walls." Izuku poked Itsuka in the arm and stuck his tongue out at her.

Watching her blush was worth any trouble he'd get in later.

[Itsuka Kendo: Weren't we going to keep our relationship kinda secret?

Momo Yaoyorozu: I believe so? Why are people talking about us?

Izuku Midoriya: Sorry, just uhh, wanted to show off!

Nejire Hado: Oooh! Did Izuku assert dominance by kissing Itsuka in front of someone?

Itsuka Kendo: What? No! Nothing like that!]

"Woah man," Kirishima looked at them with wide eyes smiling at them. "Your girlfriend is really freaking awesome by the way. And hey did you help heal me? That's so manly! I'm Eijiro Kirishima by the way! Nice to meet you!"

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku took Eijiro's hand and nodded. "I'm going to be helping with Recovery Girl and Lunch Rush, and I'll be taking some hero classes in the evening."

[Achievement Unlocked: First Friend that isn't a girl.

Wow, it took you 18 years to find someone dumb enough to want to be your friend. Don't worry I won't touch him. Shoto on the other hand.

Reward: Ingredient bag.]

"Woah man that's awesome I-"

A cane to Izuku's head silenced Kirishima. "Alright that's enough out of you. Clearly you're both feeling good enough to get back to class, so get!"

"Alright alright!" Eijiro started to march out of the room. "Catch you later Izuku!"

"Yeah," Itsuka leaned in and kissed Izuku on the cheek. "See ya later."

Izuku smiled as he watched his girlfriend leave the room.

"Is that girl really your girlfriend?" Recovery Girl asked looking up at him with one eyebrow raised.

Izuku just smiled.

That smile didn't last long, as Recovery Girl proved to be a slave driver.

XXXX

There was steak in the kitchen.

Momo stared up at the ceiling of the room she was sharing with Izuku, Itsuka, and Nejire. It was only the second night in college and it already felt amazing. She had done better than she thought she would have during the combat training Aizawa-sensei had them do, Itsuka had punched a man through three walls, Izuku was happy with his own classes, and Nejire, Nejire was Nejire.

All in all it had been amazing. And to top it all off, Izuku had made the most mouthwatering steak she had ever eaten. At the time she had felt so full. But ever since she had gotten to bed and put on her Midnight Kimono Skin it had been all she could think about. That big thick, juicy dick, wait steak! She wanted the steak!

Okay she was also horny.

But she was mostly hungry. And she knew that she needed to go to bed because of classes in the morning. The first two days were brutal but hopefully the weekend things would calm down enough for them to relax and do all that fun relationship stuff. She only got three kisses from Izuku today! She needed at least six! And she wanted to cuddle with Itsuka!

And she really wanted that steak.

Her tail thwacked against the ground and she let out a whine.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

Momo pulled herself off of Izuku and glared in the direction of the kitchen. She was going to eat that steak and hate herself in the morning when she weighed herself!

Stepping over Nejire - who was spread out like a starfish, her large bare breasts just begging to be fondled - Momo made her way towards the kitchen. She was the only one that hadn't kissed Nejire right? That wasn't really fair was it? And was Nejire actually in their love pile? It felt mean for Itsuka to tell her to wait.

Could she kiss Nejire too? She should ask Izuku.

After steak.

The kitchen light was even on.

And the fridge was open?

And there was noise?

But everyone else was still asleep.

It was dark. The sounds of a savage beast devouring her steak echoed throughout the kitchen. The soft slops, the crunching of bones and the moans of satisfaction echoed throughout the room and sent a chill down Momo's spine.

What was she supposed to do? Should she scream? Was there a dungeon monster here? What could even be in here? Was this the quirks doing? What should she do?

It sounded wild.

She looked past the kitchen and saw that the locked door was open.

Momo took a short sharp breath and stepped around the fridge door. A plate fell, her partially devoured steak bouncing onto the floor its juices splattering about like blood. The fingers of the creature that had been eating it were stained in red steak sauce, her mouth smeared by it and she was wearing a large oversized shirt that Izuku had thought he lost.

She was small, hunched over with long purple hair with a fang of blue.

The girl screamed.

And Momo screamed back!

The girl scrambled back and bolted towards the door where it slammed shut.

"Momo!" Izuku scrambled out of the bedroom, Itsuka soon after, and Nejire yawned after her.

"What happened?" Itsuka asked.

"Oh no, you dropped the steak." Nejire mumbled yawning and leaning against Itsuka.

Momo swallowed and pointed towards the door, her mind still trying to process what the fuck just happened! "There was a person! A short girl went into that door!"

[No there wasn't!]

[Momo Yaoyorozu is delusionally horny and is seeing things, try doggy style!]


	23. Level 23

There were three possible reasons for what had just happened.

Either someone or something had hijacked his quirk, unlikely considering how they only used it to give themselves a single room in a large house and were eating leftovers out of their fridge.

His quirk was protecting some creature it created but couldn't fully control, seemed equally unlikely because it had never done something like that before. And it wouldn't be trying so desperately to hide something like that it would just like he didn't know, delete it or just hide it somewhere less important. His quirk didn't really do things in advance. At least not like that.

It almost felt like it was just making shit up as it went a long.

Besides his quirk had been acting strange recently. It started when it created this place, when he got player housing by moving out. It acted strange almost like it was surprised. Then again, when they first explored this place and found one locked door. A locked door that was delayed in saying when it could be opened.

And now it was trying to distract them by saying that Momo was so horny she was seeing things. There was no way that she was that horny. Maybe. Probably. Why hadn't they had sex yet? Oh right, college sucks away free time and they'd all be busy with all the extra stuff.

All of that led him to a singular realization. "I think that was my quirk."

"Huh?" Nejire yawned from her spot on the counter top. She raised a periwinkle eyebrow at him and crossed her bare legs at him. If she didn't look so sleepy he might think she was trying to seduce him. Well she probably was doing that anyways. Why did Itsuka make her wait again? "That's silly Izuku, quirks aren't people."

"Quirks also don't make houses out of nowhere and give people animal ears for fun." Itsuka tugged on one of her orange cat ears, her tail straightening as a result. She looked down to the ground for a second, biting her lip before she looked towards the door. "Still, I know this sounds crazy, but I've been wondering if Izuku's quirk was at least kind of alive for a while. I mean it has a personality, and sometimes I even gained rep with someone who's name I couldn't read. So I think Izuku is right. That girl Momo saw, it has to be Izuku's quirk."

[Fuck.]

[Dammit.]

[Would you! Gah!]

A thud came from beyond the closed door.

Momo blinked her dog ears perking up at the sudden noise. "Well, I think that confirmed it. She sounds frustrated."

"Well, why don't we try asking it to come out?" Nejire hopped off the counter top, swinging her arms as she half fluttered over to the door. "Uhh, let's see here, what's a good name for her. Umm, little Ms. Quirk? Do you have a name? Oh I know! I'll just call you Menu-chan!"

"I like it." Itsuka muttered from his side. She placed a hand on his shoulder, her ears were flat and she kept her eyes locked onto his. "Look. I know that you have a lot of mixed feelings about your quirk, but."

He placed his hand on top of hers and sighed. Now that he thought about it his quirk having a physical form meant that he could do something he wanted to do since he was a kid. Punch it. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything mean to it."

[Liar. You want to punch me.]

"You didn't put something in that steak did you?" Momo asked placing a hand on her stomach. "This is actually happening?"

Nejire knocked on the door. "Menu-chan! Can you please come out? I want to see how cute you are! And I want to ask if you can give me some cool skins! Like one with ears and a tail! That'd be fun! Oh, what kind of ears do I want. But come out! I want to hug you!"

[I'm not cute, I'm not coming out and I'll think about it.]

"D'aww, but why? We know you're in there!" Nejire knocked on the door again. "I won't stop knocking until you open up! I can do this longer than you can."

"How is she so cute, beautiful, sexy, and annoying all at the same time?" Itsuka whined before shaking her head. "Probably not the time to be having a massive girl crush."

[No, you need to keep having them. Also, put more points in charisma.]

"I'm starting to wonder if my quirk actually likes boobs more than I do." Izuku scratched the back of his head now wondering what Itsuka would look like with Nejire sized breasts. It would be hot, but he liked Itsuka at her current size. They were just so nice. Wait, no, his quirk liked boobs just as much as he did.

With a sigh Izuku stepped forward and knocked on the door. He didn't know why. His quirk could easily hear them through the door if not here his every thought. "Look, uhh, Menu-chan, if you come out I won't hit you. I just want to talk."

[Yell. You want to yell at me. Unlike you, I'm not a dumbass.]

Right, saw that coming. It was already late, and he doubted his quirk was going to come out of the closet and that just sounded so wrong in his head. Why was his quirk like this? That was basically the story of his life wasn't it? Not only did his quirk make his life a living hell at times but it was also just so, so, sassy.

He looked down at the doorknob and blinked. What were the odds she forgot to lock it?

The door opened.

[Or maybe I am a fucking dumbass too.]

The room was dark, with its primary feature being a nest of pillows and blankets in the corner and an empty desk. The girl, his quirk, Menu-chan, stood in the center of the room wearing one of his larger shirts that covered her all the way to her knees. She was short, perhaps barely touching the five foot mark with messy purple hair that stuck out in random angles. Her mouth was formed into a frown that might as well be as much a feature on her face as her nose.

He stared at her for a moment, her dark grey eyes glaring right back up him.

There really only was one thing to say. "You're a bitch."

[And you're a whiny cunt.]

"Can you two please get along?" Itsuka asked, trying to step between them. "I know there's a lot of tension between you two, so can we please just talk about this?"

Man, why did his quirk have to be a girl? A short weak looking one at that? Even if she was a complete and utter bitch he couldn't hit someone that looked like they'd break if Itsuka looked at them the wrong way. He really did want to just punch her.

The girl jumped and darted to hide behind Itsuka, clutching at her Kimono like a child hiding behind its mother at the marketplace. It was almost cute.

[Itsuka! Save me! He wants to hit me.]

"Umm, well, you kind of deserve it you know." Itsuka laughed holding her hands out in front of her. "You do tend to be rather rude."

[It's not my fault! I'm just like that! Can I at least explain myself before I get my ass kicked?]

Well this should be good for a laugh if nothing else. "Fine. Why have you been tormenting me my whole life?"

The purple haired girl let go of Itsuka's kimono and straightened herself for a moment, her eyes squinting up at him. She let out a raspy cough and for once he thought he was going to hear her actual voice. But all she did was take a deep breath.

[Despite what you think. I don't hate you. Yes. I think you're a stupid, mean arrogant jerk-wad that doesn't deserve Itsuka, let alone Momo and Nejire too. But I've lived with you almost as much as Mama Inko has! You whine constantly! You complain constantly! There isn't a single day that doesn't go by where you don't call me useless, bitch, or something in your head! I hear those thoughts!]

"So? I'm only like that because you constantly called me a weakling! If you had a problem with that you could have just said something instead of just insulting me constantly." Izuku balled his fist and his quirk flinched preparing for a strike he really wanted to give her. It was different now that there was a person in front of him. "You called me a weakling, every time I looked at my stats you were being mean to me, you never helped me you never-"

[You never helped yourself!]

[You want to know why you were a weakling? Because you were! You were weak! You kept being weak because you didn't try! I can't make you strong!]

His quirk was breathing hard, her eyes going wide and the color was draining from her face. But she stood firm and gestured towards herself.

[And I haven't always been like this! This isn't even all of me. There's still so much more of me that's still asleep and locked away that I can't get into. Do you really think that I'd want to be a weak little girl like this? Do you really think that if I could choose things that you'd be such a weak whiny asshole? I'm still your fucking quirk, jackass!]

She pointed a shaky finger at him glaring up a storm.

[You don't remember it. When I woke up for the first time and you were a level 1 cry baby. You cried and cried and cried, but then you got mad at me for calling you a cry baby so you stopped crying for a whole week! Then you became a weakling!]

"But then why did you keep leveling up Kacchan? It seemed like every time I was supposed to level up he did." Izuku stepped forward glaring at her. "Why didn't you tell me all the things you tell me now? Like how to rank skills up? Actually let me grow strong? Huh? Why?"

[Why the fuck would I help Kacchan? He's a jackass! It was just a coincidence that everytime he bumped into you he was actually stronger. Maybe because he was actually applying himself? I know I'm not perfect, I'm still learning what I can do but you were zero help! It was only once Itsuka started to hang around you that I finally start did I finally start to learn what a video game was!]

Nejire stepped between them placing one hand on his quirk's shoulders and holding her softly. "It really does sound like you're both terrible people. But can you stop yelling at each other? It's not helping anyone. Besides, my head is starting to hurt. Menu-chan's thoughts are really really loud."

[Sorry! I've just been wanting to say this for a long time.]

Menu-chan looked down to the ground, she sniffled once her entire body shaking.

[I couldn't, until now.]

Why did she have to look so pathetic?! Izuku sighed. He wasn't sure if he was holding onto his anger or letting it go. He still wasn't sure what to think about all of this. His quirk, the thing that he was convinced hated him for so long, was now standing in front of him as a little girl shaking and on the verge of crying. "I've been wanting to say a lot of stuff to you for a long time too."

[I know. You've pretty much already said it.]

She took in a deep shaky breath and pawed at the tears in her eyes.

"So." He scratched the back of his head and groaned. He was way too tired to properly deal with this right now. "I just have one question."

She looked up at him tilting her head to the side.

[Why didn't I let you take All Might's quirk?]

"Yeah." Right, she could technically read his mind. "You knew how much that meant to me. How much I wanted to become a hero. And how much work I put into getting it. But you took that away from me."

[I know. I know how much that meant to you. And I wasn't going to stop you. I might not have wanted you to use another quirk besides me. So. I'm sorry.]

He stepped forward, Nejire stepping to the side and Itsuka squeezing his hand lightly. "Then why?"

Menu-chan's eyes went up towards Itsuka, she choked once and tears fell from her grey eyes.

[That quirk. Isn't what you think it is. It's already eaten Itsuka's quirk.]

"Huh?" Itsuka asked making her hand grow to roughly the size of her own body before shrinking it back down. "But I can still use my quirk."

"What do you mean by 'it isn't what we think it is'." Izuku asked now raising an eyebrow. And eaten? What did that mean?

[That thing. It isn't just one quirk. It's not even two quirks. It's a bunch of quirks all fused together. All it cares about is getting more power so it can beat someone. When I saw what it was I got scared. I didn't want to lose myself to it. It wanted to eat me. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to fuse with it. I didn't know what would happen. So I put it in Itsuka. And now her quirk is a part of it.]

Menu-chan was actually crying now, her entire body shaking as she bit her lip looking up at Itsuka.

[I'm so sorry.]

"I don't really get it, well kind of." Itsuka muttered looking at her enlarged hand. "But I can understand why you would be so afraid of something like that. Looking at it from a quirk's point of view, that is. I mean, can you imagine a person like that Izuku?"

"It reminds me of a zombie or something." Momo admitted now standing by his side and grabbing his other hand. "Izuku, I won't tell you what to feel. But, just be calm. I think Menu-chan wants to help you. She just can't do it on her own. After all, She did help you save my life, right?"

She had a point. Izuku sighed. "I just have one more question."

[No you have two. But go ahead and ask them.]

Even when she was crying, his quirk still sounded like a bitch.

"Have you ever messed with how Itsuka, Momo, or Nejire have felt about me?" He asked looking at all three of the girls. Well four. Why were there four now? That was twice as many as he had hands. Not that he actually wanted to touch one of them.

[If I could control minds and free will like that, do you really think that you would still be such a bitch?]

"She has a point." Itsuka winced and held onto him tighter a wide smile appearing on her face.

Izuku rolled his eyes. "Fine, one last question. Do you think you can be nicer to me?"

Menu-chan just shrugged, smiling for the first time even as more tears poured down her face.

Right. He thought not.

"Okay!" Nejire pepped up and grabbed onto Menu-chan. "You three go to bed, I'm going to take Menu-chan and help her get cleaned, in some proper close and make her not look like a complete gremlin."

[I am not a gremlin!]

"You were caught eating steak out of the fridge with your bare hands in the middle of the night and growled at Momo. You are a level 1 Gremlin." Nejire hummed to herself pushing Menu-chan along towards the bath.

Izuku blinked and sighed. "I kind of hope that I wake up and realize tonight is all a dream."

"If it was a dream I think there would be more sex involved." Momo yawned and tugged on his arm, her tail swishing happily back and forth.

"She has a point," Itsuka hummed along side her, "But I guess we're technically adults and technically need to be responsible."

"Look, as impossibly sexy as you two are, I just found out that my quirk is like a person now or something for some reason, I don't think having sex right now is a good idea."

Momo looked at Itsuka, and the two girls nodded.

"We know." Itsuka said before kissing him on the cheek.

"But that doesn't mean we can't tease you about it." Momo joined in kissing him on the cheek.

Once again, Izuku was reminded that it was really hard to sleep when he had a boner.

**AN: Wow... 23 chapters for that pay off. **


	24. Level 24

[Nejireeeee! That hurts!]

"It only hurts because you're squirming now settle down!"

Oh. Right. His quirk was a living breathing, uhh, human? Saying she was a person didn't really help his brain not hurt. With a sigh, Izuku stepped out into the living room and saw Nejire holding a struggling, uhh, he guessed her name was Menu-chan, wasn't it?~, sitting in her lap while Nejire attempted to run a comb through the tangled mess of purple hair that made up most of his quirk's head. She was still basically swimming in one of his oversized shirts with the only new exception being a pair of sweats.

[Stop treating me like a child! I am a quirk!]

"Then quit acting like one!" Nejire actually looked annoyed for once and looked up at him smiling. She was already fully dressed and somehow looked like she had gotten more sleep than Momo or Itsuka did. "Good morning!"

"Oh right." Itsuka mumbled yawning her way over to the kitchen. "I kind of thought Izuku's quirk being a person was a dream."

Momo nodded in agreement. She grabbed an empty coffee pot and frowned. "Izuku!"

"Coffee!" Itsuka joined in the whining.

With the power of his feat, he made them coffee in no time flat.

With his two girlfriends temporarily placated, he scratched his head and approached his soon to be third girlfriend and his quirk. That was a sentence he never thought he'd have to think. Actually he'd been thinking a lot of new sentences recently. Such as why the hell was his quirk a little girl?

[I'm not little I'm just short! And I don't know why I'm a girl!]

"You're also so cute and grumpy!" Nejire pinched Menu-chan's cheeks. "Oh! And she's a C-"

Menu spun around and clapped both hands over Nejire's mouth.

[He doesn't need to know that!]

Nejire just shrugged and kept on smiling. "Oh, I want a date~!"

"Huh?" Izuku looked at Nejire trying to figure out what she was talking about. "A date?"

"Yeah! You and Itsuka have had lots and you even had a few with Momo before we were all official, but you haven't gone on a date with me! So I call dibs! It can happen after I'm officially in the love pile, but I wanna go on a date with you!" Nejire spoke softly, now going back to combing Menu's hair and looking rather pleased with herself. "You know, I bet that you thought I was just going along for the ride. And I kind of have been, but why wouldn't I be? It's been awesome so far. But I am honestly interested in you."

Nejire turned around and looked over at Itsuka and Momo. "And you two!"

"Uhh." He looked over at his two official girlfriends to see what they had to say about all this. Momo's tail was wagging and she was nodding her head in approval. Itsuka looked at her hand and made it to roughly the size of a large bear before she slammed it down onto the table in a giant thumbs up. Apparently, he had permission. "Sure, that sounds fun Nejire."

"Yay! And don't worry, I'll come up with something fun all four of us can do later." Nejire blinked and tapped on her cheek. "Well besides sex that is. Oh Menu, can you-"

[No.]

"But you didn't-"

[No.]

"Fine." Nejire pouted and started combing again. "You're such a Tsundere, I can't stay upset at you."

Yeah that was one way to put it. Minus the whole not being upset with her part. And did Nejire really have to ask him out now? Not that he was mad about it, it just felt like a weird time with his quirk just appearing. But at least he was finally going to get some more answers out of her. He met her grey eyes and he took in a steady breath.

"So, why was I stuck as a Level 2 weakling for so long, even when I leveled up?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Menu shrugged which earned her more harsh combing from Nejire.

[I don't really know. It would have been funny seeing you run around as a level 20 or something weakling, but I guess it was just capped at 2? Same reason why crybaby could only get to level 1.]

"Okay, so can you tell me exactly what you can and can't do?" Izuku sighed running his hand through his hair. And sitting on the ground in front of the two girls. He could make it up to Lunch Rush if he was late. "I mean, it would help me a lot if you had an instruction manual."

[If we find one, I get to read it first. Pretty much everything you guys know, I know. Sorry I'm kind of useless. But I do know two things that might help.]

Menu kicked her legs as Nejire pulled the comb through a long thick stretch of hair.

[1. The reason why Momo can't make another magic item is because you weren't high enough level. For some reason, it's tied to you and you should be able to make another one.

2\. I can do that pause thing anytime you want, but it messes me up big time so don't overuse it.

Oh and 3. I can teleport you to any of the girls or vice versa.]

"Oh, well that's actually useful, thanks." Still a bit weird how the living manifestation of his quirk couldn't tell him more about his quirk. At least they wouldn't have to be doing something lewd to "But there's really nothing else?"

Menu gave a sigh, her entire body going laxed as though she was physically exhausted from answering his questions.

[There really isn't. I'm trying to figure myself out as much as you can. But like so much stuff is just automatic. It's a bit like how your heart beats without thinking, or how you digest food. Take this house we're in right now. Technically, this house is just as much a part of me as this body is.]

Menu snapped her finger and the lighting changed from early morning to sunset. She snapped again and it skipped to dark, again and it was morning again. She pointed at the couch and it changed to a rich purple color.

[I don't even know how we get cable and internet in here! Or power! And that stove is gas! Like what the fuck! I don't even know how this shit works normally and I'm making it and it's here and it works. And don't even get me started on dungeons.]

"Hmm," Nejire kicked her leg a bit, now holding onto Menu's head with a bear grip and pulling the comb through girls rough hair. "How come you can make boobs bigger so easily?"

Menu just blinked and shrugged.

[When Izuku was 13, he found a comic of an elf that had her charisma going up and it made her breasts bigger. So I guess that's what I assumed charisma did. Or maybe that's just how it's always been I don't really know. But we like boobs so it works out.]

"I like the first reason! And the last one you said." Nejire hummed and patted Menu on the head. "Thank you for being just perverted enough to be interesting, Izuku."

"Right, well, as interesting as finding out why Izuku's quirk can make chests bigger." Itsuka walked over fully dressed in her school clothes and looking absolutely stunning as always, Momo looking just as beautiful with her own flair and poise. Seriously, he was dating supermodels or something. "We need to get to class. Today's our first day of practical training, right?"

"Oh right!" He was actually in that class! But there was just one last thing. "You three go on ahead, I want to ask my quirk something. Besides, the boy's dorm is closer to that class."

"Right." Momo slumped a soft pout on her face. "I forgot we don't all exit at the same place, I was hoping to walk with Izuku today."

"I understand but we might need to work on our public image." Itsuka said as they headed for the door. "I mean one of our classmates knows that I'm Izuku's girlfriend, so do we want people to know that we're all in the same relationship?"

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Nejire hoped between the two of them. "We should just be open about it! But Izuku should marry Momo officially."

"Huh? Why me?"

"You're loaded!"

"Nejire, do you have a filter?"

"Nope!"

The girls stepped through the threshold and vanished without a sound, transported back to wherever their dorms were.

Izuku sighed and looked at his quirk. It was still so strange that this girl that was barely five feet tall and was wearing sweats was the literal manifestation of the thing that he had hated for years. Part of him was still bitter about that. Just like with Kacchan. But they weren't bad people.

Just jerks.

"What's Doom Foretold?"

Menu's face fell and she looked down at her hands, finger twitching like she was trying to get the feeling back in them. She took a breath and opened her mouth. Nothing came out, then she tried again. Her voice was soft, underspoken, and just a bit raspy. "I don't know. When I forced Itsuka to take One for All, that came with it. I think that it's still linked with what created it in the first place. It wants to fight, it can feel the intent. And that's when something is going to happen. I..."

Menu took a small breath her entire body shaking. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know how to get ready. But I do know that something is coming."

Part of him was hoping for something more. Especially since she was using her own voice to speak. But he guessed that just like he was useless, so was his quirk. "If you find anything out, let me know."

"Sure, but when do you want to tell them about this?" Menu asked biting her lip and looking towards the door. "I mean, they're a part of this too. I don't even know if I can remove them from the party, or if that would even help."

"I know. I was kind of hoping for more information about it. But I'll tell them soon." He stood, and popped his neck. "So what are you going to do while we're gone?"

Menu just shrugged.

[I don't know, think of new ways to tease you, watch T.V, starve at some point. It's not like I can leave this place.]

[Entity:Sys-admin Aka "Menu-chan." has been awarded the title of NEET Weeb Shit.]

Menu looked up and growled.

[See it's not just you, apparently I do that to everyone! I'm not even in the party!]

"Okay. Oh, and what was it that you had planned for Shoto?" Izuku asked. "I mean I haven't even really talked to him."

Menu shrugged again a wide smile growing across her face that made him feel like she was up to something. Which knowing his quirk, it probably was. Weird how something that was so powerful was equally just as useless and also so very crafty. And probably reading his thoughts right now.

[I try to ignore most of that but yeah.]

With a cough, Menu hopped off the couch and pushed his hip. "Now get out there! Oh! And ask Momo if she can make me a computer and some game systems! I need to study too ya know."

"Okay, okay, I'm going! Try not to burn the house down." He laughed making his way out of the player housing and towards his next class.

**AN: Man, this really felt like it should have just been added onto the last chapter. But at least soon there will be more stuff coming up.**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as I move forward with it. **


	25. Level 25

As a teacher, playing favorites is something that is heavily discouraged.

Which was why Shota Aizawa hated all of his students right off the bat. Initially he despised all of his students at the same level. Actually knowing their name meant that he probably hated that student a bit more than the others, or perhaps he tolerated them a bit more, both of these students were few and far between.

But, there was one name that Shota Aizawa knew before he had even met the student. Hell, he could even say he had an instant and immediate dislike for this child. Izuku Midoriya, the name struck a nerve as he remembered Nejire mentioning him and his quirk quite a few times. Both from her seemingly constant stream of inappropriate outfits, to her endless supply of items she kept in her chest.

Another reason that annoyed him was that everyone else was playing favorites with Izuku. Nezu allowed him in after a brief interview because his quirk seemed interesting, most of the faculty liked him, and a few of his new students were quite fond of him as well. He also had a custom schedule that was frustrating to deal with. The kid was barely a student and was actively working on campus infecting the cafeteria with strange food and healing other students with stranger foods.

Izuku Midoriya stood out like a sore thumb. Largely because he had a punchable face.

All of that could have been ignored, or forgiven, but there was just one small problem.

Izuku's quirk wasn't being controlled at all. Or if it was being controlled, Izuku was a jackass.

And worse, Shota couldn't erase Izuku's quirk. So not only did Izuku have a quirk that he could barely use, but even Shota couldn't even control it by erasing it when it acted up.

"Uhh, Aizawa-sensei?" Itsuka Kendo, one of the more promising students from this year with her discipline, past in martial arts and fantastic work ethic, coupled with a quirk that was two fold in terms of strength. Her large hands alone would have been enough to make her a decent hero, but the great amount of strength that she was still learning to control without injuring herself made her just all the more formidable.

If he was to play favorites then Itsuka would certainly be up there. Were it not for her relationship with Izuku.

"Yes, Itsuka?" Shota asked with a sigh.

"Could you please stop trying to send us into another group? Being teleported so many times is making me nauseous." She placed a single hand on her stomach and looked up at him making a disgruntled face. She might be exaggerating, but he knew from first hand experience that being teleported was a bit hard on his body. And she had been teleported at least seven times in the last ten minutes. Momo Yaoyorozu had likewise been teleported about. "Besides, I'd prefer to work with Izuku and Momo."

Shota wanted to bash his head against the wall. Part of the reason why he had divided the teams up randomly was so that he could avoid friends getting too comfortable. More often than not, who heroes ended up working with wasn't by choice, today's exercise was supposed to be about adapting to working with strangers without knowing their skill set.

"Izuku. Can you stop teleporting your fellow classmates so we can get started?" Shota glared at the green haired young man. He really had a punchable face.

Izuku held up his hands in defense and gave a nervous chuckle, "I would but my quirk is a bit stubborn. Besides, Itsuka and Momo are already in my party so we-"

There was that word again. Party. Nejire mentioned it. She was in the party too. Still, with a quirk that allowed him to summon others to his side at will, Izuku would rarely, if ever, need to work with someone unfamiliar. But at this point it was pride and stubbornness that kept Shota from agreeing to the request.

"Why can't I erase your quirk?" He growled glaring at Izuku.

Izuku just shrugged, unlike the other students who had their costumes already, Izuku was simply wearing the gym uniform. "My quirk says to tell you that you're not going to make her go to sleep, she's warm and has a pot of coffee so bring it."

His eye twitched.

Shota let out a groan. "So your quirk can talk to you now?"

"Umm, Aizawa-sensei," The other promising girl Momo Yaoyorozu, who like Itsuka, would have been a perfect hero candidate were it not for her connection with Izuku, took a step forward. "Izuku's quirk is rather unique, and we've tried to ask Menu-chan to stop teleporting us about, but uhh, she's rather stubborn and doesn't like you."

"The feeling is mutual." Shota rolled his shoulders. In theory, there was a lot he could learn from a quirk that could talk, such as what his quirk actually did. From what little he gathered he didn't actually erase them, but simply put the quirks to sleep. That made a lot of sense. But as it stood, that revelation was coming from someone he disliked a great deal so he chose to ignore it.

"Additionally, I believe that-"

"Fine," Shota cut Momo off and turned towards the other groups. "You three can be a group. I don't feel like arguing today."

That was a lie. But he wasn't getting paid to argue with a child and his even more childlike quirk.

"Umm, but sensei," Itsuka stepped forward carefully, no doubt picking up on his foul mood. "Aren't we supposed to be in groups of five?"

"That's right. But I'm sure your teamwork will allow you to make up for your lack of members."

XXXX

[Izuku Midoriya: Did you have to make the teacher mad at me before class even started?

Sys-admin: Blame Nejire, he already hated you because of her boob window abuse.

Sys-admin: Besides! We don't need to worry about being outnumbered. We have an Itsuka! And Momo is no slouch either!

Itsuka Kendo: Oh yeah! That's right, you haven't seen Momo in action yet, have you?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Please stop you're going to make me blush.

Itsuka Kendo: That really doesn't take much.

Momo Yaoyorozu: !

Izuku Midoriya: Did Momo get better at fighting or something?

Sys-admin: Yep! She used her depression about her two crushes dating each other in a positive way and turned herself into a fighting machine! I should see if I can change her class name.

Izuku Midoriya: I think you two are about to break Momo.]

Izuku looked at the red colored flag that they were supposed to be protecting. It was just like playing capture the flag during P.E. only instead of there being an open field they were instead inside a long industrial complex comprised of multiple buildings. They knew where the other team's flag was and vice versa.

Worse still was who they were up against.

A smug looking blonde guy that Itsuka hated.

Ejiro Kirishima, his friend.

Some guy that did a manly flex hand shake with Kirishima when they were put on the same team.

Shoto Todoroki, his more or less roommate and Menu's would be plaything.

And lastly there was Katsuki Bakugo who-

"Deku! You damn shrub!"

[Lvl10 Trash has entered the fight.]

Who apparently was going to charge right at them the moment the test started.

Right! First things, first take out Kacchan and then plan!

XXXX

That crazy Bakugo guy had just charged in the moment the exam began. While charging in first thing was manly as hell, doing so without the rest of the team was not so manly, especially since they hadn't even had a chance to finish Neito Monoma's plan. Not that it was much of a plan all things considered. Just trying to use their numbers advantage in the best way possible.

Something Eijiro wasn't too certain of considering his first hand experience with Itsuka's strength. Her giant fists were hard enough to deal with as is, but that combined with her fighting skill, ability to shake of a hit like she was the one with the hardening quirk, and all the extra power she had in her just made him not entirely certain that victory against her was possible.

If only because she could easily pick him up and then throw his ass all the way into Tokyo Bay.

But at least he had a bit of back-up in the form of Tetsutetsu, someone with a quirk like his but steel instead of just hardening. Even with that, he wasn't sure if they could take Itsuka.

And that Momo chick. Something just felt off about her. She seemed way too happy, and during the first day of classes she had apparently beat someone so thoroughly they dropped out. All with a polite smile on her face. He was getting some serious yandere vibes from her. Partially because of her black hair.

Really, the only one that Eijiro felt any kind of confidence in beating was Izuku. But that just felt moot because Izuku was a support hero and beating one of those just felt like it was less manly or something.

"Hey," Tetsutetsu nodded around the corner, they were taking the lower path to the enemy flag. Neito's thought was that the enemy would try to take advantage of this section by sneaking either of their strongest through the tunnel to try and steal the flag quickly while the other two attempted to hold them off.

It made sense.

"Someone's up ahead."

Eijiro looked around the corner, this was the most open part of the building, a large room that was at least twice as wide as their classrooms were with row after row of stone columns. Really it felt like the kind of place where the final battle of some action movie would happen. Standing at the far end of the room bathed in the gentle light that filtered in was the other girl. Momo.

Her hero costume was different than he remembered, instead of the red get up she had before, hers was now a black armored looking top that covered her chest leaving her stomach and upper arms shorts looked to be made of something similar, with black boots that went up to her mid calf. It was a lot of skin exposed, which might have something to do with her quirk. A mask or something was sitting on the top of her head

"It's not that Itsuka chick, is it?" Tetsutetsu asked, taking another oh so obvious glance down the corridor.

"No! Itsuka took the upper path! You two aren't very good at being sneaky, I'm Momo by the way!" Momo held out her arm and conjured a long black staff, its tip igniting with a spark of electricity. "I'm sorry but I can't let you two pass."

"Look." Tetsu took a step forward, his arms spread wide. "I don't want to hurt you, so-"

"Oh, that's sweet." Momo smiled at them and grabbed her stomach and pulled out a rope. A lot of rope. That explained the exposed skin. She tossed the rope into the middle of the room and pointed at it. "If you two could just tie yourselves up, that would be great."

Eijiro laughed, smiling despite the situation he found himself in. "Ha! I don't think she's going to just surrender! That's so manly!"

"Right! She's tough! Alright, Red Riot! Let's do this!" Tetsutetsu shined and turned into steel banging his fists in front of his body to show off how tough he was.

Eijiro mirrored the motion when he used his hardening quirk. "Right, let's go, Real Steel!"

Momo kept smiling and pulled down her mask. She twirled her staff and charged at them. A thick black smoke poured from her body that grew to consume the entire room in a matter of moments.

Leaving only the dull blue glow of her staff and the glowing green eyes of her mask for just a few moments before darkness came over them.

XXXX

Shoto Todoroki looked at his foe. It was the one with orange hair. Itsuka Kendo. The one that one of his teammates had warned him about. She was apparently super strong. Which was good, he needed to beat All Might, so he needed to go up against super strong people. Still, the girl wasn't Izuku.

Which was a shame.

Shoto had been craving Izuku's soba for a while. He wanted to see if he would make him more soba.

"I want soba." He muttered to himself place a hand on his stomach before looking up at Itsuka. She had orange hair, and her outfit was a sleeveless turquoise qipao that went to her knees and a pair of grey boots, leaving her arms and legs mostly exposed. She also had on a black mask that didn't really hide anything. She looked like a martial artist.

He was good against close ranged fighters.

Itsuka smiled and placed a hand on her hip. "You're Shota right? You know if you ask Izuku he'd probably make you some soba later. Though it might do something weird."

Shoto blinked. "Like turn me into a girl?"

"Uhh, yeah, is that what it did last time?"

Shoto nodded.

Itsuka scratched the back of her head. "Right, sorry about that, Izuku's quirk kind of has a mind of its own."

"Well, if I beat you then I'll be able to ask him for soba sooner." It was simple logic, but now he had more motivation. "Sorry."

He held up his hand and unleashed a blast of ice that cracked some of the concrete walls they were fighting amongst, some of the pillars were even caught up and dragged into the blast. It all happened too fast for her to dodge and when he pulled his hand down he saw Itsuka frozen in the center of his blast. She had managed to enlarge her hands and attempt to block it, but there was little she could do.

He should probably unfreeze her before it did too much damage to her.

He took a single step.

And his glacier broke.

Itsuka stood in the center of the falling ice her fists enlarged and a wide confident smile on her face. She dropped into a fighting stance one knee raised and her green eyes all but glowing.

At that moment Shoto felt several unique emotions. The first was awe, something he had only ever felt at seeing All Might before. The second was fear, it wasn't that Shoto hadn't felt fear, but this was the first time in a long time. The last was surprising, it was attraction, something he had only felt a few times before, and only towards other men.

"Is that all you got?" Itsuka taunted him.

Oh. Well this was a new emotion too. He didn't want to lose to her. He held out his hand and unleashed another blast of cold towards her.

XXXX

Neito was concerned. From his vantage point, he could see much of the battle field. There was smoke coming from where he sent the two hardheads, and Shoto been launching blast after blast of ice only for it to be shattered a moment later. And there was still no sign of Katsuki! That damn idiot talked a lot of game but couldn't even get out alive after a 3 vs 1?

His plan would be working so much better if Katsuki had just waited! He could have gone to steal the flag and beat up that Izuku guy while the two girls were distracted. Still he hadn't expected Itsuka to be able to hold off Shoto like that. He had bet that it would be Itsuka going down that tunnel which would have allowed Shoto to just overpower the other two.

But it appeared that whatever plan his enemy had come up with perfectly countered his. Worse was that he was out of time with Shoto's quirk. Still it shouldn't be too much of a problem. Maybe he should-

He stopped to look down and saw someone entering their flag room. It was the boy of the group. Izuku Midoriya, dressed in nothing but a gym uniform. He had tried to gather just a bit of info from everyone else's quirk in previous classes, but this was his first time seeing Izuku outside of the cafeteria. Neitohonestly thought he was just more staff.

Still Eijiro had said it was a healing based quirk that allowed him to make items.

A quirkless fighter was a frustrating foe.

"Stop!" Neito jumped down in front of Izuku, barely managing to land without hurting himself. Okay so jumping had been a bad idea. "What happened to Katsuki?"

Izuku blinked at him and shrugged. "We knocked him out. Well not so much we as much as Itsuka did. We tied him up. But he might not wake up for a while."

Damn fool. "It's to be expected. Still, you must have some nerve to leave your flag behind like that. Unguarded. You must be aware of just how outnumbered and outmatched you are. I mean, you're in the support course aren't you, I doubt that there's anything that you can do to even stop-"

Izuku took the bait and charged. He was faster than Neito expected but that was nothing to be concerned about. All he had to do was touch Izuku and see what exactly his quirk was so that he could beat Izuku at his own game. If it was a healing quirk then that was fine, it would mean that they would be evenly matched in a prolonged battle.

It was even worth being thrown onto the ground so easily.

Okay. Maybe he was at a bit of a disadvantage.

"Ha!" Neito laughed as much as he wheezed, and waved his hand in front of Izuku's face. "I touched you!"

"So?" Izuku raised an eyebrow. "I touched you too."

"You fool. You don't know what my quirk is, you see I can copy the quirks of those I-"

[Installing Quirk.]

What?

Neito looked at the odd screen that appeared in front of him. It was a text box, like when he would attempt to install a new software only mildly opaque..

"Oh, uhh." Izuku let go of his arm and took a step back. "I'm so sorry."

[Installing file 1 of 26534670324563452116434525631 0.1% complete.]

Another box appeared. And another and another and another, flooding his vision with warnings and progress bars as his entire brain felt like it was being overloaded from whatever the hell was currently being poured into him. It felt like when he attempted to do an all night study session right before an exam. Like he absorbed too much but knew so little.

[Warning, file size too large, installation time estimated at 142 years 241 days 3 hours 11 minutes and 53 seconds. Shutting down non vital systems until installation is complete.]

As the darkness grew around him he saw but one final message

[Well, you're a fucking dumbass.]

XXXX

Izuku looked down at the strange blond guy that had bragged about touching him. And copying his quirk. An event that Izuku was partially curious to see what would happen. As it turned out, copying his quirk was a bad idea given how the boy promptly passed out.

[Izuku Midoriya: Uhh, Menu-chan? Is he going to be alright?

Sys-admin: Guh. Maybe. Please don't let him touch you again. It feels weird being inside his head even a little bit. But from what I can gather the whole copying thing has a pretty short time limit.

Izuku Midoriya: Alright then. Uhh how are things going for you two?]

A scream echoed from where Momo should have been, the smoke floating up from the area gave him about as much concern as the giant wall of ice where Itsuka was. A moment later Izuku managed to catch a glimpse of someone fleeing out of the combat area and onto the streets. It was a boy with silver hair, screaming, a few minutes later Eijiro emerged, not screaming but running out just as fast.

Okay, so maybe Momo was a bit more terrifying than the happy bi-mess that he dealt with on a daily basis. When she said that she could handle whatever came at her, he was a bit reluctant to agree.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Uhh, what were the rules if they ran out of bounds again?

Itsuka Kendo: I think they lose. Did you get the flag Izuku? Oh and I took care of Shoto.]

Izuku walked a few feet back and grabbed the flag.

[Izuku Midoriya: Yep, so I guess we win?

Sys-admin: I'm not surprised, but honestly I feel a little let down.]

**AN: whew, long chapter! Felt like I'd show off a bit of where the characters stood power wise. Hope you all enjoyed. **


	26. Level 26

Itsuka had a problem.

Well, she had several problems. But there were two very important ones that were stuck in her mind. The first was that she was horny. This wasn't the biggest deal in the world as she knew how to please herself. She was pretty good at it and part of her was excited to see if that could be applied to Momo or Nejire, though the latter would probably show Itsuka a few things about her own body in exchange.

But that wasn't how she wanted to relieve herself. It was partially spawned by Nejire demanding that she be allowed to take Izuku on a date this weekend, which Itsuka was trying really hard to be okay with. She was, in theory. So far being in a threeway with Momo had been great, and she was now comfortable with her inner lesbian driving her sexuality for a bit. Still, part of her was looking forward to adding Nejire to the cuddle pile.

Which was Itsuka's second problem. Izuku was her boyfriend first! She was his first friend, she was his first girlfriend and he was her first boyfriend! Sure she was fine with sharing, but that was because she was first! And she felt a bit guilty that she was the first one to kiss Momo - without talking to Izuku first - and the first one that Nejire kissed.

Wait. Nejire was the first one to kiss Izuku in the first place back during that dungeon last year. Sure they weren't dating at the time but that still counted! Well, not really.

Point being, Itsuka was horny and wanted her boyfriend to be the one to finally fuck her senseless! They had been dating for over half a year now! She had wanted to do it a few times when they randomly got teleported to each other while sleeping. But every time someone interrupted them or it was just a bad time!

So now that she had slept, all but naked next to Izuku several times in a row now, she had woken up hornier and hornier ever since. And she could tell Momo was feeling the same. And Nejire was probably ready to jump on that dick the moment Itsuka said go.

So Itsuka's main problems were that she was horny, and she wanted Izuku to be the one to satisfy her. Alone. Which was problematic because Momo had just about the same schedule as Itsuka did while also actually living with the girl meaning her private time with Izuku was incredibly limited.

[Sys-admin: Hmm, give me a couple hours and I'll see what I can do.]

[Sys-admin: Oh, and don't worry about me watching. Even if I'm not there, I'll know everything anyways. Oh, btw, he likes it when…]

Itsuka found it really hard to concentrate in class while Menu-chan listed a bunch of lewd acts that Izuku had thought about doing with Itsuka. And she had to admit, a few of them sounded good. Her horniness mixed with her eagerness and almost made her run out of class to find Izuku.

XXXX

"Uhh, Izuku," The blond haired boy that had apparently tried to copy his quirk during yesterday's exercise walked up to Izuku with a concerned look on his face. "Might I have a word with you?"

Izuku blinked, and looked at the boy, and then at the nameplate that was hovering above his head. "Uhh yeah, sure, Neito right?"

"That is correct." Neito looked from side to side making sure that they were as alone as could be in the hallways between class, Neito nudged him down a largely empty hallway and spoke in a hushed tone. "I just have one question. Well concern really. As you know my quirk allows me to copy other quirks for a limited time."

"Yeah, and when you tried to copy mine you passed out for that full five minutes." Izuku blinked. "Wait, did something happen?"

[Izuku Midoriya: Menu! What did you do?]

"Correct, normally there's no lasting effects, but when it comes to your quirk, I believe that something lingered." Neito blushed and looked away for a moment.

Oh god. What on earth did his quirk do?

"Well, what is it?"

Neito sighed and gathered himself for a moment, the blush lingered. Please tell him his quirk didn't make Neito gay. "Well you see whenever I uhh, get an uhh, an erection."

[Izuku Midoriya: Fucking really?

Sys-admin: Fucking lul! Shush this is going to be great.]

"I get a, uhh, notification saying I have a boner."

[Sys-admin: Lmao! I'm so happy that worked! Help! I'm laughing too much! I can't breathe!]

Izuku sighed and pinched his nose. Why was he not surprised? "Sorry, but, uhh, you'll get used to it."

"Oh," Neito's shoulders slumped and he gave a small shudder. "So it's permanent?"

"More than likely, I think if you tried to copy my quirk again, she would just try to install something else into you and not actually try to remove it." Izuku laughed, still it was probably a good deterrent from Neito trying to copy it again. Come to think of it, why was his quirk so competitive when it came to other things messing with her?

[Sys-admin: Because! It's like someone trying to poke you all the time! Like your sensei's quirk is just rude! It makes the room cold, and it tries to just put me to sleep! That's not cool! And Neito's quirk is just weird! I think he was trying to pirate me! He deserves the malware I installed him in.]

That really didn't answer anything.

"I see, well, thank you Izuku, I'll, uhh add yours to the list of quirks I shouldn't bother with. Really, it was foolish of me to try and copy your quirk without more knowledge." Neito bowed, straightened his clothing and made his way towards his next class.

Izuku sighed and scratched the back of his head. Well, that was strange. Then again pretty much everything had been strange after that exercise, Aizawa-sensei had growled at him and then gave them all an A for the day. Then there was what Momo did to Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, apparently she had filled the room with smoke confusing the two boys into hitting each other while she prodded them with her staff.

Apparently, Momo had developed a mildly sadistic side and had learned to love fighting. The moment they were somewhere private, she had pinned Izuku against the wall and kissed him deeply. Then she did the same to Itsuka, and Nejire. Fighting also made her ever so slightly horny.

Which was hot.

And worrying.

Largely because of how drastic it felt compared to her usual more reserved self. Apparently, it was a coping mechanism when she was dealing with heartbreak for the months that he and Ituska were dating without her. It didn't sound healthy.

Maybe he should see what she was up to and talk to her?

His phone went off, vibrating in his pocket and he saw he had a message from Itsuka. It wasn't uncommon for messages to be sent by phone but they were more specific and private than their usual quirk based chat function. He wondered what she wanted. Ducking back into the nook that Neito had dragged him, Izuku pulled out his phone.

Itsuka: Come to the room. Momo and Nejire are out.

Okay. So. There was a lot to unpack there. Itsuka wanted him alone. Momo and Nejire were out. And she wasn't using his quirk.

Izuku: Why?

He didn't want to get his hopes up, he didn't want to get his hopes up, he didn't want to get his hopes up. Fuck his hopes were up.

[Congratulations you have an erection!]

Dammit.

Itsuka: Sex. I'm getting ready.

Ahh. Excellent. Now he was thinking with his dick. This was good. This was really good. But wait, why wasn't his quirk teleporting him? That sounded like a great reason to be teleported to Itsuka

[Sys-admin: If I did that, Momo and Nejire would know. Besides, you're pretty close, just walk.]

Really?! The one time he was actually going to get laid, his quirk decided to not teleport him! That was actually kind of typical.

Izuku looked around and started to walk quickly towards his dorms. He was there in less than five minutes. Nothing was going to stop him. He was almost there he just needed to pass into his dorm room and.

Shoto Todoroki stood in his way.

"Izuku." Shoto said with a dry tone and a drier voice just staring at him, his arms were crossed. "I have a request."

And Izuku had a boner!

"Uhh, what is it?" Izuku asked trying not to annoy his roommate too much. And he was Menu's target/prey/victim/whatever.

"I was hoping you could make me some Soba again." Shoto admitted with a light blush on his face. "The kind that turns me into a girl."

"Huh? Uhh sure." Izuku flailed his hands, opened the ingredient bag and made some soba in a matter of seconds and handed it to Shoto. "Uhh but why?"

Shoto took a single bite and the transformation was instant. The boy's face went from slightly plain to cute in a heartbeat and his hair fell down to past his shoulders while he slowly slurped soba. He shrunk a couple inches in height while his chest swelled just a bit against his sweater and his hips flared out. Shoto gave him one of the smallest, purest smiles Izuku had ever seen. "Well, I really like your Soba."

"And what about being a girl?" Izuku asked, looking at the strange sight with mild concern. "Doesn't that make you feel weird?"

Shoto stopped eating the Soba and looked at her body for a moment. She then shrugged and smiled even brighter at him. "At first I didn't really mind it, but I actually kind of like it."

"Ahh, well, I can make you Soba anytime you want."

"Thanks." Holy crap, her smile was as pure and heartwarming as Momo's. "I'll be looking forward to it."

XXXX Smut XXXX

The house felt oddly empty this time. He half expected Itsuka to grab him and push him up against the wall and kiss the hell out of him while they hastily tried to take each other's clothes off. But that wasn't the only thing missing, there was no Momo, Nejire, or Menu-chan. It was a bit odd.

That oddity vanished when he heard a soft moan coming from the bedroom. The scent of sex wafted into his nose and flooded his senses, reminding him of just how turned on he had been prior to running into Shoto and making him that much more eager to find the source of that moan and see what she was doing.

Itsuka was naked. Spread across the cushions and matts that made up their bed. Itsuka was completely naked, her back arched, one hand grabbing at her firm breast while the other was furiously fingering at her vagina. She was soaked in sweat, parts of her body were furiously shaking as Itsuka worked at her own orgasm.

Izuku swallowed, this was hotter than he thought it would be. When he first discovered Itsuka's high masturbation skill, he had fantasized about just how well she could do it; once they started dating, he had several less than proud faps about walking in on his girlfriend furiously masterbating.

"Izuku," Itsuka moaned, her teal eyes finally locking onto him. Her muscles were spasming as she caught her breath. The light blush on her cheeks grew just the slightest bit as she looked at him, her strong body moving over to crawl towards him. Her raspy voice was hot and full of desire.

"Sorry," She spoke softly, her hips swaying as she crawled towards him, her breasts swaying side to side, she could make out all of her glorious back muscles and even the splendid shape of her ass. "I got started without you."

Holy shit, that was hot!

"Let me catch you up." Itsuka reached for his pants and pulled them down past his knees. The hardness of his erection surprised even him, sure he had felt it growing in his pants but it just felt far harder than he had ever been before. Itsuka gave a small gasp, her teal eyes going wide as she entered a staring contest with his dick. "Seeing it up close like this makes you look really big."

"Itsuka I-" Whatever he was going to say was murdered by the moan that escaped him. Itsuka had licked the top of his dick and began to stroke it softly with her hands. He looked down to see her looking up at him, her teal eyes were steady on his as she began to slowly work on his dick.

"I've never done this before," She admitted softly, still stroking his dick as she looked up at him. "So, if you feel good be sure to tell me alright?"

He nodded, mind still trying to process how he went from making soba to getting his first blow job in less than five minutes. Itsuka was so beautiful, and she was doing amazing things with her tongue, mouth, and hand. "You're doing great."

Itsuka redoubled her efforts a smile spreading across her face as she started to moan too. Why was she moaning? Oh, she was also masturbating while giving him a blow job. That was really freaking hot.

He wanted more than a blow job!

"Itsuka!" He gasped, moaning with pleasure. "Can, can I put it in?"

Itsuka continued to stroke him and smiled. She crawled back over to their bedding and laid down, her legs spread wide and beaconed him towards her. "Come on, Izuku."

An urge to strip as fast as possible overcame Izuku and he tossed his shirt to the side and stepped out of his pants as he hurried over to his smoking hot girlfriend. He placed a hand by her side and leaned over her, and kissed her. She returned that kiss eagerly, one of her hands tangled in his hair and lulling him further and further into that pleasure. One of her firm breasts all but melted in his hand, earning a moan or two out of Itsuka. She dragged him down onto the bed with him, their limbs tangling as they continued to kiss, and explore each other's naked bodies.

They tumbled, moaned, kissed, groped, and laughed about on the ground for what felt like minutes. Then Itsuka pulled away, both of her hands pressed down onto his chest and she smiled at him, a bit of slobber on her lip. She laughed and wiped her mouth with her arm. "Izuku, I want to be on top, is that okay?"

"That sounds hot." He said to her breasts and abs. Then he looked up to her eyes and repeated himself. "That sounds hot."

"Hmm, I had a feeling you'd say that." Itsuka reached between her legs and grabbed onto his dick angling it around before wiggling her hips. Her face lit up and her eyes went wide as she lowered herself down upon him. A wide goofy smile appeared on Itsuka's face when she finally took all of him in. She moaned, running her hands along her body, starting from her hips and trailing upwards and paused at her full perky breasts. "You feel better than I thought you would, Izuku."

"Yeah," was the only word he could really say, being inside a girl was different. Really, really different. She was squeezing him tight and holding onto him every time she moved. He could feel her twitch, watching as her smile shifted each time. She was enjoying this a lot. And that made him want to make her enjoy it all the more.

He bit his lip and grabbed onto her hips before thrusting upwards into her. Itsuka gasped, a smile spreading across her face as her hips began to move in rhythm with his. Each and every thrust caused Itsuka to make a short gasp of pleasure that was growing more and more high pitch. He watched her stomach roil with pleasure as she kept making cute noises.

"Fuck!" Itsuka screamed, leaning down onto him. She placed both hands on his arms pinning him to the bed and kissed him deeply. Her hips were going faster now, much faster now, he couldn't match the pace so he stopped and she kept going faster, every thrust felt tighter than the last as her entire body began to spasm around him.

His dick felt like it was going to explode at any moment while Itsuka worked him furiously.

She shot back up, screaming his name, hands in her hair destroying her ponytail, she was bathed in a glorious light. She gave a soft laugh and looked down at him with a big goofy smile on her face as she continued to move slowly. She kissed him again, now resting her entire body on top of him. "Congrats, you just made your girlfriend cum hard."

Oh! So that's what that was.

"Do we stop?" He asked matching her slower movements down there despite his desire to thrust harder. He was close. Really close.

Itsuka laughed in his ear. "But you're still hard. And I want you to cum inside me."

Well, that was the hottest thing he heard all day. "Let's switch then."

He held onto her and rolled Itsuka onto her back. She looked up at him with a goofy smile as he slowly adjusted himself to enter her once more. Her breaths were long, her breasts somehow maintaining their shape while on her back and she gripped the sheets while fluttering her eyes at him. Itsuka looked like a true goddess in those moments.

He re-entered her, that familiar sensation flooding through him as he grabbed onto one of her breasts again and began to move his hips. Slowly at first then-

"Faster." Itsuka commanded, eyes closed, lip bitten, back arched, her hips moving to match his thrusts.

He did so, spurred on by her moans, and the sensation of being inside of her. He could feel a pressure inside of him, he was getting close. He was going to cum soon.

"Faster." Itsuka moaned. "Faster."

He was going as fast as he could, when her hips wrapped around his legs and he had both hands on either side of her head to support him. He was so close he was getting there, and he - "Itsuka, I'm going to-"

"Cumming!" Itsuka shouted moving up to grab onto him and pulled him into another kiss, her second orgasim tearing through her body just as he came into her long and hard.

All of his energy drained from him and Izuku fell on top of Itsuka, only for her to grab onto him and kiss him deeply, laughter on her breath as they both enjoyed the afterglow of having sex for the first time. Really, nothing could ruin this moment.

[Achievement Unlocked: You had Sex!

And the girl was not only awake for it but also came twice! That's impressive!

Reward: Mini-map]

[Level Up!]

[Level Up!]

[Congratulations you are now a Level 12 Harem Protagonist!]

Nope not even that.

"So," Itsuka laughed cuddling up with him and holding him tight. "You want to go wash off and get dirty again in the shower?"

He stared up at the ceiling then looked at her. "Yeah, sure."

**AN: Smut! Probably a string of smut coming in the next few chapters because I've been putting it off for a while... **


	27. Level 27

"You know you're really cute when you're pouting." Itsuka gave a long cat-like stretch as she relaxed on the long couch that dominated the living room. The loose black tank top Itsuka was wearing moved slightly to show off her delectable looking stomach and the point where her pants pinched against her waist. When Itsuka let her stretch come to an abrupt halt by dropping her arms, her breasts jiggled as though they were trying to steal attention from Itsuka's stomach.

"I'm not pouting," Momo said in a firm voice and tried to keep all of her attention on her book. True, she was upset that Itsuka and Izuku had sex without her, but that was largely out of jealousy. It made sense that they would be the first to have sex, even if Momo had been there, Itsuka would have likely been first. It made sense. It made sense. But that didn't mean she had to be happy about it all.

Maybe she was just destined to be the third wheel in this relationship? Or was it the fourth? Nejire and Izuku were out on their official first date. While Momo had gone on a date with Izuku, it hadn't been official, though she did treasure it immensely. But Nejire had asked before she did and it just felt fair that Nejire have a chance. She was a part of this too.

But that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Maybe she should go fight? She hated being jealous. It sucked!

"Hey," Itsuka moved closer again, her brilliant orange hair was free from its usual ponytail, now falling to the side of her head as she smiled. "Really, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"I don't believe that for a second." Itsuka flopped down onto Momo's lap, half acting like an oversized cat. Maybe that cat skin was starting to affect how Itsuka acted when they were alone. That, or Itsuka was trying to be both annoying, sexy, and cute all at the same time. Unfortunately, she was succeeding in that endeavour. As upset as she was, Momo was really tempted to give up the book and spend the rest of the night cuddling with Itsuka and watching whatever was on the T.V.

Itsuka brought her hand up to Momo's cheek and smiled at her. Great, now she was blushing. Why did it take a single smile to make her blush? Actually it was pretty much anything that made her blush. She blushed a lot. Why was she so blushy? "Momo, really, are you that upset that I had sex with Izuku yesterday?"

"No." That much was honest. But it wasn't the whole truth. "I'm not mad that it happened. I'm just upset I wasn't included. I mean I thought we were in this together or something."

"I'm sorry." Itsuka let her hand fall down onto the couch. Now Itsuka was the one pouting. "I probably should have talked to you first, but I just wanted to be the first."

Momo pursed her lips and brought her hand down to pat Itsuka's head. She understood what Itsuka wanted. Dammit! Why did she have to be so empathetic?

"You know," the sound of a can of soda opening was followed by a loud sip as Momo looked towards the small purple haired woman that Momo didn't really know how to classify. Was Menu just a quirk? Another person? Their pet? A little sister? It was up in the air because of how Menu seemed to interact with everything. She couldn't even leave this house. Which was how she got Momo and Nejire to go shopping for a new computer and some gaming stuff for her. "The two of you are in a lesbian relationship."

Itsuka sat up, and looked at Menu from over the couch, her butt now firmly planted in Momo's lap. "Yeah, and?"

Menu shrugged and grabbed another soda before heading back into her room. "Nothing's stopping you two from having sex without Izuku."

The sound of Menu's door shutting was deafening.

"She has a point," Itsuka wrapped her arms around Momo's neck a sly smile of pure seduction spreading across her face that made Momo's heart pound in her chest. "We haven't had a proper make out session."

Momo dropped her book and found her hands holding onto Itsuka's hips. With a moment of hesitation she kissed Itsuka. A rush went flooding through her as Momo felt all of those pent of feelings she had for nearly a year come rushing back into her and making her feel just so alive. And Itsuka returned that passion, her hands moving down along Momo's curves before finding the hem of her shirt.

"Well?" Itsuka asked, her green eyes burning with desire. And then she bit her lip. That lip bite was something else, it was a promise that anything Momo desired, Itsuka would give it to her. Itsuka's rough hands moved up under Momo's shirt, her touch sending chills throughout Momo's entire body. "Do you want to know what I want to do right now?"

Thoughts beyond the sensation of Itsuka touching her vanished as Itsuka's hands continued their journey upwards. One moving to her back while the other snuck under Momo's bra and grabbed a handful of her large, sensitive breasts. Momo bit her lip, blinking back the moisture that was forming in her eyes and trying to hold back the moan. In no time at all, Itsuka had her bra undone.

Momo's entire body felt like it was on fire. Every part about her was burning greater and greater while Itsuka felt her up. She could feel herself coming closer to something wonderful, something that was promising to fill her up and a pure desire to just kiss the ever living shit out of Itsuka. But she couldn't, it felt like every part of her was being drawn in by this beautiful redhead that was now kissing her neck. Her shirt was now pulled up above her breasts and Itsuka had two large hands groping her hungrily.

"No?" She finally answered, barely enough breath left in her to voice that simple thought.

Itsuka bit her lip again. That simple image made Momo's body jerk in a sudden bout of pleasure. A powerful sensation was coming over Momo as she felt herself ready to fall in love with Itsuka a hundred thousand times over. Each and every motion Itsuka made on her way towards Momo's ear was being burned into her muscle memory. Then Itsuka's hot breath came rolling in against her ear. "I want to see how many times I can make you cum tonight."

Momo screamed, her body finally allowing her to move as the first orgasm washed over her. She kissed Itsuka hard, grabbing onto the girl's face and forcing her down onto the couch while moaning all the while. She just came. Hard. From foreplay. Her entire body felt so alive and full of energy. She wanted more. So much more.

She pulled away from Itsuka an ear to ear smile on her face. "That's one."

Itsuka returned the smile and flipped her onto the couch, pulling Momo's top completely off while undoing her own. "Let's go for a double."

XXXX

There was a disturbance in the force.

Somewhere, someone she knew was having amazing sex with someone else she knew. She could feel it in her boobs. Like a firm pair of hands grabbing onto her from behind, or like a warm mouth suckling on her nipple. Also probably not the best time to be getting aroused. Her nipples might be overly obvious if she did! Especially given her current outfit!

Would Izuku like to suck on her breasts? She felt like he would. He liked boobs after all that's why she was able to make hers so large. She should ask him.

Nejire hummed and spun out of the changing room, her light blue two piece couldn't really be called a bikini, but at the same time, it did show a lot of skin, and it made her boobs look great! And her tummy too! And her hips. Oooh and her thighs. Did Izuku like thighs? Why did she want to wrap her thighs around his head now?

Oh! Because that would be oral!

"Hey Izuku! You wanna suck my boobs later?"

Izuku, her date, best guy friend, not so secret crush, owner of the cutest most amazing quirk ever, and her soon to be boyfriend, just looked at her, then her chest, blinked, and nodded.

"Yeah."

Score!

"Awesome!" She bounced over to him and smiled up at him. He was just the slightest bit taller than her, not super tall but still tall, it was nice. He was just the right height that if she wanted to kiss him, her heels would have to leave the ground. And he looked really good in a swimsuit. All that working out he did really paid off because he went from cute and kinda scrawny to cute and really hot. He could probably pick her up and fuck her against the wall.

That was something she shouldn't ask in public!

"Hey, hey, what do you think of my swimsuit?" She tugged on one of the blue straps and then spun around to show him everything. Well not everything; she was dressed. Still, she really liked this swimsuit, it was blue, and the bottoms had a cute skirt thing with them, and the top was really comfy too and crossed over and around her neck so that her shoulders were free. "It's cute right?"

"Yeah, it's super cute." Izuku smiled at her. He had a nice smile. "Just like you are."

"Ohhh." She looked at him wide-eyed. So that's what it felt like getting complimented by him. Hehe, it was really nice. She wanted to hear him say that some more. Also she was blushing! That was neat! Normally that only happened after- wait, she needed to save the sexy thoughts for later! For now she needed to have a fun day with Izuku and help him realize that she was more than just a party member.

She wanted to be in the cuddle pile too! Especially with Momo and Itsuka there! Wait, she needed to go on a date with Momo too.

Nejire reached over and grabbed Izuku's hand. "Come on! We only have a few hours left before they close! So let's make the most out of our time here!"

"Sure!" Izuku smiled following her as they made their way out to the waterpark. The large indoor complex was pretty much the only place that Nejire could think to bring Izuku on such short notice. The water park accomplished everything she wanted: have fun, give her a chance to show off, give Izuku a chance to show off his muscles, while giving them plenty of chances to get physical.

Sure, she could have done training with him, but that wasn't really a date. Besides, that was how she was going to seduce Momo! Itsuka was easy, just take a bath. Wait, did she have those two backwards?

"Oh! Let's grab one of the tube thingies!" She bounced over with Izuku trailing behind and grabbed one of the large two person tubes and smiled at Izuku. They hadn't even done anything fun yet and she was already having a lot of fun! "Come on, come on!"

"I'm coming!" Izuku laughed chasing after her as they ran towards one of the large water slides.

"Not yet, you're not."

"Nejire!"

"Sorry!"

Despite having the ability to fly and go a lot faster than this, Nejire found herself laughing the moment they hit the water slide. Being engulfed by the long tube, water splashing around and Izuku right behind her laughing and screaming with her as they came out of the darkness and made a sharp turn was just amazing! She kept wanting to look back and see his smile, but instead she was forced to keep her grip on the floatie.

Their short first trip ended with a splash and they floated in the resting pool for just a moment.

"Woah," Izuku muttered, leaning forward and smiling down at her. "That was a lot of fun Nejire, which one do you-"

"Kiss me." She smiled up at him, bouncing in the tube to scoot closer to him. "Just a quick one, then we can go back to riding again."

"I thought you were going to ride me later."

She smiled and winked at him. "Please just a quick kiss?"

Izuku looked around, shrugged and leaned down to give her a slightly awkward upside down kiss. "Happy?"

"Totally." They were so going to do a lot of that later. "Now back to having fun in the water!"

XXXX

"I." Momo took a breath, still staring up at the fake night sky that made up the ceiling of the bath within the player housing. Why were there two moons? It looked so real but it was a ceiling, one of the first things they did was try to break out of the place, but there just wasn't anything there, it wasn't solid but they could only go so high. And why was she having this thought now? She smiled and glanced towards Itsuka who was looking absolutely radiant. "I don't think I'll ever walk again."

The water shifted as Itsuka moved over to her, her large wonderful hands grabbing onto Momo's legs and pulling her closer again. "That's a shame," Itsuka purred, placing her lips onto Momo's thigh once again. There were already a dozen or so hickies around that area. And so many more elsewhere. "You have such nice legs, and I really wanted to try some stuff standing up and-"

The door to the bath burst open and a half naked Nejire came bouncing in, her top already over her head and her bottoms following soon after. "I knew it! There was something sexy going on!"

**AN: Either more sex next chapter or plot. Haven't gotten that far yet. **


	28. Level 28

Apparently they made a bigger deal about sex than they should have. Waiting for the weekend was actually rather pointless. For several reasons. The first being was that despite what happened in porn - or with Nejire - sex was normally at most twenty minutes. In fact they had gotten good at wake up, romp, bath and head to class, it wasn't exactly routine, but it was fairly regular.

It felt like everything was going great. Not only did he have several friends, but his classes were going great as well, he was learning a lot of stuff from both Lunch Rush and Recovery girl. Recovery Girl said that he knew enough to try and fix it without making things worse. He was even allowed to try and heal students on his own now, after they signed a waiver. Lunch Rush just made happy noises and gave Izuku a thumbs up constantly.

His more normal classes went well enough. As well as they could go considering how he was the mediator between Aizawa-sensei and Menu-chan. For some reason, his sensei absolutely hated his quirk, and that reason was that his quirk was a defiant little gremlin that just loved to torment people. It was because of her sadistic side that he wasn't sure exposing her to the internet was a good idea.

So far, Menu was a notorious troll on several forms, a really high ranking player in at least one online game, and maybe a hacker. As to why she couldn't use the internet before, despite their home being a part of her and it providing the internet, neither of them had the slightest idea. Nejire joked that it was for the plot. Menu having access to the internet was also a good thing, the updated Mini-map he had gotten was made possible because she learned how to use Google Maps.

Having the ability to google things whenever he wanted was actually a big help, even if it did go through Menu first.

All things considered things were going good. Unless he counted that recent natural typhoon that was hammering the coast of Indonesia.

Really, really good.

Too good.

Way too good.

Things were about to get worse. Weren't they?

Itsuka's doom foretold counter was still counting down, Menu still hadn't found anything out about it and Nighteye still didn't have any leads on it either. Maybe he should hurry up and tell the girls about it. He wanted more information first. Just telling them to worry about something that was going to happen in over two years just felt wrong. But not telling them also sucked.

"What on earth am I going to do?" Izuku asked himself, placing his head against the cold hallway wall and taking a moment to gather himself. He should tell them soon. He'll talk to Nighteye and see what he had to say about the whole thing. Even if Nighteye somehow didn't agree that telling them was a good idea he'd still do it. He just needed something.

"You could make me soba." Shoto Todoroki appeared beside him. Her hair was quickly ungrowing itself as he shifted from female to male because the effects of his last meal wore off. For the past few weeks Shoto had been ambushing Izuku seemingly at random for a hit of soba. He was starting to feel like a drug dealer. Only with soba.

Izuku smiled and rolled his eyes and produced a plate of Soba for Shoto. "Do you just get hungry fast or something?"

Shoto took a bite of Soba a soft smile returning to her face as her hair began to grow again. "Not really, I'm actually quite full. But, I like the side effects of your soba."

"You like becoming a girl?" Izuku asked, turning to look properly at his weirdest friend. Well, second or third weirdest, actually all of his new friends were kind of weird. "I thought you said it didn't bother you."

Shoto hummed, her small precious smile growing the more she slurped up soba. When she was done she turned to look at him. It was like night and day while Shoto always looked cold and indifferent as a male, as a female she looked so much warmer, like she was happier. "At first it didn't, but the more I became a girl, the more I realized I liked being like this."

"Ahh," Izuku blinked. "Well, if there was a way for me to make it permanent, would you like that?"

"Hmm." Shoto tilted her head to the side, her long white and red hair swayed with the motion. "Would you still make me soba?"

Did this girl have soba for brains?

"Wait, even if you said no." Shoto placed a hand over her chest and took a breath. "Yes. I think I would like that very much."

[Sys-admin: On it! Lets see if I just-]

[Quest Accepted: A Fox of Fire and Ice

Objective: Clear the Peaks of Plenty Dungeon.

Reward: Shoko Todoroki joins the party!]

[Izuku Midoriya: You can do that?

Sys-admin: Apparently! Let me see if I can do something else.

Sys-admin: Uhh. No. Guh. Why am I so fickle?!]

As frustrating as it was it did bring him joy that the physical manifestation of his quirk was just as frustrated with herself as he was at times.

Izuku smiled and extended a hand towards Shoto. Or was it Shoko? "Uhh so I might be able to do it, but it might take a while, and you'll probably end up joining my party. If you want, that is. I won't force this on you."

"Hmm." Shoto pushed back some of her red hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Your party is those girls right? Itsuka, Momo, and someone not in my class?"

"Yep."

"And they can go to the place where you go when you vanish?"

"Yeah, we all live together."

"And-"

Shoto was cut off by a distraught looking professor running up. A tall muscular white haired man with tusks coming out from his lower jaw. It was Kan-sensei, the man that had done his interview! "Midoriya. There you are. Why haven't you been answering your cell phone?"

Because it was on silent.

"Bah, Nevermind, you're needed on Helipad Six." Sekijiro gave Izuku a good shoove to the back. "Get moving now!"

"Huh? Why? What about training at the USJ?" Izuku stumbled forward pausing to look back.

"Forget disaster training, you're getting live experience now go!" Sekijiro pushed him again and pointed out of the dorm room. "You and Lunch Rush are going to help tend to the survivors from that Typhoon in Indonesia. Get going!"

"Right! Yes sir!" Izuku jumped and started running again. While he understood the severity of what had happened, part of him couldn't help but feel excited. He was going to help people. He was going to do hero work.

[Sys-admin: Before you even think it. I did not make a natural disaster just so you could feel proud of yourself.]

Izuku rolled his eyes and headed for the helipad, Menu's new map actually helping him get to the right building as he ran towards it, taking flight after flight of stares until he got to the helipad, barely scrambling up onto it with his last breath.

Lunch Rush gave him a small round of applause, and a thumbs up.

During the four hour flight, Izuku was briefed along side Lunch Rush on what their duties were, they were to provide food to the survivors and rescue workers. While Lunch Rush would handle the majority of it, Izuku would be tasked with providing healing foods to those that were injured but in stable conditions or as instructed by doctors.

For three and a half of those hours, Izuku had a hard time trying to keep a smile off his face. When he saw the destroyed town, he had a hard time smiling afterwards.

Buildings were stripped down to their bare bones. Windows broken, trees uprooted, power lines wrapped around each other. Where once there had been a clear division between sea and land there was now a confused quagmire of storm water, sand, and concrete, even a few ships were now beached in unusual places a few even slammed into buildings.

Was it really just a Typhoon that hit them?

Izuku barely had a moment to think once he landed, he was rushed from one place to the next, given a badge that had the Japanese flag on it, and was separated from Lunch Rush. People spoke in so many different languages around him, mostly English, some Japanese, and a whole lot of others.

Within thirty minutes of landfall, Izuku was put to work.

He made meal after meal, mostly soups, salads, and other healthy foods that would assist with recovery. He started off using his fast cooking feat dazzling the spectators around him and earning a few nods from other emergency workers. But when he started to get light headed he took it easy. By making everything the old fashion way.

By the time someone told him to go to sleep, the sun had already set.

XXXX

Izuku fell face first into his cot. The dull electric lantern that had been provided to him swayed slightly. It was just a single room amid a dozen other rooms in the tent superstructure that had been erected and stocked in less than a minute thanks to the Australian hero Super Scout, his quirk allowed him to do anything that an entire boy scouts troop could do. Which was a really weird quirk.

Not that Izuku had much room to say in that department.

He sat up and turned the light off fully intent on going to sleep. But first.

[Izuku Midoriya: How was the USJ?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Itsuka discovered that belly flops hurt

Izuku Midoriya: Belly flops? Was there water?

Momo Yaoyorozu: No, she just fell. She's fine, she's currently pouting at me for telling you all that.

Itsuka Kendo: I blame Menu!

Sys-admin: What? What did I do?

Itsuka Kendo: When I tripped, I got a notification saying I failed my dexterity check!

Sys-admin: You did! Don't blame me for your being clumsy! Besides you hurt the concrete a lot more than it hurt you!

Nejire Hado: There's an Itsuka shaped pot hole where she landed.

Itsuka Kendo: You're all terrible people.

Itsuka Kendo: But how are you doing Izuku? They rushed you off kinda quick.]

Izuku took in a deep breath and smiled, he tried to push out the voices of those talking just outside his tent flap. The roaring engines of the jeeps were another story. How was he doing? He was in a constant state of 'work, don't think' since this morning. It felt nice, but it was also exhausting.

[Izuku Midoriya: I'm fine. Really tired, and I haven't showered, but I feel pretty good about myself.

Itsuka Kendo: That's great! What do they have you doing?

Izuku Midoriya: Cooking. A lot of cooking. I've been providing meals to the workers and those mildly injured. So far only one person has turned into a girl.

Sys-admin: Look, I'm trying to figure this shit out too!

Izuku Midoriya: I know I know, but still a lot of people were a bit weirded out by their hair turning a different color or any of the other random effects, but most of them got used to it, especially once they realized it was temporary.

Nejire Hado: What about boobs?

Momo Yaoyorozu: You're doing a great job over there Izuku! Keep up the good work!

Itsuka Kendo: What she said!

Itsuka Kendo: It's so awesome that you're already doing hero work! We have to wait another month for work study.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Do you know how long you're going to be there? It feels silly but we do miss you.

Sys-admin: They miss your food. Me too. Izuku, feed me.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I was being genuine Menu.]

Izuku laughed and nuzzled deeper into his cot, finally feeling himself relaxing. He had gotten used to sleeping with the girls, even with Nejire somehow managing to squeeze into their pile while wearing her moon rabbit kimono.

[Izuku Midoriya: I miss you guys too, I think I got used to sleeping with someone holding onto me at night.

Momo Yaoyorozu: !

Nejire Hado: I heard guys find it easier to sleep after they cum so it makes sense.

Itsuka Kendo: It's the same with me.

Sys-admin: I'm adding that to your stats sheet! Right next to your secret desire to put an extra point in charisma.

Nejire Hado: Do it!

Sys-admin: Ahh! Izuku! Nejire Help! Itsuka is being mean to me!

Izuku Midoriya: Your suffering delights me.]

Izuku smiled and stretched out into a yawn, it was about time for him to try and fall asleep. No doubt tomorrow would be even more exhausting. He didn't even know how many days he'd have to be here. While he could get teleported to the girls, he wouldn't be able to get back without another helicopter ride.

[Summoning Momo Yaoyorozu]

Huh?

Izuku blinked when he felt someone squeeze in next to him on the cot, her arms already wrapped around him and her head on his chest. A pair of black dog ears twitched from atop her head and a thick black whacked against the ground. Momo's black eyes met his and a smile grew on her face.

"Hi." Momo said with a nearly comical amount of pep in her voice.

"Uhh, not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" Despite his question he wrapped his arm around her and took in a deep breath, enjoying her flowery, clean, scent.

"Well, you said that you might not be able to sleep without one of us so we decided that one of us should go keep you company. I won." Momo nuzzled into him a wide smile on her face. "If you want, you can even go home for a bit, and I can wait here."

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone." Izuku mumbled, his tiredness for the day returning as he held onto Momo.

"I know." Momo sounded so happy. "So let's sleep. You can go wash in the morning. Don't worry about classes, I should be good for tomorrow."

"What if we stay longer?" Izuku muttered.

"We'll swap girls."

That sounded nice. Izuku let out a yawn and looked out towards his tent flap.

Lunch Rush's head poked in for just a moment instead of a chef hat he had on a blue night cap that obscured his eyes. Lunch Rush's head slowly moved back out and a thumbs up appeared in its place for a few moments.

**AN: Technically filler while not being filler! Huzzah!**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy this, we'll be entering something more ploty in a few chapters. **


	29. Level 29

"Oi, so you're the green bastard that turned me into a ginger for an hour or two, aincha?" Izuku turned to see the tall, blonde, muscular man wearing an ever so slightly too tight scouts uniform swagger up to him, a kind smile on his face. This was the Australian hero, Super Scout. "Even got a shelia in your bunk to root with huh?"

"Uhh, I'm sorry?" Izuku muttered in English, trying to get his mind over what the hero was trying to tell him. Maybe he needed to spend more time studying English. A lot more.

"Oh, sorry, little green, forgot ta check your tag." Super Scout managed to switch between English and Japanese so fast it made Izuku's head spin. The tall man gestured towards one of the numerous badges on numerous sashes he wore around his broad chest and tapped on it, the badge had a pair of red lips that looked like they were speaking. "Got my linguistics badge years ago, how's my Jap?"

"Uhh, it's good." Izuku blinked, mind still reeling from someone talking to him. He had just spent the day prepping meals and was on his way to pass out. Momo was likewise spent, needless to say, the relief workers were able to find a use for her quirk real quick. "And, umm sorry about your hair, I can't really control what my food does sometimes."

"Ahh, she'll be alright. My gal back home liked it, thought I'd make a right fine ginger." Super Scout slapped Izuku on the back hard. "But, oi, that food you're making is amazing, one of them blokes back at the tent says you can make it do a whole bunch of stuff."

"Yeah, eventually." Izuku could already feel where this was going. "What do you need?"

"Nah, not me, mate, I got some boys back home that'll use them. Think you can brew up something that'll make fire fighting easier?"

"Ahh, yeah, let me rest and I can send you home with a case of them."

Another slap on the back. "Thanks, green. Well, I'll leave ya to your root!"

What the hell was a root?

Sleep?

XXXX

Mount Takao was a place that Itsuka could call her back yard. She had more than a few trips up the numerous hiking trails that spread across the mountain like a web. Well, it wasn't that bad, there were like, five or something, and all the paths were clearly marked so they were in no danger of getting lost. Well, Itsuka wasn't.

Nejire on the other hand.

"Oooh! What's over here?" Nejire bounced across a few stepping stones just outside the path, the white tank-top she was wearing coupled with her long legs and even longer ponytail made her quite the spectacle. Especially since she was zooming around the place like a kid. An over developed kid that had tits for ten.

Soft pillowy, bouncy, tits.

Great! Now she had boobs on the brain! Again.

"Nejire." Itsuka sighed and tapped her foot on the ground. "Would you pay attention? We're supposed to be looking for the new dungeon, remember?"

"Mr. Kappa, do you know where the dungeon is?" Nejire squatted down near one of the streams and looked under a partially decayed tree. "My super pretty girlfriend and I are looking for it, so we can turn a grumpy looking guy into a super cute girl, isn't that neat?"

Itsuka rolled her eyes and placed one hand on her hip. Nejire was seriously way too adorable when she was, actually Nejire was just way too adorable all the time. Even the way she slept was just adorable. "What does Mr. Kappa say?"

Nejire jumped up and nyoomed over to the trail and landed by Itsuka's side. She pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He only talked about my boobs."

"Honestly, there being a dungeon in your cleavage wouldn't surprise me." Especially one called Peaks of Plenty. "But, Menu-chan said that this dungeon should be somewhere up here. So let's keep looking! Besides, we can call this our hiking date!"

"Can it turn into a hot spring date?" Nejire asked bouncing alongside Itsuka as they made their way up towards the peak of the trail. "My feet hurt."

"Nejire."

"Yes?"

"You've literally been flying around the forest like a tit fairy since we got here, I doubt you've even taken a hundred steps."

Nejire began to pout again. Then her face lit up and she pulled on Itsuka's arm pointing up the hill past a small clearing where a new path began marked by a torii gate. "I bet it's up there! If I was a dungeon, that's where I'd be!"

Well it couldn't hurt to check. Besides, Nejire had a point, that's where Itsuka would hide a secret dungeon portal. "Alright, let's go!"

Nejire was already flying towards there.

Why did she even bother? Scrambling up the less well maintained part just outside of the trail, Itsuka made it to the pathway that would have taken her up there if she had just followed the signs. Beyond the torii gate, she saw Nejire fly past her field of vision, looking just like a forest spirit for a few seconds. A really stacked forest spirit.

And she had boobs on the brain. Again.

Still, it was nice being out here with Nejire, Izuku and Momo were still out of Japan providing disaster relief, and Menu couldn't actually leave their house so it wasn't like they had much of a choice. But, it might have been more fun if all four of them were out here. Well, five. Apparently Shoto was going to be in on this once he became a her and now her head was hurting.

As much as she hated to admit it, Shoto made a really cute girl. A cute girl that Nejire was oh so eager to corrupt. Was it wrong that she was kind of looking forward to seeing the results? Dammit, things were so much easier when she thought she was mostly straight with a bit of bi, not a lot of bi with a strong leaning towards Izuku.

Seriously, how the fuck did she end up with a boyfriend and two girlfriends, living in a house with some kind of small gremlin creature that was part of the house with another girlfriend on the way? And how did her tits get so big? She was a C-cup and was happy like that! Though, she was the least busty in the house.

Alright, she needed to stop the boob envy, if she wanted to play with larger breasts she could just play with Nejire's.

"Itsuka! Itsuka! Hey, hey!" Nejire whirled into her field of view, and pointed up ahead the trail. "There's a big swirly thing at a torii gate at the top! Come see!"

Before Itsuka could so much as nod, Nejire had grabbed her hand and was flying off, giving Itsuka barely enough space to touch the ground with her tippy-toes, forcing her to make long awkward jumps to stay balanced.

The dungeon portal was where Nejire said it was, perfectly placed inside a large red torii gate.

[Peaks of Plenty:

* * ( ) ( ) ( )]

"Huh, only a two star dungeon?" Itsuka clicked her tongue when Nejire placed her on the ground. She remembered their first dungeon was only one star and it was easy, if a little bit frustrating. Now, she over leveled the hell out of this one. Part of her wanted to see, if she could solo it, well maybe solo it with Nejire incase there were icky things that needed long range.

[Itsuka Kendo: Hey, we found the dungeon!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Excellent! It sounds like we're going to be here another day. Sorry!

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, sorry.

Nejire Hado: Don't worry about it! Momo's quirk is useful for disasters as well! You're just going to have to make it up to us with a giant cuddle pile!

Itsuka Kendo: The dungeon is only a two star, I think me and Nejire can solo handle it ourselves. Are you guys okay with that?

Izuku Midoriya: If you're sure. But if things get dicey, have Menu teleport you to me.

Sys-admin: Got it.

Itsuka Kendo: It'll be fine. The most dangerous thing to me in there is myself!

Izuku Midoriya: Uhuh…. Nejire, you're in charge.

Itsuka Kendo: Hey!

Nejire Hado: Oooh! Let's get naked then! That's an order.

Izuku Midoriya: Uhh, right, well I'm sure you two will be fine. Have fun!]

Itsuka clapped her hands and smiled. Between her own fighting ability, the Flex It Off feat from Izuku and One for All, she had no doubt that she could breeze right through this dungeon.

"Alright Nejire I- why are you stripping?"

The black masher bra Nejire was wearing could barely contain her massive mammaries. "Huh?"

"Oh, whatever. Come on!"

Grabbing Nejire's arm Itsuka leapt through the portal.

[You are entering the dungeon: Peaks of Plenty.

Good luck!

Tip: Wear warm clothing and don't look down.]

The moment Itsuka entered the dungeon she understood what the tip was talking about. Snow. Wind. A sheer cliffs were all that greeted them. The wind howled and blasted her with intense cold, and the snow blinded her for a moment. A few notifications of cold damage being negated due to her feat appeared before her.

"Holy crap!" Nejire stuttered from beside her. Wait, Nejire didn't have the same resistance as Itsuka did, which meant she was talking about all the damage. "It's fucking cold!"

Apparently, cold made Nejire be more grumpy and not cute. Given her warm personality, it made sense.

"One second!" A grumpy voice came from Itsuka's right and a short purple haired girl stood right beside her. With a snap of her fingers, Menu stopped the storm, and the mountain went from being deadly cold to just slightly chilled, like she could put on a sweater and be fine. "Alright, that should make things easier for you guys."

"Thanks," Itsuka muttered looking at the girl. "Couldn't you have just made it not cold to begin with?"

Menu shrugged. "Ehh, it's complicated, the dungeon itself was made with the part of me that was asleep, but now that you guys are here, I can access and change it at-"

[Cheat detected]

"Ehh?" Menu looked around her eyes wide.

A massive shadow flew overhead, the mountain shook, and a roar boomed like thunder. Rocks fell from the sky and a massive body flew downward from the mountain, it's massive claws cutting deep valleys in the mountain side before it flew off.

"What!" Menu screeched, hanging from the massive claw by the shirt she always wore. "I'm not a cheater! I'm a part of the system!"

Itsuka felt her jaw drop at the sheer size of the red dragon that had swooped down and snatched Menu up. It's head looked large enough to swallow a car whole, it's massive wingspan large enough to create gusts of wind that could be considered hurricane level.

She wanted to punch it.

"Look!" Nejire pointed across the ravine towards where the dragon was heading. "Boobs!"

"Nejire, is now really the time for you to-" Itsuka looked towards where Nejire was pointing. The largest mountain in the area was in the shape of a beautiful woman, with clouds for hair, and a gigantic pair of tits that had waterfalls where the nipples were. "Huh, yep, those are boobs."

Why was Izuku's quirk like this?

"So, should we go and save Menu-chan?" Nejire jumped up and down trying to keep herself warm. "Or can we go get something warm first?"

"Let's see if Izuku can bring us some warmer clothes."

[Error: That function is disabled]

Uhh.

What?

**AN: *spooky noises* also 3.9k followers! 100 more for 4k! woo!**


	30. Level 30

Itsuka watched as Nejire went flying into the invisible wall that was preventing them from just flying across the valley and going to, as Nejire put it, "Mountain of Mighty Mammaries." Which they both agreed was a better name than Peaks of Plenty. When Nejire crashed into the invisible wall it made a sound akin to a bird crashing against a window, only instead of confused squawking it was simply frustrated Nejire noises.

"Let! Me! Through!" Nejire pressed her face and breasts against the barrier, her legs flailing about like she was trying to swim through.

"Come on Nejire," Itsuka scooped up some more snow in her bare hands. It really wasn't really that cold. Well it was, but it didn't bother her. Really, snow was little more than just wet, slightly chilled mush to her. At least her feat didn't actually make it so that she couldn't enjoy a good warm bath and a cool drink. "You won't be able to get past the wall, we should just go-"

Itsuka looked at the long, winding, snow-covered path and noted the two dozen or so spots that were wide enough for a real fight in between all the rather treacherous terrain. They had already gone through a dozen or so fights. And honestly, there were only so many ice monsters they could fight until things got boring. Most of them weren't even that threatening.

Sure, the winter wolves looked amazing and were actually really terrifying, up to the point where they started to wag their tails when Nejire had the great idea to try to play fetch with the puppies. The Snowmen were annoying because if she didn't beat all of them at once they'd just rebuild themselves. Then there were the snow monkeys whose only attacks were to try and grab their tits.

Overall, she was once again trying to figure out why she had been looking forward to going into this dungeon. It was just a long, boring, tedious hallway with annoying but easy fights that didn't even present a challenge.

Really, the only reason why she was taking a break was out of sheer boredom. Maybe she should see if Nejire would give her head or something.

But it was funny watching her overly busty blue-haired friend try to smoosh her face through an invisible wall. And with Nejire's current outfit of a playboy bunny girl, she also had a good view to induldge in her new found lesbian tendancies. Again, oral would be welcome. Or Izuku's dick. Dammit. Now she was horny again, and there was no place good to relieve herself. Nejire couldn't touch the snow without complaining about how cold it was.

Which meant if Itsuka wanted to get any kind of action, they either needed to find some kind of a resting place in the dungeon, or, better yet, beat it, save Menu-chan, go home, and make sure that Izuku was back.

"Dammit," Itsuka sighed and pressed her head against her knees. When did she become so sex crazed? Well, she wasn't, not really, but she could probably pinpoint her current horniness to when she was thirteen and discovered that masturbation was an amazing thing to do when she was bored and alone.

If she had to guess, Momo's thirstiness came about from years of suppressing all of her urges and finally being able to let it all out. Nejire's was, well, Nejire was just Nejire, that girl's mind functioned in weird and interesting ways and she was always down to do whatever, especially if that whatever was sex. Still, it was odd that she had never been with a guy before Izuku.

Maybe?

Ehh, that wasn't too important right now.

And really not what she should be thinking about.

"Itsuka!" Nejire shouted, her ass stuck up in the air while her torso was hanging freely. It looked like she was being held up by something at her waist. "Help! I'm too thicc and got stuck!"

Wait.

"Did you find a hole in the wall?" Itsuka jumped up and looked at where Nejire was stuck, it was a good twenty or so feet off the side of the mountain, and she looked completely ridiculous, but it looked like, much like real video games, there were ways around things like invisible walls. "How did you manage to get your tits through but your not hips?"

"Too thick!" Nejire kicked her legs and wiggled her butt. "With two Cs!"

"I thought you had Gs?" Itsuka rolled her eyes and tried to figure out how she was supposed to get over to Nejire to help her. The only thing down there was a foggy pit that if she fell too far would just put her back at the last fight area.

"Thigg doesn't sound as good!" Nejire continued to flail her arms helplessly, it looked like she was easily able to re enter the dungeon zone so that was good.

That meant they found an exploit.

Oh man that was great.

Now then. "Alright Nejire, forgive me if my aim is bad and you get a finger up your butt!"

"Wait!" Nejire struggled trying to look back. "What are you planning on doing? My butt is a no penetration zone!"

Itsuka didn't wait for permission and pushed off of the ice covered rock wall and jumped towards Nejire, a large hand extended behind her. She would have to apologize to Nejire later. With one finger roughly as large as Nejire's leg she poked the blue haired girl in the butt hard. There was a pop and Nejire popped through to the other side of the invisible wall while Itsuka hung on the other side by just her fingers.

"Ouch! Itsuka!" Nejire floated just on the other side of the wall, her reflexes stopping her from falling almost instantly. Even as she started to rub her ass. "That hurt! A lot!"

"Sorry!" Itsuka shouted back and pulled herself back up into the narrow hole Nejire found. Once again she was grateful that out of the three of them, she had the slightest, most athletic profile, even if the hole did pinch around her bust a bit, she was able to wiggle her hips and butt through the gap.

Nejire flew over and grabbed her hand, helping to pull her through and stopping her from falling into the fog below. Before Itsuka could thank Nejire, the crazy girl pulled her up by the arm and then sunk her hands under Itsuka's shirt and grabbed onto her breasts. "Ahh, I knew it. Even if life is cold and hard, titties are soft and warm."

Itsuka let out a half sigh, half moan, and rolled her eyes at Nejire. Well as long as the girl didn't drop her they should be fine. "Alright Nejire, take us to Mount Titty!"

"I'm already there." Nejire purred rubbing her head on the back of Itsuka's head.

"Hey, hey, we're currently flying! Please focus on that! You can feel me up when we finish the dungeon!"

"Ohh? So when we finish the dungeon I can do whatever I want to you?" Nejire asked. "You did hit me hard just now."

"Yes, fine," Wait, what happened if they fell out of bounds while wall hacking? That didn't sound like a good idea to test. "When we clear the dungeon I'll do whatever you want! Just start flying!"

A burst of speed overtook her senses as Nejire turned into a boob powered rocket. The long, winding mountain trail flew past on one side, the enemies spawning in on each platform and looking rather confused by the whole thing. A few mobs even tried to charge at them only to crash into the wall and fall to their doom. In a matter of moments Nejire cleared the distance and they were at the giant woman shaped mountain with tits even larger - proportionally - than Nejire's were.

"Do you think I would look good with boobs that big?" Nejire asked when they approached the trail leading up to one of the mountain's nipples where a warm steaming waterfall was pouring out from it. It was about the area where they saw the dragon vanish, and the cavern itself was easily large enough for the dragon to enter.

"Uhh, are you really thinking about putting more points into your charisma?" Itsuka asked and gestured towards her own chest and then towards Nejire's. "Because I'm already busty, and you've got like, twice my tits."

And now she wanted a bit of charisma too. Dammit! Stupid boob envy! She didn't want to be Nejire's size, but, maybe, Momo's?

"Hmm," Nejire hummed as they came in for a landing, just to the side of the waterfall was a large worked path, lit by glowing torches and numerous statues of busty women carrying water jugs lined both sides of the wall. "Maybe not forever, but I think like something temporary would be fun. Especially for just like the night."

"I guess that would be fun for a bit." Itsuka stepped onto the ground and gave a slight stretch, Nejire's hands were still firmly pressed into her breasts though.

"Mmm," Nejire rubbed her face into Itsuka's back and hummed, "I just had a fun thought."

"Does it involve boobs of obscene size?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"Because you have tits for brains?"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Nejire pulled her hands out of Itsuka's shirt and spun around to look at her and grabbed her breasts once more. "Just think about it! Boobs big enough to be used as a bed! But when you wake up they're back to normal! That sounds so comfortable! I wanna sleep on some boobies."

"You want to sleep on boobs?"

"Yes."

"Like your whole body. On the boob?"

"Yep!"

"A big, hot, sweat covered boob? You want to drown in boob sweat."

"Stop trying to ruin this for me." Nejire pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. "It's not like it'll happen anyways."

"Sorry, sorry, You can sleep on my hand if you want, I'll even use a super nice moisturizer." Itsuka laughed and walked over to the steaming, rushing water. It was following video game logic in that it looked like the water was pretty slow up to a certain point then just remembered that gravity existed and sped up for the waterfall. Was the water a hazard?

She stuck her finger in and instantly felt something. Not a scalding heat, she didn't even get a notification that she had blocked fire or heat damage. Instead, the notification she got made her worry so much more.

[Bountiful waters has increased your strength and charisma by 1]

Part of her was too stunned to react as she read that message but a smaller, greedier part of her wanted to keep her hand in the water just the slightest bit. Six seconds passed and the effect happened again.

[Bountiful waters has increased your strength and charisma by 1]

Her bra at this point had just been destroyed, and her shirt was now straining against the sudden growth of her chest. There were many things wrong with what just happened. One, there was a strength growth just sitting there but at the cost of increasing her bust size. Two, it felt really good. Three, there was no way that Nejire didn't see that her breasts just went up two cup sizes.

And the worst part. She kind of liked how they felt at this size. F-cups.

"Uh Ituska." Nejire asked moving over to poke her in the chest. "Did your boobs just grow when you touched the water?"

"If I say no are you going to believe me?"

"Is it temporary?"

Nejire being reasonable? Sometimes it was hard to remember that Nejire, while she acted like an airhead, was actually among the smartest people Itsuka knew. Which, considering how Momo had been the top of every test she'd ever seen the girl take, was pretty impressive.

"Umm." She looked up and saw that there was indeed a timer where a buff was. The buff was of a pair of tits.

[Bountiful waters 59:21]

"Yes, it looks like it lasts an hour per point."

"Sweet." Nejire stuck her hand into the warm water, her smile never fading. "Oh wow, this feels as good as our hot spring at home!"

It was a bit like watching two already over filled water balloons inflate even more, a steady, easy growth of a cup size every six seconds, after eighteen breathless moments, Nejire stood, her chest now much, much larger than it had been before, and somehow still looking as perky and as bouncy as before. Indeed all of Nejire just seemed to look that extra bit better.

"Oooh, that's nice. But we should get going so we can properly enjoy this place right?" Nejire pumped her arms causing her breasts to jiggle, wiggle, bounce, and just look like so much fun to grab.

"Oh. Uh. Right!" Itsuka nodded, trying to get boobs out of her brain long enough to start moving forward, and to ignore the temptation of just jumping into the water for a bit. "Hopefully the water's not some trap or hazard that will make it hard to get to the dragon."

"Ehh." Nejire shrugged, causing her breasts to bounce again. Seriously, for their size it was like they were filled with something lighter than air. "If that happens I think I know a few activities we could do for an hour. Or two."

Oh right, she was dating Nejire. And Nejire knew how to flirt.

Nejire could flirt good.

Realization dawned on Itsuka that any waking moment she had that wasn't spent making out, having sex, or being a deviant was due to Nejire's good graces. Well maybe not, but it was certainly why they weren't currently making out in the water right now. That, and they did need to save Menu.

"You just want to see if Menu can make our own hotspring out of this stuff." Itsuka continued on their way up the long winding pathway filled with attractive statues of large busted women. The statues were only growing bustier the further up ahead they got.

"Oooh! That's a good idea!"

Her concerns about the water being a hazard proved to be correct as they made their way through several obstacles that required balance, grace and agility. Unfortunately for the challenges, Nejire could fly and Ituska could punch.

The only time they got in trouble was with a puzzle that they got wrong and one of the statues tossed water on them.

By the time they reached the end of the challenges not even the feet of the statues could be seen beyond their titanic busts. And most of the buffs had vanished from both Itsuka and Nejire, returning their bust size to just slightly larger than normal, which was still a lot bigger than most people in Nejire's case.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Nejire spread her arms wide and looked around the large open cavern that was several times larger than the USJ, though instead of different zones the whole area looked like a massive collection of perfect, naturally tiered hot springs, each one flowing into the pools beneath it in a thousand small steaming waterfalls. Those busty women statues were scattered about the pools, more water pouring from jugs they carried on their shoulders. "Why isn't the water coming out of their boobs though? That would make more sense."

"You can ask Menu when we get her." Itsuka stepped into the area and looked around. On the far side of the cavern, at the highest and largest of the pools a large red tail was swinging happily side to side. If a dragon was just bathing in a water that was doing nothing but increasing its strength and charisma then she better hope that dragon didn't benefit from it. "I think she's up there. You ready to fly?"

Nejire nodded. "Let's go!"

They took but a single step and the dragon stirred. Its large frame stirring the water and sending a tidal wave of water towards them. Every single muscle visible beyond its red scales boiled with a bursting amount of power. Its large eyes narrowed at them and it's roar shook the mountain. Beyond it, for just a moment, Ituska saw her.

A glimpse of purple.

Menu! She was tied up at the highest pool, she didn't look like a giant pair of tits so she was probably out of the water.

Nejire grabbed Itsuka and flew up, avoiding the water and then flew towards the dragon at blazing speeds.

The dragon likewise took off and charged at them, flames spewing from its mouth.

"Umm." Nejire looked around, and Itsuka felt her shrug. "Yeet!"

"Yeet?" Itsuka didn't have time to ask as Nejire spun in the air and tossed Itsuka right towards that fire filled maw of razor sharp teeth. Oh. Yeet. Nejire had just thrown her at a fire breathing dragon that was easily larger than Mount Lady and several times as destructive while shouting yeet. If she included the fact that all the water made her boobs bigger then It would be an apt description of her life since she met Izuku.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

A smile spread on Itsuka's face as she felt a rush of heat from the fire coming from the beast. She pulled her hand back and made it as large as she could. And then some. Maxing out everything about her next blow, One for All tore through her body, notifications of her Flex it Off Feat reducing the damage she was taking from her quirk.

Even if she wasn't taking damage, her entire body still hurt. It felt like her muscles were trying to pull themselves apart, especially in her hand as she popped her knuckles, the simple act of her knuckle popping sent a shockwave behind her that propelled her forward.

Fire breath seared and burned her, the damage was there but it was minimal.

She always wanted to go all out.

Her fist slammed into the Dragon's mouth, knocking out several large white teeth and quenching the flames in its mouth. On the far side of the cavern a fist shaped indent appeared easily larger than a football field. All the water in the hot springs was pushed to one side and Nejire screamed at the sudden blast of air.

Well, apparently that was it. So much for being a big scary.

Wait.

"What the hell?" Itsuka looked at the dragon. More specifically its red eyes as it glared at her. A challenging spark in its eyes made Itsuka smile at the creature.

Apparently, they were going to have a real fight!

A massive clawed fist slammed into her, knocking her away, but doing almost no damage.

"Alright you scaly bastard! Bring it the fuck on!" Itsuka shouted, landing into one of the pools. Her breasts grew just a bit again and she got a bit of that strength buff. It even healed her wounds.

The dragon was likewise submerged, the crack she had caused in its scales healing before her eyes.

It roared charging at her. And she roared right back.

XXXX

"Just fucking die!" Itsuka shouted, her giant fists slamming down onto the creature's head once again. The ground continued to shake as she rained down blow after blow upon it. It just wasn't taking damage and they'd been going for minutes now! She'd been trying to avoid getting hit by the water but now her breasts were larger than her whole body, making fighting awkward.

Mostly because the jerk of a dragon realized what the water did and started trying to splash her with it.

The more water she got hit with the harder it was to dodge. It was a unique but very annoying enrage mechanic. At some point she wasn't going to be able to dodge at all and her tits would just be too big to fight. Maybe at that point she could just smother the dragon in her cleavage.

Like that would work.

Still, as overpowered as she was, this dragon just wasn't taking any damage!

She needed more strength! Or maybe something that let her ignore armor!

Itsuka glared at the dragon. She wanted to punch it. But that was all she'd been doing for the past twenty minutes! There had to be some other way! Maybe she should get eaten? Or something else.

Wait. Where was Nejire?

"Nejire?" Itsuka looked around and didn't see her blue haired partner. Dammit. She didn't see her. She hadn't seen her in a while actually, she'd been too distracted by the stupid dragon trying to splash her. It wasn't like Nejire's blasts were doing anything. Not that Itsuka's punches were doing anything either.

This stupid dragon was just such a jerk! And it kept trying to splash her with water!

Itsuka looked around and tried to find Nejire but she couldn't see the girl. Mostly because the dragon was a jerk and her own giant tits.

Dammit!

She jumped and landed on something smooth and squishy. Huh?

She looked down and saw that the water near her was still clear but really really deep. But more importantly she was standing on a large, soft, pale, and slightly erotic island. She poked the island out of curiosity. She knew this feeling well. It was boob. Why was there an island sized boob?

A moan from behind her and she answered two questions with one answer. Why was there a boob island, and where was Nejire. Nejire was the boob island.

"Nejire!" Ituska turned and got splashed by the dragon again. Dammit! "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Nejire looked up and smiled. "You were taking so long and I wasn't doing anything so I decided to see how big I could make my boobs! Turns out the more of me I soak the bigger I get! This is so fun! And they feel really nice! Oh, did you finish the dragon?"

"No." It splashed her again. "He's a jerk. Do you think you can stop making your boobs bigger and help?"

Nejire tilted her head to the side and shrugged. Why did she look so cute now? "Sure. Give me a second."

Nejire's breasts shook and Itsuka slipped, falling down into the deep water and being pulled under as the water rushed to replace the area where Nejire's breasts had once been. They were huge, and yet Nejire had no problem lifting them out of the water and even flying with them.

"Alright Mr. Dragon! It's my turn!" Nejire gave a slight stretch and yawned, making sure to show off just how flexible she was by casually bringing her leg up behind her head.

Itsuka could do nothing but look up in awe, despite the same thing currently happening to her bust.

Nejire shot forward, using her quirk from her building sized bust as giant turbine engines of spiral energy. "Ten Ton Titty Tackle!"

Nejire's comically large bust slammed into the dragon with enough force to send Itsuka up and out of the water. "No fucking way."

Itsuka was speechless as she watched the dragon actually take damage from that attack. Apparently its weakness wasn't getting punched, but boobs. God, she hated Izuku's quirk so much sometimes!

"Bountiful Bosom Bash!"

"Majestic Melon Mangling!"

"City-sized Coconut Crush!"

"Perky Power Push!"

"Sweater Puppy Slap!"

"I'm out of Boob attacks so just take this!"

With one last mighty mammary maiming Nejire brought her breasts and slapped the dragon's head between her breasts.

[You have cleared Peaks of Plenty! Congratulations.

Dungeon exit in 1H]

[You have been awarded Elixir of The Sexy Fox Girl.

Deliver this to Shoto Todoroki to complete the quest.

No. It doesn't taste like Soba]

"Woo!" Nejire cheered and bounced on her boobs. "You heard that Itsuka! We won! Now I think you owe me a favor or two of the sexy kind."

Itsuka looked at Nejire's still giant tits, her own obnoxiously large breasts, and then towards the still bound and gagged Menu.

"Why do I feel like I need bigger hands?"

**AN: A 4k word long chapter to celebrate not only getting to chapter 30 of a story, to not only celebrate level up becoming my longest fic word wise, but to also celebrate getting to 4k followers. I honestly don't know what to say. Besides, Thank you. And now, get me into the the top 5 most followed bnha fics.**

**Also. You may now complain that for right now Nejire's tits are too big. **


	31. Level 31

"So." Izuku sucked on his lip for a moment and looked down at Menu who was sitting on the couch, looking like a puppy that knew exactly what it did wrong. Was it wrong that he still delighted in watching her fuck up as much he did? Probably. It did lend credit that she wasn't difficult for the sake of being difficult, but rather, she was just incompetent. "Wanna tell me exactly what happened?"

Menu glared up at him, pushing her red frame glasses up and pouting, her cheeks stained red. She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "It's not like you're a ray of competence either you know."

"She got kidnapped by a dragon!" Nejire answered, jumping onto the couch chest first and landing right beside Menu. Nejire spun, one of her long light blue bunny ears moving to poke Menu in the nose. Ever since Nejire had gotten a skin that turned her into a real bunny girl it had been all she wore around the house, even if the light blue and yellow kimono would constantly let at least one nipple out. If anything, Nejire was enjoying it more because of that minor inconvenience. "And then we fought a lot of stuff, Itsuka swore a lot, and then we fought the dragon, and my boobs got huge! Like bigger than this! Like super big! And then we beat the dragon and Itsuka made me orgasm a lot."

Momo, from her spot at the kitchen table, made a disgruntled and annoyed noise.

Izuku took in a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Nejire, you've been talking about it non-stop and you even sent photos." A lot of photos. "But I wanted to know what happened with Menu, I thought that she was my quirk."

"Part of your quirk," Menu corrected, glaring up at him with a frown on her face, she swatted Nejire's ear out of the way and made an annoyed noise. Well, almost all of her noises were either annoyed, smug, or distressed. "I've said it a dozen times by now that I'm not in control of everything, I didn't even know what was in that dungeon until we went into it. I don't even know what that -" she pointed towards the elixir Shoto was supposed to drink, " - actually does."

Menu pulled at her purple hair and then rubbed her head. "What even am I?"

"An NPC?" Itsuka asked, taking a large bite of an apple. She was sitting opposite of Momo, both of them were wearing what he could only call casual sexy clothing, loose PJs that hugged their hips, looser tops that exposed their stomachs with the slightest motion. It was the weekend again, and their first day in a while where they could all relax. "I mean, you're the one that talks to us, you give us quests, and you're even how we can get new feats and stuff! Now if only you could sell stuff. I wonder if there's an achievement for that?"

"What could she even sell us?" Momo asked, sitting back in her chair and taking a nice long stretch.

"More skins!" Nejire stood and bounced. "Ooh! Like one that makes my hair a different color! Oh! Or one that makes me look like Itsuka or Momo. That'd be hot. It'd be like having sex with twins! Doesn't that sound awesome Izuku?"

"I don't think I could have sex with myself Nejire," Itsuka deadpanned.

He probably shouldn't mention that Itsuka still had the highest masturbation skill. Even higher than Nejire's. By like a lot. Or he could just tease her. It was tempting. But he needed to get this conversation back on track.

"So, when it comes to dungeons you won't be able to really help us?" he asked looking down at the purple-haired, girl shaped headache. "And how do we get more dungeons to begin with?"

"I don't want to experience that again, so I won't be showing up in dungeons anymore." Menu stood up. Huh, did she get taller? No, she'd probably be bragging about it. "But as for making dungeons, I think you just need to want one or have a reason for one to appear and it'll appear."

"So, if I wanted a dungeon that would give me more information I might be able to get one?" Izuku asked, rubbing his chin.

Menu's eyes went wide. "Oh! That's. That's a good idea! I'll see if I can do something about that!"

"Thanks."

He eyed the elixir before grabbing it and holding it in his hands. It was lighter than he thought it would be, and the mixture inside was a viscous pink. More like Calamine Lotion than something drinkable. What would happen if he drank this? Would he turn into a girl? Would he turn into a female version of Shoto? There was so much he didn't know about his own quirk. Just the ability to change someone's gender would be a useful quirk for society. But right now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

"So, if I give this to Shoto, he's going to join our party. As a girl." Izuku looked at each of his three girlfriends. "I don't want to make any assumptions based on Shoto, but that might mean she'll be joining our uhh-"

"Love pile!" Nejire answered.

"Our love pile. So, I want to make sure you three are okay with this. I can tell Shoto that I couldn't help her." Though, if that was the case she would be stuck as a he wouldn't he? "So are you all okay with this?"

"More girls means more fun!" Nejire bounced, her nipple falling free for just a second as her Night Time Kimono slipped for just a moment, exposing so much of her large round breasts. "Oh, we should get your Ejiro friend to join the harem too! He can be like a sexy dragon girl or something!"

"Uhh, let's not. No offense, but you three are already too much to handle." Izuku laughed. Really, having three girlfriends was a lot of work. He could maybe manage a fourth. But five was too much. And he wanted to have a normal friendship with someone for once in his life.

"I've spoken to Shoto about it, and from the sounds of things he was already quite attracted to you," Momo spoke up, fingers dancing along the table for a moment. "My only concern would be how she would deal with the rest of us. I'm not sure she's attracted to girls, I know I might get jealous if she just hogged you."

"Really? That's the vibe you got from him?" Itsuka swung her apple around in her hand. "Cause, I keep catching him checking me out during hero training. I think he actually likes that I beat him up during that exercise that Aizawa-sensei made us do."

"Oh." Momo pouted. "How come they get a crush on you but they run away from me now."

"Because if I didn't know you were literally the sweetest person in the world, I would be frightened of you too." Itsuka took another bite of her apple. "But, go for it Izuku, having Shoko will give us the mage we need to really round out this party.

"Huh?" Nejire asked, looking confused. "I thought I was the mage."

"Nope, you're the Nejire."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That out of all the known words in the universe the one that describes you breast is Nejire."

"Hehe, breast."

Izuku rolled his eyes and smiled at his weird, happy life. Now he just needed to find out what the hell doom foretold was, figure out a way to stop it, and then keep it from happening.

He looked at the elixir in his hand. And Shoto might just be able to help with that. If only because she was a complete powerhouse when it came to her quirk. Huh, Ituska was able to take almost no damage because of his quirk, Momo could make magic items, and apparently the black smoke she emitted was an enchanted spell-like effect that made people afraid, and Nejire, well, Nejire had boobs and just plain didn't need to sleep anymore.

What could his quirk do for someone like Shoto?

Well besides make him a girl.

XXXX

Shoto stared at the glass vial filled with that odd pink liquid that Itsuka and Nejire had brought home from their dungeon misadventure, completely unaware that both girls had fought a dragon and had gotten breasts so large that they, well, Izuku didn't really know what exactly they were aside from giant breasts.

But those were thoughts for another time.

Right now, he needed to focus on Shoto.

They were standing in one of the nurse's offices scattered about the campus, technically Izuku was here to restock it with stamina juice. But it was a private room for Shoto to become Shoko. Momo was on standby for an emergency set of clothing, and then a shopping trip almost immediately after for bonding and actually making sure that Shoto had clothing for her new female shaped body.

"So, I think you just drink it." Izuku shrugged. "I think it might just be like when you eat my soba, just forever. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Shoto looked at the vial and nodded, a soft smile on his face. "I'm sure. While you were gone, I found myself missing it a lot. Not the soba either. The more I thought about it the more I realized how much I wanted this."

"Alright, and you're sure you want to join my uh, party? It means you'll probably be living with us, and that I umm, we are, umm, well we're, all kind of in a romantic relationship." It wasn't that they were exactly hiding it. Nejire certainly wasn't, but this was one of the few times Izuku had actually admitted it to anyone that didn't know about how weird his quirk was. "I just don't want you to feel-"

Shoto popped open the glass stopper and downed the elixir in two large gulps. "That tasted like strawberries. Spicy strawberries."

"I guess you were more sure about this than I thought." Izuku let his arms drop and he took a seat in the computer chair near the bed Shoto was sitting.

Shoto nodded, and placed a hand over his chest. "Yes. I've been observing the members of your party. And you all seem so happy with each other. I'm not sure if I can share that happiness with all of you. But I want to try. I want to try. And I feel like this is a good place to start."

[Character Customization of Shoto Todoroki has begun.]

Izuku blinked and found himself sitting in a black void with Shoto standing in front of him. A pure colorless light illuminated him and a small patch of the featureless ground underneath him. Shoto was breathing, but other than that simple task he remained relatively motionless. Though his eyes were flickering around wildly.

Shoto was probably aware of everything going on.

Menus began to appear on both sides of his vision, sliders, bars, options, coloration, and pigments all scrolled past him. It was like those role-playing video games Itsuka tried to get him to play, and what his quirk would randomly binge for an entire day, completely immersed in them and only speaking in grunts. Alright, maybe there was an option in here to enable Shoto to move?

He scrolled to the bottom with a flick of his fingers.

[Set background: Blank

Voice: Off

Animations: Off]

He enabled both the sound and animations.

Shoto instantly took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. "Thank you Izuku, forgive me for ever doubting your quirk when you said it was strange."

"Yeah, well, I get that a lot. So," he started to scroll back towards the top where he saw the desired option, "apparently we get to do a lot more than just change your gender. We get to change how you look as well. Well, almost, some options are greyed out. Like your hair color, and your scar. Sorry."

Shoto touched his scar for a moment and shrugged. "I wasn't expecting to get rid of it, so it's not a bother. But can we start with changing my gender first? Then we can work out the rest."

"Right."

Izuku changed the symbol from male to female with a light tap. Huh. Why did he have to touch these? Normally it was just by thought. Maybe it was because this was a special event.

Shoto instantly changed from her male to female form. But this time it was different, her hair didn't change, and while her hips grew a bit, her chest stayed the same. Her face was still on the cute side, however. Guess he'd have to take care of those other bits separately.

[Shoto Todoroki is now Shoko Todoroki.]

The option to change her gender greyed out.

"Alright, Shoko." Strange, why did it feel like this was always her name. He knew it wasn't, but he just couldn't think of her as anything other than Shoko. Was it changing her past? If that was the case, then that was convenient. And also really scary. "It's your body, why don't you tell me what you want?"

"Umm, what would you-" Shoko stopped herself and shook her head, her cheeks glowing red for a moment.

[Shoko Todoroki is currently heavily embarrassed.]

Weird notification.

"Umm," Shoko spoke up after gathering herself. "You, umm, like how Momo looks right? Her body I mean?"

"Yeah," Izuku nodded. "But, don't worry about what I like Shoko, this is for you. Think about what you'd like."

She wiggled her hips and bit her lip. Wow, she already was acting like a girl. It was kind of cute in all honesty. "Alright then. Umm. I'd like for you to be taller than me. And Itsuka too."

"You want to be shorter?"

"Do you want me taller?" She asked quickly.

"I'm fine with either. I was just curious why you'd want to be shorter? Most people want to be taller." Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Well at least I'd like to be taller."

"My sister Fuyumi is shorter than me. And I think that she's cute like that. And I want to be cute," Shoko said firmly, a smile spreading across her face. "Besides, if I'm shorter then you'll feel taller right? I think I'd like you to be taller than me too."

"Right, okay. Uhh how tall is your sister?" Apparently, Shoko did have a crush on him and was currently trying to make sure that he would return those feelings. He needed to be careful and not let his own preferences influence how she looked. It was a good thing Nejire wasn't here.

"About 160," Shoko commented and made a slight indication of her sisters height with her hand.

Izuku moved the height slider down, watching as the number changed until Shoko was just about 160 cm tall. Huh. She was right. She was cute being short. "Alright, how's that?"

"Hmm." Shoko inspected her body, moving her arms and jumping a bit. "Can you stand up for a second?"

"Sure." He did so.

Shoko walked over to him and hugged him, resting her head on his chest. It was nice. But at the same time, wasn't this too drastic of a personality change? Or maybe just being a girl made Shoko this happy. She took a step back and nodded. "Yep. This is good."

"Right." He stuttered, and nearly fell over his seat. He hadn't been expecting that hug. Nor was he expecting it to make his heart pound in his chest so much. Already, Shoko was just too cute. And they weren't even finished yet. "Okay, so umm, what next?"

"My hair," Shoko said firmly and gestured towards her mid waist. "Can you make it this long?"

"And done."

Shoko ran her fingers through her long red and white hair, her smile growing as she let it fall by slipping it through her fingers. She looked so happy about it. "Okay, now, um, can you change my outfit? I'd like to be able to see what's happening next."

"Uhh, maybe I-"

[Sys-admin: Try changing the background.]

[Background: Sunset beach]

The entire area around them changed from complete blackness to a tropical beach, a hammock swaying behind Shoko suspended behind two palm trees. The sun was low, nearly touching the ocean as it bathed the area in an orange light. Shoko's outfit changed from her school uniform to a pleasant black bikini.

Time to give her some curves!

"Oh!" Shoko gasped and looked at her new clothes. "That was more sudden than I was expecting. Umm, now then, let's start with breast size?"

Izuku tried really hard to not lick his lips, he tried really hard not to sound excited. And he failed gloriously. "Alright, what size?"

"Hmm, I think Nejire has a bit much, so, maybe, Momo's size?"

Izuku nodded and found the breast slider. All of the breast sliders. There was an entire section of the menus dedicated to breasts in all of their glory, size, shape, tenderness, firmness, bounciness, glossiness, soreness, weight, position, nipple color, nipple size, freckles, and fullness. He could control every single option about how Shoko's breasts would look.

Compared to her hair and face.

They spent far more time deciding how her breasts should look.

By the time they were done, Shoko had an amazing pair of breasts that even the bountiful Nejire would be envious of.

Next they worked on her stomach, smoothing it out and pinching in her waist, before her hips flared outward.

By the end of it all, Shoko had the cute adorable face of an angel and the body of a succubus.

"Well, are you happy?" Izuku asked, trying not to stare too hard as Shoko bounced and moved trying to inspect every little detail of her body. Even if he tried not to let his own preferences show, Shoko's own preferences had made her into a completely adorable and drop dead sexy woman. Nejire was going to have a field day with her.

"Question, I've seen Itsuka with cat ears and a tail every so often and lately Nejire has been appearing with bunny ears. She said that it was a skin," Shoko asked, patting her head. "Can you give me fox ears? And a fox tail? I think it would be cute."

Great, well, now the idea of a red and white haired fox girl was going to be something he wouldn't stop thinking about until he actually saw it. He scrolled through the options scanning for anything that might give him something. In the middle, the text moved apart, and a brief glow appeared as new text appeared.

[Fox Girl: Off]

[Izuku Midoriya: Thanks!

Sys-admin: Wasn't me! But I'll take the credit!]

Two white fluffy ears appeared on Shoko's head -one white, one red - her human ears fading into her hair and vanishing. A long, fluffy, white and red tail appeared out from her back, the two colors were split evenly down the center, until they reached the tip where they fused into a mix of the two colors in thick blotches.

Shoko looked at him, a wide smile on her face as she leaned forward just a bit, her breasts bouncing a bit at the motion, straining that black top to its limits as the straps dug just a bit into her flesh. She plucked at the fabric of her bottom. "I am very happy Izuku, but I think we should give it a test run don't you?"

"A test run how would-"

Her bottoms hit the ground and he got a very good indication of what she was planning.

[Izuku Midoriya: I think I'm going to have sex with Shoko.

Itsuka Kendo: Sounds good!

Momo Yaoyorozu: I was prepared for this.

Nejire Hado: Oh no fair! I wanted her first! Can I come? Please!

Shoko Todoroki: Forgive me, but I would like my first time to be with just Izuku.]

Izuku blinked and saw a new notification appear as Shoko's top hit the ground, her firm, naked approach towards him making him very aware that he was incredibly lucky.

[Shoko Todoroki, Lvl 25 Sorcerer of Elements has joined the party]

"Well then, shall we?" Shoko's breasts pressed up against his chest. She was leaning forward, her long fox ears twitching while the tail swished lightly behind her. "Oh, but, we should kiss first right?"

Shoko's kisses tasted like strawberries. Spicy strawberries.

**AN: Sorry for updating this so late. Been ****preoccupied****with other stuff.**

**Hey, if you can, hit me up on Ko-Fi. **


	32. Level 32

Fuyumi was confused. She had been confused ever since she got a message from her littlest brother Shoko, err, Shoto - why did she keep thinking that his name was Shoko? That sounded like a girl's name - asking her to go shopping with him. Apparently he was also bringing some friends along too. It was so completely out of the blue that Fuyumi didn't know what to say.

But she was going to be a good big sister and help her little brother out with shopping. Maybe he found a girl he wanted to impress? That was actually kind of adorable, but she kind of thought her brother wasn't into girls, or men, her brother gave off some strong asexual vibes from time to time. Like that time Fuyumi's girlfriend Moe walked around topless to try and tease him.

It didn't work, Shoko, err, Shoto, didn't even blink, and all the act did was make Fuyumi herself that much more hot and bothered. Not that Moe needed to know anything about that. Seriously, why was she just so, so, so.

Gay! Seriously! She blamed her father on this! Seeing a large, muscular macho man all day made her want something softer so now she was probably the gayest lowkey gay she could possibly be. Not that she checked out every girl she saw when she was out in public like Moe did, she did have standards.

Like the group walking towards her. A striking sporty looking girl with red hair, dressed in a casual T-shirt. She was noticeably busty, but she was also the least busty of the group. Wearing a tank top that was somehow tight around both her gigantic breasts and slender stomach was a blue haired girl, that was bouncing around like it was nothing, she looked just kind of super cute. Then there was the shortest of the three, a girl with hair like her little brother's, half white and half red. She even had his eyes. Not the tits though. Those breasts and that dainty figure were far too girly to ever belong to her little brother.

And then there was the one red and one white fox ear poking out from the girl's head and a swaying fox tail.

Seriously, why were all of these girls so busty? It just didn't seem fair. Like they made Fuyumi feel flat. And she was not flat. While she wasn't as large as Moe was - Moe might be able to compete with the red head actually - she had a respectable pair. And why did she have boobs on the brain? Oh, right, because the three walking towards her had more boobs between them than her graduating class did.

And why were they walking towards her? And why was the short busty version of her brother smiling at her?

"Fuyumi," the fox girl said with a soft smile on her face. Come to think of it, they were just about the same height weren't they. More evidence that this wasn't Shoko, er Shoto. Really what was with that name. "Thanks for coming. I know it came out of the blue, but I really don't know anything about being a girl, and while Itsuka, Nejire, and, Momo have been a big help, I wanted your advice too."

"Uhh," Fuyumi blinked and stared at the girl for a few seconds.

"Oh, right, this is Nejire hado, she's an upperclassman, and this is Itsuka Kendo, she's strong, really strong. And pretty. I think they're my girlfriends." The girl looked back towards Itsuka who gave a half shrug, while Nejire nodded eagerly. "They're going to go shopping with us today, is that okay?"

"Uhh?"

Itsuka, clearly the only person in the group that was sane, took a step forward, slightly pushing the red and white haired girl back. "Uhh, Shoko, you did tell your sister what happened right?"

Fuyumi shook her head at that accusation. "Wait, so, let me get this straight. This beautiful fox girl with tits the size of my girlfriend's is my little brother?"

"Wow, Shoko was right, you are smart." Itsuka laughed, she had a pretty laugh. No! Bad Fuyumi! You were in a loving relationship with a smoking hot girlfriend! Don't start flirting with your now apparently little sister's smoking hot friends! And apparently they were all dating? What the hell was this lesbian love pile and how did they get an invitation? "But yeah, Shoko asked Izuku to use his quirk to turn her into a girl, but uhh, has she always been so spacey?"

"Yeah, she has," Fuyumi let her shoulders slump. She'd have to go check her texts again and make sure that Shoko didn't send a text saying that she was Shoko now. "And who's Izuku, and does his quirk let people change gender?"

"Kinda," Itsuka shook her hand back and forth. "His quirk is a bit uhh, unique. But Izuku is-"

"Our boyfriend." Shoko said bluntly. "Oh, and we have another girlfriend called Momo, and then there's Menu-chan. I don't know what to think about her. Also do you like my ears?"

"Yes," Fuyumi gave a nervous chuckle. "Your ears are very cute. So, let me get this straight, you went from having zero interest in girls, to having three girlfriends and a boyfriend?" Shoko nodded. "What the hell happened?"

Shoko placed a hand on her stomach and gave a smile that was way too cute for the line that followed it. "I had good soba."

Fuyumi sighed, Itsuka doing the exact same thing.

What on earth was their father going to think about all of this?

"Wait, where are the other two you mentioned? Uhh, Izuku and Momo?" Fuyumi asked, looking between the two other girls. The ones without animal ears. Though, they did make Shoko look just that extra bit cuter.

"Probably having sex." Nejire hummed, arms behind her back as she smiled, her large chest sticking out and nearly dwarfing any pair that Fuyumi had seen before. They also looked a lot nicer too. Dammit. What were the odds that Izuku's mysterious quirk was the reason for those things as well?

"Right, well, good to know, let's uhh, let's focus on shopping then." Fuyumi gave her best laugh, though to her surprise, having a little sister was actually quite nice, and her sister's girlfriends were certainly fun to be around too.

Still, her father was a bit of a concern.

XXXX

Once again Izuku was reminded that as calm, nice, and just so womanly Momo was, when it came to a fight, she was twice as scary as Itsuka was. And Itsuka had years of training because she lived above a dojo run by her father. Momo had like six months with Alfred and she turned scary.

Izuku watched as the ceiling became the floor and back again, while his arm pulled his body around. Then he hit the mat and found himself staring up at the ceiling, Momo's brutal combat smile fading from her face and a small smile gracing her lips. "I think that's my win."

"All the wins are yours." Izuku grumbled, barely able to stand up after a throw like that. He wasn't even sure what the hell just happened. Man, he might be able to put up against someone more normal, but all of his girlfriends kicked his ass. Well, he might stand a chance against Shoko if she didn't use her quirk, but he saw Itsuka bend a crowbar the other day and had mixed feelings about that.

"Thanks." Momo laughed, pulling off her padded headgear, her padded gloves were next before she finally pulled her hair out of her long black ponytail, letting those thick locks fall free around her back. Honestly, it was almost as good as stripping. "Now then, I think you deserve a reward."

Little Izuku knew exactly what that meant. And big Izuku grabbed his sports bottle and chugged it like it was his life line.

[Your stamina has been restored. Go get em.]

He should probably keep on the protective gear.

[Coward.]

Momo grabbed the back of his head and forced the helmet off before she kissed him, her fingers deep into his hair. And he returned the favor, her body was slick from sweat as he grabbed her wide hips, feeling the slick fabric of her work out shorts before he moved up, and up, and up towards that glorious zipper that managed to hold her sports bra together. He touched it for just a moment before Momo pulled back.

"Hold on, I want to try something." Momo grabbed his arms and pulled him over to a free weight bench.

"Should I be worried?" Izuku asked, he was still wearing the gloves. He sat down and watched as Momo adjusted her sports bra a bit. She rolled up the bottom just a bit and somehow made her cleavage just more present. It was kind of hot. Okay, it was a lot of hot. "And less clothed?"

"Less clothed is a must." Momo smiled and got down onto her knees. She then grabbed onto his pants and yanked them down, exposing his now very hard dick. Honestly, ever since he had moved into this place his dick had been harder than it had been when he was thirteen. Then again, he lived with some of the most beautiful women in the entire world, so he had a good reason to be horny as all hell.

Plus, those girls were equally horny.

Oh. And Momo was really hot.

Really really hot.

Like, even when she was covered in sweat, she just looked divine.

She grabbed his dick, carefully moving her tongue to his tip and locking eyes with him. A blow job? While they were still so sweaty? He wasn't going to say no. She swallowed him carefully just taking the tip into her mouth, her tongue still swirling inside and driving him absolutely crazy.

"Momo, that feels good," He half said breathlessly, moving his hand to push her hair out of her face. She redoubled her efforts and sucked on the top just the slightest bit harder, and then let it all out with a satisfying pop.

"Well then, tell me how this feels." Momo brought her breasts up, her tight sports bra straining to contain them. "Just sit back and relax Izuku. I've been wanting to do this for a while now."

Hearing that felt almost as good as his dick sliding between Momo's tightly packed tits. It was completely different from sex or a blow job, a tit fuck was something new. Something amazing. And no doubt Momo's breasts were some of the best for something like this, their fullness, size, and texture all squeezing his dick to capacity.

Momo began to move her breasts, both hands on her sports bra as she bounced up and down, his dick head barely managing to appear in the shadows of her cleavage. "Well Izuku? How's this feel? It feels good, right?"

"It," He swallowed, feeling a shiver go through his body. Wait, already? Was he seriously going to cum already? "I think I'm going to-"

He exploded, his thick white goo shooting up and covering Momo's face.

"Uhh, sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head, and watching as Momo sat there blinking at the sudden explosion of cum. "I umm, yeah, that felt pretty good. Really good actually. Sorry Momo."

"Hehe, don't worry about it." She stood with a smile on her face, then unzipped her bra, finally letting those large breasts of hers free. A thick layer of cum was resting between them. Did he really cum that much? That felt like a lot. "You'll just have to make up for it by fucking me clean in the shower right?"

And just like that his dick was ready for round two, and three, and four.

On the plus side, his stamina was really going through the roof with four crazy horny girlfriends.

XXXX

Shoko considered this to be inevitable.

It was only a matter of time before her father found out about her new gender and demanded to see her. So now, she was standing in her father's office, completely bored out of her mind dealing with this purely so she wouldn't have to deal with it later. She wanted to go back and eat Izuku's soba.

Or maybe more of that green mushroom thing he made last night.

She was mostly just hungry.

And horny.

And bored.

"Are you done glaring at me?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest and making sure to flick her tail in annoyance. Having a tail was fun. "Can I go now?"

"Will this affect your training?" Her father growled, her flames glowing brighter by the second. "You're still going to surpass All Might like this. Correct?"

Shoko rolled her eyes, considering how Itsuka had All Might's quirk now and there was no way in hell that Shoko was going to get through that girls absurd defense anytime soon surpassing All Might felt kind of moot. That and she was really happy with her life right now.

"Actually," She blinked and started to use both her ice and fire. She created a turning pit of ice right, and a similar pattern of fire to her left. Time to show off her new feat. "It's actually made me a lot stronger."

Bounding out from the fire and the ice emerged two vulpine constructs, each the size of a car, glistening with the power of the element that created them.

Seeing her father's eyes go wide was worth the trip over here.

**AN: I think this should address a few things from last chapter. Anyways, actual plot is soon. **


	33. Level 33

[Status: Izuku Midoriya. Lvl 15 Harem Protagonist - Chef of Love

Strength: Once motorboated Nejire and lived.

Dexterity: 18 year champion of hint dodging.

Constitution: Survives intercourse with Momo Yaoyorozu.

Intelligence: Is the smartest person in the room. When he's alone.

Wisdom: Tried to google this, still have no idea.

Charisma: Can cook a steak.

Feats: Quick Cooking, Double Double Skill Growth (Cooking, Doctor)

Items: Golden Spatula +15% cooking skill, Dragonscale Stethoscope +10% Doctor skill ]

[Status: Itsuka Kendo. Lvl 27 Frenzied Monk of Punch.

Strength: When she does push ups she's actually pushing the world down.

Dexterity: Somehow the least flexible member of the party despite years of kung-fu.

Constitution: Got tired once, then she blinked.

Intelligence: In her case, the answer really is just punch stuff.

Wisdom: Min-maxing IRL.

Charisma: D. Is now the smallest of the group. And it's weighing her down.

Feats: Flex It Off, Battle Endurance (fighting restores endurance), Battle Regeneration (Fighting restores health)

Items: Sexy Underwear. ]

[Status: Momo Yaoyorozu. Lvl 21 Arsenal Angel

Strength: Trained by Alfred.

Dexterity: Can pole dance.

Constitution: Is powered by a sadistic glee.

Intelligence: Finding out that Nejire Hado scored higher than her in six subjects has made her question everything in life.

Wisdom: Wiser than Shoko which uhh, isn't saying much.

Charisma: A candid shot of her was used on a fashion magazine.

Feats: Quick Craft (Can make magic items quickly but they vanish after a while), Fearful Combatant (Amplifies fear affects and increases damage to feared targets), Maker's Mastery (Can wield any weapon she makes as long as she has trained with something similar)

Items: Numerous temporary items. Favorite is fear inducing black smoke.]

[Status: Nejire Hado. Lvl 28 Titty Monster

Strength: Devoted follower of the 'bring everything back in one trip' path.

Dexterity: Can turn herself into a human pretzel.

Constitution: Can't stop won't stop, literally can't stop, where the hell is the off switch?

Intelligence: How the fuck is she the highest scorer in her classes?

Wisdom: Surprisingly insightful on certain subjects.

Charisma: Tidd so strong she conquered a dragon.

Feats: Boob-storage, Quick Change, Enhanced Sex Techniques, Lesbomancy Master (used on Shoko)

Items: Bra of holding, dragon head, entire campsite, generator, if her cleavage could support life she could charge rent.]

[Status: Shoko Todoroki. Lvl 25 Sorcerer of Elements

Strength: Currently getting used to her new body. Got trapped under the mattresses the other day.

Dexterity: Really impressed by how her handwriting suddenly improved.

Constitution: In love with cuddling. Will cuddle anyone in the privacy of their home.

Intelligence: Somehow the fourth smartest member in the party.

Wisdom: Helped the party discover what wisdom was not.

Charisma: Literally adorable.

Feats: Boob storage (Nejire's idea), Expanded Elements, 1 undecided.]

XXXX

Overhaul, crossed his gloved fingers and hooked his hands in front of his knee as he leaned back in his seat, one leg firmly planted on the ground. As terrifying as that mask was it was mitigated by the casual, almost emotionless expression in the man's eyes. "Well then, I must say your credentials are superb, you might actually be exactly what I was looking for."

Izuku swallowed and pulled at his shirt collar, it wasn't that his skin was uncomfortable or anything, the girls were actually right, the skins were really comfortable and it didn't really feel like anything was off about his outfit. Rather, he was just nervous. Very nervous. Extremely nervous. And for good reason. Getting interviewed by a Yakuza boss wasn't exactly nerve calming. The interview part was bad enough.

Still, he hadn't blabbed his entire reason for being here so he had that going for him.

"Which is not a good thing." Overhaul leaned forward, darkness coming over his eyes. The skinny, nearly unremarkable man had a dreadful aura that could not be matched by any foe Izuku had faced. Though, it was only half as scary as Momo was with her gas.

Maybe a third.

"Umm." Izuku swallowed. "Why?"

The only difference was that he could probably die here if he wasn't careful.

[Sys-admin: Don't be such a baby, I'm ready to teleport you out in a moment's notice.]

That only kind of helped.

"It's just too perfect," Overhaul continued. "My cook gets arrested for being a drug addicted idiot, then a few weeks later when I start looking for a new one, someone with a cooking quirk just so happens to bump into one of my underlings and then, well here you are."

"Uhh, that just sounds like luck?" Izuku half shrugged looking from Overhaul to the tall lanky looking man wearing a plague doctor's mask and a wide hat. "After I got kicked out of U.A. because my quirk wasn't heroic enough I was looking for a place where I could use it. But, I don't have it in me to be a villain. Not on my own. I need something with more structure."

Izuku bowed further, a difficult task while sitting and keeping both hands on his knees. Hopefully the Liar's Ring that Momo had made for him would keep up the good work. "That's why when I heard about the Shie Hassaikai I knew that I wanted to try and join."

"And what if I refuse you?"

"Then I go back to trying to find my way in life."

"I can respect that. Now then, if your desire is true then you will be willing to answer a few questions."

Izuku looked up. "I thought that's what we were doing?"

Overhaul let out a small chuckle that was barely louder than the regular ticking of the clock that hung on the wall. "Not by me. Shin here has a quirk that requires any question he asks to be answered truthfully. Surely you'd be willing to answer a few questions asked by him."

Shit.

"Sure. I have nothing to hide."

Shit shit shit shit shit.

The man behind Overhaul took a step forward and bowed slightly. That must be Shin. "Nice to meet you. Now then. What's your name?"

"Minato Hyuga." Even if that was his fake name for this task it flew out of Izuku's mouth way too easily. Less like he said it and more like it was grabbed from within his mind and brought outwards. Guess the Liar's Ring was stronger than this guy's quirk.

"What exactly does your quirk do?" Shin pressed.

"I have no fucking idea," Izuku replied smoothly.

Overhaul raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I have some idea, it allows me to cook meals that have healing and other random benefits, I believe I can also cure some illnesses with certain soups, though I'm working on other cures as well."

"Interesting," Overhaul commented and then nodded for Shin to continue.

"Why didn't U.A. accept you?"

"I turned the dean human." This was actually true. It was weird. "He didn't like it."

Also true.

"Also hard to fight giant robots with pies."

That earned him a laugh from Shin.

"What are your true intentions here?" Shin asked firmly.

"I want to develop my quirk. I want to see what it can and cannot do." Another half truth. "And I want to feel like I belong."

"Will you betray us?"

"I would never betray my family."

Overhaul took a long frustrated groan and leaned forward. "Do you think your food could affect quirks?"

"I've never really tried."

Overhaul stood and extended a hand. "Very well. Minato Hyuga. Show me what you can do."

Izuku took that hand and shook it firmly. Well he was now a part of the Yakuza. That was not something he ever thought he'd think before.

How the hell did he end up like this?

XXXX Three weeks ago XXXX

"Thank you for coming on such short notice today Izuku. There was much I needed to talk to you about." Sir Nighteye pushed up his glasses and gave a slight nod while shuffling the papers on his desk. Though Izuku wondered if he should instead be calling him Mirai, or . "There is something important we need to discuss."

"Is this about you and my mom going steady?" Izuku asked, watching Mirai's face falter from the blunt accusation. It was only mildly amazing in the best way possible. "Because I'm pretty okay with it, I mean I know that my dad's not coming back and that you appear to make her happy so it's all-"

"What? No. I assure you that is not why I called you here today." Mirai's face was red for once and he flailed his hands out in front of him like Itsuka did whenever she got caught off guard. "Though, it's good to hear that you're accepting of it. I won't try to umm." He coughed. "We're getting off topic."

"Oh, umm, sorry." Izuku sunk into his chair and gave a half shrug. "Then why did you call me here?"

"I told you that I would have you intern at my agency, in addition, I promised that I would help you however I could when it came to developing your quirk. And we still have that upcoming event we need to find a solution for." Mirai sighed and pinched his nose. "Have you found anything?"

"Not really, Menu-chan has-"

"Menu-chan?"

"My quirk, well, part of it, she's uhh, she's mildly malicious, but she's been helping me, we're trying to open a dungeon to try and get more information. So far it hasn't actually worked. But I've gotten really good at using my healing foods and I can even treat injuries now. Oh, and Itsuka is amazing and -"

Mirai raised a hand. "I'm aware of how you're doing, Recovery Girl has said that you're well on her way to taking over for her, and even Aizawa said, uhh, some positive things about your skills. I'm also aware that your uhh, I believe Ms. Hado said that it was a love pile? And that now Shoko Todoroki, who was once a boy is now a part of it." He sighed. "And that she has fox ears?"

"And a tail," Izuku admitted softly. "The tail was really important to her."

"Yes. And a tail. That aside, I have been keeping up with you as best I could. And I must say, you have accomplished quite a bit, your rescue work was impressive. You have a wide skill set and now I have a need for that skill set."

Izuku blinked. A mission? Something he was needed for?

[Warning, if you get any more excited about this, you may or may not receive an erection.]

Izuku coughed. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

Mirai shuffled the papers on his desk and pulled out a photo of a well dressed man, his plain face was covered by a large beaked mask, his hands were covered by a pair of white gloves. "This is Kai Chisaki. He's the current head of a Yakuza branch. He has been making some unusual movements of late, far outside of how the Yakuza normally operate."

"So what are we going to do? Hero patrols? Should I get Itsuka and the others to help?" Izuku sat forward in his seat and tried not to let his smile show. No. Remember the Philippines. That was no reason to smile, and neither was this. People's lives were going to be on the line, as was his.

"As I said your quirk is very versatile. You can teleport to safety or summon more firepower than some hero agencies have at their disposal all in the blink of an eye. You have untraceable, instant communication with people you trust and your quirk, though unreliable, has granted you insight multiple times. You even have the means to change your appearance, in addition you can even fake having a quirk just by using one part of yours. All of this makes you uniquely qualified."

His face felt warm. That was just about that nicest thing anyone besides Itsuka, Nejire, and Shoko had ever said about his quirk.

[Sys-admin: Hey, he's talking about me, not you. Tell him I say thanks.]

"Qualified for what?" Izuku asked, trying not to feel too giddy.

"Being a chef."

Well that all came crashing down. "How does being a chef help?"

"Well, as it turns out, Chisaki's chef was recently captured, and he happens to be looking for a new one. So, the plan is for you to go undercover and learn what you can. With any luck you'll be able to find out what Chisaki is planning, and if my hunch is correct, maybe even something about what will come to pass. Though that may just be hopeful thinking." Mirai took his glasses off and pinched his nose for a brief moment before folding his hands in front of his face. "I believe that this is the safest option for us."

Another breath and Mirai opened his eyes. "Ideally, I wouldn't put you in harm's way. But. I believe you are capable of this Izuku. So the choice is yours. Do you accept?"

An infiltration mission into the heart of the Yakuza.

[Quest Accepted: Machnications of the Yakuza.

Reward: ?]

He didn't even get the chance to say yes yet.

"Sure. Just tell me what I need to do."

"First, we need to create a disguise for you, and help you get around a few potential roadblocks. Do you have any ideas?"

Izuku nodded. "I think I might be able to work some things out."

**AN: Shortish chapter to start off the arc and give stat sheets! **


	34. Level 34

His bed was lumpy.

Izuku gave a long half glare at his rather annoying alarm before he pulled himself to his feet, letting the alarm blast for a few more seconds before he finally silenced it. It was all he could do to set the mood as some kind of a once hopeful hero turned Yakuza chef. He needed to get up early, perform his carefully constructed routine and then get to work.

While going by another name.

Surrounded by a special case of criminals.

All while trying to uncover whatever plans Overhaul was up to.

Fortunately, if there was one thing that movies had taught him, is that people generally trusted the people that made their food. Or was that bartenders? Was he going to serve alcohol? Wait. He was underaged. That was—

Oh. Right.

He was working for the Yakuza.

Still, they hadn't asked him to do that yet, but the first two days were more about accepting him into the family and going over what was expected of him, an extensive background check, and being introduced to a few members of the family. So far, he had only been in the underground portion of the base once.

But part of him knew that was where he needed to be.

That was where he would find something.

At least where he thought that he'd find something; there was just no way he was going to find anything in the top half of the house. At least nothing that Overhaul didn't want him to find. But as far as criminals went, it was kind of hard to say that these guys really were. They had this sense of honor about them, they were going to protect their family.

They were still criminals, though.

Izuku stood from his bed and examined the small—extra, extra small—apartment he was staying at. The T.V. sat on a milk crate, the kitchen and bathroom were basically fused into one slightly awkward living space. He missed walls. He missed his girlfriends. Whenever this mission was done, he was totally going to find some way to spoil them and cuddle them and— wait, he was the one risking his life! He should be the one being spoiled.

And now he was pouting. Great.

Still, he wondered what they were up to right now.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, looking at himself in the mirror. The blond-haired, blue-eyed man that stared back at him looked like such a foreigner to him. There was almost no trace of Izuku on the outside. Even though his hair was still a bit on the messy, long side, Minato's wasn't as curly, bone structure was different as well, making his face less round, even his freckles were completely gone.

They really did a great job with it.

He brushed his teeth and checked the date on his phone. "The sports festival is soon."

XXXX Three weeks ago XXXX

"So, you're going undercover as a Yakuza chef, and you need me to make you a disguise?" Momo raised an eyebrow, crossing her legs and folding her arms. She looked down at the tray of sweets he had made for her and glared at them. "I knew you were trying to bribe me."

"Hey." Menu reached for one of the sweets, only for Momo to smack her hand away. "Don't act like you won't do it just because Izuku asked you to."

Momo took a sweet and smiled. "I know, I just wanted to make it clear. But, uhh, why can't you just make him the skin, Menu-chan?"

His quirk just shrugged. "The stuff I generate would mostly just be clothing and probably, like, an animal part, maybe. But I think that you'll be able to make a more drastic skin by using your quirk. I mean, you did make that white-haired cat girl skin for—"

Momo reached across the table, slapped her hand over Menu's mouth and looked around the dining room. Itsuka was currently reading a book on the couch, her headphones in while she was topless. Shoko was shamelessly staring at Itsuka's chest and didn't seem to even be aware of anything around her. Nejire was somewhere else.

"Don't spoil her present," Momo hissed in Menu's ear before letting her go.

"Uhh present?" Izuku asked, technically his birthday was the closest one while Itsuka's was just two months after his, then after a few days it was Momo's turn. Was she really planning their birthdays out so far out in advance? Did she already have his present? Wait, he was getting distracted. "But anyways, do you think you can do this?"

Momo blinked, sucked her lip slightly and then nodded. "Yeah, but, I need to have a good idea of what you'll look like when I start making it. With Nejire's requests it's pretty easy, she just already has the clothes or even a picture and we go from there. Even a small change like hair or eye color has been challenging for me."

"I don't think a change of clothes or a different hair color will really work for this." Izuku sunk into his chair and hummed. He wanted to avoid spawning another dungeon, largely because he just didn't feel like going through that right now but also because the dungeon reward might be something more permanent, and while Shoko might have wanted to be a girl, he couldn't say that he really wanted to change his body permanently.

Besides, he worked hard for his muscles!

Speaking of muscles, Itsuka walked up to the table, her abs on full display and glistening, the oh so very short shorts she was wearing hid nothing, leaving her completely exposed. And her cute perky breasts jiggled when she grabbed one of Momo's sweets and plopped it into her mouth. She had taken to just remaining topless after her post-workout showers, not that Izuku could complain, and from how Momo was looking, it was only a matter of time before it began to spread. "Why don't we give Izuku a make-over to help you? I mean, it's mostly visual that's stopping you from making a new skin, right?"

"Like with lipstick?" Shoko asked, moving to lean on his shoulder. Her long tail wrapping around his arm and pulled it up towards her head. With a roll of his eyes, Izuku did his boyfriend duties and rubbed his cute fox-girlfriend's ears. "I still don't know how to put that stuff on. Can I practice?"

"Uhh, I don't think we want Izuku looking like a clown." Momo gave a soft laugh.

Menu bounced up and finally snagged a sweet; the small plate was rapidly depleting. "Speak for yourself. It'd finally make his outside match his insides."

Itsuka snickered. She only smiled and rolled her eyes when he gave her a light glare.

"I don't think looking like a clown would help at all. I need to look like someone that would want to join the Yakuza, someone down on their luck, maybe a bit thuggish, and, uhh, not like me." He gestured towards himself. "Well, not that they know what I look like, just, in case they go digging."

Shoko mewled under the unrelenting ear rubs, her tail slapping the side of his chair. Really, she was starting to look a bit lewd with how she was smiling. Wait, were ear rubs foreplay? "We could turn you into a girl."

"What?" He moved his hand away only for her to grab it and keep on her head. "You're not serious right?"

"I don't know," Momo leaned on the table, smiling ear to ear. There was a sultry, almost predatory look on her face as she drummed her fingers on the table. Who knew an attractive, busty woman wearing a pink shirt could look so sexually intimidating? "I think you'd make a cute girl, and I bet we could have a lot of fun with you. I know Nejire would."

"I'm with Izuku on this, as much as I like you girls as girls, I prefer Izuku with his dick." Itsuka nodded and walked over to the side opposite of Shoko.

"I mean," Menu pushed up her red framed glasses and gave him a smile that was as messy and tangled as her purple hair. Every part of this pantsless gremlin just felt so twisted right then. But then again, she was the literal manifestation of the thing that had nearly driven him insane. "Futanaris are a thing."

"What's a futanari?" Nejire came through the entrance way, carrying her school bag. It took her two steps before her regular school clothing changed into whatever skin she wanted, today, she was a sexy tennis player.

Menu was the first to answer. "Oh! It's where a girl has a dick."

"Oooh, that sounds like—"

"Can we please not give Nejire any ideas?" Izuku slapped his free hand onto the table and pointed at Menu. "I'm not turning into a girl, end of discussion. Now then, can we please get back on—"

"Sexy Cat Girl Skin," Itsuka muttered and then grabbed his free hand, moving it towards her freshly sprouted orange cat ears. She began to purr immediately.

It was at times like this that he wondered if he had actual girlfriends or just pets. He glanced at her chest. Okay, yeah, they were his girlfriends.

"Oh." Itsuka's face went red. "Uhh, go on, just uhh, yeah, keep scratching, I can still, oh yeah, that's the spot, I can still listen like this. Right, Shoko?"

"Hmm?"

Izuku rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright, so, a make-over, right? Then you'll be able to make a new skin?"

Momo shrugged and grabbed onto her arm, materializing a blonde wig. "It's worth a shot."

XXXX Current Time. XXXX

"Hey, Chef, man, you got anything that'll cure a hangover?" A tall, lanky looking man with pale skin and dark black hair with sporadic clumps of grey and white stumbled into the kitchen Izuku was operating out of. He reeked of alcohol, and looked to still be feeling the effects of whatever he drank last night. Or this morning. The man was old, one that Izuku didn't recognize from the impromptu tour he was given of the main house, but from the way he wore the suit, he seemed like an older member of the family. "The old chef could wipe something up that stunk like hell and could sober me up something quick."

The man half fell onto the counter as he went to sit down, the few other members that had came in for an early lunch were happily munching on the breakfast he made them—basic stats that he could control, just pure stamina and health recovery, weaker, but they weren't going to get a random dye job. He slumped against the counter and let out a long, tired groan.

"Uhh, sure, give me a second." Izuku almost went to use his quick cooking ability, something he had nearly done a dozen times already, but that wasn't one of Minato's quirks, so instead, he started to make it the old fashion way. He scrolled through his now vast library of recipes and found two recipes that might do what he asked for. "You want liquid or solid?"

"Guh, liquid, Chef, liquid! What kind of hangover cure is solid?"

Another member nodded.

"Alright, alright," Izuku gave a jovial laugh that really didn't sound like it belonged to him. But that was to be expected. Momo really went all out with this skin. He started to make the simple fruit juice drink, that said it would cure intoxication, and went about his business. There was a chance that something like this would have a slight side effect, but Izuku would know what it was. Hopefully if there was anything, it was just a different tongue color.

[Item: Scurvy Dawg De Fucker

Category: Drink, wait, are smoothies drink or food? Foonk. It's a foonk.

Effects:

+10 Hp

+10 Stamina.

Minor Energy Boost 1 hour

Cures Headaches and Stomach Aches.

Random Effect: Speaker of Truth 10 minutes.]

Speaker of Truth? Did he just accidentally make a truth serum in the middle of an infiltration mission in the form of a fruit smoothie? Well that was convenient. Even if it was currently fizzing. Still, he looked over to the other members and the two more than came in as well. There was no way that he was going to be able to ask about anything suspicious with everyone else around.

He placed the smoothie in front of the older member and smiled. "One Minato Hangover Cure, for your drinking pleasure."

The old man pulled his face up off the counter top and looked at the drink, blinking at it like it was some strange creature before sniffing it, his tongue popping out like a child being told to eat something they didn't want. "That's fruity as fuck kid. A good hangover cure makes you want to barf it all up just by looking at it."

"Trust me." Izuku folded his hands in front of his chest and put on his best thug face. "It'll work."

The man groaned and took a sip. Life instantly returned to his eyes and he looked like he was bursting with energy. "Woah kid!" He took the time to lick his lip. "That's good, but are you trying to give me cavities? Because that is way too sweet, where the hell did you even put the chocolate in it?"

"That's part of my quirk, my food can heal a bit and give you a boost, but it might end up tasting strange and there could be random effects. But hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah! I'll say. That's got some good kick to it too." The man took another sip and smiled, his poster getting more relaxed like he wasn't in complete agony. "You said your name was Minato right? I'm Tora Tanaka, I'm one of the old members of our family, glad to see Kai's improving our recruitment."

Kai, most members referred to Overhaul as Overhaul or as the Young Boss. For Tora to be so casual about it he might be a bit higher up. "Who does he normally recruit?"

"Oh, no one bad, well I mean, they're a bit on the thuggish side, but they're loyal, all good kids." Tora turned in his seat and nodded to a few other members that were looking at him with wide eyes. "Hey, don't act so surprised, this is how I normally act when I'm not drunk. Or hungover. Or pissed off that I'm not drunk. Actually this might be the first good mood I've been in since The Boss got sick."

"The Boss?" Izuku raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that Overhaul was sick."

"Huh oh, the only sickness that he has is his germaphobia, but that's just how he's always been." Tora waved his hand about. "But it's not him I'm talking about. I'm talking about our Old Boss. He's still alive, taken by some sickness, Kai watches over his granddaughter, but she's-"

A loud cough came from the other side of the room, silencing Tora.

"Right, right, well, yeah. Probably shouldn't get too deep into all that, muck." Tora smiled up at him, still nursing his smoothie. "Glad to have you on board Minato, you got one hell of a quirk and-"

"Hey!" Tora stood from his stool a wide smile on his face. "Hey, hey, hey, hey! You said your food can heal right? Like you made this smoothie and I feel great! My hip isn't even bothering me either. Do you think you can pull someone out of a coma?"

"Tora." The small creature that was barely up to Izuku's thigh stood in the doorway, his body was entirely black save for the white-sewed on mask that served as his face. This was the Manager of The Family. Mimic.

"Oh. Uhh, sorry, just got a little ahead of myself." Tora placed the smoothie down and headed for the door. "Sorry about that Mimic, the new kid, he's got a lot of promise, ya know?"

Mimic just nodded and walked off with Tora down the hall.

So.

The Boss was still alive, and there was a granddaughter hanging about that was taboo to talk about.

[Izuku Midoriya: Hey, Menu, can you send Nighteye some info for me?

Sys-admin: Yeah! Sure! Oh! Should I encrypt it or talk in code? Oh! Should I call him!?

Sys-admin: Momo, make me a burner phone!

Momo Yayorozu: Uhh, no, we're not being tracked by them, you can just call or email Sir Nighteye normally, besides we're busy.

Sys-admin: Boo, you're no fun. So you want me to tell him about the old man and the girl?

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, thank you. Let me know what he says.]

If he could heal the old boss, then maybe he could put a stop to Overhaul? Still, coma's were tricky.

**AN: I thought this chapter might be boring, but it was actually really fun. **


	35. Level 35

"And the Fiery Red-head of the freshman hero course continues to decimate her competition, this time, leaving that blonde haired loudmouth completely humiliated as she beat him with just a single finger! With heroes like her on the horizon, maybe All Might will be able to retire! But she's not the only one that's been moving through the rounds at a breakneck pace! The Icy-Hot daughter, though I could have sworn he was a boy, has been decimating her own ring, blasting her foes out with both fire and ice, leaving her father weeping flames of joy! But, now it's time for the underdog of the event! The black haired sheep herself, the queen of black smoke, the master of a thousand and one weapons, and a near infinite supply of beauty, brawns and ways to kick your ass! Give it up for Creati!"

"Why the fuck did we hire you to commetate this?"

"Hire? I'm the principal! I'm doing this for fun!"

An inhuman groan came across the T.V. as the camera cut to the commentators booth. Only one figure was visible, a very grumpy looking Aizawa-sensei, the seat beside him empty. The camera then switched to the field where Momo was walking out, her head held high and looking stunning in her U.A. sports uniform.

"Turn that off." A cold voice stopped Izuku from zoning out and watching his girlfriend kick ass in the tournament arc of the Sports Festival. Before Izuku could even gather the thought to tell the person off he stopped. His boss, Overhaul, stood in the kitchen, looking extra sour today.

"Sure thing, boss." Izuku did as he was told and resigned himself to having to watch the fights later or even just hear about it from the girls. Or maybe Menu was recording it?

[Sys-admin: I gotchu fam.]

Sweet.

"But, shouldn't we be more interested in these guys? They are going to be-"

"Bah." Overhaul sat down at the counter top and tapped his gloved hand on the smooth wood. He folded one leg over the other casually and popped his neck. Behind Overhaul was another member of his inner circle, this one wearing white, Izuku only knew him as Chrono. "Soon we won't have to worry about that."

"Oh." Izuku blinked. Was this the part where the bad guy told him his whole plan because he thought he already won? "Do you have something planned?"

Overhaul laughed. "You'll see soon enough, Minato, just know that you picked a very good time to join our family. Now then, I need you to cook me a meal. Something sweet, easy to eat, and filled with nutrients. And if you can make it so it makes the eater more content."

"Sure, but I didn't take you for the kind of person that likes sweets sir." Izuku gave a chuckle and started to gather ingredients, while he looked through his recipes. Chances are Overhaul wouldn't want a fruit smoothie, but no doubt Chrono would find it odd if their boss started to spill the beans. If only he could get Overhaul alone.

"Oh, it's not for me. I don't trust you enough to prepare my food." Overhaul gave a cold glare. "That level of trust has only been earned by a few."

"Oh, uhh, sorry sir, I hope to get there eventually. But then who is the meal for? You, Chorono?" Izuku looked at the man clad in white who just rolled his hand casually at the comment. Okay, it wasn't for him, but then who was it for? It didn't seem like Overhaul would order someone else's food.

"You're asking a lot of questions Minato, just do what you're told." Chorono spoke in a soft voice that was backed up by Overhaul nodding.

"It's for a child." Overhaul said calmly. "That's all you need to know."

A child? First there was the Old Boss, and now there was a child.

"Right, one kid's meal, coming up." Izuku started to make a meal fit for a child. He didn't know why there was a child in a place like this, or why Overhaul was taking an interest in them, but he was going to get that child just a small taste of happiness if he could help it. Before long, Izuku had whipped up a dinner plate that had him wishing he was ten again. "Alright Boss, is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"Don't make it sound like you're working at a fastfood restaurant." Overhaul groaned and stood onto his feet, eyes never once leaving the plate. For a moment it looked like the lanky man was going to grab the plate himself, instead, he snapped his finger and Chrono took a step over to pick it up. "If she likes it and eats it, you may just end up in charge of her meals from now on, Minato."

"Right, yes sir." Izuku gave a proper Yakuza bow and smiled, watching as the two men left his kitchen.

So. It was for a little girl. It was a shame he didn't have any food that let him check on the status of the person that ate it, or hell even one that let him know where they were. One that could teleport would also be very useful. Still, it would be harder to test a teleportation food here. But the other two might be doable.

He was missing his kitchen back home, and his girlfriends, and his bath, back there he had no problem finding someone to test his food. Nejire would do it without a thought, and Itsuka and Momo were generally open to anything, Shoko would ask if it was soba and then eat it and say it was good for not being soba, and Menu would demand seconds. Since when did his life become so centered around food?

Probably when Ituska forced him into taking that cooking class.

He really needed to thank her properly for that. Wait. He did. Besides, they were in a relationship so he really didn't need a reason to go out of his way to spoil her, or any of them.

Oh, right, he needed to report to Sir Nighteye.

[Izuku Midoriya: Who's on Nighteye duty?

Nejire Hado: He's here at the sports festival watching Mirio do his thang, but I can totally talk to him if you want!

Izuku Midoriya: Oh, cool, ask him if he can find out if Overhaul has a daughter, or something like that. It might be nothing but it was mentioned.

Nejire Hado: Right! Sorry you have to work while we're all having fun Izuku. Oh! Are you watching the sports festival?

Izuku Midoriya: Can't. And I miss you guys too.

Nejire Hado: Hmm, well, it'll be over soon enough, then when you get back we can have a giant orgy for like three days! Oh! Also it's time for Itsuka and Momo to fight. Momo thinks she can win, and Itsuka is low-key terrified.

Itsuka Kendo: I maxed my strength! Barbarians have bad will saves!

Sys-admin: You're a monk!

Itsuka Kendo: I need to put more ranks in Wisdom!

Momo Yaoyorozu: Relax Itsuka, if I win I promise that I won't make you do anything too embarrassing tonight~

Shoko Todoroki: I want that prize.

Izuku Midoriya: ?

Nejire Hado: Oh! They all decided that the winner gets to make the other two do whatever they say tonight! It sounds like a lot of fun, and they're probably going to be naked.

Nejire Hado: Oh. I wasn't supposed to make you jealous. Sorry!

Izuku Midoriya: It's fine, you guys have fun, and good luck!

Nejire Hado: Thanks! Oh! I just had another good idea.

Izuku Midoriya: ? Do I want to know?

Nejire Hado: It's a surprise!]

Well, at least he had a warning that Nejire was going to surprise him.

"Hey, chef, what you smiling about huh?" One of the younger thugs came walking in, he was all dressed up and looking fresher than normal. He sat down at the counter, right where Overhaul had been sitting a few minutes ago and snagged the remote from the other side, turning back on the T.V. before changing the channel. "Oh, wait, I know, I bet you got yourself a girl huh?"

"Huh?" Izuku nearly dropped the plate he had been scrubbing absent mindedly and stared at the slick haired man. Oh, he was making small talk. "Umm, well kind of, but uhh, she's been away for a while."

Fuck. Was that too much information?

"I knew it man! You got the goods, bet you can get any chick with cooking skills like yours, ya get what I'm saying, so, so, what's the deets? What's she look like? She got big'ole tiddies? Oh, I bet she fucks good."

"Woah, woah, man, that's a bit private don't you think?" Izuku stumbled back and started to prep some ingredients, just so he looked too busy to be pressed for much more. He did not want to have to start making up some fake girlfriend only for that lie to come and bite him in the ass. Or it could just be taken as bragging. Did thugs brag? Yeah, they did. Probably. Wait, that was what this guy was doing, wasn't it?

[Congratulations, you are now aware of others. Only took you almost nineteen years.

Social Skills +1]

He was blaming Menu for that one.

"But what about you, there has to be a reason why you're so dressed up today?" Izuku nodded towards the man, for once he didn't smell like cigarettes and sweat.

The man slicked back his hair and licked the front of his teeth as he pulled on his white suit jacket, clearly proud in looking ever so slightly like a scummy used car salesman. "I finally got a date with Suki, things are finally looking up for me. We're going to this real nice restaurant and everything. So hey, I got a favor to ask."

"Uhh, I'm not going to spike her drink if that's what you're going to ask."

"What? Ouch. Minato my man, you wound me." The thug leaned back in his seat and placed a hand over his heart. "No no no, I was wondering if you got anything that'll give me that extra hit of confidence ya'know, I know your food can do all kinds of amazing stuff, so what you say huh?"

Hello new source of info.

Izuku prepared another one of those smoothies, making certain that he selected the variant with the truth serum in it. Besides, confidence was like a placebo thing so this should work if he said it did. "Here you go, my friend, drink up."

"Ahh, thanks man, you're a lifesaver."

Izuku waited for the man to finish the drink before he asked.

"So, does Overhaul have a daughter?"

The man blinked and tugged on his jacket again. "Huh? You mean Eri? Nah, she's not his, no man would ever do what he does to their own daughter."

The cold callous way that the thug spoke about Eri made Izuku very eager for his future imprisonment.

XXXX

Izuku sighed and spread out on the small lumpy mattress that he was growing to hate. Honestly, he was starting to wonder if that mattress was worse than the floor. Or the couch. He was half tempted to experiment and find out. Maybe he should see if Momo could make him some ultra comfy sleeping clothes that will make it so he always sleeps good or something. Damn, a good night's sleep quirk might be amazing, too amazing, everyone would want it.

Could he make it a hot drink?

He was getting distracted. Again. He needed to focus on what he learned today.

First was that Overhaul wasn't going to eat what he made. Not for a while. The second was that he had a daughter named Eri. Or at least a girl that he watched over. And that he wasn't exactly doing ethical things to her. And that they wouldn't have to worry about the heroes anytime soon.

Oh, and that Momo won the Sports Festival by exploiting her opponents. She knocked Itsuka out with some magic sleep gas, and apparently made a deal with Shoko. Point being that while Itsuka could level a city and Shoko could probably cause several ecological and other natural disasters, Momo was the scariest of his girlfriends.

And they were off having a lesbian love pile while he was stuck here in case someone came by looking for him. Being undercover sucked!

A knock came from his door. Again, a good reason for him to not teleport to his home and have a wonderful night. Besides he needed to focus on the mission. With a sigh Izuku opened his door. "Yo, how can I help-":

"Minato!" A drop dead gorgeous woman, with long red hair that was even longer than Nejire's and very straight stood in his doorway, she was wearing a very small little black dress that hugged each and every one of her curves. "It's been way too long! How are you doing? Hey, you mind if I come in?"

"I umm, I uhh-"

"Oh come now silly, don't tell me you don't recognize me." She pressed her finger to his lip and winked at him, her violet eyes sparkling with a hint of familiarity. "It's me Kushina, I haven't changed that much, have I?"

Huh?

[Nejire Hado: Surprise! Act casual~!

Izuku Midoriya: Wait what? This is you? What are you doing here?

Nejire Hado: I asked Night Eye if me showing up in disguise as your long lost lover would help! And he agreed! So now we get to have some fun, oh! And I have some items to give you too! You better be thankful too, some of those Menu-chan's dungeons aren't very fun.

Izuku Midoriya: I understand but at the same time I don't.]

Nejire, who was currently disguised as a slender redhead, shut the door behind her and glomped him with a very, very, eager kiss. "Did that clear things up?"

"Sure!"

He loved his girlfriends.

But he wasn't used to Nejire being so streamlined.

XXXX

"Minato my man! My absolute animal, you were holding out on us weren't you?" One of the thugs walked up and pulled Izuku into a one armed shoulder hug, one hand lightly jabbing at Izuku's side as they made their way inside the compound through a side entrance. "So, tell me, what's her name, huh? What is it?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean Kushina?" He half asked, still not quite awake. Nejire had kept him up a bit longer than she should have, and he had even used her to develop some new foods while she showed off a few of them items they made him. It was a good night. "She's just a friend."

"A friend with some serious benefits my man! That girl was hot! How'd you get so lucky, I bet you cooked her something mad fierce once."

"Actually, she appeared after I killed a giant octopus one day."

The thugs looked at him weird before roaring in lafter. "Oh man! Fine, fine, you can keep your secrets, we was just so proud of you, you always looked kind of down and glum while you were cooking. But hey, remember man, family comes first."

"Yeah, I know, don't worry, I didn't spill the beans or anything like that." Izuku shrugged and smiled. "She was just in town for the night, so I won't be seeing her for a while."

"Shame to let a hottie like that go though, hey, if you ever manage to get her to wear a ring, I'll be your best man."

"Thanks for the offer but that's a long way off."

Probably, he knew the girls were talking about it, but legally he could only marry one of them.

Once he got into the kitchen, Izuku let out a long, desperate sigh. Today he had goals beyond intel gathering.

Locate The Old Boss, and Locate the girl, Eri.

Those two were key to everything going on right now.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the first item that Nejire had brought him.

[Compass of Google Maps

Creates a map of the area, highlighting boss rooms, and objectives.

1 time use.]

He clicked the button at the top, the face of the heavy silver compass folding up and the dials turning in random directions, in the upper right portion of where he saw his quirk elements he watched as the map slowly began to change from a google satellite image with some lines drawn on it by Menu, to a full 3-D map that he could move and spin. The compound went deeper than he thought.

Two rooms were highlighted. One on the top floor of the compound, and one in the labyrinthine basement.

**AN: Get ready for next chapter ya'll. It's going to be very touching. **


	36. level 36

Izuku inspected the map as well as he could, trying to form some kind of a path to take. The top of the compound was just a large fancy house, Izuku could find his way around it easily enough, but the bottom was more complicated. Tunnels that went well beyond the map's limits spread in every direction like a geometric spider web. More than that, there were numerous rooms down there that could be filled with any number of goons. Or even some of the higher up members.

He had no doubt that any one of the girls could take them, but that was his last resort. If they were to start causing damage now, here, on private property, they could get in trouble with the law. And it would alert Overhaul, and Izuku still had no idea what the Young Boss was planning. Whatever it was, it was big.

[Nejire Hado: I'm at Nighteye's agency, Mirio is here too.

Izuku Midoriya: Okay. I'm going to try and find out what they're planning now. Wish me luck.

Nejire Hado: Sir Nighteye says not to do anything too risky, focus on information. He says that's your only job right now.

Izuku Midoriya: I know.]

Izuku grit his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment. If he was going to risk his cover like this then he should get more than information out of it. At least he'd like to. There was a lot he could do. That was a thought that he never thought he'd have. Not just with the choices he had in front of him, but also the ways that he could deal with the situation. He took a deep breath and equipped another item that Nejire had brought him last night.

[Supervisor's clipboard

Hold this and act like you belong and you will.

Made by: Momo Yaoyorozu]

Apparently this was an attempt at making a stealth boost item or even something that would make him invisible. In a sort of roundabout way it did just that. Apparently Itsuka had tested it by just casually walking into Aizawa-sensei's home, behind the counters at a bank, even into a police station. It hadn't made her invisible, it just made people think she belonged there. It apparently even worked in the men's room.

So it should work here.

Now for where to go.

The top glowing room on the map was probably the old boss, currently catatonic. It might be possible to make something to wake him up, but that might not be a good thing. Even if what the other guys said about the old boss was true, he was still a criminal, and he might not be able to stop Overhaul. It might have even been Overhaul that put him in that state to begin with.

But then there was the child, Eri. She was important, but the question was how important. Nighteye thought that it might have something to do with her quirk. She was probably in the underground section of the compound.

Izuku let out another sigh and made up his mind. The top room was closer, and Izuku could even go there and head towards the lower sections without ever entering the same room twice. It was probably worth the risk to check and see.

[Nejire Hado: Umm Sir Nighteye wants to know what you're doing. He says you should keep him posted.

Izuku Midoriya: I'm going to check on the old boss before I make my way down. I might be able to heal him.

Izuku Midoriya: Uhh, tell him that It might cause a power struggle in the Yakuza we can abuse.

Nejire Hado: He says okay, but don't act yet. Good luck!

Itsuka Kendo: I'm worried. Call me if you get in trouble.

Momo Yaoyorozu: No, you should come back home if you're in any trouble. I know it might feel bad, but you're just gathering information. Right Izuku?

Izuku Midoriya: I'll try to do what's best Momo. Don't worry, I'll be fine.]

Without another word, Izuku squared his shoulders, head held high and walked back out into the house, making sure to leave a very special meal out for some of the members. Nothing special, just some muffins that made people sleepy.

He walked through the first narrow hallway, nodding to a couple of thugs that were sitting in another room, cleaning some equipment. They nodded his way. So far so good. But then again, he was already allowed in this area of the house. The top floor was off-limits to most, though.

Heading up the steps, he almost froze when he saw one of the old guards walking down the stairs, a grim look on his face. But that grim look vanished when he made eye contact with Izuku. instead, he smiled. Yoshida was, in a word, the classic Yakuza member―tattoos, bald head, an affinity for knives, and loyal. Loyal to the old boss and loyal to Overhaul. And very into rules.

"Ahh, Minato, what's on the menu tonight?" Yoshida asked nodding, showing off his two golden teeth.

"I actually haven't gotten that far, but I'll be open to requests."

"Ahh, that's good that's good, I'll think about something good." Yoshida's smile widened as he rubbed his chin, humming to himself. "Maybe some Yakisoba? No no, hmm."

Izuku left the man to his food-based musings and continued up the stairs. Half sweating bullets and half ready to scream that the clipboard worked! Honestly this might be the first time a clipboard had ever been so useful.

With no one else in his way Izuku headed towards the top room, the light glow that highlighted it on his map growing with each step.

The room was dark, save for the natural light coming through the window, but even that light was contained, almost as though it was too scared to venture out of the box-shaped prism it cast on the hardwood floor. A heart monitor, feeding tube, and a dozen other pieces of medical equipment were spread around the bed where an old man rested. His breath was steady and his face pale, but healthy.

Yep. That looked like a Yakuza boss alright.

Izuku moved to the bed, checking over his shoulder for a moment. He saw no one follow him into the room.

With his free hand he summoned another magic item, this one was a stethoscope made of dragon scale. Much like his spatula and cooking, this one increased his skill as a doctor. While being a chef granted him a long list of foods to cook, this one was much more impressive but much harder to learn. It wasn't until just a few weeks ago that he unlocked this skill perk.

With the stethoscope around his neck he grabbed the Old Boss's wrist and felt for a pulse. Metrics began to appear; his cholesterol was a bit high, but overall he was healthy, especially for a man his age. Maybe. Izuku didn't really know what qualified as healthy for a man in his sixties, but he appeared fine. And there was only one injury. A small gap had appeared between the brain and the skull.

"Huh," Izuku muttered and took a step back. "I might be able to fix that."

He bit his lip and sighed. Right. Information gathering. He could heal the old boss. That was good enough for now.

After reporting in he made his way down to the basement, taking the concealed hidden entrance and walking down into a long stretch of industrial-looking hallway. Everything about this area felt off, artificial, and just way too clean. Why build such an area underground? Why make the hallways so long?

Izuku walked at a brisk pace, intent on trying to get to the room where Eri was probably located before anybody could even show up. That hope was quickly dashed as he saw Mimic waddling down the hallway, the short black creature with a white face always gave Izuku a weird vibe. It didn't help that Izuku had witnessed the large man crawl out of that suit to devour a meal once.

"Minato?" Mimic asked looking up at him. Crap. Was he in trouble? "Where's your mask? You should know better than to be down here without a mask."

"Ahh." Holy crap this clipboard was amazing. "I'm actually on my way to get it."

"I see, I see, well then, I'll leave you to it. Remember if you get lost just call for me." Mimic didn't even stop walking and just continued along, easily moving up the large set of stairs like he wasn't two feet tall.

He needed to give Momo a huge reward after all was said and done for the clipboard. It was almost better than being invisible. He didn't have to worry about being caught, he just had to walk and talk. Many of the rooms down here were just that: rooms, beds and chambers for Overhaul's more devout members. Other rooms were filled with supplies, some with chemistry and medical equipment.

Then he arrived at the room.

Eri's room.

With a breath Izuku opened the room and hoped that, maybe, Eri was nothing more than Overhaul's daughter and he was simply overprotective of her. The room was well-lit by an overhead light, and the walls were painted with clouds, rainbows, pretty hills, trees, and all kinds of kid stuff. There were even some kid toys, all sitting in front of a bed.

But that hope was shattered when Izuku looked at Eri. Bandages covered her arms, she was wearing little more than a hospital gown, her long grey hair was messy and unkempt. But it was the fear in her eyes that really opened Izuku's. This wasn't Eri's room, it was her prison. A desolate place of solitude that was filled with fake joy. The toys were all boxed, the dressers were empty, and that happy looking cloud was starting to look rather cynical.

Izuku approached Eri slowly, watching her as she watched him, hands on her chest as she bit her lip. This was the first time he had seen someone look at him with pure terror. He grabbed the chair near her bed and sat down next to her.

"Hi there Eri." He said softly. She recoiled. "I'm Minato."

He had wanted to give his real name, but the Liar's Ring corrected him.

"Why are you here?" she asked, her voice cracking as she sat on her bed shaking. Sweat formed on her brow, especially around her thick yellow horn, and tear stains looked to be a permanent feature on her cheeks.

"I'm the cook," he answered. "I'm here to give you a special treat."

There was a sparkle in her eye for a moment. "Are you the one that made that super yummy food a while ago?"

Izuku nodded. "I am. So, do you have any requests?"

"I. I don't know. Am I allowed?"

"Of course." Izuku laughed. Though he didn't find anything about this humorous. "I'm also here to talk. So you don't have to worry about me telling anyone what you tell me."

"Umm. Can I have something sweet?" Eri asked leaning forward just a bit.

"Sure." Izuku nodded and then scrolled through his list. He stopped halfway through as he thought about that smoothie of truth. Morally, he was against drugging a kid like Eri, but it would make getting information out of her easier. And it tasted good. And it wasn't really a drug. Smoothie of truth it was. Using his ingredient storage and his quick food feat, Izuku conjured up a smoothie. "Here you go."

"Woah," Eri muttered, looking at the smoothie like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. She placed the straw in her mouth and took a sip. Her eyes went even wider. But still, she didn't smile. "It tastes super yummy."

"Glad you think so." Izuku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "So, umm, Eri. why are you alone down here?"

"My quirk," she muttered, stopping her smoothie worshipping for a moment to touch her horn. "It's dangerous."

"How?"

"I don't know. Overhaul says that I hurt people because I can't control it. And that's why no one wants me." Eri stared at the smoothie.

[Quest Updated: Machnications of the Yakuza.

Get Eri out of there. Now.

Reward: Actually being someone's hero.]

"Is Overhaul the one that hurts you?" Izuku asked, placing a hand on the bed as he moved forward. "Is he why your arms are covered in bandages?"

Eri's hair fell in front of her face, her body trembling as though she was struggling against herself. Then she gave a small singular nod.

"How?"

"His quirk. He uses it on my blood. It hurts. It hurts a lot."

Overhaul went from creepy villain to irredeemable evil bastard in a matter of four words. Izuku wanted to go out of his way to find that skinny bastard and punch him in the face, and then, summon Itsuka and watch her do it.

[Izuku Midoriya: I'm going to get Eri out of here now. He's using her for experiments.

Nejire Hado: Okay. Nighteye says to be careful, we'll be heading to the extraction point soon. But remember if anything happens you get out of there first. He won't kill Eri.]

But Overhaul might kill Izuku.

With a breath, Izuku extended his hand out towards Eri. "Do you want to come with me? We can run away together. And I won't let Overhaul touch you."

Eri stared at his hand. "But, if he finds out he'll kill you."

"Don't worry Eri, he won't. Even if I disappear I'll come back and save you. I promise. I'm going to save you." Izuku extended his hand out even further. "So please Eri. Let me save you."

Eri blinked then took his hand. "'Kay."

This was good. "Alright, let's go."

He headed towards the exit of her room with Eri holding his hand tight. It didn't matter if Overhaul was her father, there was no way that she was going to be happy here, with him. Besides, what sick fuck would use their own daughter for experiments?

Izuku took a step out of Eri's room and

"You overst-"

He felt something touch his cheek. He saw Overhaul for just a second.

[You Have Died]


	37. Level 37

[Continue?]

[Yes/No]

Continue? Continue what? What was he supposed to continue? Existing? He'd only been existing for a little while but he was already bored and he hadn't even been here for that long. Come to think of it, how long had he been here? And how was he a he? None of this made sense. Was he even a self? This was more confusing than Nejire.

Wait. Nejire?

That name seemed familiar.

Focusing back on the question before him, he focused on it. The yes. Had a bar under it. Did that bar mean something? Was that his current choice? Did this question just assume that he wanted to continue? This question didn't know him!

Wait. What if it wasn't showing the option he was going to choose. Stupid question! Be more clear! Continue what? Yes what? No what? He really just wanted to go lie down in bed and not think about anything.

That sounded great.

Though, maybe Itsuka would be mad at him. Itsuka? That name was also really important. Could he think of any other names? Momo. And then there was also Shoko.

Itsuka. Orange. Itsuka was first. She was warm.

Momo. Black. Momo was second. She was kind.

Nejire. Blue. Nejire was third. She was bubbly.

Shoko. White and Red. Why did she get two? Shoko was fourth. She was strange.

Wait. Wasn't there another one?

A purple name. That was really annoying.

"Hey! Don't tell me that's all you think of me!" A grumpy noise called to him, turning his attention away from that question, and towards a girl. She was short, but she wasn't as short as he thought she should be. That was strange. But why was there a sassy preteen in here? "Hey! I can hear you! Stop thinking up bad things about me! And what the hell are you waiting for!? Wake up!"

Huh? Wake up? Was he asleep?

"Grah!" The purple haired girl stomped her feet and pulled at her hair, her red framed glasses began to fog up. She stomped over to him and slapped him. "You don't get to give up now dammit! The game's just started! So hurry up and hit yes!"

But. Which one was.

"The one with the bar under it, you dunce!" She grabbed him. He didn't know how she grabbed him, he didn't have anything to grab. And started to shake him a lot. "Just hit yes! Do you have any idea how hard this is?"

He hit yes.

Izuku Midoriya X 1

Izuku Midoriya X 0

And Izuku gasped.

XXXX

"You're so hard!"

Reality exploded around Izuku and he found himself, out of breath, sweaty, and tingling all over. His dick felt like it was currently exploding and his hands were gripping the soft, slender hips of a beautiful red haired woman, that was strangely familiar to him. Her perky breasts were modest compared to what he normally dealt with but spectacular all the same. His dick twitched as he felt her pussy pulse around his dick, the hot sperm coming out from his dick making him groan.

"Fuck," The red head all but collapsed around him, falling forward, her hot, sticky body grinding against his as she made her way up to kiss him. "You really saved up for me huh Minato? I know it's been a few weeks but that was amazing. I feel so full."

She kissed him and recognition kicked in. This was Nejire in disguise.

And this was exactly what happened last night.

And he had died tomorrow.

So either he was getting good enough at sex―or Nejire was―that whenever he came he could see into the future, or, the more likely option given how his quirk seemed to be based around being perverted, whenever he came he made a uhh check point or save point, or whatever it was called.

[Izuku Midoriya: So I think I just died.

Nejire Hado: What? I didn't even go that hard on you! I was on top most of the time!

Itsuka Kendo: Dammit! Guh, I demand a good fucking when you get back!

Shoko Todoroki: Aren't you currently being fucked by Momo.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Uhh, what was it I'm supposed to say again? Ara Ara?

Itsuka Kendo: You guys are mean!

Shoko Todoroki: It's cute when you moan tho.]

Nejire, or rather Kushina, shifted and pulled herself off of him just long enough for her purple eyes to gaze into his. He could see Nejire in there, the curiosity and kindness in her every movement, the way she smiled, no matter how complex the skin, Nejire would still be Nejire. "Are you okay Izu-Minato?"

"Yeah, I'm uhh, I'm fine." He wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her softly, pulling her in tight. "Just let me hold you for a while okay?"

"You don't have to ask."

[Izuku Midoriya: I'm serious. I literally died tomorrow.

Momo Yaoyorozu: What? What happened? Are you okay?

Itsuka Kendo: So we have a checkpoint system? That's OP.

Itsuka Kendo: Wait. If you were having sex just now with Nejire, does that mean that you make a check point when we fuck?

Shoko Todoroki: I'll make a check point whenever you want.

Nejire Hado: That's convenient.

Izuku Midoriya: Kind of. I'm a bit out of it when I'm selecting to continue. But, also, when I selected yes, I got a notification of a 1 going down to a 0. So I think that might be the number of lives I have left.

Itsuka Kendo: Oh! So it's a checkpoint and a life system! That's a bit peculiar, and less convenient. But it means we might be able to get extra lives.

Itsuka Kendo: Hey Menu! When did Izuku get the first extra life?

Itsuka Kendo: Menu?

Itsuka Kendo: That's concerning.

Shoko Todoroki: I'll go check on her.

Izuku Midoriya: So, what are some things that can give you extra lives?

Itsuka Kendo: Oh! That depends on the game! Most of the time they're just a head of the character, sometimes, they're just a 1up, but in Mario they're a green mushroom.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Also, are you okay Izuku? I feel like we're taking you dying rather casually.]

Nejire squeezed him tighter and kissed him lightly on the neck. That small silent gesture that Momo would never know about vanquished much of the remaining panic he still had.

[Izuku Midoriya: It happened so suddenly, it doesn't feel like I actually died. But, At the same time, I remember everything pretty clearly. I'm going to need one of you to head to Sir Nighteye's as soon as possible actually.

Shoko Todoroki: Menu-chan is asleep. And she keeps complaining about you being ungrateful for her saving your life.

Itsuka Kendo: Woah, so a game over must tire Menu-chan out. That's surprising.

Izuku Midoriya: And problematic. Shoko, can you keep an eye on her and let us know when she wakes up?

Shoko Todoroki: Okay!

Momo Yaoyorozu: I'm on the phone with Sir Nighteye and we're on our way to his agency, Mirio is going to be there as well. He says to not act until we have a plan. Oh. And he hopes you're well.

Izuku Midoriya: Alright, when you get there, I'll tell you guys everything that happened.]

Izuku let out a breath, and stared at the subpar kitchen in his temporary apartment. He really shouldn't be such a snob but having a crappy kitchen just made him feel bad for using his cooking skills in it. He nudged Nejire and smiled at her. "Hey, you want to try some cooking?"

The smile on her face told him all he needed to know.

This time, he already knew where he needed to go. And where that sad little girl was likely crying even now. He was going to save Eri. But this time, he wasn't going to die trying.

Hopefully.

But for that he needed a better plan.

And he was starting to think about that Old Boss and his minor spine problem.

XXXX

Mirai took a deep long breath as he went over all available information again. Being able to see the future was supposed to be his quirk, something to use sparingly lest he view the death of a person. But Izuku had experienced death to gain his own glimpse of the future. Which was very problematic because if Inko found out that he let her son die that would be bad for their resparked highschool romance.

It was a good thing that Izuku wasn't the type to make his mother needlessly worry.

But that didn't mean Mirai wasn't concerned.

He looked over his prep room, and couldn't help but smile at the excellent heroes that were ready and eager to aid Izuku when everything was set. Mirio had placed first in the sports festivals for the upper classmens, and was only partially nude through most of it. Then there was Momo Yaoyorozu and Itsuka Kendo, the top two finishers of the lower classmen.

As well Izuku's girlfriends. Both of them.

They were also incredibly talented heroes with a wide range of quirks and other skills bolstered by Izuku's own quirk which just so happened to take the form of a little girl with purple hair. And apparently Shoko Todoroki was now a girl and also one of Izuku's girlfriends.

Mirai sighed and pinched his nose. Thinking about Izuku's quirk gave him a headache.

Oh, and Itsuka Kendo had One for All. And because of Izuku's quirk, she basically didn't take damage. From like anything.

A functionally immortal carrier for One for All backed by a perverted quirk that treated reality like it was a play thing was probably about the best outcome he could think of.

"Status report." He said looking towards Momo, who minus her glee at causing people various degrees of terror, was easily the most respectable and sane member of Izuku's harem. Well Itsuka was sane, she was just, uhh, ahh, on a hero aptitude test she could put 'Punch' for every answer and in her case would be right. Very right.

Momo hummed, and flipped her goggles up off her eyes. "He's entered the compound, some of the guards were concerned but the promise of the big meal he was planning seemed to put them at ease. Nejire is nearby, and Menu-chan has partially woken up, she's still out of it, but says she can teleport us whenever we want."

"As bad as it is to say, I'm actually grateful that Izuku's quirk appears to have a limit, even if that limit is defying death." Mirai pushed his glasses up and smiled. His phone vibrated and a familiar number appeared. It was from Izuku's quirk herself. It was a poop emoji. "Though I am glad that she's well."

Bubble Girl burst into the room catching her breath as she held up a tablet. "The Police. They. They. They're saying. Not. To. Cause."

Mirai let out a sigh and pinched his nose, dealing with the police often sucked. Technically if the Yakuza wasn't using their quirks, as heroes, they couldn't do anything. But, there were ways to go around that. Especially once that Old Boss Izuku mentioned woke back up.

"Tell Izuku to continue and keep us posted."

XXXX

Izuku smiled as he held the syringe filled with a still warm soup up to the mouth of the Old Boss. It had taken a dozen or so tries before he had actually completed a functional version of the spine fixing soup. Apparently fixing a problem in someone's spine required far more cooking skill than a broken arm or healing a few cuts and bruises. The recipe was still marked red, meaning that any number of random effects could occur.

But it was better than nothing.

He forced the food down the Old Boss's mouth and watched as he swallowed it in one smooth gulp.

"Now to wait for it to-"

The old man gasped, sitting up and grabbing onto Izuku's arm. "Who are you and what did you just do to me?"

"Uhh. Hi." Izuku smiled. "I'm the new chef. And I just gave you some soup that fixed your spine. By the way, do you know who Eri is?"

The old man gave a sharp glare. "Explain. Now."

Time to start a civil war.

**AN: and with this I get to 100k words in a single fic. Woo! Hope you all enjoyed this story so far and I hope you're excited for what's to come. **


	38. Level 38

"Error," Menu muttered, still partially curled up into the ball Shoko had put her in. The half empty cup of hot chocolate was shaking violently in her hands as the purple haired girl stared at the T.V. Her eyes weren't just glazed over nor filled with the same kind of sleep deprivation that Menu-chan normally boasted about, no, they were something else entirely. Her usually red eyes were black. Completely black. Save for the odd string of characters that would start from the edge of the other and fly across all the way to the other as though those eyes were nothing more than one shared screen made to look like a face.

And from what Shoko knew about Menu being a physical representation of Izuku's quirk, that seemed likely.

Whatever had happened to Menu-chan last night had been bad. Really bad. Far worse than what the others thought. She had wanted to tell them, to let them know that they should wait for Menu-chan to get better before they did anything. But Menu-chan disagreed.

Physically, she was useless, but her mental facilities were still there. And that meant she was still Izuku's quirk, and still functioning as well as could be. So she had sworn Shoko to silence, and now the others were preparing to save some little girl from some gang while she stayed here, watching Menu-chan's body.

Menu moved her hands slowly up to her lips, the cup trembling with every inch before it came to a small calm pause when she took a long slow sip of the hot chocolate. "I can't feel it."

"Hmm?" Shoko asked, leaning in towards the girl with something close to concern. A string of characters that looked like someone just bashed their fingers on a keyboard made of only numbers and symbols.

"Temperature." Menu-chan stared at her eyes flickering for a moment. "I know it's hot. I can tell it's hot. I can tell you how hot it is. But I can't feel it."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Menu went silent and the shaking stopped. "I hope so."

That was the last thing Menu-chan said for a while.

XXXX

The old boss glared at Izuku with the fury of the sea at storm barely concealed behind the man's stoic face. Despite being bed ridden for months if not years, the old man looked to be in fantastic shape. A benefit of Izuku's medicine or a manifestation of the man's quirk. "You're a hero, aren't you?"

"Not yet." Izuku said firmly. "But right now, I'm only after getting Eri out of here." Izuku looked towards the door and swallowed, it was morning now, there should be more people coming in soon. He clutched the clipboard and held onto it tight. Even if the magic item made it so that people thought he belonged there, it didn't let him do something that he shouldn't be doing.

He made that mistake with Eri and it cost him his life.

"Please, do you have any-"

"Kai Chisaki was like a son to me." The Old Boss cut him off with a few short words. "He put me in here with his quirk. A simple touch is all he needs to remake whatever he touches into whatever he wants. And he wants to use Eri's quirk to erase quirks. He asked me to let me use her again and again for his project."

The Old Boss swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Had Eri been anyone else I might have allowed him to do so. But she is my granddaughter. She was cursed with a quirk that took her father away. The man I entrusted my daughter too. It rewound him until he never existed. She is dangerous but she was all the family I had left."

"What did Kai want with her?"

The old man stood, ripping off the medical tubes and cables as he did. "He wants to make a bullet that will remove someone's quirk. Forever. At this point he might have a prototype ready."

The Boss rolled his shoulders and pulled at his Yukata, causing the top to fall to the side revealing a body covered in tattoos. Tigers, sharks, dragons, phoenixes, and a wide range of other creatures seemed so alive that they might very well have leapt out at Izuku. Wait. Those weren't just tattoos. They actually were moving around, the tiger stalked him, the shark swam about and the phoenix gave off light. "Well then Mr. Hero. Can I entrust my granddaughter to you?"

"I'm going to save her."

"Hmph. So be it. You best slink into the shadows if you don't want to get caught up in a mess." With the smack of his chest a white gorilla outlined by blue tribal flames began to leap about the living tapestry on the old man's body swinging on vines that seemed to appear at random. The Gorilla landed with a boom, its massive form dwarfing the room as it pounded its chest, blots of blue ink staining the ground for a moment.

The gorilla let out a roar and beat its chest.

"Kai! You ungrateful little punk! Get up here and explain yourself!" The old man roared as a tiger leapt out of his arms.

That quirk was actually kind of neat. But his quirk was better, and not just because he could summon Itsuka, Momo, Nejire, and Shoko.

With the chaos of the Old Boss coming back, Izuku slunk down into the basements.

XXXX

[Izuku Midoriya: The Old Boss is going on a rampage. The fighting has already started.]

"They've started fighting already." Momo kept her voice down as she walked alongside Itsuka, Mirio, Sir Nighteye, and Bubble girl. Once Izuku had awoken the Old Boss, they started to make their way towards the compound, attempting to act as nothing more than heroes on patrol. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to contain the weird mixture of excitement and concern that was bubbling up inside of her.

Already they knew so much in such a short time, she was still feeling the effects of the Sports Festival yesterday.

It was the quirk erasing drug that she was most worried about. Ever since she had met Izuku and became entwined with his quirk she had gone from using her quirk as a simple tool to something she loved using. The addition of the magic that Izuku's quirk allowed her to infuse into her creations opened up so many possibilities to her. The idea of losing her quirk now frightened her.

And it was the same for everyone.

Though, such a drug would be useful against villains serving a life-long sentence. If only it didn't require harming a little girl to make.

[Izuku Midoriya: Momo, are you ready?]

Momo blinked and looked towards Itsuka who nodded at her, a proud smile on her face as she looked incredibly confident in her hero costume. With a breath she grabbed her mask, bringing it over her face and finding her center. She was probably going to be fighting someone today. Someone that would want to kill her, someone that had killed Izuku once already. As much as she had discovered her love of fighting, she was still nervous about all of this.

Itsuka's hand fell on her bare shoulder before Itsuka pulled her into a tight hug. "You got this. I'll be in there if you need me."

Momo returned the hug. "Thanks. I'll feel better knowing you have my back."

"Nemesis." Sir Nighteye addressed her by her hero name. Hearing him call her that made her cringe ever so slightly. She was starting to wonder if she should have stuck with her original idea of Creati, but she did so much more than just create stuff. Both names weren't good. But maybe she shouldn't have let Menu-chan name her. "The potential of that drug is frightening. Destroy everything you can."

"Right."

[Momo Yaoyorozu: I'm ready.]

She felt a familiar shift as she found herself standing somewhere completely else. The halls were clean, metallic, and depressing. In front of her was a tall blonde haired man with blue eyes.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: I prefer the normal you.

Izuku Midoriya: Thanks. But have you seen Nejire as a redhead?

Momo Yaoyorozu: I know right?

Itsuka Kendo: How come you two never talk about my red hair!?

Shoko Todoroki: What she said.

Nejire Hado: Flirt later!

Nejire Hado: Wow. I can't believe I just thought that.]

Izuku nodded and started to continue down the hallway, leaving Momo before one of several large rooms filled with lab equipment. Her mission was discussed well before the operation began. While Izuku was ideal for infiltration, and Itsuka could take down large threats with greater ease, Momo was amazing at sabotage. It was easy for her to create the exact item she needed to mess something up.

She moved through the room, checking the neatly labeled containers, for what might be inside there. So far she didn't find anything to make narcotics, but a lot of the stuff in here was medical grade, and pretty powerful as well. It wasn't until Momo got to the small fridge did she finally find something interesting. Vials of blood, all dated, and a small black case.

Hadn't there been a small black case like this opened on the countertop?

She opened the box and found several small blue bullets, they were of small caliber, and lacked a ballistic head. Instead, the tip was flat, hiding a small needle within the tip. Had they developed the drug to the point they could weaponize it? That was more than a little concerning.

She turned to look back towards the container on the counter top. Was it empty waiting to be filled, or empty because the bullets had been taken? She stopped when she saw a man wearing white standing in the corner. His hair extended out from beneath his hood, stabbing her in the leg before she could dodge out of the way. And then. Everything seemed to slow.

Not good. She couldn't move. Her breaths were shallow. Even her eyes couldn't budge from where she had been looking moments ago. His quirk? Probably. Did it affect hers? She conjured a small drop of water on her top lip, and felt it fall down easily enough. It felt like her quirk was still functioning at normal time. That was good.

"Oddly convient." The man spoke in a soft voice that betrayed the menacing look of his plague doctor mask. What were the odds that it was an actual gas mask? Low. "The same day that the Old Boss gets miraculously healed and starts causing a commotion, I find a rat rummaging through our research."

He approached her with a knife in his hand. Not a gun? He didn't have the bullets. Maybe.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: I've been caught.

Izuku Midoriya: Do you need to be teleported?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Maybe. But right now I have a plan. I want to see if he'll monologue.

Izuku Midoriya: I'll trust you.]

"I'll just have to use my hour hand on you and then we can take you in for questioning." The white robed man almost seemed glad that this was happening. Did he really not care that their entire base was in chaos? "We'll have a lot of questions for you. Like how you knew about our drug. Was it All for One? The Police? The heroes? You'll have a lot to answer for-"

And she heard enough.

If Momo could have smiled she would have, but instead she just felt proud of herself as her trademark black smoke erupted from her body quickly engulfing the room and causing her ever so slightly magical mask to switch into its thermal view, showing her a clear outline of the man as he stumbled backwards hand pulling at his mask to cover his mouth. So it was just for show.

With her left arm she shot out a long metal pipe that hit the wall and pushed her to the side, barely dodging the man's second attack with his quirk, she caught herself with a second one, and then launched a net at the man from her arm.

After a minute since she was first struck, Momo regained control of her body while the man was knocked out cold from her gas. The Nightmare smoke she had been developing for months had finally been used in real practice. And it was a resounding success.

Working in the darkness Momo set a few incendiary charges inside the lab and pulled the white robed man out of the smoke. He was stirring as though he was having a nightmare, muttering phrases about not hurting him, or to leave him alone.

"It was nice meeting you." She whispered in his ear, her voice muffled through the mask. She let out a cute giggle that made both Ejiro and Tetsutetsu break out in a cold sweat if she ever did it around them. "I hope you have a pleasant dream."

She left a tracker on him just in case.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Alright, one lab is set, how are you?

Izuku Midoriya: Good, I'm at Eri's now, there might be another lab, it should be on your map.]

Momo nodded to herself and pushed the man into one of the empty rooms before heading out. She hoped Izuku would have less encounters than she did.

XXXX

Izuku looked around nervously as he approached Eri's door once again. The memory of his sudden and abrupt death sent a shiver down his spine. This time that wouldn't happen Overhaul was busy, and he wasn't going to just walk out without checking both directions. If anything he'd be out before Overhaul even knew Eri was gone.

Which would be perfect.

When he opened the door he saw Eri sitting on her bed just like before, but this time there was raw fear spreading across her face. Far more than normal. She let out a meek, almost pitiful scream and tried to scoot away from him.

"Eri?" He asked walking over towards her. "Are you okay? What's-"

"You died." She muttered, her red eyes wide with fear and her entire body is shaking. "I saw him kill you for trying to take me. And then. I woke up. But you. Died. I saw it."

Did the reset not affect her? Was it because of her quirk? Or was it because she was so close? There was no way to know. Nobody else knew he died besides Menu-chan after all. And Overhaul didn't even blink when they passed each other earlier.

"That's right Eri." He kneeled down in front of her. "I did die. But I came back didn't I? And I'll keep coming back until I get you out of here. So. What do you say shall we-"

Eri latched onto him. Tears streamed down her eyes. "Don't die anymore."

[Izuku Midoriya: I have Eri, I'm heading out the back entrance.

Itsuka Kendo: Good. We're almost inside, we should be able to keep them busy.]

Izuku headed down the hall, holding Eri over his shoulder as he did so, but stopped when Eri screamed.

[Itsuka Kendo: Izuku! This is bad! There's so much blood!]

A gunshot echoed through the halls and a piercing pain in his shoulder made him stumble. He turned back and saw Overhaul, blood covering his jacket and a deranged look in his eye as he advanced towards Izuku. "You traitor!"

So much for not being careless.

No extra lives this time.

[Izuku Midoriya: Can you…

The U.I. of his quirk began to crumble before his eyes, falling out of vision and vanishing.

He heard another scream.

This one not from Eri, but from Menu.

He ran, holding Eri tight. This time not heading for the back entrance, but towards the way he came. Towards Momo and Itsuka.

It felt strange. Not seeing the world with those elements. Was that it? Was his quirk gone? No. Not entirely. He still had that clipboard, and his hair was still blonde. Did his carelessness get Menu killed?

Dammit!

Dammit dammit dammit!

**AN: I've had the Old Man's Quirk in my back pocket for a long time. Glad I was finally able to use it. **


	39. Level 39

It started with that scream.

It was high pitched, filled with pure terror and came in splintered glitching spasms as Menu's entire body recoiled over and over again, each time she restarted that scream. A bloodied wound exploded on Menu's shoulder with each restart, the blood freezing as she glitched then vanished into nothingness.

Shoko wanted to help her.

She really did.

But that scream wasn't even the start of their worries.

They came from the void, from that outside space of their home that Shoko had never really paid much attention too. From the entranceway the first ones emerged. Writhing forms of blackness, their numerous tendrils whipped about, pulling them forward with surprising speed as they charged at Menu. Their bone white heads looked like bird beaks and were filled with endless rows of razor sharp teeth.

The first one to emerge charged at Menu. When Shoko intercepted it with an icecicle that pinned it to the wall, the others turned their empty gazes to her. And they were endless.

She couldn't message her friends. Those strange elements that she had been aware of had vanished, but she still had those gifts. With her elemental control she conjured monsters of flame and ice to fight the creatures, but they were overrun as the creatures advanced, moving as quickly as the shadows when the light vanished. Every bout of flame, every sheet of ice pushed them back, but not far enough.

"Menu!" Shoko shouted, sparing the girl a glance. She wasn't screaming anymore. Her eyes were static, and she was shaking.

"Gah!" Shoko exclaimed in pain as one of the creatures bit into her left shoulder, tearing her dress and leaving multiple pin sized wounds that burned.

She went to blast it with fire. But no fire came out.

Ice.

She summoned a wall of ice, destroying their home as she covered all the entrance ways. She didn't have her fire right now.

Quirk erasing drug.

She remembered about that.

So this was what it looked like from Menu's point of view. How terrifying.

Summoning more and more ice around them, Shoko encased both her and Menu in a sphere of ice, the creatures assaulting it in a frenzy, and it took all her strength to keep that ice barrier up. With her control she was able to create blades that struck the beasts, spikes that pierced them, and blows that bludgeoned them.

"Don't worry Menu." Shoko muttered, glancing down at the girl for a moment before continuing her encased assault against the creatures. "I won't let them erase you."

"U-u-u-de- 5-5-5-5-5-% 5-%^ ! 6%... Error!" Menu muttered, her lip turning into a smile as a shaky pale hand phased up to give Shoko a thumbs up. "Error. System. Sys. Corrupted. Int. Int integrity = uncorrupted code divided by total code times 100. Integrity at at at. 61%"

That.

Did not sound good.

Shoko looked at her left arm, it was numb now. And without it she couldn't regulate her heat. She was starting to feel a bit on the cold side already.

"It doesn't matter." Shoko concentrated and expanded her sphere, crushing those intruders as she shot massive spikes out of her ball to skewer them even as they poured in from the cracks. "I'm not going to let them hurt you."

XXXX

Mirai could hardly believe the scene that he saw before him. There was blood everywhere. It looked less like a fight had broken out and more like several bodies had simply exploded all at once. Clothing wet with blood was stuck to the walls like a cooked noodle tossed to see if it was ready.

He never thought that a scene would horrify him more than when he had seen the aftermath of All Might's fight with All for One.

But this surpassed that gruesome scene.

And he had just brought two amatuer heroes with him to witness it.

Mirio looked ready to puke, his body shaking.

Itsuka looked pale.

If either one of them developed an aversion to blood now, it might be their downfall later. But what could he do? He couldn't move, or even think.

Then he saw a whole body. Or at least partially whole. A large gaping hole existed where the heart and shoulder should have been, in its place was a softly glowing feather, spinning in place. And an old man stared back at him.

He was still alive.

The Old Boss of the Shie Hassaikai, the man simply known as a Rajin was still breathing.

"You the heroes?" Rajin let out a wheezing breath, his breath steady despite missing more than half a lung. And a heart.

Somehow that sobered Mirai up enough for him to take a step into the hallway, the blood was deep enough to sound like he was stepping into a puddle as he moved forward. Despite all the questions he could possibly ask, one stood out that needed to be answered first. "How are you alive?"

Rajin looked towards the feather. "Always wondered what that Phoenix would do." Then a cold glare was directed towards Mirai. "You should go help your man. Kai's after him, he has a prototype of his drug working, took most of us by surprise with it then killed most of my men."

Before Mirai could respond, Itsuka let out a swear. "Fuck!"

She charged into the room and looked around frantically, the blood splattering against her costume as she didn't even bat an eye at it. "Where's Izuku? Where is he? He's in trouble!"

Rajin pointed with a steady finger towards a potted plant. "Down there, there's a secret-"

"Thanks!" Itsuka didn't even wait. She had her direction and something as pathetic as a wall wasn't going to stop her. She slammed her fist down there opening the way and then leapt down.

It wasn't the blood she was worried about it seemed. Something had happened to Izuku.

Fuck.

How was Kai this prepared?

They should have spent more time planning and getting ready to move instead of rushing into something simply because Izuku wanted to save a girl.

Dammit.

"Mirio! Follow Ituska, she might need your help." Mirai glared at his favored pupil and tried to bite his tongue. He needed to say this. "We don't need anyone else to die."

"Yes!" Mirio's horrified look grew serious and he darted down the hole Itsuka had created.

"You got quite the squad for a bunch of young bloods." Rajin coughed, a bit of blood coming from his mouth. "Shit, that's not good."

"I'm going to use my quirk on you." Mirai said coldly, staring into the man's eyes. He had seen death before. He had seen the last few moments of someone's life so many times. He always hated it. But he would endure that torment once more if only to find out what might happen.

He saw nothing but the oblivion as this man clinging to life finally succumbed to his wound, the feather crumbling to ash.

Without another word, he moved down the hole and decided to follow the path carved by Itsuka as she headed in a straight line through the walls of the labyrinth down below.

XXXX

Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Itsuka slammed through another wall, crashing through it and finding that unlike the other rooms, this one had a person in it. They were wearing a mask and they weren't Izuku. Besides. That's not where the arrow was pointing.

She hooked their chin between two of her enlarged fingers and flung them at a wall as she continued on her way towards Izuku, it didn't matter how injured they were, as long as they didn't get back up for a while it didn't matter. Izuku was in trouble.

He was in so much trouble that even something was up with Menu. Why wasn't she teleported? Why did that stop? Was it because of the revival? Did Izuku get hit by the drug? Menu was still holding on. A basic red arrow appeared in the place of all of the other H.U.D. elements Itsuka had grown to love and care for since they came into her life nearly a year ago.

Ever since then it felt like her life had really started. She had fun, she was in love! She wanted to keep being in love and keep having fun. She loved Izuku, she loved Momo, she loved Nejire, she loved Menu, she loved Shoko! She wasn't going to let anything ruin that!

She plowed through another wall. More people this time.

She was about to leave when she slammed into an invisible force field face first. She felt her nose crack.

"You won't be able to break through my-" The weird monk looking guy with a mask started to talk.

But she punched the barrier using her own quirk, her enhanced to the point of it being stupid strength, and One for All. She shattered the barrier and sent him flying along with it. "I don't have time for your shit!"

"Woah!" The other guy shouted, his arms spinning around as he charged at her. "You look strong, I'll-"

"You're weak as shit!" she shouted, grabbing onto his masked head and pushing him through a wall, his arms constantly hitting her and barely even tickling her as she charged forward. When he stopped moving she tossed him to the side and continued her aggressive advance towards Izuku.

The red arrow was getting sensitive now. She had to be close. She had to be.

XXXX

Getting shot fucking hurt. Like a lot. It took everything Izuku had not to want to start screaming in agony whenever he tried to move his arm in the slightest. And he was doing a lot of that as he attempted to keep Eri behind him.

His ear was ringing and it felt like the ground was shaking as he watched the crazed Overhaul advance towards him, pistol aimed right at Izuku's chest.

"I had a dream you know. One of those strange, strange dreams that I could have sworn was real. In it. I found you. Just like this. Carrying Eri away with you. So I killed you. Then Eri used her quirk. And I woke up in bed. But here you are. Again. Walking away with Eri when I'm so close. So this time." Kai gave an insane laugh as he stumbled forward, his clothing was covered in blood and hives were spreading across his body. "This time. When I kill you. I'm going to make sure that neither of you have your quirks. Now hold still. This ammo is expensive."

"Stay behind me Eri." Izuku muttered, trying to keep up his brave face. He seriously fucked up this time.

He relied too much on catching Kai off guard. But he remembered that death too. Why? Was it because of Eri? Or was that just how Menu's respawn worked. Whenever someone killed him they would remember? Worse, Menu was currently incapacitated. Or worse. He couldn't summon help, and he couldn't be teleported out to safety.

Dammit.

"But," Eri muttered holding onto his side, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Overhaul with fear in her eyes. "You'll die."

"Doesn't matter Eri. I'm going to get you out of here. And then, uhh, we can go to an amusement park. One by the sea. And you can eat cotton candy, and."

A bullet tore through his leg.

"You heroes are all the same. You talk, talk, talk, and talk some more, it's almost like you don't know when to shut up and-"

The wall exploded and a large body slammed into Overhaul.

The body belonged to the large hulking member of Overhaul's elite group. He had a quirk that allowed him to drain the stamina of those around him, he was one of the more violent members of the group. And there was only one person that Izuku knew of that could send someone like that through a wall.

Itsuka emerged from the rubble, and Izuku instantly felt relief wash over him.

"Izuku!" She half cried, a smile growing on her face as he saw tears streaming down her face, she stumbled on some of the rubble and ran towards him. "Oh thank fuck you're okay, well, I mean you're shot, but you're not dead which is a huge relief, but are you okay, what happened? Do you need anything?"

"Marry me?" Izuku laughed, half serious and basking in the glow of victory.

Itsuka went red. "Umm. Later. Maybe. Yes. Later!"

Huh, she really did have a low will save.

"Itsuka! Izuku!" Mirio came running up from behind, looking a bit woozy as he took a sideways step or two towards them. "I'm glad you're okay, Sir was worried about you."

"Izuku, about Menu." Itsuka asked, drawing his attention towards her once more. Blood was splattered across her costume and it was torn in several places as well. "What happened with her?"

"I got shot by a quirk erasing bullet. But, I don't think it was complete. And besides, it's like Aizawa-sensei, I think she might be a bit resistant to it. That's why all the other things are still working. Maybe. I just hope she's fighting back against it."

The large body shifted, it's bone muscle and sinew all blending and twisting around as it reformed into a horrific beast of pure muscle, riding at its head was Overhaul.

Fuck. They should have checked to make sure he was out.

"Oh, what the fuck! Why the fuck do bosses have multiple phases in real life!" Itsuka swore, her fists enlarging and she punched the ground sending a shockwave towards Overhaul. It vanished when Overhaul touched the ground, instead sending spikes towards Itsuka. Spikes that bounced off of her like they were nothing.

"Don't let him touch you." Mirio warned. "Izuku, take Eri and get out of here. Me and Itsuka should be able to handle this guy. Right?"

"It'll be nice having back up." Itsuka nodded.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you go that easily?" Overhaul shouted, his upper torso flailing as he got used to his new form. He touched the ground again with a hand and the room exploded, pushing away and around from them, the exit sealing off completely. "You're all going to pay for this."

XXXX

When she could feel pain everything hurt.

Menu tried to breathe, but her body couldn't; instead it happened with a hiccup, her chest was contracted one moment and then the next it was filled with the cold air inside of Shoko's icy fortress. Awareness came and went. It took all of her mental power just to help guide Itsuka towards Izuku.

Itsuka could save him. She was the strongest. She was the first person that Menu actually liked.

She had to save him.

Not just because Menu didn't want to die.

But because she didn't want Izuku to die.

There was nothing selfish about that desire.

She wanted Izuku to live. She wanted to watch him grow, to watch him continue on this awkward and seemingly random path that she had put him on. She wanted to find both his limits and her own.

She wanted to have fun with them. She wanted to laugh with them. She wanted to keep being with them.

Izuku. Itsuka. Momo. Nejire. Shoko. They made her feel like she wasn't just some fuck up. They made her feel like she wasn't just some evil useless voice inside of Izuku's head. She wanted to prove them right. She wanted them to know that she could do all those amazing things that they thought she could.

She wanted them to know.

She loved them.

"Sh-" she hissed looking at Shoko as the girl continued to fight, her right side nearly completely blue as the girl continued to fight. Cracks were forming in the prison, and Shoko's movements were sluggish, every attack was a desperate wide sweeping attack that was only to push them away. "Error."

Shoko looked at her. A tired, weary look on her face. She was so drained. It was only a matter of time before Shoko fell. "I'll protect you."

That was wrong.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go right?

She was the quirk. She wasn't supposed to be protected.

She was supposed to be doing the protecting.

Awareness slapped her in the face and she drew a sharp breath, her body functioning for just a moment. Itsuka. She found Izuku. That last visage of her concentration flowing back into her. "Izuku = safe."

"Good." Shoko muttered, stumbling forward and swiping her left arm to the side. The numbers outside the sphere where those creatures were attacking screamed as they fell to Shoko's desperate attack. "I want cuddles."

[Error. FAtAl CorruPtion1. Integrity at 30%

Corruption.

Error.

System.

Error.

Fatal. Fatal.

.exe. .cpp.

9%

9.5%

23

4]

Awareness began to slip from Menu.

She could feel it.

The who she was now. It was slipping. It was dying. The quirk. The larger part of herself. It was.

What would happen to it? What would happen to the rest of her.

She wanted to know.

Integrity at 5%

Integrity at 3%

Integrity at 1%

Update 100%

Update complete. Systems restored.

What the fuck?

**AN: I did want to update this like the day after I hit 5k followers, but uhh, finals and stuff kind of got in the way. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Because this. Is where the fun begins. **


	40. Level 40

There had to be something he could do.

Anything.

But what could he do? The battle was currently at a stalemate, Mirio was too evasive for Overhaul to so much as touch, but the damage Mirio could do was limited against such a massive creature. Itsuka was having the opposite problem, what few blows she could land were quickly healed by Overhaul's quirk while she also had to spend much of her time dodging.

"Just let me hit you!" Itsuka shouted, punching the air in front of her with enough force that Izuku could feel the blowback all the way from where he stood. "Quit hiding behind your bullshit instant death!"

"You're annoying!" Overhaul returned sweeping a line of spiked ground towards Itsuka that she just kind of ignored. If it wasn't for Overhaul's quirk he would have been defeated a while ago. Izuku didn't know how Overhaul's quirk would work with Itsuka's Flex it Off feat that reduced damage based on her strength, her really, really high strength, but it was a risk none of them wanted to take.

Izuku held Eri behind him, his back towards the smooth sealed off wall that Overhaul had made at the start of the fight. After finally getting a bit of strength, after years of being powerless it was beyond frustrating that he couldn't do anything right now. All he could do was summon his spatula, but beyond that he didn't have any of the other systems he relied on.

It honestly felt like such a large part of him had been ripped out of his mind when that bullet hit him. Wait, that was it! The gun! Where was it? It didn't look like Overhaul still had it. It might be over where Itsuka had thrown him before the fight really started.

"Eri," Izuku pressed his hand against the girl's back. "I need to go help my friends okay? Here." He handed her the clipboard. "If you hold onto this Overhaul won't think it's strange that you're here."

He probably should have given her that the first time. It might have done more good if they were both holding it though.

"Umm." Eri looked at the clipboard, her entire body shaking. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Eri." He patted her head for a moment. "We're going to be fine. Once we're out of here, I'll take you out for ice cream okay?"

"Ice cream?"

"It's really good. You'll love it alright?"

She nodded and he headed for that rubble. He had confidence in Momo's magic item skills, but with any luck Itsuka and Mirio would keep Overhaul distracted enough for both of them. Though Itsuka was making sure that he had his hands full.

The ground was uneven, twisted, and splintered making it difficult to walk, much less find anything. It was on one uneven part of ground where Izuku slipped, cutting his hand along the edge of the stone that he found the pistol. He'd never shot a gun before. Not a real gun at any rate.

But the basic idea of it was simple: aim and shoot. That was all. And with a target the size of Overhaul, he should be fine. But how did the drug work? Was that all Overhaul's body? If he hit him with the bullet in the fleshy mass of muscle and bone that he was currently operating as and not the actual person at the head would that still affect him?

If he was lucky he'd have a few shots before Overhaul could stop him.

Izuku gripped the gun in his hand, blood seeping down the handle as he did so. It was so strange not seeing a damage notification for this. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. The still bleeding wound where he got shot hurt more, but even that felt much less painful than he thought.

Maybe those ranks in constitution he'd been getting were actually good for something, despite the sex jokes.

With a breath, Izuku aimed the gun, a task made nearly impossible due to how much his hands were shaking, his heart was pounding in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing around his ears.

He pulled the trigger.

[Press X to hit the target.]

Menu? She was fine? Reality paused. The bright nuzzle flash of his gun was burning into his eyes, but everything stopped from Itsuka's attack to Mirio half phasing out of the wall and even Overhaul's assault. Everything was still.

Bit by bit, numbers, frames, and more began to appear just outside his vision, hiding comfortably where they had always been, the frames looked better too, sleeker, more updated, and provided a bit more information. A targeting reticule likewise appeared helping him aim the gun.

[Press X to hit the target.]

The prompt repeated.

[Itsuka Kendo: Menu's back!

Momo Yaoyorozu: What's happening? I'm trying to break my way in.

Nejire Hado: What Momo said! I found Sir Nighteye but we're stuck on the outside.

Shoko Todoroki: I'm kind of injured, but I can fight.]

More messages flooded in as Izuku found himself crying despite the pause.

Fuck, who knew that he could be so happy his quirk was back? He used to hate it.

[Quit being Sympathetic and press X to make gun gun go bang bang and shoot shoot the bad bad.]

Oh. Right.

Izuku concentrated and pressed the X in his mind.

Time resumed, Mirio vanished into the floor, and Itsuka stopped her attack, jumping backward.

Overhaul screamed when blood shot out from his shoulder.

"You." Overhaul turned to glare at him. Then his monstrous body began to charge at Izuku.

Everything paused again. This time with a large club-like hand barreling down towards him and Itsuka mere inches away from landing a solid hit.

[Boss has been disabled, Would you like to start a game?]

[Y/N]

Uhh

Yes?

A grid grew out from his body, spreading out over the room and shifting the color to blue, it even began to outline Itsuka, Mirio, Eri and even Overhaul. Bit by bit pixels and fragments began to rearrange themselves, not changing the structure of the room but simply building something and clearing the debris.

"Guh, seriously, I blackout for a minute while whatever the fuck happened to me happens?" Izuku heard a very sassy voice call from behind him. A moment later a woman with long purple hair tied into a braid that extended well past her knees walked in front of him. The red-framed glasses, the crooked smile, and the ease that she was moving around with told him exactly who this woman was.

Menu.

Only instead of the short near child-like form he was used to seeing her in, this one was grown up. And while she was still slender, she actually had breasts. That or she was stuffing her bra. The business-like attire she was in was something right out of a fashion magazine, black heels, matching black slacks, a light blue top that hugged her body tightly complete with red trim, and a black jacket that was tossed over her shoulders.

Honestly, she looked kind of cool.

The adult Menu rolled her eyes and smiled. "Seriously, I get an update and the first thing you think about is boobs? Well whatever, they are kind of awesome." She spun her hand around him and he found himself able to move again. "But, look at you, you got fucked up, so let's see here. First, you should probably heal yourself. So-"

[Would you like to make a 'bitch I've been shot sandwich'?]

[Y/N]

Yes?

His feat activated and he made himself a sandwich that quickly healed all of his wounds with a few quick bites. "Menu? What's happening? What happened to you? Why are you not short?"

"I'm only slightly taller than Shoko like this. And I really don't know. Now, exposition later, I have a game to put on." Menu rolled her shoulders, the jacket somehow staying in place. "And I know just the one. So let's get you in costume shall we?"

[Skin Unlocked: Battle Chef]

Izuku watched as his Minato skin vanished, revealing his normal self, but now wearing a chef's outfit, complete with the really tall hat and he even had two pans strapped to his back. He felt like Lunchrush.

"Now then, go stand over there," Menu pointed and a pillar of light appeared where he needed to stand. A fully stocked kitchen began to build itself out of nothing as Menu continued to smile.

"Are you going to have me beat Overhaul in a cook-off?"

"Yep!"

"Is it going to be even remotely fair?"

"I hear you're sleeping with over half of the judges."

"Since when could you do this?"

"Since like, five minutes ago?"

Izuku rolled his eyes and stood on the platform watching as one of those competition kitchens sprung up around him, two sets of judges booths appeared on either side and slowly it was filled by some of his very confused girlfriends. One of them had Itsuka and Momo sitting on either side of a very confused Eri, the one opposite had Shoko who looked just as confused as Eri, Nejire who looked at home in her own confusion and Mirio, who was visibly confused.

Even more confused was Overhaul, who had been forced out of his monstrous form and was now wearing a more simplistic chef outfit. "What the fuck is happening? Why am I here? Why can't I move out of this box? Why can't I use my quirk? Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, uhh." Izuku blinked and then laughed. "That's right, I was in disguise. I was Minato by the way, and right now, you're uhh, being affected by my quirk."

"Your fucking what?" Overhaul looked around and slammed his hand against an invisible barrier. "I shot you with a quirk-erasing bullet. You shouldn't have a quirk."

Izuku pointed towards Menu as she spun a microphone into existence. "Tell that to her."

"Let go of me before I-"

"And muted! That's enough out of the villain!" Menu held the microphone up to her mouth and smiled. "Alright! The stage is set! So let's beat this boss with some style! For this 1 vs 1 boss battle we will be having a cook-off! Izuku and uhh, Angry Big Bird over here will be making you each one dish! Naturally I suggest that you all act as biased as possible though I highly doubt that will be a problem! Now then, before the game begins does anybody have any questions?"

"Uhh, Ms. Izuku's quirk, lady." Mirio raised a hand. "What happened to the fight?"

"Oh, it's over. We're having a cook-off now."

"Ahh. I see." Mirio then looked towards Izuku and shrugged. "Good luck Izuku."

"Alright, and Eri, what's your burning question?" Menu walked towards Eri as she sat in her booster seat at the judging station and held the microphone for Eri.

"Umm, is this where we get Ice Cream?"

"I think Izuku will make you some." Menu smiled and walked back to the center stage. "Now then! Let's get this - Shoko don't you dare say you want Soba Izuku knows - party started! Three." A big green three appeared, "Two." It changed to a two. "One! Go!"

The numbers changed into a two-minute timer. "You have two minutes to cook six meals! Good luck!"

Oh, this wasn't even remotely fair.

Steak for Momo. Coffee and curry for Itsuka. Soba for Shoko. Salad for Nejire. Ramen for Mirio, and lastly, a small but oh so delicious caramel sundae for Eri.

"And done! Now for the judges to taste the meals!"

To say it was one-sided as all Overhaul had made in that time was six glasses of cooking oil, would be an understatement. But then again, he already figured that would be the case.

Itsuka, Momo, Nejire and Mirio didn't even wait before they hit the button. Shoko started to eat her soba and then cast her vote as well. The last one was Eri, who was staring at the ice cream sundae with wide eyes.

"I can have this?" she asked, a bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

Momo reached for the spoon and helped Eri eat the sundae. "You absolutely can Eri, here, let me help you."

The sound of Eri's legs kicking against her chair echoed throughout the dead silence of the room, as the secondary effects Izuku had placed into the sundae began to take effect. Eri's hair straightened, her face becoming cleaner and all her scratches began to vanish.

[Achievement Unlocked: Saving Eri.

Reward: Feeling like a real hero.]

Izuku looked towards Menu who just winked at him.

"And with a landslide victory of six to zero in this totally not rigged contest the victor is Izuku Midoriya! As a reward he gets to arrest the loser and decide the fate of Eri!" Menu winked and snapped her fingers. Menu, the kitchen, the judges' stands all vanished, the only thing that remained from the contest was Eri's sundae that Momo and Itsuka were helping her eat.

[Sys-admin: For the record. I literally have no idea how I did that! But I did get an upgrade! We can talk about it later! But for now, you got some stuff to take care of.

Izuku Midoriya: I'm just glad you're safe.

Sys-admin: Aww, cute, you do care.

Sys-admin: Wait! Fuck! I wanted to do something while I was like that!

Izuku Midoriya: What?

Sys-admin: Ara Ara.

Izuku Midoriya: You're weird.

Sys-admin: lul I know.]

Izuku looked back at the slumping form of Overhaul, a status bar over his head that showed that he'd be knocked out for six hours. Which was actually useful. "Mirio, we have about six hours before he wakes up, does Sir Nighteye have everything set up?"

Mirio stopped smiling and then shrugged. "I have no idea I haven't talked to him since I came down here."

That was fine, they had plenty of time before Overhaul woke up, and by then he'd be restrained. But now for the question of how they were going to get out of here. Itsuka answered that question by destroying a wall.

XXXX

In less than a day he had lost everything, the abrupt turn about of his life had been completely and utterly destroyed. The fault was on him. He thought he was being careful, but like any germ, they snuck in at the slightest hint of weakness, corrupting his body from the moment he allowed it in.

The name of that sickness was Izuku Midoriya.

Kai let out a deep breath, his hands and wrists were bound in such a way that he couldn't use his quirk. He might even still be affected by his own drug. But that was still temporary. Once he had his quirk back, it was only a matter of time before they made a mistake and he would be free.

Even in a place like Tartarus they wouldn't be able to keep him forever. Not unless they removed his hands. But the public and all those weak willed fools wouldn't ever have the strength to do something so inhumane. He was safe. It was just a matter of time. Even if much of his power base was dismantled, there were still more that he could do out there.

He'd destroy Izuku Midoriya.

He'd get Eri back.

And he'd rule this world.

The armored transport he was in came to stop jostling him in the highly secured seat he had been bound too.

Were they already at their destination?

Was he still affected by that strange, bullshit quirk? Just thinking about it was making his skin crawl again.

The door to the transport was ripped open, and instead of a police officer a ghost walked in. The monster of the underworld, the man without a face, the forgotten king: All for One.

He was wearing a suit, his upper face and eyes were completely scarred over leaving nothing but a cold calculating smile that made Kai know fear. True fear.

"Kai Chisaki is it? I've heard about you." All for One's voice was warmer than he thought it would be, more lively for the oldest man on the planet. He approached slowly, moving like a shadow at the setting sun, inch by inch. "I admit, I've had my eye on your quirk for quite some time, but you were careful, you avoided me. And I was content to allow you to do as you please, I was curious what you could do. I almost saw a bit of myself in you. But now you've messed up."

Kai wanted to scream but the gag on his mouth barely allowed him to breath.

"So, now I'm going to be taking that quirk of yours."

So this was despair.

**AN: And that ends the 4th arc. Overall I'm super happy about it. But there was a lot I feel I could have done better with it.**

**The Idea 8.5/10: I think that using the Yakuza arc at a different time was really good and I was able to do it in a way that I don't think has been done so far. Having Izuku be a spy was a lot of fun.**

**The Execution 4/10: by far my weak point. I don't think I did a good job executing this idea to its fullest. I could have had more planning, more subterfuge, more spy. But I got impatient and the pace of the arc would be different from the pace of the story.**

**I also feel like I ended up neglecting the girls. I tried to give them all something in this arc, but it was hard to balance them all. But this was also Izuku's arc so it should have pivoted on him which it did.**

**Anyways, now that I got this long AN out of the way I have a small announcement.**

**I'm taking a break from Level Up.**

**Maybe a month, maybe two. I'm not abandoning this story, just taking a bit of time to recharge myself on this fic. (Plus I'm excited to write other stuff)**

**Hope you all understand! Until then, see ya! **


	41. Level 41

This hot spring was full of thickness.

Everywhere Izuku looked he saw sights that other men only dreamed of, the titanic bust of Shoko and Nejire slamming into each other as they wrestled in the healing waters like two massive, squishy kaiju going at it for no real reason. Momo stood in the open shower that jutted out from a rock face, her long black hair was pressed against her back as she slowly scrubbed herself clean before entering the waters. Even Menu's new, much more adult form was on full display as she floated about on an inflatable chair like this was a pool.

Itsuka though, Itsuka walked straight towards him, her vibrant teal eyes sparkled with the raw strength she possessed and all the love in the world for him. Her hips swayed with confidence, the curves of her well-defined stomach danced with every step as her perky breasts bounced. She moved through the water like it was barely there, the steam wafting around her form made her look like some fae emerging from the waters to grant his every wish.

Which wasn't far off from what Itsuka was to him.

It felt like everything that happened started when she was randomly brought into his party and teleported to him. If Menu, or rather, what part of his quirk was in charge at the time, had summoned someone else, his entire life would have been different, and all these wonderful experiences he had wouldn't have happened, he might not have even ended up with four girlfriends and whatever the hell Menu was.

A sexy desktop A.I.

He caught Menu smiling at him, lifting up her drink to him and nodding.

Izuku looked up and saw Itsuka standing in front of him. This was supposed to be their celebration. Their party for a job well done.

So why was she crying?

"Itsuka? I-"

She fell on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek several times as the warm water swirled between them. She was warm, soft, comforting, the entire hot spring seemed to vanish from view as he felt Itsuka grip onto him. She let out a long, soft sob, and kissed him again.

"Izuku," her voice was soft, as she moved to sit in front of him, her naked body pressed against his as he wrapped her into the hug. The heat of the healing hot springs, the heat of Itsuka, they were both so different, so completely different. But, he knew exactly which one he preferred.

He felt her breath on her neck as they sat there for a moment. "Itsuka."

She squeezed him tighter. "I was so afraid." Her voice was far too weak for how strong she was. This was a woman that could punch a mountain and win. Someone that stared down a dragon and decided it was a good idea to punch it right in the face. Someone confident in who she was, someone that he could trust without a doubt. She was his reliable pillar of strength. No matter what happened, he trusted her. "I was so so afraid. When I found out that you died that first time I didn't know what to think. I took it for granted. Then. When I found out that you didn't have any extra lives left I tried to just treat it that you were normal. But. when Menu started to fail. When I thought that you died again. I was so afraid."

"Itsuka I-"

She pushed back her tear-filled eyes silencing him. "I don't want to ever feel like that again. So please, the next time you do something so dangerous, I want to be there." She kissed him again, soft yet, somehow demanding, as though all her demands were within that kiss. "That way I can be there to protect you. I love you too much to bear the thought of losing you."

Izuku blinked, stunned by this soft side of Itsuka that was so unlike her at times near tsundere self that he had first fallen in love with. Part of him wanted to protest, to say that he didn't need her protection, but, at the same time, there was no one stronger than Itsuka. He cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you too. Next time, we'll be smarter. About everything. I don't want to have you worry about me."

"I know," Itsuka muttered, moving to sit beside him and placing her head on his shoulders. "I know you're good at what you do, I know that you're going to be an amazing hero, but, I want to make sure you're going to get there. That's why we need to find out what gives you extra lives."

A sly smile appeared on her face and she squeezed his hand a bit tighter. "And make sure that we all have sex regularly." She blinked then looked at him. "Especially like tonight. Can you imagine if you had to do all that over again?"

Izuku felt himself pale at that. Part of him just wanted a nice lazy night where they all laid around and watched movies, just relaxing and enjoying each other while they recovered from today's events.

"That would suck so much. But we might be able to make things work better."

"Or worse, so we really should make a checkpoint." Itsuka's smile grew wider by the second. "By the way that's what our code name for sex is."

"How did I know you were going to say that."

"Because you love me so much?"

"Sure."

Momo appeared from the steam, moving to sit down on the other side of Izuku, unlike Itsuka, Momo was actually smiling, her confident gait adding to her beauty several times over. She kissed him on the cheek, then moved across him, her large breasts pressing into his chest for a moment while she gave a similar kiss to Itsuka. "Did you say everything you needed to say?"

Itsuka nodded. "Yeah, thanks for letting me do that Momo."

"No need to thank me, while I'm happy with our," Momo paused for a moment, tapping on her lip and making a split second of eye contact with Izuku that sent a shiver down his spine. "Uhhh, how did Nejire put it again?"

"Pleasure Party?"

"Super Sinful Squad?"

Momo rolled her eyes at both of them and smiled. "Yes, those, while I'm happy with our arrangement, It's important that we can give each other space to grow. And, I think it goes without saying that everything that Itsuka said applied to me as well right?"

"That you love me and you're going to start calling sex making a checkpoint?"

Momo pouted, "Not exactly."

Izuku squeezed her hand tightly and nudged her. "I understand, in the future, I won't rush in on my own anymore. You two have been with me since the start, I'm sure we're going to keep getting better at this. I don't plan on dying, not until we've lived a long happy life."

"Good." Itsuka leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "But just in case I'll make sure I'm strong enough that I can punch death in the nuts and bring you back to life myself."

"I wonder if I can make an item that will stop you from dying." Momo tapped her chin.

"You guys should worry more about yourselves. We know that I can be brought back somehow already, but we don't know about you guys." Izuku let out a long sigh and rolled his head back. Morality was such a strange thing to consider. "I really wish I never died that first time, it just feels like there's so much more to think about."

"We're just happy you're still alive Izuku." Momo stroked his cheek softly, then her smile grew wide and dark. "But if you die again I'll kill you."

Right, Momo was basically a Yandere at this point.

"Is it just me," Itsuka whispered in his ear and kissed him on the earlobe. "Or is it kind of hot when she talks like that?"

"You know," Izuku let out a long sigh and smiled at both of them. "I should have known better than to expect the hot springs to stay PG-13 with you two around."

His first two girlfriends laughed and hugged onto him tighter.

It felt so good to finally be back home.

Though, their home had been forcefully renovated by whatever that quirk destroying drug had done to it, and Menu. As it stood everything was currently being rebuilt by Menu save for their new temporary abode.

XXXX

"He's making his move."

"You need to hurry."

"He's getting stronger."

"You won't be able to stop him now."

"It might be too late."

"You need to act."

Itsuka spun, desperately looking around the swirling black mists that were covering everything. She wanted to talk, she wanted to scream, she wanted to shout, but couldn't, her mouth wouldn't move. She scrambled, trying to claw at her mouth, but found that it simply wasn't there. That black mist had swallowed, her giving her just enough of herself to see, and hear.

Was it intentional?

What was happening?

What was going on? Where was she?

Who was speaking?

"All for One."

"You need to stop him."

"He must be stopped."

"Stop him."

They came into view. Shadows at first. Then, forms. Slowly growing solid as eight of them began to form. Was it eight? No. It wasn' there were only seven. The eight, the eighth wasn't really there. But there were seven. Seven people. Seven wills.

Seven voices.

A pale man stood out the clearest. "One for All. Our Quirk. It was made. Made by him. He gave me a quirk to gather strength. To hoard it so he could make his brother live. But. He didn't know I had my own quirk. A quirk that allowed me to pass it on. And so One for All was born. Our sole purpose is to defeat All for One."

"You can do that."

"You can beat him."

"Before it's too late."

"It's your destiny."

"The time has come. Master our quirks."

"There are Seven of us."

"Master Us."

Itsuka stared for a moment, her eyes going wide. Menu was right. In part. One for All was alive, but it didn't look like a zombie, or however, she had described it at the time. The shadows shifted, for just a moment, a glimpse of what was beneath the figures made Itsuka feel faint. It was her. Shackled. A part of her was bound to this quirk. Was so entangled in it that she had no chance of escaping.

It was just a moment, but Itsuka realized what that was.

That was her quirk as it became fused with One for All.

Itsuka understood why Menu was so afraid now.

"Destroy him."

"Destroy All for One."

"That is your destiny."

"You are the one."

"Stop him."

"Use us."

XXXX

"Itsuka!" Izuku's voice brought Itsuka out of that nightmare and into abrupt chaos. Black tendrils of energy were lashing out of her arm, destroying the walls and tearing up their beds. Izuku held onto her right arm while Momo was on her left and Shoko held onto her legs, Nejire, Nejire was in the corner, shielding a hurt Menu-chan.

It all came to a stop. And Itsuka felt her body fall a few inches as her head pounded in her skull.

"Itsuka," Momo said with panic in her voice and moved to grab her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Itsuka couldn't speak, her entire body felt numb as she looked around the room. At the destruction, she had caused. She let out a few steady breaths, "I'm fine, how's Menu?"

"I'll be fine." Menu held up her hand and stood, one hand was covering her eye, and there were hints of blood on her cheek. She must have gotten hit hard. It made sense. One for All probably wanted to absorb her. With Izuku's quirk, a quirk that could create free will, there was no stopping something like One for All.

Itsuka understood Menu's choice back then crystal clear now.

She could feel its intent roiling underneath her skin now, she could feel those wills inside of her desperately trying to influence her. It was kind of scary now. But, at the same time, it was trying to warn her, wasn't it?

"What do we know about All for One?" She asked looking at the group.

Izuku answered first, still not letting go of her arm. "I think I remember Overhaul talking about him."

"One for All. It was telling me that I need to stop them. I," Itsuka blinked and swallowed. "I think I need to go and talk to All Might about this."

Shoko blinked, "I have no idea what's going on."

"Oh! Right! You don't know!" Nejire bounced over and glomped onto Itsuka from behind. "You weren't there for it but basically Itsuka has All Might's quirk called One for All because it was supposed to go to Izuku, but Menu-chan got super duper jealous and said no and forced it onto Itsuka instead! But wasn't All Might supposed to like train your or something?"

"Wut?" Shoko just looked more confused, which given how she had fox ears made her all the more adorable with how they were pressed flat against her head whenever she was confused.

"It's a long story Shoko. Sorry," Itsuka shrugged. "But, because of Izuku I didn't really need to train for it, so I actually haven't spent much time with him. But if anyone knows about All for One, he might."

XXXX

[Sys-admin: Izuku, do you see that?]

Izuku looked from Itsuka to Menu who was still holding her eye from the wound she had received from those black tentacles that had been particularly violent towards her. He blinked and then looked back towards Itsuka. See what?

[Sys-admin: Her Debuff.]

Debuff? The only debuff Itsuka had was that one she got from getting One for All and that one - Izuku felt his heart drop. The debuff duration was dropping. Fast. Months vanishing in seconds as the time seemed to set itself to some new much shorter time. When it stopped Izuku felt like puking. Instead of the years, they thought they had, that timer was now reduced to a few mere months.

[Izuku Midoriya: What should we do?

Sys-admin: Tell them, then, tell Nighteye. I'm going to try and make a dungeon, one that might contain more information on this. But I have no idea if it'll work.

Izuku Midoriya: thanks, and yeah, I guess I have to tell them now.]

Izuku let out a long sigh and looked at Itsuka, he squeezed her hand. "I've been hiding something from you all."

That got their attention. He maintained eye contact with Itsuka, the guilt was not making this easy. "I kept it a secret because I didn't want to worry you over nothing. But, now, I think it might be tied to All for One."

"What is it Izuku?" Itsuka asked, her face was still a bit pale.

"Back when you got One for All, I saw that you got a debuff with it. It was called Doom Foretold. It had a duration of years. But now it's barely a few months. That's all I know."

Itsuka's face firmed up and the color came back to her cheeks. "When does it expire?"

"First week of September."

Itsuka blew a raspberry and huffed. "Well, if we survive, you all better give me one hell of a birthday present."

**AN: We're back baby! I hope you all have missed this fic! I feel energized and ready to write this more and more! So stay tuned and get ready for and Itsuka focused arc and one hell of a ride. **


	42. Level 42

Was it bad that she had forgotten that All Might was really a skinny man that was sometimes a buff man? Like, really, that just felt like something that had been glossed over in their whole "Try not to explode your limbs" pep talk they had on her very confused and guilt-filled trip to the actual entrance exam. Though at the time, she had been at least partially grateful she was dressed when Menu had summoned her and then promptly shoved All Might's hair down her throat.

At first she had been trying hard to cheer Izuku up in whatever way she could. This was something that he had earned and it was given to her instead. But, now that she had seen, actually seen, what All for One was, she couldn't help but be a bit resentful. Especially when she thought of her own quirk, that shadowed visage of her own quirk entangled and infused with All for One sent a shiver down her spine and made her stomach twist in a knot. She understood Menu's choice full well now.

She might even have made the same choice if she had known back then.

"So! Itsuka!" All Might gave a great big smile and gestured towards the tea he had prepared. He was wearing a suit that was way too big for him, but at the same time way too small for him. His recent occupation as a teacher had struck Itsuka as a bit odd, given how he was actually rather terrible at it. It wasn't that she disliked All Might, it was just, her expectations were rather shattered. "What can I do for you?"

Itsuka scratched the back of her head. She really didn't want to be here right now. The others had more exciting jobs. Momo was off to be the liaison at Sir Nighteye's office to gather info while Izuku, Nejire, and Shoko were scouting the new dungeon "Towers of Tomes." She was told that after she got all the information out of All Might that she'd be allowed to join the dungeon crawl.

Which was good. Because she wanted to punch, like, everything.

"So, I'm actually not sure if you can answer this, but I have some questions about One for All. And, umm, All for One."

All Might's demeanor grew dark, cold, and frightening. "Where did you hear that name? Was it Mirai?"

"No, not at all, he barely even mentioned One for All to me," He was kind of obsessed with Izuku's quirk though, but then again, so was she. She wanted to see her numbers go up more! She wanted a new feat! One that would let her do something really cool! One that would make it so she wouldn't lose to Momo's fear gas. "It was actually One for All that told me."

"Huh?" All Might's confusion outweighed all of his other more negative expressions. "How would a quirk tell you, it's not like they can-" All Might opened his mouth and blinked. "Did Izuku's quirk do something to it?"

"No, not at all." Menu avoided One for All like a plague. It was why she had so few feats that interacted directly with her quirk, unlike Momo, whose magic item creation feat had practically become so entangled with how she used her quirk that they were one in the same now, and Shoko's Expanded Elements feat that fundamentally changed what her quirk did in brand new ways.

But Menu, no, all of Izuku's quirk, had been steering her away from feats that would change her quirk.

"But, that's not important All Might. We need information, and we need it now." Urgency sprung up in Itsuka's voice as she glanced out the window. Summer was soon. And September followed quickly. "One for All, it said that All for One was going to be making his move soon, Something is going to happen by the first week of september. And we need to be ready for it."

"What makes you―" All Might began, but he shook his head. "I, never mind. I'll tell you what I can, though I must admit that a lot of this is new to me. To start with, All for One is the one who created―"

Ituska groaned as she spent far more time answering questions about what was going on than she did getting answers. Honestly, she had never once thought that All Might could be useless. He told her about the origin of One for All, about his fights with All for One, and perhaps the two most important pieces of information.

All for One could steal and give quirks.

At the same time, One for All was the only quirk that couldn't be stolen.

What Itsuka wanted to know was if that because One for All was sentient, and if so, could Menu-chan resist it as well?

If she could, then they'd only have to contend with the multitude of quirks at All for One's disposal.

[Sys-Admin: It's hard to say if I can or can't. Aizawa's quirk makes me drowsy, but whatever was in that quirk erasing drug Overhaul created was not something I can resist on my own. If it's something subtle like coercion, maybe, but something by force, it could be hard.

Itsuka Kendo: We'll figure something out. How's the dungeon?

Sys-Admin: Uhhhh, I don't think it was what they were expecting

Itsuka Kendo: Are you ever?

Sys-Admin: I'm consistently a pain in the ass.]

XXXX

"¡El contrabandista de la Mariposa de la Dinamita de dos burritos supremos dobles Xl Xl Xl Xl que sostienen las cebollas acaba de ganar otro combate con su último ataque de la captura de tetas!"

Izuku had no idea what the very excitable, and incredibly large owl-cat thing was even talking about. But it was really entertaining. The creature stood nearly twenty feet tall, with white feather-like fur along its underside with occasional darker spots on its chest, while its back was covered with a nice orangish-brown color. It was an odd creature, with three sets of claws on each of its four limbs, save for the large pair of owl wings on its back that were fully functioning. And for some reason it had on a bright blue and red mask on.

Apparently it was a Luchador.

And Shoko was completely enraptured by it, so much so that her red and white fox tail was swishing about wildly behind her while her ears were perked fully up as she watched Nejire wrestle several kinds of gigantic masked critters.

"Hey hey! Izuku Izuku!" Nejire bounded over to the corner closest to them, then she placed her hands on the top of the pillar and sprung to the top of it with effortless grace. The light blue leotard she had on hugged her every curve while leaving her arms and legs exposed. Similarly, there was a cut between her breasts that was designed to expose as much cleavage as humanly possible. The mask Nejire wore was supposed to be a butterfly mask. "Shoko! Shoko! Did you see that?"

Shoko stood, her own red and white leotard just as revealing as Nejire's was. She pumped her arms, stars in her eyes. "That was awesome!"

"Great job Nejire! One more and we'll finish this challenge!" Izuku cheered and glanced around the large stadium they had found themselves in. The dungeon itself was like a library times a million, the first of many challenges hidden inside the numerous books of various sizes that made up the terrain of this dungeon.

This challenge was easy to find due to the large, loud, owl-cat thing that was screaming about something.

The wrestling arena was a large storybook that shook the ground when it was first slammed opened and the arena sprung up from the pages. The scenic backdrop of the arena was magical, cliffs of books made up a nearly natural looking structure, and free pages fell like a waterfall while trees of origami sprung out from the cliffs. There were even paper cranes flying through the air.

Out of all the dungeons he'd seen, this was by far his favorite.

Though, the one where the girls were forced to wear bikinis might be worth a revisit. Wait, they shared a bath. But baths weren't bikinis. Wait, they slept together. Still not bikinis. Dammit. His brain had a point.

The owl landed on its perch, its three-clawed paw wrapped around the microphone, once again speaking in a language that Izuku didn't recognize. "¡Y ahora a la ronda final! ¡Aquí el amante de la almohada Doble Suprema de la Mariposa Dynamite se enfrentará a I! El búho-gato! ¡Por la primera pieza del rompecabezas! ¿Van a ganar? ¿O se convertirán en mi merienda?"

The page on the storybook arena changed, barely missing Nejire as she stood on the pillar ready to face what was to come. The previous fights had been against a caterpillar (that Nejire tried to befriend), a squirrel (that Nejire had tried to befriend), a bear (that tried to befriend Nejire), and a paperclip.

"I wonder what the next―" Izuku was interrupted when the owl-cat of unusual size jumped down into the arena and let out a shriek that caused the origami cranes to fly away and every nearby book to shuffle slightly. The announcer assumed a fighting pose, the microphone still in its clutches as it gestured towards Nejire. "Honestly, I shouldn't even be surprised."

Nejire let out a squeal and jumped down into the arena, once again leaving Izuku under the impression that she should wear a ponytail a lot more, even if it was forced like that because of her mask. It really did just make her look even cuter.

Same with Shoko.

Maybe that was why he got a crush on Ituska so fast. Yes, because it was surely her hairstyle and had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was his first real friend.

"¡Preparémonos para la fiesta!" The Owl pumped a fist and a wing and cheering came from the stands as origami people began to form out from the pages of the books. "¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡ Tres! Luchar!"

"Luchar!" Nejire bounced cheering along with the crowd as she entered her own fighting style. Which meant that she was going to have a lot of fun with this. Part of Izuku had been worried when the no energy blasts rules were announced―which was why Shoko wasn't participating―but Nejire had proved to be rather apt at hand to hand combat.

And Izuku had no idea how.

The Owl-Cat shrieked and lunged for Nejire. It's speed was far greater than a creature of its size should be; it towered over Nejire completely, the microphone in its claws was easily as large as she was. One powerful swipe and Izuku felt himself jump.

But Nejire dodged effortlessly. Beyond effortlessly, if that was even possible. The swipe missed her face, the air sending her hair up flying, but it didn't even come close to hitting her. Another swipe and Nejire made dodging it look like child's play as she spun around the attack. An attack with its wings made Nejire duck to avoid it, but despite being assaulted from four separate limbs, she never stopped smiling.

"Hey, hey, Mr. Kitty-Owl, what are you? I'm confused, are you a cat? An owl? An owlcat? A catowl? Do like being petted? Why do you have six limbs? Shouldn't you have four? Or eight? Six is a weird number. Do you have fur? Or just feathers? Does it feel good when someone pets you? Do you purr?"

As an agent of pure chaotic fun and boobs, Nejire was an unstoppable force of confusion that was quickly overwhelming the arena boss with her flowing dodges that would even make Ituska frustrated. Nejire floated along a particularly wide swipe from those page-rending claws, and moved behind to grab the cat tail.

"Woah! It is fur! It's really soft too!" Nejire glomped onto the cat's tail and rubbed her face in it. She wasn't taking this seriously at all.

The cat lifted its tail and brought Nejire to eye level. It swiped at Nejire again, but the blue haired girl maneuvered easily around that strike, and practically floated through the air for a moment before landing on the owl-cat's neck. The beast began to stomp around, flapping its wings as it attempted to reach Nejire, but found that not only was she too slippery to even be touched, but that she had landed on the exact spot that most people couldn't reach.

It let out a shriek in protest.

"Hey Mr. Kitty! I wanna see what you look like!" Nejire cheered, as she began to pull at the strings of the cat's mask.

The creature looked terrified, and attempted to roll on the ground to get Nejire off, but that proved to be fruitless as more and more of its mask was quickly unraveled. At the end, as Nejire undid the final knot of it's mask, the creature had resorted to begging. Neire jumped off with the mask in her hand, and as she did, the creature faded.

The story book that they had been fighting in began to shake and the wrestling ring around the pages sunk back into the book.

"Nejire!" Izuku shouted, running towards the book and pushing his way through the myriad of unfolding origami. "Run! It's going to slam shut!"

Nejire nodded and jumped into the air, darting out of the book just in time for it to slam shut behind her. The mask in her hands had shrunk to something that would fix a house cat. "Aww, did I do that?"

Izuku rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, you did a good job Nejire, I knew I could rely on you."

"D'aww," Nejire leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Izuku! It was a lot of fun."

Shoko walked over and crossed her arms under her chest pouting. "I get to do the next one so I can kiss Izuku on the cheek!"

"You know you can do that whenever you want right?" Nejire leaned over and kissed him on the cheek again. "See!"

Shoko made a surprised face and then hopped over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good job Izuku."

He didn't even do anything though?

"Okay, I love you both too, but let's focus on what's going on for a bit." Izuku patted both girls on their heads, and enjoyed how cute they looked when pouting. This was his fault for saying that he could handle the dungeon with Nejire and Shoko. What was he expecting? Sanity? His girlfriends were in short supply of that trait.

"Oh right." Nejire looked around, and then looked at the mask in her hands. "This is the only thing we got. It's a bit small, hmm," she brought the mask close to her face and looked inside of it. "There's something written in it."

She handed it to Izuku, and he flipped it inside out to try and get a better look. Written inside was a single word.

"That," Izuku said, glancing at the mask, and letting out a long sigh. All that for a single word? Just how many challenges were in this dungeon?

**AN: *Dungeon crawl time!***


	43. Level 43

Suit: Check.

Cuffs: Check.

Gadgets: Check.

Girl: Check.

Izuku examined himself in the suit that had been provided for him by the dungeon. This challenge was an interesting one, taking place inside of a spy novel, with a limit on the number of people that could enter. In the end he decided that Itsuka would be the best for a spy novel. Mostly because the challenge required no quirks, which gave Itsuka with her raw strength and fighting abilities an advantage.

The suit he was wearing fit well, more than well, it was amazing how many layers of clothing he had on and how nimble he felt in it. Every part of the suit felt like it was tailored to his build and brought out the best in him. He felt good in it, sharp, clean, mature, handsome. It was like putting on this suit had erased years of being an awkward teenager and pretty much a major loser.

[Achievement Unlocked: Dressed for success

Congratulations, you figured out that a suit is a woman's greatest weakness, cause daym.

Reward: the fucking suit.]

[Skin Unlocked: Suit of Desire

If skin stays on for more than six hours find nearest female]

[Izuku Midoriya: Thanks, now I have to guess if my own quirk is attracted to me.

Sys-admin: You're going to keep guessing, because honestly I have no idea either. But, by the way, Itsuka is looking fine.]

Itsuka's reflection appeared in the mirror and he found himself agreeing with Menu greatly. He turned to look at her, the black dress she had on was worn with confidence, and highlighted her beauty to the maximum. Much of her neck line was revealed as well as her upper arms with only a pair of black straps holding the dress up over her shoulders, a see-through mesh covered her cleavage, and a slit in the flowing skirt revealed one of her strong powerful legs from the thigh down, gold trim in the shape of a dragon hugged her hips providing just the slightest bit of color.

But the real charmer was Itsuka's hair. It wasn't just free from her normal ponytail, that would be how she normally slept with a wild mess of orange hair that spread out everywhere, no, right now her hair was done. Soft orange curves fell down her back resting equally on each shoulder for a brief moment.

Right now, her beauty felt unmatched.

"Hey," Itsuka gave a small smile and pushed back at some of her hair with a small lip bite. "You look really good in that Izuku."

Well apparently the suit didn't completely get rid of his awkwardness, even around his girlfriend.

[Itsuka Kendo has inflicted you with awkwardness! Say something clever to remove it!]

Izuku took a breath and stepped forward and grabbed Itsuka's bare hand. "You look amazing as well." He kissed her hand and smiled.

[... +5 suaveness.]

"Guh, seriously dude?" Itsuka placed her palm to her forehead and rubbed laughing at him. "I know how cheesy that was, but it still makes me stupid happy to hear that you know."

"I know, that's why I said it, but hey, apparently this suit is now a skin for me so I'll be sure to wear it more often." Izuku adjusted his cuffs one last time before smoothing the suit out.

Itsuka grabbed his tie, she took a step in close and was all but pressing her body against his, her teal eyes focused on his neck. "Well, I hope it doesn't come with the sloppy tie, because I've never seen you with one actually right. Then again, around the other's I doubt you'd be wearing this all too long anyways."

"Tha-" he was cut off by Itsuka pulling the tie a bit too tight, only for her fingers to brush against his neck and loosen it the slightest bit. "Thank you."

"No problem, even if this is in the middle of a dungeon, I still want you to look good." She gave him the slightest kiss on his cheek and winked at him. "Now, let's hit the party and try to discover the truth."

Izuku nodded and followed Itsuka—taking a moment to glance at her exposed back— out of the prep room and into the much larger party.

They paused at the threshold, the dungeon giving each of them a mask. Itsuka's mask was a simple, black cloth wrapped around her eyes with holes for her to see out of. Now she looked just as bad ass as she was beautiful. "Well, good luck."

Izuku nodded and tapped on his own mask, it was harder, and he really didn't even know what it could be, but if Itsuka didn't say anything it probably was important. Though it did have a peak over his nose.

They entered the party fully and were greeted by a lavish sight that could only belong in some trippy film or video game, though all of the characters in here were wearing suits, dresses and other formal wear, none of them were human. The bodies were human shaped, but the heads were anything but, a dragon served at the bar, a rhino played pool with an orc, and a cat with cream colored fur strutted on by in a red dress with a plunging neckline.

Itsuka elbowed him in the side. "Hey, no looking."

"Relax, you're my favorite cat girl." Izuku gave her a wink and nodded towards the party. "Alright, we just need to find out who has the word without getting caught."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Itsuka gave a stretch and headed out into the party.

XXXX

Why did it feel like she got stuck with the worst one?

Momo held up the torch, pushing some of the thick vines out of the way as her and Shoko had been given the classical adventure challenge. Already it felt like they had fought their way through miles of orc infested countryside and now, to find the creature that held the word they were looking for, they had delved deep into the catacombs of some ancient civilization. And a lot of the fights weren't exactly easy.

The clunky clerical fantasy armor that she had been dressed in made it difficult to produce items rapidly enough and even her favorite fear gas just billowed up inside.

On the plus side she had discovered that hitting things with a blunt object was rather enjoyable.

Shoko on the other hand, had no such problems with her quirk or her outfit. Where Momo had heavy decorative cloth layered on top of heavy protective armor Shoko's was, well honestly Momo thought it was painted on at first. There was just so little there and what was there barely covered anything, the fox-eared girl's surprisingly toned stomach was on full display as were great expanses of her cleavage as the thin material of the robe pushed Shoko's full breasts up and out.

Honestly, there was more fabric in Shoko's hat than there was in the rest of her robe.

It really did feel like one of those images where people compared female armor in video games compared realistic armor.

"Hey, Momo," Shoko muttered, holding a shining blue flame in her hand. "Is now a bad time to talk?"

"In the middle of a dungeon where undead or other evil creatures would come to us if they hear us, I don't see why not."

Was that too harsh? She didn't mean to sound quite so bitchy with it.

"Oh, okay, good."

Right, Shoko—while rather smart—had no idea what sarcasm was. It was cute, in a way. And was rather satisfying watching her chase Menu around for clarifications because apparently Izuku's quirk was a master at sarcasm.

"So, I've been wondering for a while," Shoko turned around the corner and effortlessly blasted at a skeleton in the head with a chunk of ice. Which was good because it was one of those moving skeletons. "Am I in the way?"

"What? You just destroyed that skeleton no problem, and you've been doing a lot of the heavy lifting, you're doing great in this challenge." A lot better than Momo was. Why did so many of them have to require no quirks? She didn't get it, what was the point of it? Menu didn't know. "What brought this about?"

"Oh, I didn't mean in here, I meant, in terms of the relationship."

Oh.

That was a much deeper topic than Momo was prepared for. "Are you referring to how compared to the rest of us you're still rather recent?"

Shoko nodded and effortlessly fireballed a giant bat out of the air with the flick of her finger. "Yeah, compared to you, Itsuka, and Nejire, I've barely known Izuku before joining his party and becoming a lover. I just feel like I'm more distant than you and the others. I can tell that the way you look at Izuku and Itsuka is different from how you look at me."

Shoko's ability to have this conversation while fighting off undead and other enemies was rather impressive.

"I'm sorry about that Shoko, I really am. I don't really mean to treat you and Nejire any differently, but I fell in love with Itsuka and Izuku first. Pretty much at the same time. It was a very confusing time for me and was made even worse when Izuku and Itsuka started dating first. So when I was finally able to be in a relationship with both of them, I was really happy. But then Nejire kissed Izuku and said that she was going to be in the relationship too, I was confused, and kind of angry at Nejire."

Momo gave a battle cry and shoved her mace into the skull of a skeleton that got to close and proceeded to beat it to nothing but dust. That felt so good. "But, I eventually learned to accept her feelings as well, and she had been our friend for a long time too, and even stole Izuku's first kiss. So, we were happy that all four of us could be happy."

"I like what she does with her hands and quirk." Shoko casually summoned a lightning bolt and completely shattered a giant suit of animated armor.

"Yeah, that helps." Momo felt herself blushing, as the first time she had submitted to Nejire's touch she had practically been a puddle for over an hour in a sleepless state of pure exhaustion. "But don't worry Shoko!"

Momo blocked an attack, and countered by throwing her mace into the hollow skull of a massive skeleton. It exploded with holy energy and she conjured another mace beneath her robe and attached it with a chain to her arm.

The ground of the temple rumbled, the walls and floor falling away as the boss arena appeared. A gigantic skeleton began to form made up of rubble, magic, and bones, it's head taking on the shape of a dragon. Only much fowler.

Surrounded by the hordes of undead Momo couldn't help but smile as she grabbed onto Shoko's waist and smiled at the shorter girl for just a moment. "We all worked hard for your happiness, and we're not going to stop until you feel loved."

She kissed Shoko, hard, fast, and with just a hint of blood. Leaving the girl in a daze that nearly lasted too long, and then, Shoko really started to let her quirk fly.

Momo just hoped the others were having an easier time than they were.

XXXX

"Nyooom!"

"Pew Pew!"

"Zawoosh!"

"Zoom!"

"Blocking noise!"

"Pew!"

"Kaboom!"

Nejire laughed, having the hardest time sitting still in the seat she was strapped to. Her hands and legs were firmly planted onto the controls of her dungeon challenge, she glanced around at the screen, another enemy robot guy — apparently they were called mechs? — appeared from her left side.

She slammed onto the foot pedals, her hands guiding the arms of her own mech to the side as she aimed her laser canon at them and fired it.

"Pew!"

"Ms. Hado!" The grumpy sounding old man that had told her her mission — blow up some super big thingy — appeared on one of her little screen thingies. "You do not need to make noises like that! Especially—"

"Zoom!" Nejire cheered as she dodged around another one of the mechs, effortlessly guiding her really cool laser sword right through it. "Zwish!"

"Ms. Hado! Would you please stop cluttering up the comms with your—" The annoying head guy was replaced by a warning sign as the inside of her robot turned all red, kind of like the pretty red of Shoko's hair.

Nejire spun her mech around and saw the gigantic robot thing that she was supposed to beat up with her much smaller robot thing. "This is going to be a lot of fun! The big ones are always super duper tricky!"

She made the go fast meter go all the way to the maximum as she charged right for it, her gun going pew pew all on it's own as she kept going faster. More and more of the other little mechs appeared trying to stop her but she managed to cut through them with her laser sword. Was this what a video game was? It felt so much fun!

She needed to get Itsuka to show her a game like this!

Flying was her favorite thing! Well favorite thing that wasn't sex, and all of her other favorite things, but right now it was really really fun! It was almost funner than when she flew on her own. Actually she really didn't know.

"Ms. Hado! You're running out of—"

She ignored the grumpy face again and started to attack the giant robot, shooting at the red glowing weak spots that her screens said to hit, while dodging all the other mechs that were coming her way.

Then, for no reason, her mech stopped.

The lights went dark, leaving her only with the outside view of her mech.

"Huh?" Nejire shook the controls but found no matter what she did the mech wouldn't move anymore. "What's wrong mecha-Nejire? Why won't you move?"

" !" The grumpy voice called her but his head wasn't there. "You ran out of power! Wait for—"

"Power?" Nejire tilted her head and then smiled.

She saw a massive hand coming towards her mech. It made contact, the red lights turned back on and she could hear her mech creaking under the pressure.

"Right!" Nejire grabbed onto her controls and smiled. "If it's power it wants! Then I got lots and lots of that!"

She used her quirk, pushing it out of her hands and into the mech itself. The lights all flashed, the bars began to fill, and then they broke! The colors spilling out and surrounding her as her mech began to change. It was growing smaller, more compact, closer, faster, stronger, more powerful.

[Skin Unlocked! Mecha-Nejire!

Just who the hell do you think I am]

Was that a reference or something?

Nejire felt her mech close in around her, forming a suit, and still getting closer! She was super charged now. She charged her entire body up with her quirk and let out a massive blast that knocked the robot's hand away.

"Spiral Energy at 100000%!" A cheerful voice in her head said. "Go for it Nejire! Our hopes and dreams are with you!"

"Okay!" Nejire shouted, her voice sounding like a super cute robot's! She clutched her hands and found that they were part of the mechs. Awesome! She was a robot! That was neat! Charging her quirk up again she flew towards the giant robot, aiming right for it's head.

She blasted past the other — now much bigger — mechs and slammed into the giant robots head, going right through it and taking out it's robot brain with one super blast of her quirk!

"Transmission received: Will."

Will. Okay. That was the super important word that she needed to remember. Oh. Wait. She could just tell Menu!

**AN: ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWA! **


	44. Level 44

"So,"

Izuku glanced over towards Itsuka who was laying on the couch like she was melted onto it with her arms and legs in various positions that really shouldn't be comfortable.

A teal eye met him.

"Are we fucking stupid?"

Izuku let out a long sigh and reclined on the couch next to Itsuka. She made a very convincing argument to the fact that both of them were probably just completely and utterly stupid. Like, they were both supposed to be smart. Sure, Momo was smarter, and Nejire would just somehow have this puzzle figured out in two seconds, but at least Shoko would struggle with it. Though, that wasn't much of a consolation prize.

"I'd say we're not even having sex, but I think you're right. We might be just really stupid." Izuku groaned and ran his hand through his hair. None of this was making sense. They were supposed to get a single word from one of the guests, and they were given clues on what that guest was wearing, which should be a big hint. But so far, they had barely managed to get a handful of clues.

Maybe they were just socially awkward.

Itsuka sat up and slapped her cheeks. "Alright. Let's go over what we know."

"They have a diamond ring on their third finger." Izuku muttered glancing at his hand. Which one was his third finger? Did the thumb count in this case?

"Right, so that rules out the singing snake and anyone with a hoof." Itsuka muttered, pacing around the couch of the safe room they found. "And I guess gloves."

Izuku sat up and groaned, he wished it was that easy. "I don't think so, I saw someone taking their glove off."

"Fuck."

"Exactly, I also got that they like to eat meat."

"So a carnivore."

"I saw a gazelle eat a steak."

"When we get back can I punch Menu?"

[Sys-Admin: Hey! I didn't design this place! I don't even know what the answer is!

Itsuka Kendo: Your quirk confuses me.

Izuku Midoriya: Welcome to my life, hope you enjoy your stay because you're stuck with me.

Sys-Admin: and me!]

"What about you?" Izuku asked, rolling his shoulders and making certain that his suit was all in order before they went back out there. The guests were rather picky when it came to attire and wouldn't even talk to him if he undid his tie more than an inch.

"Well, they have facial hair." Itsuka forced a great big smile and gestured towards some of the guests. "Which is pretty much everyone."

"So basically we have nothing?"

"Yep."

"This sucks."

"Yep."

Izuku scratched the back of his head and let out a sigh. "Let's see how the others are doing."

Itsuka nodded and began to straighten her dress.

[Izuku Midoriya: How's it going?

Shoko Todoroki: I had to sing a song and wear a dress.

Shoko Todoroki: It was fun.

Momo Yayorozu: We've gotten two words so far.

Nejire Hado: I got three! I can also turn into a mech! It doesn't do anything but it's fun!

Nejire Hado: Beep boop!

Momo Yayorozu: We're going to meet up with Nejire for the 3 person challenge soon.

Nejire Hado: That sounds like fun!

Izuku Midoriya: Alright, so we have six out of Eight done.

Momo Yaoyorozu: That. He. His. Shall. Which. Be.

Izuku Midoriya: It feels like we're missing some verbs there. But we might be able to put it together.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I see, well give me a bit and I'll see if I can figure it out.

Nejire Hado: That which he blanks shall be his blank!

Shoko Todoroki: Oh. I see. That was fast.

Shoko Todoroki: Oh, Momo's depressed now.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Shoko!

Shoko Todoroki: What?

Momo Yaoyorozu: Guh, never mind. But yeah, we're missing some verbs.

Nejire Hado: Hmmm. This is a tricky puzzle. But If we get one more word we should be able to use context or something to figure it out.

Izuku Midoriya: Alright, you three head into that last challenge, me and Itsuka will stay here, and try to figure out this puzzle.

Nejire Hado: Good luck!]

Izuku let out a groan and sighed, shoulders slumping as he looked out towards the party. They could do this. Sure, it was one of those frustrating puzzles that involve being social with random people, but that was no reason to hate it. Actually wait. That was exactly why he hated it. He preferred just spending nights in with his girlfriends, playing some games with Itsuka, watching movies, having sex. All the fun things that they were totally going to do once they finished this dungeon.

"Worst part is we're not even getting any EXP for this." Itsuka grabbed at her head and stomped her feet. "Are we sure we can't just start punching them?"

"Uhh, let's not risk it. Just yet."

"Alright, but if we end up going pulp fiction on their ass that's on you."

He didn't understand that reference.

XXXX

Honestly, it kind of felt like she was walking two dogs. Two very very intelligent dogs that were somehow about to function without her supervision, and yet, when she was there, they were absolute animals. Momo looked around, observing the large comfortable room that the latest challenge had brought them to. It mixed nature and modernism so cleanly Momo fell in love with it instantly.

The main focus was a large tree with dangling candles for light, its roots and trunk holding a massive bed. The ground was soft grass warmed by the summer sun and felt so good on her now bare feet. Hundreds of rose petals were tossed about on the ground, giving the room a very romantic feeling. There was even a kitchen nearby that was all modern mixed with nature, and through the ferns she could see what was to be the bath, a hot spring with a waterfall that poured off an overhang.

"Oh wow!" Nejire sped past her, the loose light blue robe she had been forced into by the dungeon nearly coming undone as she jumped onto the bed. "This place is awesome!"

Shoko walked past everything and arrived at the fridge. Without any hesitation, she opened it and took a drink from a bottle inside. "I agree."

"Guys, come on, we can relax later, we need to figure out what the challenge is first." Momo looked around; she really did want to join in the fun, but duties came first. Besides, from the sounds of things, Itsuka and Izuku were struggling, and the sooner they finished with this the sooner they could go help. "But, from the sound of things this challenge might take a while."

The challenge had simply been "1000". It didn't say one thousand of what, just one thousand. Originally she thought that this might be fighting one thousand foes, but she was fairly certain that she and Shoko had already done that in their adventure, and from the sounds of things Nejire had also done just that.

So what were they doing here?

Were they supposed to collect one thousand of something? There were a lot of petals, and a lot of leaves, and probably more than a thousand blades of grass. She doubted that there was a thousand bottles in that fridge. But why the room? Why the bed? Why the fridge? Why was there a bath? Why was there a romantic atmosphere?

There had to be a reason.

"Look around for a counter or something." Momo gave a half hearted order as she looked around the room more. There were a group of vines hanging from the tree, the ends were different, like hollowed out chunks of wood with the insides being made of some really soft flowers.

Curiosity got the better of her and Momo touched one of the flowers, which she instantly regretted. The vines latched onto her wrist and ankles, pulling her up and wrapping around her waist while at the same time stripping her of her own robes, leaving her completely exposed.

"What the? Nejire! Don't just stand there! Help!" She struggled, but found that the vines were far too forgiving for her to actually try to break out of. Why did this place have to be a quirkless challenge?

Nejire blinked and then smiled. "Oh! I think I know what kind of challenge this is!"

"What? Get me down first!"

Nejire walked over, and that glazed look in her eyes whenever she was about to do naughty things was more prevalent than ever. With the same kind of effortlessness Nejire seemed to have with all things, she removed her own robe, allowing it to fall off of her body like it was nothing but water, exposing those absurdly beautiful breasts of hers. Those breasts, paired with her toned stomach and slender waist, provided a wonderful sense of sexiness that Nejire just naturally exuded.

Momo never told anyone this, but she had a weakness. A weakness that every girl in the love pile had. A shadow. That shadow cast from full breasts onto a slender stomach when the light was just right. It was her weakness. No. She shouldn't get turned on! There was time for that later! "Nejire, now's not the time."

"Yes it is." Nejire's smile was anything but sweet, and her fingers burned a hot trail across Momo's stomach as she made her way down to her pussy. It took all she had not to moan. That would only encourage Nejire. "Momo, don't those flowers look like vaginas to you?"

Well, yeah.

"And have you noticed the counters?" Nejire pointed to a zero that was floating above her head.

She hadn't.

"And then there's the fact that there's a bunch of dildos under the bed."

There were?

"The challenge is to cum 1000 times!"

Those words, Nejire's touch, and the way Shoko had come out of nowhere to suckle on Momo's on breast, was just enough to set her off. Words had the effect on her.

There was a ding.

And Nejire's face lit up. "See! Don't worry, I'll make sure this is over quickly. Now then, I think that you might enjoy being blindfolded while me and Shoko just have fun with you."

Ding.

"Ooh, this might be easier than I thought."

Momo gave a small cry while cursing Izuku's quirk once again for putting her in this situation.

XXXX

As exhausting as it sounded to orgasm one thousand times—or as Nejire had mentioned, 333 times—it sounded a lot lot lot better than putting up with this bullshit for another god damn second.

Itsuka growled and glared at the lion in the suit that was currently going on and on about the gazelle he had devoured last week. They had made barely any progress. It felt like every single clue they had was leading them to nothing. It was starting to wear on her, it was starting to wear on Izuku, and it was starting to even wear on Menu-chan, a being that seemed to take great joy in suffering in general.

[Sys-admin: Guilty~]

"Alright, shut the fuck up!" Itsuka finally shouted and glared at the lion. "What the hell is the word?"

"Word?" The lion asked, his lips curling up into a smile. "Well, my word is devour."

"Devour? Your word? Is that the challenge?" Itsuka asked, stepping forward to get really close to the lion.

"Who knows? But that's my word, and now that you know it it's time for you to be—" Before the man could open his jaws to try and bite her face off Itsuka made use of her insane natural—enhanced by Izuku—strength and picked up the several hundred pound man up with one hand by his throat.

"We're going to have a nice little chat, you and me." Itsuka gave the biggest grin she had all night as she dragged the lion into the back area, one of the few safe zones for her and Izuku to talk. "And you're going to tell me all you know about words or else."

"Or else what?" The beast-man gurgled.

"I'm not above breaking fingers," Itsuka licked her lips and tossed the lion into a steel chair. "My mother was a mob boss after all."

She wasn't, but the lion didn't need to know that. Besides this was a game! She was allowed to role play a bit!

**AN: Yes. **


	45. Level 45

Izuku walked up to the bartender and looked at the swan-faced man that was on zero of their clues. "I don't suppose you have a word for me?"

"Word?" The swan honked. "Nope."

"I see, well thanks."

"But I do have advice." The swan's head flipped around to grab a bottle. "Green Mushrooms are rumored to extend your life."

Well that was random.

"Alright. Thanks."

XXXX

Was she dead?

[Shoko Todoroki Status: Sexual Coma.

Source: Nejire Hado]

Shoko blinked as she floated in the perpetually pleasant waters of the natural hot spring that the dungeon had generated. She was pretty sure that she was as close to dead as she could get. Parts of her body that should never be numb had lost all feeling beyond some vague sexual echo that had still her twitching and turning her every breath into a soft eye rolling moan that only served to make her more exhausted.

There were very few parts of her body that Nejire hadn't tried to use sexually. Her breasts had been first, and Nejire's mouth, combined with her fingers and some of the toys that Momo had made, had made the first orgasm come quickly. The second came even quicker. Her tails were another erogenous zone that Shoko hadn't been aware of, the feeling of her tails being brushed in tandem with just about everything else had felt better than she thought. But it didn't end there, Nejire and even Momo had barraged her stomach, thighs, ears, lips, ass, and breasts, over and over again.

This was not what she expected a dungeon would be like.

This wasn't what she expected being a hero would be like.

This was pretty much what she thought would happen if she decided to join Izuku's love pile. She kind of wished that he was here for this. Sure, Momo had dildos that were exact replicas of Izuku's penis, but that wasn't the same thing.

Still.

Shoko rolled over and stared at her reflection in the warm rippling water. Even though it was distorted, she could still make out the number on the top of her head. 203. She had experienced 203 orgasms in this place.

Momo was probably still higher.

Especially since she was the one that currently had Nejire's attention.

This challenge was surprisingly deadly. Maybe even more deadly than the giant skeleton dragon she and Momo had to fight beforehand.

And Izuku and Itsuka were still on their first challenge.

Maybe.

They hadn't checked in a while.

Pushing up and sitting on a warm stone that had her submerged just low enough in the water that her large breasts were allowed to float, Shoko gave a short stretch as she tried to gather her senses. Back in the dry area, she could see Nejire currently eating Momo out. And now she was aroused again. Dammit. Well, she supposed that was a good thing. And hopefully just the effect of this place and it's waters.

The boobifruits were basically instant recoveries and arousal bombs when eaten.

Was this drugs?

Was Izuku's quirk drugs?

Wait. Yes. yes it was.

[Shoko Todoroki: How are things going with the thing?]

They'd know what she meant. Even if she didn't.

[Itsuka Kendo: I have a bat.]

Well that was rather vague. And slightly frightening.

[Izuku Midoriya: Negotiations have broken down. Itsuka's going to break some legs.

Shoko Todoroki: Oh. Well. Good luck with that.

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah, we'll figure this out.

Nejire Hado: If you have enough energy to talk you have enough energy to cum! Now get over here Shoko.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Please hurry, I don't want to go into a sexual coma again.

Itsuka Kendo: I want a sexual coma.

Nejire Hado: Break those legs and get those words and I'll make sure you and Izuku get some too!

Itsuka Kendo: Pog.]

Shoko had no idea what pog meant but she assumed it was good.

With a sigh she stood, letting the waters flow around her hips and she finally felt refreshed enough to venture once more into the grabbing distance of Nejire.

It felt like a lifetime ago since she had been a boy, and she really did enjoy how her body was now. She had been able to effectively handcraft it to what she thought was cute; not many people had that chance, and she had even been able to give herself some cute fox ears and a tail as well! She should be more assertive now that she had this body!

With her newfound sense of zest, Shoko walked into the dry area of the challenge and watched as Nejire continued to please Momo into sexual fatigue. Both of them were naked, flushed, and there was a lot of boob to boob action. The two were kissing, while Nejire forced both of Momo's arms above her head with one arm while she stroked tenderly at Momo's pussy.

"Shoko!" Nejire smiled at her. "Come here give me a hand then we can start working on you again~!"

Momo: 261.

Nejire: 129.

Shoko had a better idea.

Momo moaned her body writhing as she bit her lip. 262.

Well that didn't seem fair at all.

Snaking around behind Nejire, Shoko grabbed onto the larger girl's slender waist and pulled with all her strength all but ripping her off Momo. With all her rather neglected strength, Shoko pushed the slightly tired Nejire into the bodnage tree. The tentacle-like vines snapped around Nejire's arms and legs, holding her up into the air and made her chest stick out.

"Huh?" Nejire struggled, a pout on her face. "Shoko! Why'd you put me in here? Now I can't make Momo feel good anymore."

"Shoko," Momo let out a haggard breath, crawling off the bed, her pillowy breasts dangling for a moment. Shoko wanted to suck them. She also wanted to grab onto Momo's hips and force her back onto the bed. "Thank you, I don't know how much longer I could put up with that."

Shoko nodded and looked back towards Nejire. Nejire had big boobs too. She was technically the biggest. And they were really nice too. And she had wide hips too. And a slender stomach. Shoko pointed to Nejire. "You want to make sure that when we finish she has the most?"

Nejire: 130

Momo 263

Did they both cum from her saying that?

Her girlfriends were weird.

Also.

New goal.

Make Izuku cum by talking.

"Shoko, I love you so much right now." Momo stepped onto the soft grassy ground and gave a long stretch that showed off just how much taller Momo was than any of the other girls. She was so long, so curvy, so beautiful.

Shoko wanted to put Momo back in the tree too. But for now.

Nejire.

XXXX

[Item: Never Ending Badass Lollipop of Intimidation

Category: Food (Candy), Consumable(in theory).

Effects:

\+ 1 hp per 15 secs.

+5 intimidation because it looks like a cigarette.

Changes flavor for no reason.]

Izuku sighed, enjoying the cool cherry taste in his mouth as he looked at their line-up. Somehow this had gone from a party to beating people up until they talked. Normally, he would be opposed to this, but he was just as frustrated as Itsuka was. That, and beating these guys up caused glitter to spew out of them. They were effectively pinatas. But instead of loot or candy, they had information.

"Alright," Izuku leaned back into the metallic folding chair he had found and crossed his legs, pulling at his tie just a bit to increase the animal's discomfort. "One last time, what are your words?"

That which he _ shall be his _

They were missing a verb, and another word that could be a verb or a noun.

Carnivores had verbs. Reptiles had Nouns.

Using the other clues, they had gathered up pretty much everyone that fit the bill. There was the lion that Itsuka had first snapped at. A lizard, an alligator, a wolf, and a cat, all of them were beaten slightly by Itsuka's bat. Honestly, as scary as it was when she was violent, she was oddly beautiful.

"Devour," The lion replied.

"Undoing," The cat purred.

"Weakness," The lizard hissed.

"Damage," The alligator groaned.

"Covets," The wolf growled

Itsuka sighed, resting her head against the base of her bat while she leaned on it. "One of them has to be it! But which one?"

"Word puzzles suck." Izuku nodded and sat forward in his seat. "Alright, which one has the word we want?"

The reptiles pointed at the carnivores and vice versa.

It was random each time they asked that question.

How many times had they done this? How many hours had they spent in here? A day? More? The more they did this the more it felt like a giant waste of time. They could be just getting stronger to prepare, not wasting their time in this dungeon looking for a weakness.

[Shoko Todoroki: I won!

Izuku Midoriya: Huh?

Shoko Todoroki: I made Nejire pass out!

Momo Yaoyorozu: I'll never look at a thermostat the same way again.]

Oh right. They were having sex.

Copious amounts of sex.

[Shoko Todoroki: Oh! We got the word! Seeks! We didn't need to get to 1000 times, we just needed to make sure Nejire had the most.

Sys-admin:... Okay, this is so not my fault. I don't make the dungeons.

Itsuka Kendo: So. That which he seeks shall be his _.

Izuku Midoriya. Shall be his devour, shall be his undoing, shall be his weakness, shall be his Damage.

Momo Yaoyorozu: Weakness and Undoing fit best, and they're similar enough that we can interchange them.

Itsuka Kendo: Woooo! That means we're done right?

Sys-admin: I guess so.]

XXXX

"That which he seeks shall be his weakness." Momo muttered reclining onto the very soft couch of their new and improved player housing. "That which he seeks shall be his undoing."

Itsuka sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, resisting the urge to pull it all out with one good grab. They had spent a day and a half inside that dungeon and she was pretty sure that her mind was all kinds of fuzzy at the moment. And she couldn't wait to just sleep for a week after this while cuddling the living shit out of Izuku, but it looked like all the girls had the exact same idea, given how Shoko, Momo and Nejire were eyeing him. Apparently being forced to have the ultimate lesbian three way had made them crave the dicku.

But really Itsuka just wanted a good nice long sleep filled with cuddling and rest.

Wait, they needed to make a save point for Izuku didn't they?

They didn't even know how to get more lives.

"Alright, well," Menu scratched the back of her neck. Her long purple hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she was reclined in a separate chair from the rest of them with a floating screen in front of her. "Sorry about that, I didn't think the dungeon would generate so badly, but while you guys were doing that I was busy too."

"With wah?" Nejire rolled over happily, she was still smiling ear to ear and had been since she had gotten out of the dungeon.

"Well, our house for one." Menu smiled and gestured towards their freshly revamped house. "It's one of the few things I have direct control over! I think I should get a job as an interior designer. But, anyways, I think we have a good idea of what his weakness is."

Menu looked towards Itsuka and nodded.

"Me?" Itsuka sat back in shock. "Sure I'm strong and stuff, but I don't really think I'm his weakness or anything."

"No, not you, well actually yes you." Menu rolled her head as she spoke. "I mean, from what we know, All for One is seeking One for All. So that means that you're his weakness right?"

"It makes sense." Momo sat forward as well. "Out of all of us, you have the best chance against him, Itsuka. But we won't let you do this alone. We'll all back you up."

Shoko nodded. "I'm not going to let you fight this alone."

Itsuka threw her head back and groaned. "If getting his ass kicked was his weakness why didn't it just say so? We basically wasted a bunch of time doing nothing! We could have been training! Or doing a real dungeon to get more exp! Or something! Instead we got, hey, you know that quirk that was shoved down your throat and makes you punch really hard? Use that to punch him really hard!"

That was like all those video games with terribly hand holding mechanics that explained to her that the attack button hit things.

"I do agree, it does seem rather redundant." Momo gave a long yawn. "Perhaps there's some other meaning, but for now, I think we should all get some sleep."

"Actually," Menu stood and smiled at them all. "Before we fall into the sleepy love pile of overwhelming T&A, and cute animal ears." Menu waggled her eyebrows at Itsuka. Cuddling in her cat girl skin was a super guilty pleasure and she needed to do it a lot more. "I have something to show you."

With the snap of her fingers the modern white and purple wall behind Menu cracked open, revealing a large door.

"Follow me."

The room was large, far larger than any other part of the house and was comparable to some of the gyms at U.A. It was metallic, with large lights coming out of both the ceiling and walls, giving it a futuristic feeling.

"This!" Menu spread her arms and gestured towards the mostly empty room, her voice bouncing off the walls. "Is what I've been working on while you guys were in the dungeon. It took me a while to figure it out, but since my upgrade came with expanded functions from the source quirk, I was able to make it. This is a training room. One where you guys can fight any enemy you've ever fought. I can even increase their difficulty by quite a bit."

"Woah." Itsuka clapped her hands smiling. She could fight hard modes of people? That was great! Wait. She should fight All Might! "How much do we have to fight them for it to work?"

Men shrugged. "A friendly spar would work, but if they're not going all out then the hologram wouldn't either. For example." Menu tapped on her screen and two blue wire frame models of Momo appeared. one wearing boxing gear, while the other was in her U.A. gym uniform. "Here we have the Momo that spars with Izuku, and here we have the Momo that beat you in the sports festival. They're both Momo but they're different fights. Technically you can even fight yourself."

Nejire raised her hand.

"Yes, I can make that happen Nejire, but no I won't let you do that."

Nejire's hand went down and she gave a tired pout while she flopped on top of Izuku, giving a tired cry.

"But, that's not all." Menu gave a short breath and locked eyes with Itsuka. "One for All holds combat data. I might be able to access it."

"We could fight against the All for One that All Might fought."

**AN: I'm aware that the word switched from "Will" to "Shall" that's my b. Also, look. Plot relevant stuff! And here's a hint, this isn't the first chapter that green mushrooms have been mentioned, can you find the last time they were? **


	46. Level 46

"Father." Shoko entered her father's office with the same kind of determination she had when she came to announce both her change of gender and her part in Izuku's harem or was it Nejire's love pile? Really she still wasn't sure what to call her current relationship beyond the fact that she was incredibly happy with it. "I've come with a request."

Endeavor perked up, the fire on his head burning slightly brighter as he stood from his desk. "Is it training?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! I've been wanting to talk to you about your performance in the sports festival! We can start with—"

Shoko rolled her eyes and gave a slight pout, she knew what her father wanted to talk about, how she ended up in 4th place. It wasn't her fault that she went up against Itsuka, who was basically her worst possible match up with the only real way that Shoko had to deal with her was to burn her clothes off, but even then it might just make Itsuka mad. If she had gotten Momo instead she probably would have won.

That wasn't to discredit momo, it was just the way their strengths and weaknesses worked out.

"Fight me." Shoko firmly cut her old man off before he could go on some long-winded tirade that might have been useful if it was coming from someone else.

Endeavor stopped, the stupid look on his face was almost comical. "Huh?"

"I want to try and fight you. All out. I think. That will help me get even stronger." Shoko hoped she still understood what his weak points were, she doubted that his character would have changed in the time she spent in that dungeon, even if it did feel like months. Huh, wait, maybe there was some way for Menu to make time go slower in places?

Somehow between instant teleportation, creating pocket dimensions, boobification, genderbending, and so much more Time Manipulation didn't feel like it would be out of place for Izuku's quirk.

Wait. Didn't it already do that when Izuku said he died? Wasn't that kind of like time travel?

"Shoko!" Endeavor let out a roar, his head back as fire shot out from his head.

Oh, did she space out and annoy him? Again.

"That sounds like an excellent idea! Come! We can use the gym!"

Oh. That sounded good.

Hmm, after this she should ask Izuku for food. Last time she was here she was thinking about a steak with green mushrooms. Maybe she should ask him for that again. That sounded good. That or Soba.

"Will we be able to go all out there?" Shoko asked, looking at her father with a blank face. She might not like him, but she did have to respect his raw firepower. Especially if she wanted to grow even stronger than that. Or to find out if she already was because of Izuku and Menu-chan. "I want to see where I stand."

Endeavor stared at her for a moment, he nodded. "Fine, follow me."

"Where are we going?" Shoko asked as her father led her up towards the roof.

"I'm not certain how strong you are since you got a boost from that boy's quirk, however, I know my own strength, We're going to a private island I purchased for just this reason." Endeavour paused and glanced back at her. "You're not afraid of flying are you?"

"Not especially."

Turns out she was afraid of her father flying the Endeavour Chopper.

Izuku better give her good food for this!

XXXX

All Might generally wanted to avoid hurting his students physically, at least directly, but that was just how it had always been for him, ever since he had received One for All from Nana all those years ago he had felt like an elephant in a city made for rats, the slightest slip up could cause a building to topple, the smallest unaimed attack could cost someone their lives, even against villains he had to constantly hold back.

So it felt so good to finally let loose for once.

And he was feeling even better thanks to the feast that Izuku had prepared for him. His quirk, its versatility, the nature of how it constantly grew and expanded its capabilities were nearly alarming. It felt like nearly a month ago that Izuku could barely make a sandwich that didn't cause a stomach ache or some other strange effect in exchange for healing a minor injury or being slightly better than a power nap for staying awake.

But here he was, feeling like he was at 100% for the first time in a decade!

Truly that boy had a quirk that was simply impossible to compare.

More impressive was the raw power it granted to Itsuka!

It was almost enough to keep All Might on his feet.

"Come now Itsuka!" All Might laughed at the crumbled building that was just one part of the quickly crumbling training ground that they had commandeered for their friendly all out spar. Sharp mind, natural fighting skills honed by years of martial arts, a strong sense of justice, and the kind of stubbornness that made her never give up, even if she wasn't his intended heir she was still more than suitable. "Are you really going to let me beat you with one—"

A hand appeared from the ground grabbing his ankle. It enlarged around his entire leg as the ground beneath him crumbled, revealing Itsuka's dirt-smeared face and a second enlarged palm pulled back and ready to strike.

This. Was going to hurt.

A lot.

Itsuka's palm smashed into his arms as he tried to guard against her attack. She had such awesome strength! It was hard to tell where her own natural power from her quirk, the enhancement from Izuku's quirk, and One for All began and ended. Even with some of his former strength temporarily restored by Izuku's food he still felt like it wasn't enough to compete with Itsuka when she got the upper hand like this.

He was sent flying. Not away, but around, Itsuka's grip on his leg tightened as she converted all that backward kinetic energy into rotational. He caught a brief glimpse of her face, she was smiling, but it wasn't like his hard practiced smile designed to make people feel safe. No, this was a smile of someone that loved a good fight!

"Raah!" Itsuka let out a cry as she slammed him into and through the ground, before sending him flying into another building.

Because he was a grade-A cheese machine All Might took it all with grace, keeping both legs close together and posing with his hands on his hips and smiling through the dirt, rocks, and impact.

Even if it hurt.

Well then, if she wanted to have a good fight he better give it to her! This was just a friendly spar after all! And with Itsuka being so durable, he might not even have to hold back quite so much.

He burst out of the rubble, charging at Itsuka with his full speed and pulling back for one hell of a punch! "North Dakota Smash!"

One of his more powerful moves, this was a blow designed to pack as much of a punch into whatever he wanted to hit. He'd only had to use it a few times before, but Itsuka could take it. Combining his speed, strength, and power into one massive blow he swung towards Itsuka with a haymaker and a half. The ground shook and the street around them shattered even more as that blow made contact with Itsuka.

Her large hand caught his fist, her legs digging into the softer ground as she stood her ground, a determined look on her face as her orange hair fell free from her usual ponytail.

"South Dakota Smash!" He actually didn't have a move called that but it felt like a good follow up to a North Dakota Smash! He gave a weak punch with his free hand aimed at Itsuka's stomach. The girl blocked, her smaller right hand pushing his punch in and to the side, setting him off balance.

Her hand exploded in size and two fingers slammed into his chest.

He wasn't going to lose to some upstart in an all-out brawl!

Should he be concerned that he was getting competitive with his student?

Yes.

Did he care?

No.

"Alright, Itsuka!" All Might bellowed, bringing his head back and smalling it down towards her. "Let's go all out! Plus—"

"Ultra!" Itsuka shouted as she jumped up, slamming her head into his chin and forcing him to step back.

Their friendly spar quickly turned into an all-out slugfest that put one of U.A.'s training zones out of commission.

(And caused damage to another when they got a little extra zealous.)

XXXX

[Shoko Todoroki: Izuku! Save me!

Izuku Midoriya: Huh? From what?

Shoko Todoroki: My father's terrible flying! Why is he allowed to fly a helicopter?

Izuku Midoriya: Why did you get into a helicopter with your dad?

Shoko Todoroki: Life is filled with mistakes. Besides! I told you I thought it would be good to have his data for the fight room!

Izuku Midoriya: I know, I know, I'll make you whatever you want for dinner tonight.]

Izuku hummed to himself as he meandered through the hallways of U.A. It really felt like he hadn't been in class in forever, which, in a way was partially true, he'd been excused for a while because of his mission with Night Eye and then given a brief break from his other duties, which was burned up in that dungeon.

It wasn't even a fun dungeon.

Still, it was a good idea, in theory, they learned a lot, everyone got a couple of levels, and all they all had a feat waiting to be picked. They were just waiting to find out what they might need for the upcoming battle with All for One. Hopefully, it wouldn't quite come to that though, Night eye was already doing research and even All Might was prepping for the coming conflict.

He'd have to stock up on dungeon ingredients if he wanted to make the [All Might's All Right Meal!] which required two legendary ingredients from dungeons.

Izuku glanced at his hand and summoned his golden spatula and stared at it for a moment, could he solo that [Cove of Temptation] dungeon? Maybe, but even if he could it'd be faster to take one of the girls with him.

[Shoko Todoroki: Oh! I want that steak you made before! The kind with green mushrooms.]

Green mushrooms?

Green Mushrooms!

[Izuku Midoriya: Shoko you're a genius I could kiss you.

Shoko Todoroki: I know, and you better. I'm going to demand extra cuddles tonight after this!]

Green mushrooms! Izuku pulled him his recipe list and scanned through his long list of foods and all the other variations of said foods he could make. Steak, steak, steak, ah! There! He found it, [Steak Fried Steak] one of the ingredients was green mushrooms, they were a rare drop from a dungeon.

[Izuku Midoriya: Hey Nejire! What are you doing?

Nejire Hado: Beep boop, Nejire-bot is kicking butt!

Izuku Midoriya: Weren't you Robo-Nejire?

Nejire Hado: Idk.

Izuku Midoriya: Anyways, I need to restock some supplies, do you mind farming a dungeon with me?

Nejire Hado: Ooooh! That sounds like a lot more fun! Let's gooo!]

Hopefully, this was how they got more extra lives.

XXXX

"Well, Shoko!" Endeavor placed both hands on his hips and smiled at his daughter—that was still strange to him—who was looking at him with a bored expression. The volcanic island he had taken her to was the perfect place for both of them to let loose. The Island was now unrecognizable, with a massive glacier dominating the landscape and giant scorch marks, there was even a boiling lake somewhere on the island now. "How's that?"

"Hmm?" Shoko shrugged, barely even blinking at him, despite how awesome their fight had been. "Oh. I think that'll do. Thanks, Dad."

"Great, now we can start your real training we—"

Shoko vanished.

Right. Her boyfriend's quirk let him do that.

It took him five minutes to realize that Shoko took the keys to the Endeavour-copter.

"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**AN: ****I'm going to be honest, it feels like you guys aren't reading this anymore. I mean, it could just be that I'm not as good of a writer as I thought, or something, but, like, I'm losing motivation to write this fic and it sucks. So. Can you guys be honest and tell me what you all think of this fic so far?**


	47. Level 47

**AN: Putting this up here for once.**

**Thank you all for the kind words last chapter! You actually gave me so many reviews you kind of broke my review page and I couldn't even respond to them as well as I wanted to. So again, thank you. I'm glad so many of you took the time to give me support, it really helped me get motivated and even lead to this chapter so I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Oh and thanks for getting me to 6.1k followers I kinda forgot to thank you for 6k so yeah...**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

Itsuka bounced off the wall, slammed onto the ground, roared, and stood once more.

Menu bit her thumb, a small notification of one damage flew through what she called her mind, she had long since disabled those numbers for everyone but Itsuka given how she actually enjoyed seeing them appear. This wasn't going good. But. It wasn't going bad either. Currently, they were fighting against an amalgamation of all of the strongest people that Izuku and the rest of his party had ever fought against.

The blue wireframe construct was as large as All Might wreathed in flames, with the strength and speed of Momo's trainers, and the durability of that dragon boss that nearly broke Itsuka. In short.

In theory, Itsuka's build was what the internet would call, cheese, easy mode, meta-gaming, power-gaming, viable, or just plain OP and broken AF. Immense strength, multiplied by her natural quirk, multiplied yet again by One for All, was enough to make her attacks devastating enough that she could probably turn a coal dildo into diamonds if she tried hard enough, but that wasn't all. That immense strength also went into making Itsuka more durable thanks to the Flex it off feat, and yet again two more feats went into making sure that the more Itsuka fought, the more refreshed she felt and the more her wounds healed.

Basically, Itsuka was well on her way to becoming All Might ++. And a one-trick pony.

Momo had her item creation, Nejire had her charisma and people skills, Shoko had her, uhh, well, okay, so Shoko was also a one-trick pony. It made sense though, Izuku was the heart and soul of the party with the sheer amount of utility under his command, and while Momo filled a niche with the few magic items she was able to create, it paled in comparison to what Izuku could do with food.

Menu watched as Itsuka got grabbed by the fire covered All Might Dragon wireframe and winced as the girl got turned into a projectile towards Nejire. Fortunately, Nejire was as quirky as she was quick and used her boobs to catch Itsuka, swallowing the girl with her boob storage feat before throwing Itsuka back out and towards the target.

Shoko launched another attack, unleashing both fire and ice in a helix of elemental destructive force. Against anyone else the fight would have been over, at least in theory, but this construct was set to be more durable than All Might was at his prime. And as impressive as it was that the girls were doing more than just dodging, it also worried her.

She couldn't shake it. She couldn't. It might have been something deep down in the rest of her quirk telling her that it wasn't going to be this easy, as though she somehow knew but couldn't say what was going to happen. But that was just part of her nature as Izuku's quirk. Well, that wasn't quite true, but it wasn't untrue. She was in essence the bridge between Izuku and his quirk, the U.I. while so much more was going on behind that scenes that neither one of them knew about.

Guh, why the hell was she made so complicated?

She still remembered those first few moments when she had a self, with no understanding besides there was some crying kid that she needed to tell stuff too. She did what she was supposed to and he screamed at her, quickly telling her that she was mean, and then that quickly turned into her being called useless over and over again by Izuku's friends and then Izuku calling her useless over and over again.

Man, they had such a fucked up dynamic.

Because both of them were so young because they couldn't talk to each other directly like they could now it caused them both to hate each other.

She didn't hate Izuku now.

With a sigh, Menu focused her mind to where Izuku was. Inside the player housing granted by the quirk, she was largely able to be anywhere at any time, she glanced towards Itsuka, Nejire, and Shoko as they continued to fight against the foe, gaining some amount of EXP from each attempt, they'd be fine without her for a while. Momo was in her own study, working to create more powerful magic items and attempting to create more makeshift magic spells using her quirk.

The magic smoke thing she could do was really creative all things considered.

In less than a moment she was in Izuku's study, calmly floating in the chair she had created for herself and watched him for a moment. He had swallowed his pride and had doubled down on becoming a support hero. Currently, he was studying to increase his leadership and cartographer skills so that he'd be able to better coordinate combat and other scenarios.

He still had mixed feelings about it. He didn't want to leave the fighting to others, but he understood how important his role was.

Menu swallowed and pushed some of her long purple hair back behind her head and adjusted her glasses. If Izuku could swallow his pride she could too. Though, it wasn't so much pride as much as it was finally gathering the courage to have a conversation they should have had long ago.

"You know," She started slowly, watching him design a map for the pure purpose of increasing that skill, it was tied to the Minimap, in that the better he was at making and using maps, the better the minimap would be. Right now, it was all but useless. But with time, it might become one of his most important tools. "If I could just make you unstoppable I would."

Izuku paused, looking at her with a perplexed look. She could hear his thoughts, his confusion, his calmness, the usual annoyance he once had towards her was still there but it was muted by friendship and even a bit of confusion on what she was to him and what she could be. That was still a talk they needed to have, but that was later.

"But, that's not how I work. Not really. All I can do is reward your efforts, and enable you to make those efforts, I can't just make you level one million and strong enough to punch the sun." She let out a long breath and stared up at the star-filled ceiling she had given this room, with a gesture two extra moons appeared. "I can't just make your enemies weaker, I can't just make them go away, even when I make a game like with what I did against Overhaul, the rules have to be set, any restriction on them is a restriction against you as well."

Izuku stared at her for a long time, she could feel him gathering his thoughts as well as she could feel the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Menu, I know that now, I mean, it took me a while to figure out, hell even after Itsuka kicked me in my ass and made me actually apply myself to putting in the effort I still didn't know, but, I think I understand you a lot better now. At least kinda. And I'm actually really happy that you're my quirk now."

"You know I can tell when you're lying right." She tapped at the tear and sniffed her nose. "Jerk."

"I'm not lying though."

"I know."

Izuku stood and gave her an awkward hug, Menu returned that hug and squeezed him tight.

"I'd love a do-over you know. To go all the way back, and help you from the start." She wondered how strong he could be if they had this level of understanding and communication when they first met.

"Ha, maybe after I become the best support hero in the world I'll start working on becoming an ace fighter too, but if I started right now, hell maybe even if I started a year ago, I wouldn't be able to get strong enough to help with what's going to happen. But. I—"

Izuku's phone went off and they both paused to glance at the number.

Sir Nighteye.

Izuku let go of her and picked up the phone. "Sir Nighteye, what's—"

Menu heard the entire conversation. She heard the fear in Mirai's voice, and it resounded in her as well.

Her biggest fear for the longest time had been Izuku dying. Then she met One for All, and had a new fear, being consumed by a monster like that, and then All for One came out of nowhere and gave her a new fear, being ripped out of Izuku. She had no idea if she could resist something like that. She hoped she could.

But what would happen if she couldn't?

The phone call was brief, haunting, and filled with dread.

The good news was that All for One was not in Japan.

Menu shifted back into the training room and quickly adjusted the profile of the abomination, it quickly grew, doubling in size, growing an extra set of arms, and turning into something that couldn't even be considered humans.

All Might. Endeavor. Overhaul. All fused into one being. Hopefully, this was over preparation.

But she still doubted it.

She used her own voice, shouting with all her might. "All for One has Overhauls quirk! A single touch is death!"

Itsuka looked at her sweat gathering on her furrowed brow. "Fuck."

Menu's thoughts exactly.

She had hoped that she wouldn't need to actually interact with One for All inside Itsuka, but they might actually need to know exactly what they were dealing with.

The only question was.

If he wasn't in Japan where was he?

XXXX

Though the transport ship dark, bleak, and otherwise inhospitable to human life it was still a far brighter place than he had seen after over a decade of being blind, barely able to go fifteen minutes off life support, and barely able to think through the pain. It was fortunate that he had found the right combination of quirks to give himself a rebirth.

Not only that but he had been able to reduce the total load of quirks he carried because of the clever combination.

The first piece of the puzzle had nearly flown under the radar with how simplistic it was. A small honest quirk that seemed just so innocent. Once every 873 hours and 12 minutes the user could perform one task flawlessly so long as it was something they could do; the original owner of this quirk used it for art.

The second piece of the puzzle had nearly been sealed inside of Tartarus, a place that even he wasn't able to enter freely. At least not yet, oh, he was going to crack that vault one day, and hopefully not too far off. The quirk of Chisaki was one that required far more skill and practice than what he normally preferred. But it's raw power could not be ignored.

When paired with each other, he had been able to do far more than simply restore his eyes. He had fixed all the damage that All Might had caused, undo years of aging, and give himself a new lease on life.

With these two quirks, he truly felt unstoppable. Not only could he simply unmake All Might with a single touch, but, he could continuously heal every single wound that was inflicted on him.

And once his plan was complete the entire world would be his.

With a smile, he let out a low laugh.

"Oi, Sato, what's so funny?" his coworker spoke up.

"Nothing," He replied smiling at the grumpy man that had spent too much time at sea. "Just remembered a joke."

"Well knock it off, shits creepy."

"Sure thing."

"And get ready, we'll be docking soon."

He nodded and watched the man head back up above deck.

Time to get this show on the road.

He went above deck and saw where the ship was headed, his destination, and his goal.

I-Island.


	48. Level 48

Patience.

Time.

While his quirk was powerful, nearly infinitely so, those two aspects that it had oh so generously given him were perhaps his greatest treasures. With infinite patience and time, he had the luxury to simply wait and watch as society grew lax and all but fulfilled his goals for him while he wanted for the exact moment to strike.

And now that he had a quirk such as Overhaul's under his command, waiting would be all the easier. It would be so easy for him to just assume the life of someone else and live normally for a lifetime or two, wait for the likes of All Might and One for All to simply fade into the history books.

He had entertained such thoughts from time to time, but, at the base of his nature, he was very spiteful. As a matter of fact, spite was often all that drove him during those few darker times of his life. And he wanted to see All Might suffer.

Besides, the world had already gone and built him a throne and was well on its way towards constructing his crown.

All he had to do was play his role for a few more days and then everything would belong to All for One.

"Hey Sam," David Shield leaned back in his chair and smiled at him. "What do you say we call it for today?"

"Ehh?" 'Sam' looked up from his desk, as David's assistant he was very well positioned to ensure that his crown was completed in a timely manner. All he needed to do was wait, bide his time, and make sure that David did his part. "But we're making such good progress."

All Might's former sidekick—he was very, very aware of the delicious irony—scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Yeah, I know but, we've been making some excellent progress, plus we don't even know if the board will approve of the project."

So many people, so many idealists, dreamt of a world where scientists, those who had the knowledge to make informed decisions, were the ones making those decisions. They often overlooked the slow creeping touch of bureaucracy that swept into such glorious systems, bogging down progression for the sake of ethics and petty things such as morals.

"Still, I don't think that's any reason for us to stop right?" 'Sam' spun in his chair, looking at the intelligent man who was going to be the key to All Might's downfall. "We're doing this for All Might, right?"

David blinked in surprise. Technically, this was knowledge that Sam wouldn't have actually known, but it was a sign of trust. A bait, a tactful drop of faith that would make David trust him all the more and push him towards greater and greater heights. Only to make his fall, and All Might's all the more spectacular. A smile spread across David's face. "Ha! You're right Sam! But Melissa wants to make dinner tonight, so I gotta put family first."

'Sam' just smiled and nodded. "Understandable, you go enjoy yourself, I'll go see if I can get on the good side of some of the board members."

"You sure?" David paused. "I mean, I rely on you a lot with dealing with them but—"

"It's fine, David, really, I recently bought a self-help book to help me get what I want, I'd like to try it if you don't mind."

David just laughed. "Another self-help book? Well, I can't say they haven't been working for you. Alright, Sam. I'll leave the board to you."

He always did find how easy it was for bureaucratic boards of officials, businessmen, or experts to have a tinge of evil somewhat appealing; it was why he wore a business suit. And the board of I-Island was no slouch. Sure, no doubt individually the members were largely good, but it was as a group that their cruel evils would be drawn out, even on an artificial island designed to support heroes around the world.

'Sam' looked up at the bright pacific sky as he made his way through the city; the central tower of I-Island was meant to be a beacon of progress, hope, justice, and peace. It was the hope of nations for the future that quirks had robbed from them.

Truly he could think of no better throne.

664 hours and 7 minutes until he could make the world his.

Or longer if David's device wasn't finished by then, but he could wait.

He had all the time in the world.

XXXX

[Doom Foretold.

Duration: 27 days 15 hours.]

They were running out of time.

Staring at the debuff was going to do less than nothing.

It wasn't the first time that Izuku had felt like he was in over his head, but it was the first time that he couldn't even find the surface. It felt like every direction he looked was nothing but cold murky water that was trying to disorient him in a cyclone of confusion. Part of him wanted to leave the hard choices, the difficulties, to the established pros. To those that have already proven themselves.

But.

Part of him knew that no matter what, that he―no, that everyone in his party―would end up in the middle of this. That was just how his quirk worked. Besides. They were heroes.

It was their job to stop villains.

And perhaps more importantly, Itsuka was involved in this because of One for All.

Any sense of choice they had was just an illusion.

The only choices they had were how they dealt with the upcoming conflict.

But there was so little information.

"Problem?" Izuku looked up from his desk to see Shoko standing there wrapped in only a bath towel that would normally be large enough for a girl of her stature, if it weren't for the large fluffy fox tail coming out from her backside that pushed up the towel and exposed basically all of her thighs.

"Not really," Izuku shrugged, leaning back into his seat and looking at Shoko once again. It was hard to believe just how far she had come, it felt like years since she was that bland boy that was supposed to be his roommate, and now she was Shoko, someone that really loved to cuddle him and whose favorite position was being picked up and—right bad thoughts. "Just coming to terms with my own powerlessness."

"Powerless?" Shoko tilted her head to the side, her fluffy looking ears twitching. "I've felt that way before. But, why do you feel powerless?"

"Well, it's just—"

"The person we're supposed to fight right? He's really hard to fight, especially since we can't let him touch us. But, even if it's impossible, that doesn't mean you can't do it right?" There was something so simple about the way that Shoko said that, a confidence that was derived from the simplest of logic. "You've done the impossible before haven't you?"

"I have?" Izuku asked, blinking. Sure he saved Eri, and technically died and lived to tell the tale but those weren't really impossible, just incredibly difficult. And he got into U.A. which he guessed was technically impossible with his quirk.

[Sys-admin: I heard that

Izuku Midoriya: It's a compliment!

Sys-admin: I know!]

Shoko nodded and moved onto him, placing her knee between his legs and moving closer to him. She grabbed his face, her towel falling to the side as she stared at him with her grey and blue eyes. "You have. You made me happy. Something I thought was impossible. Every single day I'm with you it feels like anything is possible if we work for it. So even if it feels impossible now, I know that you'll be able to make it possible."

Izuku laughed; even though he had seen all of these girls naked over a hundred times and that Shoko herself was just frequently naked in general, his long-standing nervous virgin instincts had a nasty habit of kicking in when he was confronted by someone that was incredibly forward. And Shoko was nothing but forward. "I umm, Shoko, you're."

"You're amazing Izuku," she said softly, her breasts pushing against his chest as he felt her firmly sit down on top of him. "I know you're working as hard as any of us to be ready for this fight, but don't think that you're just relying on us. You have already done so many impossible things."

She kissed him. Shoko kissed him. It wasn't the hot steamy kiss that she gave whenever she was in the mood, but rather a genuine kiss that was tender enough to make his heart melt. She pushed away, smiling at him, her nakedness didn't seem to be erotic at all, just tender. "Like making me fall in love, and making me feel loved like," she paused and brought up her hand. "Itsuka, Nejire, Momo, Menu, and you, so that's, uh, five times."

"Has anybody ever told you that you're adorable?"

"My sister says that a lot recently. Same with her girlfriend. Oh. And Nejire and Momo say it a lot too. And you do too." Shoko shrugged and pushed back her hair. "But, it means a lot when you say it, Izuku."

She stood and kissed him one last time before picking up her towel. "Now, are you feeling better?"

Izuku could only nod dumbly. "Thanks, Shoko, I didn't really know I needed that but, thanks. For everything."

"Hmm, well, Itsuka's finally done fighting for the day, so you should take a break too. Working so much is supposed to be bad, right?" Shoko grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of the seat. "So we should enjoy ourselves while we can, right?"

Naturally, they did.

**AN: Sorry for the shortish chapter, I got rather sick and I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. That and I'm still prepping for what's to come with this fic. Part of me wants to rush it and jump right into the action, but I need to do this right. I just hope I'm doing this right. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	49. Level 49

How did things turn out like this?

Melissa pressed her back against the street as a band of patrol bots moved through the streets with a mechanical precision, the red lights illuminating everything as they scanned their surroundings. The bracelet she had managed to build in a hurry glowed blue for a moment, blocking their scanners. Even so, she had to be careful, the ocular feed could still catch her if she got too brazen.

She needed to be careful.

At least until she managed to get a call through.

Clutching her laptop close in her hands, she sprinted across the street the moment she was convinced that the coast was clear.

She glanced up towards the ever-present walls that had served as her horizon for most of her life. The sparks of construction as the drones began to build powerful weapons illuminated the fading daylight.

Melissa came to the base of the central tower, the tallest building in all of I-Island that served in part as their communications base. It was where all signals into or out of I-Island passed through. If there was any spot, any spot in this entire city that could still reach out, it was here. She kept her back to the wall as she tried to find that hidden access panel she remembered seeing some tech access at one point.

It was barely an indent in the wall, a thin seam that separated her from hope. There was no leverage, and she didn't have the proper I.D. to access it.

"Guess it's the old fashion way." Melissa muttered, setting her computer down and taking out a laser that one of her friends had been developing. She double checked, and started the slow process of cutting the panel open, hoping she wasn't damaging the innards with each small short cut.

The panel fell off in chunks, and then she saw what she had been looking for.

Access point. Without a single movement wasted she connected her computer to it, and started typing as fast as she could, her speed causing more errors than it was worth as she attempted to hack a security system that was already compromised. There were holes, large holes.

Then she was connected.

Message sent.

Hope.

"It's done then?"

Melissa gasped, grabbing her laptop and pressing herself against the wall of the tower as she glared at him.

That man that had caused all of this. The man that had taken the place of Sam and had tricked her father into building something just for him.

"Oh don't be like that," The man placed a hand in his pocket, and extended the other out to her. "You're far too valuable for me to harm, Melissa. Besides, I'm hardly mad at you." He gave an unnerving smile. "I just want to know, did you call All Might?"

"I did." She spoke with courage that surprised even herself. "And he's going to stop you."

The man laughed. "Oh, I certainly hope he does. Now come with me dear Melissa, once this is all over I'll even let you have any quirk you want for playing your part so well."

"I don't need a quirk."

The man frowned. Her cheek stung and she was sent to the ground, her computer breaking on impact. "Oh dear me, sorry, I just remember so many infuriating heroes telling me that right before I killed them. You must be careful around me Melissa, I am a very very bad man after all."

He grabbed her with a gloved hand and picked her up. She had seen what had happened to some of those with strong quirks when he first made his stance known, the ease with which he turned them to a bloody mess on the side of the road before restoring them just so he could take their quirk.

She watched in horror as he took that glove off before touching her cheek with a light touch.

The pain was gone.

"There, no harm no foul. Now let's go make sure your father is properly motivated."

"You monster."

"Oh dear me Melissa." He gave a cold smile. "You flatter me."

XXXX

There were times where All Might was like a force of nature. A storm of fury that swept the streets clean of villains and provided peace in its passing. Now that raw force of nature was being contained with no outlet, eager and ready to lash out at the nearest thing for even the slightest error. It was a bit sad, seeing the will to act combined with the power to act being unable to act.

"Please Uncle Might." Melissa Shield's voice played from over the speaker, the video feed showed her in a dark room, her tear stained eyes reflecting the light of her computer. "Save us. Please."

Nighteye glanced towards All Might one last time. This was Mirai's third time watching it, and he could only guess how many times All Might had watched it. But each time that storm grew darker and darker. It was only a matter of time before All Might decided to act on his own and take off to I-Island.

They needed to act before then.

They needed to act with All Might.

They needed to have a plan.

Mirai pinched his nose, pushing his glasses up while the rest of the heroes marinated in the knowledge that I-Island was no longer safe. And he heavily considered the timing of it all. He had no doubt now, this was the Doom Foretold countdown that was present within Izuku's quirk. Or, rather, the quirk's ability to sense when the conflict between One for All and All for One would occur.

And that countdown was quickly reaching zero.

What would happen if he tried to keep this a secret from Izuku? To whisk Itsuka away and prevent her from being anywhere near All for One. Would that save them? Would that doom them all? There were so many options to consider, and a lack of information. If he could use his quirk to gain just a bit more information about the situation, even if Izuku's quirk often worked in open defiance of Mirai's own quirk, it was worth a chance, wasn't it?

But they didn't have the time for that.

This wasn't just a meeting.

This was a war council.

Izuku, Itsuka, Momo, Nejire, Shoko, and even Menu were all powerful weapons that could turn the tides of the coming war in their favor.

Nezu tapped on his tablet, the screen shifting from the video to a picture of I-Island taken by a plane.

"This was a year ago."

The image shifted again, showing the island once again, but now with large weapons mounted on its walls. The image buffered and then started playing. A bright light came from one of the weapons and the video showed a man jumping out of the helicopter, just in time to catch the aircraft being exploded by a powerful beam and then turning back towards the island. Another bright light.

Then, the end.

"This was less than eight hours ago." Nezu let out a sigh. "I-Island has indeed become under the control of a villain, communication has been cut off from the outside world and it has begun to weaponize its defense systems."

"That's going to be a tough nut to crack." Miruko, the rabbit hero, tapped her fingers on the desk, eyes locked on the screen. "I've been to I-Island before, I even tried to break some stuff, but that place is built solid, and I couldn't even get out of their villain binding tech."

"Is that why you're not allowed there anymore?" Ryukyu the dragoon hero asked, her quick quip bringing several much-needed smiles to the group.

Miruko blushed, and then glared at Ryukyu. "You're lucky you're cute."

All Might was the only one that didn't smile at the joke. He sat there at the end of the table, the storm's wrath growing darker and darker as it fed into itself.

"What about the other nations?" Gang Orca asked, "We're not the only ones that benefit from I-Island."

"America's scrambling to form a response right now, but because of the Island's position, we're in a better position than them to make an attempt." Nezu replied calmly. "The EU will also be providing support where they can, but for right now this falls on us."

"What about the villains?" Shota Aizawa leaned forward, elbows on the table and hands folded to brace his forehead. "Do we know who they are?"

All Might stood like thunder, hands on the table as every breath he took fed the storm. Nothing could command a room like an angry All Might. After a few fulminous moments, All might spoke. "His name is All for One, and he and his quirk are one in the same. He has the ability to steal and give quirks. I thought I had stopped him once before. So, this is a failure on my part."

Mirai stood up as well. He was not going to let All Might fight this battle alone. "All for One is incredibly dangerous, as I'm sure many of you may have guessed. Not only is his quirk alone incredibly dangerous, but there's no telling how many other quirks he has at his disposal. The last time All Might fought him, he was nearly killed. And currently we're aware of one quirk he has that makes him even more dangerous."

Nighteye tapped on his tablet and brought up Chisaki's mugshot. "The Yakuza boss known as Overhaul had his quirk stolen by All for One on his way to Tartarus. His quirk allows him to remake anything he touches with even the slightest touch, the most potent thing he can do is turn someone into a blood smear, but he can also use it to enhance the strengths of others and himself. In addition, he can use it to completely heal any injury he has taken. This alone would make him unstoppable, but we don't know what else he might have under his belt."

"Why are we just now finding out about someone this dangerous!" Endeavour roared, standing up as well with a mean snarl on his face as he pointed towards All Might. "This is your fault, isn't it?"

"I KNOW THAT!" All Might's voice shook the room and caused the lights to flicker for a moment. "I'm keenly aware of my own failures, Endeavour! And I will make this right!"

"Woah woah woah," the youngest hero in the room and the number three on the charts sent one red wing between All Might and Endeavour. "The blame game isn't going to help anyone. Right now we need to think of a way to deal with this."

A feather tapped on Nezu's tablet once again, and the video of the defense systems played again. "I'm probably the only thing flying that can dodge those lasers, but I'd be slowed down carrying a large load. I might be able to disable a few of those turrets long enough to allow us enough room to invade, but that might put a lot of innocent people in danger."

"Might?" Aizawa asked. "A lot of innocent people are already in danger."

Mirai blinked. Another piece of the puzzle.

"Can you carry a person with you?" He asked, trying not to smile in the face of the situation.

Hawks pointed towards All Might. "If I'm carrying him, it'd slow me down way too much. Eraserhead on the other hand…"

"Good. That's more than enough." Mirai pulled up a picture of Izuku.

"Are you serious, him?" Aizawa slouched in his chair.

"Yes, I'm serious." Mirai adjusted his glasses once again. "This is Izuku Midoriya, and as you might have guessed from Eraserhead's reaction, he has something of an unusual quirk."

Nezu snorted.

"Many of you are aware of the special foods he's able to cook, but that's largely just the cover for his quirk to make things simple for him." Mirai waved his hand at a few hands that rose up. "But, the most important ability that he has for this mission is the ability to teleport members of his party to his location."

"Party?" Hawks asked, raising an eyebrow. "Like, a video game thing?"

"Actually yes," Mirai nodded gratefully that someone would understand half of what he was going to be saying. "Currently Izuku has five members in his party."

He started to add images of each member next to Izuku.

"Itsuka Kendo may well be All Might's equal in all but experience, her own massive strength and incredible endurance makes her a safe bet for any fight against a hard point. Additionally, she's equally skilled at planning things out."

"Momo Yaoyorozu may be the most important member for this mission. Her natural quirk allows her to create any item she needs; this could easily include bombs powerful enough to disable those weapons. Additionally, she's been training in stealth and sabotage, and with Izuku's quirk enhancing every part of her, she's not someone that can be underestimated."

Edgeshot gave a quick nod. "Indeed, I was impressed by what I saw in the sports festival."

Mirai nodded and continued, bringing up Nejire Hado's image and making Aizawa groan, his head hitting the table at record speed.

"Next up is Nejire Hado. One of the top students at U.A. and well on her way towards graduation. Even before being involved with Izuku, she was a top student and her abilities have only improved after joining Izuku's party, though, most of them are rather unconventional."

"Yo, is that the chick that beat a dude by shoving him into her tits?" Miruko asked, looking towards Ryukyu, who had the grace to blush.

Ryukyu let out a sigh. "Yes, that would be Nejire, I assume that ability comes from Izuku's quirk?"

Mirai nodded, though he wasn't quite aware that she could store people in her, uhh, cleavage.

"Up next is Shoko Todoroki, Endeavour's own daughter and another powerhouse that Izuku can summon to himself. Originally she was Shoto, but asked that Izuku's quirk changed her into a fox girl."

"She's cute." Miruko added.

"Indeed, however while she matches Endeavour's raw power, she also has greater control over her fire and ice, allowing her to sculpt a wide variety of structures and even make them mildly autonomous."

Endeavour beamed with a mixture of pride and fury.

Mirai debated bringing up Menu's photo to discuss her, but that may well be an invasion of privacy for Izuku. Besides, there was already a lot of info being provided. "In addition, Izuku has access to a wide variety of items, one of which is a clipboard that allows him to enter places as though he were allowed there, though the actions he can take are limited."

"A clipboard?" Hawks asked. "How does—"

"His quirk, they call it a magic item."

Hawks let out a breath and laughed. "Magic Items, party system, enhancements, sex changes, teleportation, Food buffs. What exactly is this kid's quirk?"

"Bullshit." Aizawa groaned and sat back up. "His quirk is bullshit. It's also sentient, and goes by the name Menu-chan. So far she's demonstrated the ability to resist my own quirk like it was nothing, she might even be able to resist this All for One's quirk as well."

Mirai nodded; she had been able to fight off a quirk erasing drug with some help, and even became stronger because of the ordeal. So there was a good chance.

"So his quirk is bullshit, sounds great. Though Menu-chan is a bit of a strange name."

Mirai adjusted his glasses one last time. "Actually, the official name we're going to give his quirk is Deus Ex Machina."

"God in the machine?" Ryukyu sat back in her chair crossing her arms. "Sounds about right."

"Still," Endeavour crossed his arms. "Is there some way for him to transport all of us there? Like by joining his party?"

"When I spoke to Menu you said an additional party member likely won't be possible given the rules that she functions under. So we'll just have to—" Mirai blinked. And then smiled. "Actually, there might be a way to transport all of you to I-Island the moment Izuku makes landfall. Though it might be a bit unorthodox."

"What part about this has been orthadox?"

"Fair."

**AN: This chapter was a lot of fun. **


	50. Level 50

Judging a book by its cover was something that Keigo tried to avoid, but he found himself doing just that as he looked at part of the special ops force that Sir Nighteye had assembled. They looked like a bunch of horny teenagers. And he was a good judge of this considering how he was pretty much a horny teenager pretending to be twenty three. The lone boy and source of a quirk that made Aizawa want to pull his hair out wasn't really the kind of person that could stand out or anything. But, apparently he had more tricks up his sleeve than any of the other top ten.

Keigo yawned and kicked his foot against the ground to try and keep himself awake. It wasn't that he was tired, it was more that he was just bored, and he'd probably be bored and tired as he flew hundreds of miles out into the middle of the ocean carrying some green haired kid. Though part of him was excited for what was to come, another part of him was deeply concerned about this mission.

He never raided an entire island fortress before.

The two girls that were walking beside Izuku were some grade-A hotties though, he recognized both of them as the girls that were in the finals of the sports festival for the first years, as well as from Nighteye's briefing. Momo Yaoyorozu was a tall, leggy woman with some serious boobage that actually seemed overshadowed by her natural beauty. Itsuka Kendo was like the hottest version of the childhood friend trope to ever exist.

These thoughts led Keigo to one simple conclusion. Izuku was one lucky son of a bitch. And he had two more girls that were solid tens.

"Yo," Keigo gave a lazy wave and stretched his long red wings for a moment. "Make sure your bladder is empty, it's going to be a long flight."

That got a response out of the girls, but Izuku just shrugged.

"I'm good," Izuku stepped forward and offered Keigo his hand. The kid seemed rather put together for someone that had barely managed to get a semester of hero college under his belt. Then again, the kid spent weeks undercover as a Yakuza chef, so maybe he matured a bit during that. "It's nice to meet you Hawks."

"Right, right, nice to meet you, uhh, I don't believe I've actually gotten your hero name." He took the boy's hand and found it was rougher than he expected, a loose indication of a hard worker. But the boy did have a strong grip too. He had strength that his slender frame didn't show off.

Izuku just shrugged. "Honestly, I just put down Izuku because trying to think of a good hero name for what I can do is kind of really hard."

"Menu-chan suggested Level Two Weakling." Itsuka snorted, drawing a sharp glare from Izuku that lasted only a few seconds until Itsuka stuck her tongue out. Ahh, so she had him wrapped around his finger. "But, that's really not a good name for him, I prefer Jack of All Trades."

"Nah, nah," Keigo waved his hand, "That's too wordy, everyone will just call you Jack. You need something that's like one word tops, or like, I dunno, a haiku."

"A Haiku? There are heroes that use a haiku for their name?" Momo asked, perking up at the idea. Out of everyone here, she looked the most ready for an actual stealth mission, or at least a stealth mission in some kind of a video game. She was currently wearing what Keigo would call Sexy Ninja Black.

"Yeah, she's known as That Hero That Patrols The Streets in Kyoto." Lovely woman, had a quirk based around painting, really didn't like men. Or at least she didn't like Keigo. But that was normal, he was good at pissing people off. "But I'm not a poet."

Izuku shook his head and flailed his arms. "Look, that's not important, just call me Izuku for now, I'll figure out a hero name eventually. Anyways, we're actually on a timetable, right?"

"Just a bit," Keigo smiled and glanced at his watch, "Are you ready? Did you bring the clipboard?"

The fuck kind of question was that.

A clipboard appeared in Izuku's hand just long enough for Hawks to see it before it vanished. Was it supposed to do that?

"Practical Tactical Blacktical Skin," Izuku mumbled, his outfit changing from mildly casual to something that really belonged in a spy movie. Hell, it was almost like something James Bond would wear under his suit. There were straps, pouches, harnesses, and other bits and bobs that really gave the whole stealth vibe. As a matter of fact, it almost seemed difficult to look at Izuku.

Eraserhead was right, this kid's quirk was bullshit.

Momo pulled out a similar set of clothing that was folded neatly in her arms. "While you won't be able to put it on as easily as Izuku can, you should still be able to benefit from the stealth bonus. Also, you should be able to communicate with Izuku without being detected when you have the hood up; don't ask me how it works, it's magic."

Keigo blinked and looked at the jumpsuit. "Uhh, wings?"

"One size fits all."

"Even wings?"

"Magic."

Keigo looked towards Izuku and gave a lopsided glance. "Why does it sound like everyone is sick and tired of your quirk?"

Izuku looked him right in the eyes and shrugged. "Because it's bullshit and even the physical manifestation of my quirk doesn't know what the fuck is going on half the time."

As though to demonstrate this, Izuku made a golden spatula appear in his hand that he flailed about haplessly. A moment later a cup of tea appeared in his hand. "Now here, drink this, and sorry if it turns you into a girl. The higher level stuff has some weird effects."

But.

He liked having a penis.

Keigo stared at the hot beverage for a few seconds. It didn't look like a witch's brew or anything, it just looked like some basic bitch ass tea. Tea that might give him a set of tits in exchange for his dick. Though if the trade was equivalent, he'd have some rockin' tits. "What's it do?"

Izuku's face mirrored Eraserhead's for a few moments before he shrugged. "Basically, it's going to give you a stamina super charge, and a few other minor buffs until you sleep, like night vision, feeling like you're two inches taller, +1 to damage which I have no idea what that actually means, and other stuff. It's mostly to help you get us there faster."

"And it turns me into a girl, that'll wear off too?" Keigo took the drink and sniffed it for a moment. It smelled like blueberries.

"Yeah, probably a day or so."

Well, if it would help the mission.

Keigo chugged the drink and winced as he tasted hard liquor for a brief second, but when he burped, the aftertaste was like coffee. "The fuck?"

"Yeah, the taste is random too."

Still, the effects were instant. It felt like he was ready to explode with energy, every single feather felt like it was thrumming with strength. Honestly, he never felt this good before! He burped again and placed both hands on his chest, waiting for it to happen. After a moment, nothing did. He was still a guy.

"Alright, well, let's get going Izuku, we have a long flight ahead of us."

After the stealth flight suit was put on, the girls assisted in strapping Izuku to Keigo's chest via a series of clasps and velcro. In a way, he felt like a Kangaroo. If that Kangaroo was carrying around another full sized Kangaroo in its pouch.

"Alright." Izuku looked towards two of his girlfriends—once again Keigo couldn't help but think that this was one lucky fucking bastard—and waved at them. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Itsuka snorted, "Dude, we'll be talking to you the whole time, just make sure you're safe alright?"

"Don't worry, I have no plans on dying. Again."

Again? Keigo blinked and then shook his head. Right, that was one of the kids supposed feats, wasn't it. "Don't worry; with me around, we won't be testing how many times he can come back."

Momo looked at him, and from the dead look in her eyes, it was evident that she had zero confidence in him. Which was kind of insulting, considering how he was the number three pro hero. Wait. What the hell, did he just become a goddamn side character in some generic anime protagonist's story? What the hell?

There was no way in hell he was villager B!

Wait.

He wasn't even villager B!

He was the back end of the fucking horse!

XXXX

"Dude, foureyes."

"It's Sir Nighteye."

"Yeah, that's what I said." The screen that had Menu visible showed the blue haired woman reclining in her chair and crossing her legs as she took a large obnoxious sip from a big jug of whatever the hell she was drinking. "You need to chill the fuck out."

Mirai glanced around the control room for this entire operation, A large screen displayed the current location of Hawks and Izuku as they flied towards I-Island, and another picture showed the staging grounds for the heroes. Shoko, Momo, and Itsuka were dishing out some of Izuku's food like they were at a party, and with how the food buffs could restore All Might to near his prime, it felt like they were going to be unstoppable.

But.

This was All for One and an island designed to be able to stop any villain, or in this case, any hero. And who knew what else was going to be on that island by now.

Come to think of it.

Mirai took Izuku's advice and just ignored Menu when she was being uppity and instead began to type furiously on the nearest keyboard. He was checking the police reports, the logs for hero activity, everything he could.

Crimes committed by villains had gone down drastically in the last couple of days.

"Menu." Mirai looked towards the webcam. The woman stopped her snarky expression and grew serious. "Tell Izuku there's going to be a lot more villains than we thought at I-Island."

The girl groaned, hand going to her head. "Of course there are, wouldn't be a raid without trash mobs. Dammit. Alright, I'm not sure what we can do about it, but Izuku knows now."

The flawless instantaneous communication that Izuku's quirk represented was an asset in itself; no risk of signal getting caught, no delay, no worries about losing signal.

"How far away are they?" Mirai asked, glancing towards the staging ground once more. Some of the heroes had fallen victim to the random effects of Izuku's food, some were adjusting well. Others like the dragon hero Ryukyu were having problems adjusting to the fact that she could now just breath lightning.

And Miruko was really confused by how she was a Cat-Rabbit-woman instead of just a rabbit woman.

"About an hour out." Menu replied calmly.

"And the countdown?" Nezu asked from his chair.

"Sixteen hours and thirty one minutes." Menu slid down in her chair and glanced at them with sad red eyes. "And, I still have no idea what on earth happens when it gets to zero."

Mirai nodded, "Let's do our best to avoid finding out."

XXXX

The fact that Aizawa enjoyed his burrito flavored sushi, or the benefits that it gave to his stamina, or even the fact that his eyes just felt like they were amazing—there was no dryness, and he didn't feel like he needed a nap—would not subtract from the fact that all of this was bullshit. But, he could at least admit that it was good bullshit.

Well, at least most of it was good bullshit.

Still, being a female was a bit strange. But at the same time, his body felt kind of good.

"Eraser!" He looked towards Emi who now had a head full of red hair. Huh, it kind of suited her. "What the hell!"

Aizawa smiled slightly. Maybe being a woman wasn't such a bad thing if—

"How the hell are you hotter as a chick!"

Nevermind.

**AN: Next chapter the fun begins! **


	51. Level 51

At this point, seeing an armored artificial island was only a 4 on the wow factor scale. Sure, it looked intimidating with the giant weapons being placed all around I-Island's outer wall, and there was a two mile no fly zone of instant death that basically surrounded the whole thing, but at the same time, if Izuku wanted to go to space and blow up a death star in the shape of a cat head, he had a dungeon for that.

Hell, the mountains in the tiddy dungeon were more amazing than the island.

[Now Entering Raid: I-Island, My Villain Academia.]

[Cartographer Skill Activated.

Bonus from blueprints.

Bonus from height advantage.

Generating locations.]

With the wind slapping his face, Izuku opened the map of I-Island that his hard work as a cartographer had given him. The hunch that as his own mapping abilities increased, so too would the map his quirk generated for him had been correct, and now he had a fully interactable map that allowed him to set waypoints and keep track of his allies.

And the objectives.

Izuku studied I-Island's super structure. As a whole, it was designed to be a fortress even before All for One took over; there were redundancies piled upon redundancies, piled upon more redundancies, all designed to prevent an invasion. Even the security system was more than enough to deal with any villains that snuck in. Raid was an accurate description of what they were about to do.

"Hawks," Izuku started, letting the communication device of the suit Momo had made for them carry his voice despite the salt-filled air lashing him in the face.

When it came down to it, the start of this mission was going to come down to Hawks, Momo, and himself making sure that everyone else could have a safe landing. For the first little bit, stealth was going to be essential, and as much as he loved Itsuka and Shoko, their idea of stealth was uhh, pretty much the exact opposite.

Hawks, despite being only a few years older than Izuku, was in the top three in Japan and had unmatched control over his quirk. There was no way he was just Izuku's taxi.

"Sup? Don't tell me you have to piss now, I told you back when we saw that sandbar to—"

Izuku rolled his eyes. "No no, I just wanted to ask you what you think we should do."

"Survive, kickass, and see if there's a KFC left standing after all this."

[Hawks has used sarcasm as a coping mechanism. It didn't work.

Try chicken.]

"Do you think we should go for the turrets, and then the security room, or should we try to disrupt the power first?" Izuku continued. It felt really weird trying to be the straight man for once. Wait, wasn't that his whole life? Him trying to be the only sane one in the room while his quirk went out of his way to make his life as crazy as possible while his girlfriends cheered at the chaos because it gave them bigger tits? Yeah, that sounded about right.

Why was he complaining about tits though?

"Do you know where the central power is?" Hawks asked, his serious tone coming across loud and clear. "I thought we didn't have an exact map of the island."

"My quirk."

"Right, bullshit, sorry, I forget what I'm dealing with sometimes." Hawks continued to fly higher into the air; they were growing closer to I-Island and needed to approach from the right angle to avoid getting caught. There was only so much a stealth bonus could do against radar and people paying attention. "Well, from the looks of things, all those turrets are outward facing, so I doubt they'd shoot down into the island. Plus, disabling the power would turn them off, right?"

"Yeah, sounds like we'll only need to hit three stations in order to turn off power to the whole island, one beneath each of the outer cities."

"Do you think we'll be lucky and they'll be lightly guarded?" Hawks began to dive, taking an angle that reminded Izuku of how an owl would go for the kill. Wings spread, not a single flap, just silence and death. Because of the stealth suit, Hawk's normally bright red wings were now a dark purple that nearly blended in with the blues of the moonlit ocean and stars. "Well, they're villains, so who knows? There's a good chance that they're just asleep or something."

"They might be relying on the island's natural defenses." Izuku paused and tried to think about what he just said. "Err, artificial defenses. So, we might still have our work cut out for us. We should probably split up and take them all down at once."

"You sure about that? I'm kind of supposed to make sure you live."

"I didn't become a hero to be protected. Besides, unlike you I can have backup whenever I need it. And if Momo gets in trouble, I can get her out of there. It's you I don't have control over."

"Haha, I guess in your world I'm a friendly NPC." Hawks laughed. "Don't worry though, I'm no lame escort quest. Just tell me where to go and I'll get the job done."

Izuku nodded—mostly to himself—as they made their way down to the nearest city. Once they landed, they'd be slightly safer. Maybe. That depended on the level of chaos that the island was in. So far though, there were no signs of riots, or general terror, just a grim silence that choked everything.

[Izuku Midoriya: Momo, are you ready?

Izuku Midoriya: We're going to go after the power stations instead of the turrets.

Momo Yaoyorozu: I can handle that as well. I'm ready to be summoned when you need me.

Itsuka Kendo: I'm ready too!

Shoko Todoroki: She has a physical need to punch someone.

Sys-admin: The preparations here are almost complete and we'll be ready soon though. Sir Nighteye also agrees with your plans of disabling power first. I also showed him the map, but told him no backseat gaming.]

Izuku rolled his eyes and pointed Hawks in the direction of the first underground entrance.

They dropped down into a side street of the campus area of I-Island. There, he summoned Momo.

Dressed in a ninja outfit that would make any model in the world blush, she nodded and followed the way points he set to her destination. Afterwards, Hawks flew him to the next city and dropped him off in the suburban area where the next station was located.

Everyone was in place.

XXXX

[First Objective: Power Shut Off.

0/3 Power stations shut off.]

Izuku kept his back to the wall as he moved down from the city that rested on top of the island and into the well lit industrial complex beneath the city. The majority of the infrastructure was dedicated towards receiving shipments and passengers. One wall of the hallway he traveled down was almost entirely made out of windows that started at about waist height, giving him a large view of the activity below.

Villains were looting the shipping containers; from the looks of things they were mostly finding raw material and science equipment, but hopefully there weren't any powerful weapons in those containers. While I-Island was officially for designing hero gear, there were rumors that they also developed weapons. And that sounded terrifying.

Passing through the shipping area, Izuku made his way deeper into the infrastructure. In a way, Hawks had been right; they had been light on the guards. Up until Izuku got into the control room, that is.

There, a large diligent looking thug stood. His face was rough, with a large chin and a jaw made more pronounced by the powerful tusks that protruded upward. His skin was stone grey, and to make matters worse, Izuku was fairly certain that the man was actually made of stone. He looked like a gargoyle. The other person in the room, an engineer that looked like he was supposed to be there, looked around nervously.

Izuku stood in the middle of the doorway, neither person paying him much mind because of his clipboard.

Skill list.

Cooking.

Coffee.

Skill synergy, healing.

Ability adjustment.

Negative.

[Item: Cup of Jo'mama said knock you the fuck out.

Category: Drink (Poison), consumable.

Effects:

\+ 50 non-lethal damage per second.

\+ 20 urge to piss.

Very high chance of getting knocked the fuck out.

Very high chance of running into a wall.

Very high chance of not waking up for… a while.

Very high chance of a headache.]

Izuku looked at the styrofoam cup that the coffee came in. Did I-Island even have styrofoam? Was that out of place? Why didn't it come in a mug? With a shrug, he walked up to the gargoyle villain and offered the drink. "Coffee?"

The villain looked at him, one stoney eyebrow raised above blue eyes. A wide smile spread on his face. "Thanks! I've been staying up way too late with this guard mission! I know I'm nocturnal and all but man, does the nightshift get boring."

One sip.

Two sips.

Chugged.

"Holy shit that's got some kick to it! This whole coming to I-Island thing was worth it just for—" He paused, blinking, hands going to his crotch. "Bathroom!"

The super-charged gargoyle bolted out of the room faster than Izuku could blink.

Note to self, develop, coffee of endless pissing.

Izuku walked towards the engineer that was staring at what had just happened with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Who are you?" The engineer asked, his entire body shaking.

"First responder." Izuku placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Do you know how to turn this off?"

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Room secured.]

The man nodded eagerly. "I mean, yeah, but it won't do much good unless the other stations get turned off as well, and communications are jammed so—"

"Don't worry, my quirk's bullshit."

"Huh?"

"Just get ready to turn off the power when I say to." Izuku stepped back and placed a finger to his ear. "Hawks. Me and Momo are all done how are you—"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You two got the easy one! I'm here fighting off a god damn cyborg ninja fuck and—"

XXXX

"Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!" The slender, kind of sexy looking cyborg ninja that had been trying to kill him for the past five minutes struck a fancy pose with the fancy green glowing sword that looked like it could cut through just about anything. The thing might as well be a damn lightsaber.

Hawks, much to his displeasure, let out a girly scream as he barely managed to dodge the bright green arc of that sword by using his feathers to pull his body downward. He had already learned the hard way that his feathers were no match for that sword, and now it was glowing and shit! What the hell!

Dammit, why did he get the hard fight?

Well, it was probably good that he did.

But damn was he hoping to just find a giant off switch he could flip and then go out and get some ice cream.

Keeping his feathers around his back, he let his body go limp, giving complete controls over his feathers. This was a fighting style he developed to fight the rare foes that were faster than his body: it made him like the leaf on the wind, nearly impossible to hit, and a bit like a weightless puppet.

He dodged the crazy cyborg ninja again, fluttering to the side before being forced into the air by another attack. Every single slash from the ninja was inches away from death. And every single one brought shaved that inch shorter and shorter as he rode a wave of red feathers about.

Then.

He saw his chance.

The Ninja froze for a moment, the gears in his body expanding and contracting like muscles as steam poured out from his joints. The ninja had overheated.

With his strongest feathers he slashed, slashed, and slashed some more, striking hard and fast at those exposed joints and dismantling the ninja limb by limb. Part of him felt guilty that he might have just killed someone.

The torso and head laid on the floor face down, somehow still functioning as wires and tubes hung out from Hawks' less than perfect cuts. After a moment, the torso let out a low groan. "I need healing."

And just like that Hawks didn't feel guilty anymore.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Uhh, Izuku, you still there?"

It was weird that he didn't have to like, activate this thing.

"Yeah, you good?"

"Yep."

"Great."

XXXX

He watched his city going from a glowing gem in the sea to a ghostly wreck in a matter of seconds.

It was annoying that the heroes had managed to infiltrate the city so easily, especially undetected. But, he wasn't exactly surprised; there could have been any number of quirks that could get people into the island, the heroes could have even stooped so low as to hire Oji Harima to break into I-Island.

"Very well then." He clapped his hands and let out a laugh. "Come now, All Might! Bring your best, your brightest, and all that you can. I need a worthy audience for my ascension."

**AN: Hawks isn't a mercy main, he just simps her. **


	52. Level 52

To say Momo was enjoying herself was a mistake, largely because whoever said that was going to be quickly met with the smiling laughter of someone that was getting way too happy about being able to beat people up. For her, doing so without ever being noticed was the best part. It made each and every takedown a puzzle; some with one answer, others with multiple answers, and a rare few that could be considered a challenge.

[Izuku Midoriya: Your targets should be in there.]

Momo licked her lips and watched as a green marker appeared on the building she had already been looking at. There were more than a few villains guarding the building, and even more that had been looting the various buildings around the city. Because of her family's connections, she had been to I-Island before, and it hurt to see the once glowing city reduced to its current state.

She was going to enjoy this just the slightest bit more than she should.

[Momo Yaoyorozu: Right, I'll let you know when I have the hostages secured.

Izuku Midoriya: Okay. I'll meet up with Hawks and start the party.]

Despite herself, Momo smiled. Things had been going well, even if she'd already had to fight a dozen villains just to turn the power off.

[Feat: Resourceful Source.

You have greater control over anything you make.]

At first, Momo had selected this feat purely to enhance any items she made with her quirk. And the feat did just that. But, she wasn't aware that "anything" meant, well, pretty much anything, and that included any sounds that she made, so her already ludicrously high stealth abilities were even greater now.

With her night vision goggles equipped, Momo brazenly strode across the street, her trusted magical staff of knocking people the fuck out at the ready, and the formula for her fear cloud fresh in her mind, ready to be summoned at a moment's notice.

The first guard was out before he even noticed her, and it was only by pure chance that the second had seen her. She didn't even wait for him to process the fact that his friend had fallen before she had knocked him out with an electrical shock from the tip of her staff, triggering its 'mama said knock you out' effect and sending him to the ground foaming at the mouth.

Which was normally a bad sign for people. Most people shouldn't be foaming at the mouth.

But that villain had a Hyena head so that might just be normal.

Now, it was time to go hunting for the rest.

XXXX

Why the hell was he here again?

Inosuke rubbed his shoulders. It was way too fucking cold at night now that the power was off. Shit, it was cold even before that, but now it was just extra cold. Even if it was his choice to currently remain largely shirtless, he had a jean jacket on, but his leather pants didn't really do much to keep his junk warm. Could his dick get frostbite?

And why the hell was he here?

Right, because some dude in a suit had given him a quirk in exchange for showing up to do villain shit.

He didn't even really want to be a villain, he was more an anarchist-leaning villain that enjoyed the aesthetic of villainy without actually committing any crimes. It wasn't like he could even fight someone if he wanted to. Even if he had two kickass quirks now, it wasn't like he wanted to go robbing banks or messing other people up just to be a dick.

He just wanted to jam and shit.

But he seriously did not vibe with the whole city, let alone the other people here.

Hell, the only person he found that was even remotely interesting was Ember, and all she wanted to do was talk about burning everything to the ground with her admittedly sick-ass vocals.

With a yawn that turned into a shiver, Inosuke rubbed his arms and eyed the green-haired guy holding a clipboard. He hated clipboards, they were a representation of the man and a sign of oppression.

So why the hell was he working for some guy in a suit?

"Hey there." The green haired civil servant wanna-be walked up to him with the kind of balls that could only be had by someone that had given their soul up to the man. For this fucker to be just casually walking around like this, he had to be high up on the food chain. And that was a chain that Inosuke knew better than to fuck with. "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

The fuck was this, a survey?

In the middle of the night?

In the middle of a city that was ruled by the literal manifestation of the evils of a capitalist society where the rich were powerful and the weak were exploited?

Totally not sus at all.

"Yeah, sure, why the fuck not."

"Great, great," fake ass sounding man-bot. "Alright, so, first question, what are you doing here?"

"Standing and shit, all I know is that the power went out and the big suit decided we all needed to go search the city for heroes or shit."

"Ahh, and where is the big suit?"

Inosuke pointed towards the big fuckin' tower. The thing practically said 'whoever the fuck is in charge be here'

"Good, good." Fucker said two more g words in a row again and he was about to get an axe to the face. "Now then, do you have some way to call everyone here?"

Inosuke brought up his fingers and showed off the flashy blue lightning that he had been given. "Yeah, why?"

Clipboard-man smiled and nodded. Wait, there wasn't shit on the clipboard. The fuck was all these questions for then? "One last question, if you don't mind."

Sure, why the fuck not. "Alright."

"Would you like to surrender?"

"To what? The British?"

The clipboard guy held his hand out to the side with a level of laziness that Inosuke could respect. A moment later, a wall of flesh appeared beside both of them, all but dominating the street, and Inosuke recognized what that flesh was. How could he not, he'd been staring at Ember's for the better part of three days now, the only thing difference was the sheer size of it all.

The biggest pair of tits he had ever seen had just appeared out of nowhere.

"What the—"

Whatever Inosuke was about to think was immediately pushed to the side in the wake of Fucking All Might emerging from that cleavage like it was a front fucking door. For a few moments, as a few more heroes emerged one after another from those tits, Inosuke couldn't think of a damn thing.

Then, finally, he managed to have a single thought.

"What was that about surrendering?" He asked the clipboard hero. Nah, hero wasn't right, anyone that could just casually summon tits like that was a god.

The green haired guy held out a pair of handcuffs and smiled. "Wear these, and sit down over there."

"Right, right," Cuffs on. "Anything else mate?"

"Not for now. Try not to get crushed though."

"You're not going to summon more tits are ya?"

"Nah."

Shame

XXXX

Things were degrading faster than he would have thought.

It had been less than an hour since the power had gone out and already the streets were filled with heroes. Most of the hostages were likely freed already, and it felt like the heroes weren't just two steps ahead of him, but that they were playing an entirely different game.

It felt like every command he gave was playing right into their hands, like they knew what he was going to do before he could even do it.

What's more, the heroes were acting so fluidly with each other. They had to have someone with a quirk that was guiding them. That was the only option.

He needed to find who and take them out.

With a cold determination, he moved over to grab his crown, the completed version of why he had truly come to this island. A quirk enhancing headband. A few of his most trusted subordinates already had the prototypes, and though one had been killed, the others were alive and more than ready to show off what they could do.

A smile spread across his face as he placed the crown onto his head, the activation buzzing through his entire body. In twenty six minutes, it wouldn't matter what they did. It would be too late.

"But how did they get on the island?"

"Sir!" One of his more trusted subordinates ran into the room stumbling forward and kneeled. It felt good to be so feared, so worshiped. "We found out where the heroes are coming from!"

"Oh? Where? Someone with a portal quirk I'm guessing."

"Uhh, maybe, but, they're—"

A bright light erupted from the skies above I-Island as the dragoon hero Ryukyu shot a beam of lightning out of her mouth, striking down the Red Tyrant with a shocking amount of ease. In theory, Tyrant would have been able to obliterate Ryukyu most days, but apparently she had a quirk awakening.

Annoying.

"As you were saying?"

"Tits."

"Pardon?"

"The heroes! They came from a giant pair of tits."

The fuck?

**AN: The Tit bus has arrived, and it's full of ass kicking!**

**That said, I have no idea what I'm going to do for the fights. I know how I want this arc to end, but everything else in between is going to be mildly jank. **


End file.
